


Steal My Heart

by New_Elysia



Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: Character Death, Complete, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Finished, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, No sex/smut, Romance, Some angst, Vampires, oh well..., slow-medium burn, still no summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 65
Words: 100,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Elysia/pseuds/New_Elysia
Summary: HEY! i'm not dead yet!





	1. Chapter 1

Vlad’s eyes opened to a dark hospital room. Something felt off, well aside from the beeping heart monitor and the harsh smell of over used disinfectants.

The Halfling looking around the room, at first not noticing anything out of place. That was, until his eyes landed on a dark figure in the door way. Vlad furrowed his brow “Otis?” he asked softly, not knowing if his uncle had decided to drop by and check on him.

As his eyes started to adjust to the lack of light, the figure stepped closer. They hadn’t spoken a single word, and Vlad was begging to doubt that this was his uncle. Maybe they were nurse or doctor then?

Regardless , he was alone in the room with a currently unnamed person. And at that point, he didn’t know if they were slayer, vampire, or just another human.

The stranger lifted a finger to their lips and lightly shushed the boy. Even then, Vlad wasn’t sure he could even find it in himself to speak. His voice felt caught in his throat at that point.

The figure stopped at his bedside, they were close enough that Vlad could now tell they were male. But now he really doubted it was Otis.

Vlad followed the man’s arm as he set something down on the table that was supposed to move over his bed. Vlad's ears picked up the soft sound of metal clanking against the table’s surface as he laid a small tin box down.

“Take this as an apology, little one.” The man said quietly “and don’t worry, I didn’t come to bring you any more harm, just go back to sleep and forget I was ever here.”

Vlad blinked, his eyes still not fully adjusted to the darkness. This guy, whoever he was, was apologizing? For what? The boy wasn’t able to think of anyone, other that Joss or D’Ablo, who had wronged him recently.

And this guy wasn’t either of them that was for sure. His voice was too soft, and the man’s frame didn’t exactly match his ex-friend or the council president. And D'Ablo, for one, didn't seem like the type to apologize for anything.

Before Vlad could work up the courage to question who this guy was, he turned and started for the door.

The young Halfling watched silently as his visitor left, closing the door behind him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The metal box scrapped against the surface of the table as Vlad pulled it towards him. Carefully, the boy held the box in his hands, examining it closely. The box was square shaped, about three to four inches long on each side and maybe two inches deep.

The box’s metal surface was covered in little designs of flowers and leaves and honestly looked like something a grandmother would have.

Vlad hadn’t touched it once, until now, after the man had left it. He wasn’t quite sure if it was a trap or not. Or maybe, the guy just had the wrong room. It was possible that Vlad wasn’t even the intended recipient.

After all, mix ups did happen and room numbers were easy to get mixed up. Vlad leaned back in bed and set the box aside. He still couldn’t help but wonder what his victor had to be sorry about.

Then again, it wasn’t any of his business what people he didn’t even know did or how they felt afterwards.

Vlad let out a sigh and looked over when the door opened, allowing a nurse to walk in. her eyes flitted up from a clip board and she looked at Vlad. The young Pravus offered a timid smile as she walked over.

The nurse said nothing as she went to work checking the machines and Vlad. Vlad wondered, by the way the woman tried to avoid touching him as much as possible, if she was another vampire. One who knew full well who and what Vlad was?

It made him nervous knowing he was surrounded my multiple vampires. All of which probably didn’t have the best opinion on Vlad.

He also worried that at any point, D’Ablo might show up. Like he needed that to happen. With all the tubes and wires, he doubted he’d be able to even lift a finger against D’Ablo or any of his lackeys.

The boy reached over and picked the box up again, this time noticing something moving inside the metal container. Vlad’s onyx eyes darted to the nurse, who seemed to be watching him out of the corner of her eye.

Vlad wet his lips and then hooked his fingers around the edge of the lid. With a little bit of trouble, Vlad managed to pry it off.

Setting the lid aside, Vlad looked down at the boxes content. A piece of white cloth, possibly a handkerchief, was wrapped around something. Gently, Vlad pulled the overlapping corners aside.

The boy blinked, slightly surprised at what he saw. Cookies, well atleast what he thought might be cookies.

They were small, circular, and had what looked to be some kind of red jam in the center. “An apology?” Vlad whispered softly. “Pardon?” the woman asked.

Vlad blinked and then looked up at the vampire, “sorry” he blushed “I was just thinking aloud.”

The woman stared at him with a disapproving look, making Vlad sink back into the pillow slightly.

She then turned, careful to step around Nelly, who had just walked in.

 

* * *

 

Vlad hesitantly bit down, feeling the buttery cookie break in his mouth. They really weren’t half bad, not exactly Nelly’s chocolate chip, but still relatively good.

To be honest, the boy had nearly talked himself out of trying them. After all, it typically wasn’t wise to accept food from shadowy, unnamed figures.

But in the end, he decided that if the cookies were poisoned, he was already in the hospital anyways. And it probably couldn’t get worse than that.

So far, it didn’t seem like there was any poison in the few that he’d eaten. Atleast he could consider that, as something he had going for him. But even then, he still didn’t have much of an answer on who his mystery visitor was.

Vlad covered and set the tin aside when the door opened and Otis walked in. the blond vampire was carrying Vlad’s back pack in on hand and a small stack of miscellaneous books in the other.

The young Halfling watched his uncle set the books and back pack down on the floor beside him and then smile.

“How are you feeling, Vladimir?” Vlad gave a small smile back “better, I guess, but I’m still a bit tired.” Vlad said. It didn’t really surprise him, after all, he was sure being stabbed with a wooden stake was supposed to talk a lot out of you.

Though he’d rather not feel like hell while trying to get better and sort out what exactly happened for things to get this far.

Vlad then turned his gaze down to the back pack “what’s this?” he asked, pointing at the bag.

“You’re homework, you’ve got a lot to catch up on.” Otis said, sitting down in the chair next to Vlad’s hospital bed.

Vlad sighed “I nearly die and they’re already asking me to make up school work.” It had been what? A week and a half since he woke up in the hospital.

The boy huffed then looked at his backpack “I guess we better get started…” he mumbles.


	3. Chapter 3

Vlad’s eyes opened once again to the dark room. The obnoxious beeper of the heart monitor preventing him from falling back asleep immediately.

The boy sighed ad nestled himself back into the pillow, hoping to get back to sleep.

Vlad did his best to get comfortable and closed his eyes again. He wished he was already back at nelly’s, his bed there was much more comfortable and he felt a lot safer not having to worry about the other vampires.

His eyes opened again when a sound caught his attention, it was the slight creak of the door hinges. Vlad turned his head and saw someone trying to open his door as slowly as possible from the outside.

“Hello?” Vlad asked in a quiet voice, thinking it to be a nurse coming to check on him. They did that a lot, coming in at random times to check the machines and then take notes. Vlad was starting to wonder if they just wanted to study him.

His visitor didn’t speak, remaining quite for what felt like hours, but was probably only a minute or too. Vlad wondered if they would just leave now that they realized he’d noticed them.

The door then opened just a little bit further, allowing the person in. Vlad squinted, the only light coming from the hallway behind his visitor.

The room was soon cast back into darkness when the door clicked shut “little one, I didn’t expect you to be up this late.”

Vlad immediately tensed, he recognized that voice. This basically threw his idea that the person had his and another’s room number mixed up out the window. And now he wondered what reason they’d have to come back a second time.

Vlad looked over, eyeing the call button. He wondered if he should push it. After all, this guy could be from D’Ablo or possibly another slayer here to finish Vlad off while he was still injured and helpless.

But if he was from D’Ablo or Stokerton’s council, what chance did Vlad have of receiving any kind of help from the other doctors and nurses. This guy had to pass the front desk, they knew he was here and they’d be more than willing to stand by and let him die at the hands of one of D’Ablo’s thugs.

“I mean you no harm, little one, calm down.” the man said as he approached, Vlad watching him lift his hands up to show he was unarmed. Though Vlad would consider fangs and inhuman strength as weapons.

“Who are you? Why are you here?” Vlad asked. The man clucked his tongue and stopped beside Vlad’s hospital bed. As Vlad’s eyes adjusted to the darkness, he took note of pale skin and dark clothing. It wasn’t black, but it was possibly some darker shade of blue or green.

“I merely came to check on you, see how you were doing after that slayer drove a stake through your heart.” Vlad blinked, taken a back.

This guy, whoever he was, knew about Vlad getting staked… and was also worried about him? Okay, this could officially be considered weird.

Vlad could only count a handful of vampires that would even consider being remotely worried about him, and unless this one was from the Siberian council, he doubted that he was amongst them.

“But, it seems my concern was largely unnecessary and that you’ll recover just fine.” His visitor then looked down, Vlad followed his gaze to the now empty tin box. A pale hand moved to pick the box up and that was when Vlad made a split second decision.

His hand darted out and grabbed the other’s wrist. His visitor let out a gasp. Whether it was because Vlad’s eyes had flashed purple or he was just surprised that Vlad had the courage to grab him, the young Pravus didn’t really know.

“Who are you?” he asked again. At the very least, Vlad felt like he had to know who was trying to sneak in while he was a sleep and paying him a visit in the middle of the night.

The man leaned forward, bending down slightly to bring his head level with Vlad’s. Now that it was closer, Vlad was able to make out a few more features, like light, brownish hair, and a glint of emerald green.

There was a strange sense of familiarity about him that Vlad wasn’t able to place at first.

“My name is Jasik, little one, and we have met before. Though, I recall both times to be rather brief.” Now it was Vlad’s turn to stiffen. Jasik.

If Vlad’s memory served him right, and he was sure it was, Jasik was the vampire who’d hunted him down and taken his blood and the Lucis back to D’Ablo.

And he was here to check on Vlad? That really didn’t add up for the young Pravus. “Did D’Ablo send you?” Vlad asked, his hand still gripping Jasik’s wrist. “No” the vampire said flatly “in fact, I’d wager that he doesn’t even know I’ve visited you.”

Vlad pursed his lips “so what do you want?” the boy asked. Jasik tugged his wrist from Vlad’s grip with relative ease. “As I stated before, I merely came to see how you were doing.”

“Why?” it wasn’t like Vlad was friends with Jasik. In fact, Jasik would consider the thief anything but his friend, more like an enemy. After all, this was the vampire that had attacked both himself and henry.

“We’re not friends, not family, I don’t even know anything about you aside from our name.”

Jasik darted his eyes to the heart monitor, watching the lines move in time with the boy’s heartbeat. “I didn’t know D’Ablo had hired a slayer on top of hiring me.” The thief said, “And if I had known, perhaps you wouldn’t be in this situation.”

“I already knew a slayer was lurking around Bathery.” Vlad said, recalling Otis’ letters and warnings “I just didn’t know it was one of my only friends.” The boy then looked down at his hand, where the IV was stuck in his hand.

“It’s still a despicable thing to do, had I known, I would have informed you.” Jasik said, Vlad blinked. “Sounds like you’re not too happy with what D’Ablo did.”

The vampire shook his head, displacing a few light brown locks. “No, I’m not. Slayers are our enemy, we shouldn’t be using them to kill off our own kind when they already do that on their own.”

“Is that what you meant by ‘an apology’ the other night? Were you apologizing for the fact I ended up staked through the heart?” Jasik nodded.

“That’s a bit of an odd way to apologize.” Vlad then said, recalling the cookies the vampire had left for him.

Jasik shrugged and spoke “I suppose it was, but it was the best idea I had at the time.”

Vlad still wasn’t sure about what he should do. Jasik had nearly killed Vlad when he bit into his neck.

“I never intended to kill you, I didn’t even mean for you to pass out like that.” Jasik said, reminding Vlad that vampires had the ability to read minds.

Vlad clamped down on his thoughts and looked at the vampire. Before Vlad could fight it, a tired yawn escaped him. A reminder for it that it was still the middle of the night and that he’d been awoken mid-slumber.

“Perhaps,” Jasik began softly “I should take my leave, I’m sure you’re quite in need of rest.” Jasik reached down and picked up the small tin box, Vlad watching him stuff it into his pocket and then turn around.

“Sleep well, little one.” He said with a wave. Vlad watched him go, wondering briefly if he’d see the other vampire again.

He then chalked it up to his curiosity about the whole situation and decided he’d just push it from his mind. He had more important things to focus on, and Jasik wasn’t exactly one of them.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days passed without incident. Vlad hadn’t seen any sign of Jasik what so ever, though he wasn’t sure if he could count the times he’d been asleep, seeing as the first two times the vampire had attempted to sneak in while Vlad was still sleeping.

And Vlad wasn’t really expecting the other vampire to return for a third visit. Jasik may have regretted not being able to warn Vlad, but they weren’t exactly friends.

With that being said, it came as a surprise to Vlad when, after Nelly and Henry had left, Jasik returned. The vampire slipped in silently and took his seat next to Vlad’s bed.

The young Halfling hadn’t even noticed him until he looked up from his homework. Vlad had nearly jumped out of his skin when he locked eyes with the vampire, who sat there wearing a smirk on his face.

The nearby heart monitor showed the brief surge in activity has Vlad’s heart pounded against his ribs. “You should work on paying more attention to your surroundings, little on.” Jasik said, the smirk still on his lips.

It was obvious that he was amused at Vlad’s mild panic. Something Vlad wasn’t all too happy about, and silently scolded himself for not paying attention to the door, considering D’Ablo could actually walk in at any second.

After a moment, Vlad smiled back, though it was one that practically screamed that he was nervous and a bit uncomfortable.

“Are you scared of me?” Jasik questioned, Vlad pursed his lips and then answered “yeah…”

The vampire sighed “I can assure you, I’m not here to do anything beyond talk.” Vlad looked away. Sure, the vampire said he wasn’t going to try and kill him. But lately, Vlad was starting to realize that just because someone said they were your friend, didn’t mean that they wouldn’t try and kill you.

“Why?” Vlad questioned “I can’t possibly be the most interesting way for you to spend your time.” Vlad said, mentally running over a list of reasons why anyone, let alone a vampire who’d attacked him, would want to sit and talk with him.

Jasik moved his emerald gaze down to Vlad’s chest, “perhaps I am just the slightest bit curious. Many vampires don’t get up after a stake punctures their heart.”

Vlad swallowed “I’m kinda aware of that already, my uncle and other vampires have mentioned it a few times.” He said, recalling the nurses and doctors that came in with questions regarding the incident. A few treating him like he was a computer or something and asking question after question.

“If you want me to go, I can go.” Jasik said, Vlad felt his stomach twist in a knot and a guilty feeling creeping up on him.

“No” Vlad said rather quickly, he then clamped his mouth shut. Jasik looked at the Halfling with curiosity. “Just promise me you won’t spend the whole time questioning me, I’m actually really tired of the other vampires doing that.”

The vampire nodded “alright then, I won’t. And again, I promise that I’m not here to do you any harm.” Vlad visibly relaxed a little more and looked back at the vampire.

“Though, is it alright for me to ask if you enjoyed the treats I left for you?” the Halfling nodded, immediately realizing Jasik meant the small tin of cookies.

“Yeah, they were pretty good, did you make them?” Vlad watched the vampire nod.

“Of course, did you expect any different?” Vlad bit his bottom lip and spoke “well, I didn’t know vampires knew how to cook.” The boy explained, though he recalled the vampires in Siberia eating meat, he’d honestly thought it was the drudges doing the cooking.

“Oh, it’s not uncommon for vampires to cook. Though it’s not exactly an everyday thing, I do some what enjoy making food.” The thief then chuckled “though, I’m not exactly a master chef.”

“Think you could make more?” Vlad asked, then scolded himself for not rethinking the request. Sure he’d liked them, but even though he did know the person they came from, it didn’t make them any more trustworthy. In fact, he probably should consider the ones he’d eaten to be even shadier.

“Are you sure? I thought you held some concern about me trying to kill me?” Jasik asked, Vlad’s hands tightened around the blanket laying over his lap.

Jasik then waved dismissively “don’t worry, if I was aiming to kill you, the first batch would have been poisoned to hell and back and I wouldn’t be back to make conversation.”

Vlad recalled that Jasik hadn’t come in for conversation the first few times, in fact… Vlad recalled that the vampire had been trying to sneak in undetected while Vlad slept.

“You didn’t come for conversation the first two times.” Vlad pointed out, the vampire smirked. “Oh, I guess that is true.” Jasik shrugged.

“Do you want the same kind?” Vlad nodded, though he was still a bit warry.

Jasik then looked down at the open book and note book “homework?” he questioned, “yeah algebra.” Vlad said, looking back to his half-finished homework.

“You know there are simpler ways to handle these problems, right?” the thief asked, Vlad blinked “there are?”

Jasik nodded and then reached for the boy’s note book. Vlad watched him flip to a new page and then grab the pencil sitting in the small grove between the pages.

Vlad sat there for a moment, watching the vampire quickly scribble something down on the paper.

“Are you sure you know how to do this?” Vlad asked, after all, he didn’t know exactly how old Jasik was. But given the vampires he had met, he figured the vampire was probably just as old as his uncle.

Jasik paused, not lifting the pencil from the paper “little one, I have two bachelors and a master’s degree, the ability to solve even the most basic of algebra problems is pretty much a given when earning those.”

The vampire then smirked “and you don’t go a hundred and fifty six years without learning even a little bit of math.” Jasik then returned to scribbling down the paper.

Vlad stared “is this normal for vampires?” he asked. Jasik glanced at him, the slightest hint of a smirk on his lips, “of course, though vampires much older than myself tend to be much more educated than that. Quite a few vampires could literally send you to the moon and back with just five years or less to do it.”

Vlad found himself a bit amazed, after all, he didn’t know much about other vampires and figured most of them just thought themselves. Or in his own case, had someone else teach them. He’d never once considered the possibility that vampires went to college.

“even in my short life time, I’ve amassed quite the fortune, just imagine what one can do with five hundred, or even a thousand years of life behind them could build up.” The teen licked his lips, “and vampires are just alright with going through college and stuff over and over?”

“Well, yes, we have both the time and money to put into just about anything, so why not further our own knowledge and careers?”

Jasik then handed the note book back to Vlad “try that, I think you’ll find it much easier.”

Vlad took the pencil back and set to work, a look of amazement crossed the boy’s face as he worked. When Vlad was done, he looked back to Jasik.

The thief smirked “looks like you were right…” Vlad said, though he wondered if the answer itself was correct. Just because it was easier, didn’t exactly mean it would be right.

Jasik leaned over and took a look at the rest of Vlad’s work “perhaps, you’d need a little bit more help.” He mumbles, Vlad blinked and looked at him. Not sure why he’d pay any mind to how terrible Vlad was at math.

Then again, Vlad was sure it wasn’t a bad idea to get atleast a little help.

 

* * *

 

Jasik closed the book and set it aside. The vampire then looked down at the sleeping boy before him.

It hadn’t taken him long to slip away into slumber after they’d finished his homework, and the vampire didn’t blame him.

Between the possible boredom he faced being set up in bed all day and the painkillers, it was a wonder the boy hadn’t already been asleep by the time he’d gotten there. Though, if the last two times were any proper indication, Jasik was sure the boy would have been wide awake the moment he set foot into the room.

It seemed the kid had some sort of self-preservation, however small it was. Which would hopefully keep him alive for a little bit longer.

Regardless of the boy’s odd origin and potential, Jasik did feel a bit sorry for him.

He was a kid thrown into the world of vampires with little support from Elysia or the chance to adapt and learn its ways before being declared nothing short of a criminal.

Jasik stood, and slowly walked towards the door, making sure his footsteps were undetectable as he walked. Though, there was little he could do about the squeaky door hinges.

A few nurses out in the hallway spared him a glance, two of them vampires who didn’t look all too pleased at the idea of prolonging the life of what they considered an affront to Elysia and its ways.

Jasik sighed and made his way through the hallways, passing rooms containing various patients and then out into the waiting room.

The nurse at the counter spared him a glance, obviously to tired and overworked to bother with a pleasant ‘good evening’, as he walked out the door and into the chilly spring night.


	5. Chapter 5

Otis closed the hospital room door behind him, silently cursing the squeaky hinges as it clicked shut. The blond vampire walked over and sat down in the seat beside his nephew’s bed.

Vlad was still fast asleep, his eyes shut and his breathing even and soft. Otis smiled softly and took a look around the room. Balloons, flowers, and cars adorned the room, all of which had been sent by his classmates and family friends.

He was honestly relieved to see them, it felt like there were other people that cared for his nephew, just like he did.

Otis looked back at Vlad and gently swept the strands of black hair from the sleeping boy’s face. The action didn’t seem to bother the boy, considering that he showed no sign of waking.

He pulled his hand away and leaned back in the chair. He honestly wished he could come in and stay more often, he knew that Vlad wanted him there, no, needed him there.

The boy had made that perfectly clear after their trip to Siberia when he’d asked if Otis would be sticking around for a little while longer. Otis wasn’t to stay in Bathery indefinitely, he really did. But he couldn’t, he had to run, less Elysia catch him.

And it hurt to read his nephew’s letters when they detailed how lonely the boy felt. Otis knew how it felt, he’d wanted nothing more than to see the boy live his life in Elysia. He himself wanted that again, running left him in the same situation.

Brief letters and communications from the few vampires who would help him just weren’t enough. Even the brief trips to Siberia couldn’t be considered enough.

Otis flitted his eyes around the room again, trying to find a distraction from his thoughts.

His blue eyes landed on the boy’s note book, it sat neatly closed on top of Vlad’s algebra book. Otis reached over and picked it up, deciding it would be best to make sure his nephew had actually finished his homework.

He never once thought Vlad lazy, the boy certainly tried as hard as he could. It just seemed that he was a little too apprehensive to try something he didn’t quite understand. Or something he was afraid to work on, like his telepathy and mind control, which Otis still wanted to push.

As Otis flipped through the pages of the note book, he noticed something. The lesson he’d been told to do was done twice.

The vampire furrowed his brow and glanced at his sleeping nephew for a moment and then looked back to the page. The first set was only part way done, like he’d stopped partway through and then started again.

He also noticed a few pages of examples that seemed a lot more neatly written then his nephew’s messy handwriting.

Otis couldn’t help but feel a bit concerned, sure, the logical answer was that a nurse had come in and noticed the boy struggling on his homework and offered help. But he also knew that most of the vampires in this hospital looked at Vladimir with nothing but distain.

They knew who he was and Otis was sure not one of them would come in and help Vlad unless forced to.

Perhaps, when Vladimir awoke, he should question him a bit. Just to be on the safe side.

Otis knew that if his nephew got into any form of trouble, if D’Ablo decided to walk in and finish the job that the slayer had started, there would be no way for him to fight back.

Otis let out a sigh, his eyes full of noticeable worry as he watched Vlad continue to sleep. His chest rising and falling softly. There was the slight sign of the thick bandages underneath the hospital gown. A reminder of the damaged the stake had done.

The blond vampire felt his body go stiff when he heard the door open. Slowly, he turned his head to see Nelly in the door way. The woman closed the door with a soft click as she turned to look at him, and then at Vlad.

Otis set the note book aside and stood, in two steps he stood beside her. The vampire placed a comforting hand on nelly’s shoulder as she stood there, staring at the boy she’d come to love as her own son laying in a hospital bed.

“I came to get his homework…” she said quietly, her eyes not leaving Vlad. Otis nodded and tore out the completed version of Vlad’s homework, as well as a few other assignments he was supposed to do.

Otis gently handed them over and then smiled at Nelly “he’ll be alright, I promise.” He gently rubbed her hand with his as she clutched the notebook paper.

“I know” she croaked “but I just can’t stop thinking about the ‘what ifs’. If you hadn’t gotten there when you did, if I didn’t let him run off with Joss. If henry had been with him…”

Otis leaned in and hugged the human, he would be lying if he said those thoughts hadn’t crossed his mind over the past two weeks.

Nelly buried her head in Otis’ shoulder “we almost lost him, Otis” she whispered. “I know, but he’s still here. And it won’t be long till he’ll be able to come home.”

And then Otis would have to leave. That’s the way it was and the way it had to be.

Vlad shifted and turned his head. Onyx eyes opened to the site of his uncle and guardian locked in a hug. Vlad blinked a few times, attempting to clear the sleep from his eyes.

Otis turned his head and looked at the boy, Nelly raised her head and backed away from Otis. “Good morning Vladimir, did you sleep well?”

Vlad smiled and nodded, “kinda.” Vlad muttered, doing his best to stretch a little bit. “What time is it?” he then asked, “just a little after nine.” Otis replied.

Vlad then looked at nelly, “why are you here? Is everything alright?” he questioned.

Nelly walked over and smoothed Vlad’s hair back “I just came to get your homework, everything’s fine.” The nurse then looked at him with shimmering eyes.

Vlad was taken a bit by surprise when Nelly enveloped him in a tight hug. Vlad grunted in surprise, but then reached up to returned the hug.

After a moment, Nelly let him go and backed away. Vlad noticed the papers in her hand, possibly turned from his note book.

“I should get going, I’ll take your homework by the school and then I’ll be right back.” She said, Vlad nodded and then looked to Otis.

He was a bit relieved to see his uncle there safe and sound. It also made him feel slightly safer to have another vampire here who could atleast help defend him if something went awry.

Nelly gave Vlad one last hug before leaving the room.

Otis was quite for a moment after Nelly left. Vlad noticed his uncle was staring down at his notebook. The look on his face told Vlad that something wasn’t quite right, and he now wondered if he was in for a lecture over something.

Did Otis know that Jasik had been visiting? Had a nurse or doctor informed him that Vlad had a guest coming in after everyone else left?

Otis took in a deep breath and spoke “Vladimir” he began “I need to ask you something, I need you to be honest with me.” Vlad nodded carefully “what is it?”

Otis opened his note book and flipped through the pages quickly, stopping on one and showing it to Vlad. The teen immediately recognized Jasik’s neat handwriting. “Did someone else come in and help you?” he asked.

Vlad nodded “a nurse” he lied, feeling suddenly nauseated. Both nervous that Otis would see through it and upset that he’d just lied to man who’d become the closest thing to a father that Vlad had in years.

Very few of the nurses stayed long enough to really talk to him, well beyond asking questions about him or his dad. The few that did were normally humans, probably unaware that the boy they talked to wasn’t any were near normal.

But they were the only ones that seemed to express any real form of sympathy towards him. A few had told him how lucky he was that the tree branch didn’t pierce his heart and that it was good that his uncle got there in time to save him.

All Vlad could do was smile and nod, pretending that what happened was an accident; instead of one of his only friends betraying him without a shred of remorse.

Otis let out a sigh, one that Vlad guessed was of relief. Vlad then smiled “come on Otis, if D’Ablo sent someone in here, do you really think they’d sit down and help me with my math homework?” he chuckled.

A small smile moved across his uncle’s lips “I suppose you’re right.” The vampire then set the note book aside. “But I still worry about you.” Otis said, the smile slipping from his lips.

“I know” Vlad whispered, looking down “I’m sorry I make you and nelly worry so much.”

“Vladimir, you are my nephew, my family. Even without all this going on, I’d still be worried about you.” The blond vampire put a hand on Vlad’s shoulder “and I know Tomas would too, possibly even more worried than I am.”

Vlad looked back to his uncle “do you think he’d be proud of me?” Vlad asked, after all, he wasn’t as well versed in his abilities or knowledge of Elysia like other vampires. Even with the help of the compendium and his uncle and Vikas’ teachings.

“Of course” Otis said “you are his son, Vladimir. I know he’d be more than proud to have you. And I’m sure he is so very proud of you, him and your mother both.” Vlad reached up and whipped the tears from his eyes.

 

* * *

 

Vlad turned the page of the compendium, his eyes now easily reading over the Vampiric text as he read up on a few laws and such. The room around him was quite now that Otis had left to return home.

Vlad was honestly starting to find himself a bit uncomfortable with the rooms quite. It felt like something was going to jump out at him at any second. If not for the sounds coming from the hallway, the boy would have thought himself to be alone in the world.

The door opened and Vlad looked up, his onyx eyes now landing on a nurse. It was the same redheaded woman from the first day he’d woken up.

His eyes then moved to a cup in her hand, no doubt filled with blood. She walked over and carefully set the cup down on the table. Vlad closed the compendium, the book’s locks quickly snapping into place.

The female vampire looked down at the book “you should be careful with what you bring into human spaces, little one.”

Vlad blinked and looked at the nurse with slight confusion. Then he realized she meant the book in his lap “yeah, well I don’t have much else to do around here. My homework’s all done, so I thought I might as well study this a little bit more.”

Vlad then reached for the cup, he took a large sip of blood and then looked down at the cover of the book.

“Perhaps some other hobby would be best, I’m sure working on your ability to lie would aid you greatly.” She glared at him.

Vlad coughed, choking on the blood as it went down. He managed to get the rest of the crimson liquid down before he resumed coughing. “how-” he tried to speak, but it didn’t seem like he could get enough air into his lungs.

The woman didn’t exactly need him to finish his question “these walls are not sound proof, child. We can hear your conversations just fine.” Vlad set the cup aside, his face slightly flushed with embarrassment.

“You told your uncle that it was one of us who helped you, when in fact it was another vampire who’s been coming in late in the evening.”

Vlad rubbed his arm “yeah, well…” he wanted to say something, to come up with a decent excuse as to why he’d lied to Otis about Jasik. But the truth was, he didn’t really have one. There was no reason for him not to tell Otis about the other vampire.

Especially since that vampire was directly involved with D’Ablo.

“Are you going to tell my uncle the truth then?” Vlad asked, the woman shook her head “no, it’s not my problem what that fugitive does or doesn’t know”

Vlad cringed, she hadn’t even bothered to use Otis’ name. To her, his uncle was just a criminal, like Vlad’s father.

“So you know, I take it?” she nodded “of course, after all, D’Ablo was brought to us after he’d been shot.” She narrowed her eyes again, the blame obviously on Vlad, though she left it unspoken. “We were made fully aware of the situation by his council and all of Elysia is made aware that that man is now wanted.”

The Halfling shrank back “look, I never intended for that to happen. I didn’t know what the Lucis was or what it did, I just used it.”

“I find that hard to believe,” she snared, Vlad gripped at the covers, feeling angry. Why did she defend D’Ablo? After all, prior to that night, Vlad had done nothing to warrant D’Ablo’s hatred.

And even then, he’d done that quietly. Living in Bathery with no knowledge of Elysia or other vampires. If he’d broken a law, then he’d done it on accident.

Vlad wanted to ask if she could possibly excuse the fact D’Ablo had hired a slayer, something even Jasik seemed angry about. Or if hiring a thief to hunt Vlad down could be excused.

But before he could speak, the door opened again and henry walked, backpack still flung over his shoulder. Vlad wondered if he’d just come from school after a student council meeting.

The nurse took one look at the human and then left the room. Leaving an angry Vlad and a slightly confused henry, who looked between his friend and the open door way for a moment before shrugging and plopping down in the nearby chair.


	6. Chapter 6

Jasik leaned forward, placing his elbows on the bed and resting his head on the back of his hand. Emerald green eyes were focused on the boy in front of him.

Vlad’s eyes were trained on the open compendium of Conscientia that lay in his lap. A pair of black earphones were stuck in the boy’s ears, the music turned up loud enough for Jasik to make out the hints of lyrics from the songs somewhat clearly.

The thief clucked his tongue and moved his other hand up and towards one of the black wires. He hooked his index finger around the wire and gave it a light tug.

Vlad blinked in surprise when he felt the bud slip out of his ear. He reached up to catch it, looking over as he did so. Onyx eyes landed on the thief as Jasik smiled.

Slightly surprised, Vlad said nothing as he moved to take the other ear bud out. The music was now slightly louder, and Jasik could make out more lyrics from some heavy metal band.

Vlad picked up his phone, one Jasik figured must be new considering he’d never seen the boy with one before, and turned off the music.

The boy opened his mouth to speak, but Jasik reached up and poked his finger into the side of Vlad’s head a few times and said “what did I tell you about being more aware of your surroundings?”

Vlad’s face flushed and he said “well, no one ever really comes in here after Henry, Otis, and Nelly. Well aside from the nurses, but most of them don’t seem to like me very much.” He said and slipped a bookmark in between the pages of the compendium before closing it.

Jasik glanced at the old leather bound tome, the kid really needed to learn not to bring something like this into an area frequented by humans. After all, a good portion of the nursing staff were vampires and a few doctors as well.

If they came in to check on Vlad, they’d have a lot more questions about the strange writing and illustrations than the boy could safely answer.

“Well, you did blow a large hole through their council president.” Jasik reminds him, “that was self-defense, he tried to kill me, my uncle, aunt, and best friend.”

Jasik sighs “yes, that may be true, but remember Kid.” He points at the boy “you’re considered an abomination by most vampires, your uncle betrayed the council, and the other two were merely humans who were just in the way and knew too much. His reasoning outweighs yours.”

Though the boy had a point, it was technically self-defense. He knew nothing of the laws at that time. He didn’t know he’d done anything wrong. And on top of that, he’d suddenly been thrust into a life or death situation.

The thief then looks around the quiet room “And D’Ablo, even though he’s the absolute worst, is still a beloved and well respected vampire.” How that was still possible, Jasik didn’t know, but it was. And there was no way around that little fact.

Vlad looked away “I don’t understand how though, it doesn’t make sense to revere someone like him. He hired a slayer, that has to be illegal.” Jasik glanced at the book, now wondering if the boy had been looking through Elysian law to figure out if he could make that argument. It was a nice try, and a smart one, if true.

“Unfortunately, no. while it’s frowned upon and generally can lead to a charge similar to manslaughter, it’s still very legal.”

The shock and disgust was evident on the boy’s face, which Jasik understood. It really was frowned upon, but political vampires used the Society to their own advantage, which meant that loop hole would likely never close.

Opting for a change of topic, the thief reached into his coat and pulled out a small circular tin. “Before I forget,” he began, moving to hand the tin to the boy “I brought these for you.” Vlad’s eyes darted down to the tin.

Jasik had chosen a different tin this time, not only was this one a different shape, it had illustrations of geometric patterns on it, rather than the floral pattern he’d picked last time.

Vlad took it from the vampire and held it in his hands, onyx eyes examining it for a moment “thanks.” He mumbled.

There was a short pause before the boy spoke again “so, what do you do in Elysia?” Jasik tilted his head to the side, curious as to what the boy meant. “Do you mean my job or my hobbies?”

Vlad shrugged “I don’t know, anything you’d like to talk about is fine.” Vlad said, his fingers moving to pry open the lid.

“Well…” Jasik trailed off, attempting to decide what he could and should tell the raven haired teen in front of him.

“I am a thief by trade, I make my money stealing and blackmailing for myself, my ‘family’, and my clients.” He explained briefly.

Vlad furrowed his brow as he set the lid aside “family?” he questioned. “To put it simply, I work for my father alongside other vampires he’s taken in or made. He gives out the orders and assignments and we follow them.” That was the only explanation Jasik would give the boy.

There were, after all, things that must be kept secret. Even from a boy with no political influence.

“So, D’Ablo’s got you going around and stealing stuff for him?” Vlad asked, Jasik shook his head “no, going after you and the Lucis were the only parts of my contract that required thieving.”

A look of minor annoyance crossed Jasik’s face “now he’s got me running errands for him like I’m some sort of assistant.” It wasn’t that the job was hard, in fact it was easy. To easy.

“Why don’t you just quite?” Vlad asked, taking a bite from one of the cookies. It seemed the boy hadn’t considered that the thought had crossed Jasik’s mind before. He’d considered leaving, but it wasn’t that easy.

“Unfortunately I’m bound by contract, I can’t go back on those for anything short of life threatening. Even Thieves have honor, little on.” Jasik explained.

“Oh…” Vlad looked down and took another cookie from the tin “how long until this contract is up?” Jasik reached over and took one of the cookies from the tin. “A little less than a year.” He answered.

Jasik sighed again “and it’s going to be a pain in the ass until then.” The vampire popped the treat into his mouth.

“Something tells me that D’Ablo isn’t exactly world’s best boss.” Vlad smirked, Jasik chuckled “believe me, little one, you have no idea.” oh how the boy really did not have a clue as to what went on in Stokerton's council building. And perhaps, it was best that he didn't know.

 

* * *

 

Vlad glanced at his phone, it was already late into the evening. The time was nearing ten but he wasn’t exactly tired yet and he’d been enjoying his conversation with Jasik.

This surprised him a bit, considering he’d never expected to sit down and talk with a vampire who’d attracted him before.

But this was nice, it was nice having someone to talk to about Elysia, someone who seemed more willing to give answers about the vampire world. Not that Vlad was angry at Otis for limiting the information, his uncle was concerned for his safety after all.

But Vlad wanted to know more. More than his dad’s journal and the compendium had told him. And Jasik was actually talking about it, though he’d left out certain things. Things Vlad had tried to press, wanting to know a bit more about D’Ablo and the Council.

After all, the only things he knew were the warnings he’d been giving by Otis. Not really much to go on in the long run.

Though Vlad though he’d gotten close, the vampire opted to change the subject. As if he worried that talking about the council might get him in some form of trouble. Which, for all Vlad knew, it just might.

Vlad landed back into his pillow, a thought coming to mind. He looked back to Jasik “hey, did you know my dad?” he asked, wondering if the thief had ever come in contact with his father.

“No” Jasik said with a shake of his head “I’ve live most of my life in either London or Paris. I’ve only rarely been with in Stokerton’s district for very long.” Vlad frowned, he’d actually been hoping that Jasik did know Tomas, and that he had more to tell Vlad about the man he’d never really gotten to know.

He sighed and stayed quite for a moment before asking “were you born over there? In Europe?” Jasik nodded “in London, if I’m being quite precise.”

Vlad then bit his lip, wondering how far he could pry before the vampire decided that was enough.

“If it’s alright for me to ask, did you have a family?” Vlad noted an odd look on Jasik’s face, as if he were contemplating what he should say.

Vlad was just about to tell Jasik that he didn’t have to say anything, when the thief spoke “no, I was an only child and never married, nor had any children.” The vampire explained.

A smile then made its way onto Jasik’s face “and my parents were the ones to teach me nearly everything I know about being a thief.” The Halfling noted a nostalgic look in the vampire’s eyes. As if he were recalling fond childhood memories.

“That doesn’t sound very responsible.” The boy said, Jasik laughed and shook his head “well it is if it’s the family business.”

Vlad furrowed his brow, “family business?” he questioned “stealing is a business?”

“Of course, technically anything can be bought and sold, both goods and services alike have no real limit outside of the law.” The thief explained “though it’s not legal, stealing for other people or yourself can be a job and a service to perform for others.”

The Halfling then wondered if there were laws in Elysia on stealing or if it was pretty open ended. His dad had mentioned taking information from the council in his journal. But Vlad didn’t know if it were considered stealing because his dad was a criminal.

“Did the vampire that made you ever turn anyone else?” Vlad asked, curious as to if it was normal for a vampire to have more than one created vampire.

“Yes, quite a few in fact.” Jasik chuckled “both before and after me, though I’m only really close to one.”

Jasik leaned back in the chair “my brother, a vampire who was turned less than a decade after myself.”

The vampire’s smile fell “he’s supposed to be working a case in New York right now, but I haven’t been able to contact him recently.”

“You must miss him a lot then…” Jasik nodded “I do, and I’ve considered paying him a brief visit. But I haven’t the time to do such a thing.”

Vlad wet his lips “is it because of D’Ablo?” he asked, the thief didn’t answer. “You should go, he’s your family after all and they should always come first.”

Jasik shook his head “that’s easier said than done, I’m afraid. I’d love to, but the risk of getting myself into trouble with Stokerton’s council is just too great.”

The vampire then patted Vlad on the head and stood “but don’t go worrying yourself about this. It’s my problem to figure out, not yours.”

Vlad watched the vampire turn to leave, he wondered if he’d touched on a nerve or something.

“Sleep well, little one, you certainly need it.” Jasik said before closing the door.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Jasik opened the door to the boy’s hospital room. His emerald eyes landed on the sleeping half breed who still occupied the hospital bed.

The vampire closed the door and slowly walked over, his footsteps silent. He sat down in the chair next to the bed, his eyes looked the boy over.

Vlad’s chest rose and fell with each breathe. His eyes didn’t open, signaling he was already in deep slumber. Jasik didn’t want to wake the kid, after all, even vampires needed to rest after being injured.

Deciding it would be best to allow the boy to sleep the rest of the night away, Jasik began to stand. As he did, the door opened again and in walked a nurse.

There was a look of indifference on her face, as if coming in here was the last thing she wanted to do.

The woman’s eyes looked to Jasik, then to the sleeping Halfling.

Jasik noticed the cup in her hand, it was filled with warm blood. The woman walked over and set the cup down on the small table.

She then looked back to Jasik “I don’t see how you can tolerate being in the presence of this… thing” she hissed, a look of repulsion on her pale features.

The thief glanced at the boy, he’d actually wondered the same thing on a few occasions. Jasik knew that Vlad was a disgrace to Elysia.

The kid was a living embodiment of laws broken and centuries of tradition betrayed.

But Jasik had come to an answer, atleast a small one. He felt sorry for the kid, who hadn’t picked this situation to be in.

Jasik didn’t doubt that the boy was terrified and confused, a child trying to find his own way. He was a vampire who wasn’t allowed within Elysia, who’d never truly known the comfort of his fellow vampires. He was alone, save for three people in his life.

Jasik knew the feeling, to not be welcomed with open arms. To have suspicion and doubt cast on him and then having to prove himself worthy to exist.

“I can’t help but feel a bit sorry for the boy.” the thief admitted, he moved his gaze back to the female vampire, who wore a scowl on her face.

“Wake that kid up and make sure he drinks that blood, hopefully we’ll be rid of him within the next few days.” She said, pointing at the cup.

Before the thief could nod, the door clicked shut and the female vampire was gone. Jasik sighed and turned his attention back to Vlad.

The boy’s eyes scrunched up and then opened.

Vlad looked over, his vision still blurry from sleep. A figure approached and sat down “hey, kid, are you awake?”

Vlad blinked and then reached up to rub his eyes “yeah,” he yawned and looked around the dark room. A nearby lamp clicked on, bringing light into the room. Vlad used his arm to shield his eyes from the bright light for a moment, letting them adjust.

When he looked back, he saw Jasik sitting there with a frown on his lip.

A look of obvious confusion crossed Vlad’s face “Jasik?” he questioned softly. The thief nodded and then picked up a cup that was sitting next to the bed.

Jasik moved to hand it to Vlad, who took it with questioning look.

“The nurse left that for you.” The vampire said simply, Vlad nodded and looked back down at the blood. “I guess they must be getting tired of me by now.” Vlad said with a long drawn out sigh.

Jasik didn’t respond, he only watched the Halfling down the crimson liquid.

“How do you feel?” the vampire asked as Vlad handed then ow empty cup back.

The boy gave a light smile “a little better” Vlad answered. “My chest doesn’t hurt as much and I think I’ll be going home tomorrow.”

Vlad then smiled at the thought. He may not be completely healed, atleast not as Otis would have liked him to be, but Vlad was more than ready to get out of the hospital and sleep in his own bed.

He was also ready to spend more time with his uncle, who would be leaving when school started back. Vlad desperately wanted to make the most out of it, learning as much as he could from his uncle.

“That’ good, I’m sure you’re tired of being stuck in bed most of the day.” Vlad nodded, “I may not be a sports person, but I’d still like the ability to move around on my own time.” Onyx eyes then glanced back at the IV on his arm “and not be connected to all these stupid machines.”

“Those ‘stupid machines’ are what has helped you recover so well.” Jasik chuckled.

Vlad smiled and leaned back into the pillows. Jasik glanced over at Vlad’s back pack, which sat in the other empty chair.

“Do you have any homework?” he questioned. Vlad shook his head “no, I finished it all earlier with my uncle’s help.”

Jasik nodded “good, good” the thief said. “You shouldn’t fall behind on your studies, even if you have been injured.”

Vlad furrowed his brow “is it some vampire thing to be concerned with someone else’s education?” Vlad asked, Jasik simply shrugged “I guess so, many of us didn’t exactly get the chance for a formal education until later in our lives.”

Jasik then tapped Vlad on the side of the head “you don’t know how good you have it, with education accessible to everyone.” The thief said with a smile.

Vlad smacked Jasik’s hand away “on, please don’t go into one of those ‘when I was your age’ speeches.”

Jasik blinked and then said “oh, am I starting to sound like that?” the vampire questioned, mock concern lacing his voice.

“I can’t be getting that old, can I?” Vlad smirked at the thief’s question “I’d think so, considering you’re like over a century.”

Vlad’s smile then fades, a thought breaking into his mind. One he’d considered several times before but tried not to think about it too much.

“Do you think I’ll ever be able to really join Elysia?” Jasik blinked, as if surprised at the question.

“Possibly,” he began “but it’s possible it may take some time.” Jasik explained.

“Elysia is old, and it takes time for any form of change to properly take hold.” Jasik sighed “and they’ll get used to your existence eventually.”

Jasik sighed, “It took some time for my own Vampiric family to adjust to me, and many still aren’t very fond of me.”

Vlad turned his head and looked at Jasik “why?” He asked. The boy couldn’t help but wonder what Jasik could have done to be that unliked.

“That,” Jasik began with a deep sigh “is not something I wish to talk about now.” Vlad saw a shadow pass across the vampire’s face, “it wasn’t pleasant and I don’t enjoy talking about.”

Vlad stayed quiet for a moment, considering what Jasik’s story could possibly be. Then the thought of his uncle and father crossed his mind. He wondered how well they could have been received.

Did they meet resistance like Vlad was? Or were they welcomed with open arms?

Vlad then spoke again, this time steering the subject away from anything touchy.

The boy decided he’d rather spend the last conversation he’d have with Jasik discussing things about Elysia that he was curious about.

After all, Vlad figured that after he left the hospital, he’d never see Jasik again.

Vlad couldn’t consider why Jasik would want to continue talking with him after that. Bathery was an entire hour away and Vlad was sure he couldn’t be that interesting to make that trip.

In fact, Vlad doubted that Jasik even really liked talking with him. He’d said it himself, he felt sorry for Vlad and the fact the he’d been staked.

The possibility was, Jasik was only there out of sympathy and nothing more.


	8. Chapter 8

Vlad huffed as he tossed his backpack down on the floor next to the couch. He then tossed himself down onto the couch, his body sinking into the soft cushion.

He’d only been out of the hospital for a few days, and even though his wound was mostly healed, save for an angry looking pink scar that Otis said would fade in a few more weeks, he still wasn’t ready to heavily exert himself.

Which, considering a normal school day required that sort of thing, was unavoidable. Even in the last week of school.

Fortunetly, due to Otis insistence that he or nelly would drive Vlad to and from school, Vlad didn’t have to worry quite so much about walking several blocks or running into Joss.

The latter reason had actually been the reason for Otis’ insistence. His uncle hadn’t been too keen on the idea of leaving Vlad open to a second stake. Less his nephew be attacked a second time.

Vlad turned his head when he heard footsteps approaching behind him. Onyx eyes locked with cerulean as Otis walked around the couch and sat next to Vlad.

“Vladimir, can we talk?” Vlad nodded, wondering what could possibly be on his uncle’s mind. The older vampire certainly looked concerned, like something was bothering him.

“Sure, what is it?” Vlad asked. Otis looked his nephew up and down, then spoke “it’s about your training,” he began.

“My training?” Vlad questioned.

“Yes, this summer, I would like to focus a bit more on your fighting capabilities.” Otis said. “I realize that n0065t time, you may not be as lucky as to survive an attack by a slayer.”

The young Halfling quickly realized what his uncle was implying. “You think that Joss may actually kill me next time?”

Otis licked his lips and nodded “yes, and I worry it may not be Joss next time. It may be a far more experienced slayer.”

Vlad then sighed “alright, when summer break starts, let’s do it.” Vlad gave his uncle a smile “I don’t want you to have to worry about me while trying to run from Elysia.”

Otis then put his hand on the boy’s head, ruffling the Halflings black hair. “I’d still worry about you, Vladimir. But I’d also feel much better if you know how to properly defend yourself.”

Vlad nodded, he’d also feel much better. Considering that Joss returning to finish the job was a very real threat.

And then there was D’Ablo, who’d all but swore that he’d return at some point. Vlad didn’t want to be caught off guard and unable to fight off the council president.

 

* * *

 

Cool crimson slid over Vlad’s tongue and down his throat as the young Pravus slowly sucked down a blood bag. He’d taken to snuggling up on the couch and watching TV after finishing homework.

The evening had been quiet, normal. Nelly had made dinner and they’d eaten together, conversing about mundane and normal things.

It was nice, really nice. Vlad was enjoying the feeling of having a family again. It was the first time he’d felt like this in over three years.

But that wasn’t what he was thinking about at that moment. After he’d settled down with a blood bag, he’d been thinking about what happened while he was still in the hospital.

The more he mulled over it, the weirder it became. The last thing he’d expected was to have a series of friendly conversations with a vampire that had attacked both him and henry in the months prior. But he had.

The vampire Jasik had paid him a few visits after Otis and Nelly had left for the night. They’d talked about normal things and Elysian things. Things that Vlad wondered about, he’d spoken about Elysia, but tried to avoid certain subjects. Subjects pertaining to Stokerton’s council were often dead ends, like Jasik was trying to hide something.

While he had enjoyed it, he was still more than suspicious about the vampire’s motives. Vlad wasn’t sure if the thief was coming back, while he doubted it, he still wasn’t sure.

Knowing the vampires Vlad had come in contact with, he wondered how long it would be before something happened. Something that Vlad would have to add to his already growing list of problems.

With a huff, Vlad tossed the blanket off his legs and stood, the drained blood bag in his hand.

Vlad walked into the kitchen, his onyx eyes flitted over to his uncle and Nelly. The two were sitting relatively close to each other and had stopped talking.

The teen bit hit lip nervously, feeling like he’d just walked in on a privet conversation. He probably had, given their closeness and sudden quiet.

Vlad was quick to toss the empty blood bag in the biohazard box under the sink and walked over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

He smiled at them before quickly ducking out of the kitchen and back into the living the room, deciding that he’d leave them be for the rest of the evening.


	9. Chapter 9

Vlad intertwined his fingers with Meredith’s as the pair walked the darkened streets. The two had spent most of the evening at freedom fest, enjoying the carnival like festivities.

The two had later decided to leave a bit early and Vlad offered to walk the girl in pink home. After that, Vlad planned to head home himself, perhaps to get some blood and relax before heading off to bed.

Honestly, he was actually a bit tired after running about with his date and, at times, Henry.

Meredith giggled as she leaned in closer, the girl’s pink skirt swished and swayed as she walked.

Vlad smiled, finally happy to have something as normal as having a girlfriend and going on a date. Even if he faced the obvious signs of displeasure from Meredith’s group of friends.

And Vlad wondered what Meredith would think if she ever knew what Vlad really was.

Being a vampire wasn’t like having a weird birth mark or something. Sure he could hide it, but when people find out. They definitely won’t be laughing. More like screaming and terror and running Vlad out of town.

Vlad’s need and desire to drink the blood of humans was not something people could just over look and get used to.

The pair stopped at the set of steps that led up to Meredith’s house. The brunette turned to face him, a smile on her pink, strawberry flavored lips.

“I had a lot of fun tonight, Vlad. Thank you for taking me out tonight.” Vlad smiled, his had coming up to rub the back of his neck “yeah… well uh, thanks for coming with me.” He said, and then began mentally kicking himself.

Meredith smiled and leaned in, placing a kiss on Vlad’s lips. Vlad felt his body lock up for a moment.

“You know, my parents are still at freedom fest, if you want to come in for a little bit.” Meredith said as she pulled back.

Vlad blinked, his onyx eyes darting over to the two story house. He was obviously surprised that she’d invite him in.

“Uh, no thanks, I think I’ll just head home.” The raven haired boy said, “Have a good night.” Vlad turned.

Meredith looked slightly disappointed, like she’d expected him to take up the offer “you too”. Vlad watched her bunch up the two concrete steps and up onto her front porch.

Vlad then turned and walked down the street in the direction of nelly’s house.

He’d only been walking for a few minutes when a voice broke the silence “And they say chivalry is dead.”

Vlad stopped and quickly looked around, he recognized that voice enough to know who it was.

Jasik smiled down at him, the thief was nestled in the branch of a nearby tree. Vlad blinked in surprise, not sure what to say at first.

Quietly, he walked over, not daring to break eye contact.

“What are you doing here?” he finally asked, the hint of a pout crossed Jasik’s face. “It’s nice to see you too.” The vampire said, a smile then returned to his lips “I just decided to drop by and see how you were doing. It’s been a few days since we last saw each other.”

Vlad furrowed his brow “well, I’m doing fine I guess.” Vlad bit his lip “I honestly didn’t think I’d seen you again after leaving the hospital.” The teen admitted.

A thought then flitted in his mind “why do you care if I’m alright?” Vlad questioned before he could rethink it.

He knew it sounded rude and harsh, but he was really curious as to why Jasik would be concerned for him.

The vampire shrugged “perhaps it’s compassion for a boy who’s been through hell and back and hasn’t even finished high school yet.”

“Compassion?” the teen questioned. Did that mean Jasik felt sorry for him beyond the staking incident?

“That’s not really something I’d expect from other vampires.” Vlad said.

The thief leapt down from the tree branch with ease “as I would expect, Elysia hasn’t left you would a good impression, has it?”

Vlad watched the vampire walk over “the vampires in Siberia were the only ones to show me any real kindness.” Vlad said.

He then noticed that Jasik got an odd look on his face, like he didn’t know Vlad had gone off to Siberia at some point.

“Siberia? When the hell did you go to Siberia?” there was a hint of anger in Jasik’s voice, but it sounded more puzzled than anything.

Vlad hesitated before answering “for a week during my winter break.” Vlad said. He then watched the thief pinch the bridge of his nose “really?” Vlad heard the vampire mutter curses in what Vlad thought might be French.

“I told D’Ablo that you’d left town and that I couldn’t find you. But he didn’t believe me, he kept insisting that you’d be here and hadn’t left the country.”

Vlad gapped “you… couldn’t find me?” he questioned “and you didn’t know I’d even left for Siberia?” he honestly was surprised. He didn’t think that sort of thing would just slip past D’Ablo and the Stokerton council.

But apparently, it had. And D’Ablo had no clue he and Otis had been within blocks of the council building while in Stokerton.

“No, I spent that week trying my hardest to find you and when I saw you alone outside your house, I just took my chances.”

And that was when Jasik had bitten into Vlad’s neck and drank from him. Eventually taking a vial of Vlad’s blood back to D’Ablo, who was now fully healed and back in his council position.

Vlad’s neck throbbed with the memory of Jasik’s razor sharp fangs digging their way into his skin and blood flowing freely from the two small wounds.

“Yeah, and the odds were in your favor.” Vlad grumbles, rubbing the side of his neck.

Hurt flashed across Jasik’s face and he spoke “are you still angry about that, little one?” Vlad blinked, and pursed his lips.

Truthfully, yeah he was and he thought he had every right to be.

If D’Ablo didn’t have his blood, then he wouldn’t be healed and back to hunting Vlad.

And there was the fact that Jasik had taken the Lucis from Vlad, leaving him completely defenseless against any vampires who may be out for Vlad’s blood.

“Yeah, I sort of am.” Vlad said bluntly, Jasik regarded the boy before speaking “I don’t blame you.” He said quietly, “I was merely curious.”

Vlad sighs and then looks around at the quiet street “I need to get going, Otis is gonna worry if I don’t get home on time.”

Jasik clucked his tongue “I suppose it is getting late, it would be safer for you to get home.” Vlad wasn’t sure if that was a warning or a threat, but he wasn’t about to risk either.

Vlad left with a quick wave to the emerald eyed vampire and darted off towards Nelly’s.


	10. Chapter 10

Otis stood his ground as Vlad rushed at him, the blond vampire had cold look in his eyes as he watched his nephew.

The vampire had discarded his coat, vest, and tie before they’d left the house for the nearby forest. Otis was intent on training Vlad to fight much better than he could at that point. Which meant Otis couldn’t be restricted by his clothing.

Though, the vampire did intend to teach his nephew on how to fight in as many different situations as possible before he had to leave. The boy needed the experience to fight off angry and better trained vampires.

Even with the slayer boy gone, D’Ablo was still a very real threat to both Vladimir and himself.

Otis looked down as his nephew as the boy threw a punch after punch at him. The determination in his onyx eyes was unmissable to the blond vampire.

The boy was more than determined to get stronger. To protect himself and Nelly. To prove himself.

The blond vampire moved swiftly, dogging each of the Halfling’s strikes with ease. It was clear to him and it always had been, that Tomas had never given Vlad any sort of proper training.

Something that actually baffled the blond vampire, he would have expected Tomas to atleast teach the boy some basic defense and training.

Vladimir certainly needed it, Otis was not blind to his nephew’s struggles in both high school and D’Ablo.

It was clear that his nephew wasn’t much of a fighter. And it trouble Otis to no end, now one could run from their problems forever.

Not Vladimir, not Otis, not even Tomas had been able to hide from Elysia forever.

And a fight was eventually both inevitable and necessary at some point.

Otis dodged one more punch before grabbing Vlad’s outstretched arm and pulled hard. The raven haired boy was thrown off balance and Otis pinned the boy to the ground.

Otis was careful not to force his nephew’s face into the dirt.

As Otis set his weight on the boy, Vlad thrashed and struggled in a futile attempt to free himself.

Otis sighed “well, Vladimir it seems we have a lot of work to do.” Vlad stopped and looked back at his uncle.

He actually looked ashamed, like he’d expected to put up a better fight.

Otis then lightened his hold “before the end of the summer, I want to make sure you can handle you’re self in a fight.”

Otis let Vlad go and stood, Vlad pushed himself up and stood “so let’s get started”

 

* * *

 

The blond vampire glanced back at his nephew as he walked down the sidewalk. Vlad’s head was leaning against Otis’ shoulder, his eyes closed in a quiet slumber.

Perhaps he’d pushed the half-breed a bit too far for his first practice fight. After all, he’d just spent nearly a month in the hospital after nearly dying. And now Otis was expecting the boy to learn to fight.

Otis then shifted the boy’s light weight on his back and marveled at how light his nephew felt to him.

He knew Vladimir wasn’t going to hunt, atleast not for a while. Perhaps it would be months, years, or even decades before Vlad would even think of making the move to even consider feeding from humans.

The boy was far too light to be healthy, but Otis also knew it would be nothing short of a battle to get Vlad hunting. But Otis needed to bring it up some time before leaving.

Just learning how to fight wouldn’t be enough, Vladimir would need to be properly fed just to hold his own against D’Ablo.

Otis’ cerulean blue eyes glanced back to Vlad again, he didn’t know what he’d do if he lost Vlad like he’d lost Tomas.

It had torn the blond vampire apart when Tomas fled with his wife, the wound had deepened further when he heard the truth. He couldn’t relive those moments.

Tears pricked at Otis’s eyes, but he blinked them away. There would be a time for mourning later, after he and Vladimir were safe at home.

As Otis rounded a corner, bringing Nelly’s house into sight, a bright flash lit up the night. Otis stopped dead in his tracks.

His cerulean eyes darted around the empty streets, then they turned to the night sky. There didn’t seem to be any storms moving in, in fact the night sky was completely clear. If it wasn’t’ lighting, then what could it be?

Otis knew it hadn’t been his imagination, it had been all too real, and he was sure.

The vampire looked around again, then started walking again. His pace slightly quicker than before.

He didn’t slow down or stop until he’d made his way inside the house with the door closed behind him. Carefully balancing Vlad, he then reached out and locked the front door.

Otis then headed for the steps, still carrying the sleeping halfing on his back.

The vampire nudged the door opened and walked into the boy’s bed room, he laid Vlad down on the bed and draped the covers over the Half-breed. Vlad curled up under the covers, now waking from his slumber.

Otis checked the thick curtains and made sure they were properly secured and then left the bedroom. The door closing with a soft click behind him.

He made his way back into the kitchen, he flicked the light on and pulled a blood bag from the freezer.

He decided to forgo the microwave and bit down into the plastic pack. Cold crimson liquid slid down his throat as he drank down the crimson liquid. It wouldn’t be enough, of course not.

Otis was a much older vampire than the boy, so little blood wouldn’t sustain him like it did Vlad. But he’d made a promise to his nephew, and he wasn’t about to break it.

Even if it felt horrible and unnatural to avoid feeding.


	11. Chapter 11

Vlad rolled over, his face half buried in the pillow as he laid there.

His Onyx eyes slowly slipped open and he looked at his alarm clock. They then widened when he realized he’d slept nearly half the day.

Vlad tossed his covers back and got up out of bed. The young halfing ran a hand through his raven black hair, realizing he hadn’t changed out of his day cloths.

He also realized he couldn’t quite recall when he and Otis had gotten home, just that they had trained late into the night. But it wasn’t morning when they’d stopped, Vlad could recall it still be dark.

As Vlad changed into a clean set of clothing, he recalled Otis’ training hadn’t exactly been easy. He didn’t know what he’d expected, Otis wanted Vlad ready for fighting.

Vlad sighed and ran a hand through his hair again before heading down stairs.

Nelly was sitting in the living room, reading through one of those magazines she got in the mail. She looked up when Vlad walked into the room.

A smile crossed her lips and she spoke “well, look who finally decided to get up.” She chimed and set the magazine off to the side. “I honestly thought you’d sleep the entire day away.”

Vlad shrugged and walked over to the fridge and pulled a blood bag from the freezer. “Yeah, well I was a bit surprised myself when I saw the time.” Vlad said.

The halfing then retrieved a mug from the cabinet, he emptied the content of the blood bag into the cup. He placed it into the microwave and started the microwave.

“How did your little training session with Otis go?” Nelly asked.

“Good, Otis was a bit tougher than I expected.” Vlad said as he tossed the empty blood bag into the bio hazard bin.

As the microwave dinged, Nelly spoke again “oh, Meredith called earlier, she wanted to talk to you.”

Vlad pulled the mug of hot blood from the microwave “did she say why?” Vlad asked after taking a sip.

Nelly shook her head, “she just said she wanted to talk to you.” Vlad licked his lips then swallowed the lip in his throat.

He didn’t think he had a reason to worry, the night of freedom fest went well. Great, if Vlad had anything to say about the night. But still, he wondered if he should have gone in to Meredith’s house when she invited him in.

Vlad drank down the rest of the blood and ran the mug under warm water. He knew he’d have to call Meredith back and see what she wanted from him.

Vlad looked over at the phone hanging on the wall right next to the entrance to the kitchen.

But then again, maybe he’d done something wrong. Maybe he missed something obvious or said something incredibly stupid.

What if she realized he didn’t like him after all?

Vlad swallowed the lump in his throat and walked over to the phone. He couldn’t pretend like he didn’t know, considering Nelly had informed him.

He took a deep breath and grabbed the phone receiver, his fingers punched in Meredith’s number and he waited.

With each ring, Vlad couldn’t help but silently hope that Meredith wasn’t at home or couldn’t get to the phone.

“Hello?” Meredith’s voice came through the phone “hey” Vlad said nervously.

“Oh, Vlad, I called earlier but your aunt said you were sleeping.” Vlad licked his lips before replying “yeah, I stayed up pretty late last night.” Vlad said, feeling his face redden “so what is it you needed to talk about?” Vlad then asked.

“Well, I wanted to know if you were doing anything this evening, I was thinking we could catch a movie in Stokerton.” Vlad blinked, feeling his body relax a little. Okay, that wasn’t bad, Vlad could handle that.

“What time?” he glanced at the clock over the microwave. It was already past two in the afternoon.

Meredith paused before speaking “about five thirty, my parents could probably drive us.”

Vlad pulled the phone away from his ear and looked to nelly “Nelly, is it alright if I go see a movie with Meredith?” the woman glanced back at him, she nodded “I don’t’ see why not, as long as you’re not out to late.”

Vlad smiled, knowing Meredith’s father, they wouldn’t. The young halfing was already sure the man thought him a serial killer or something, and that was without the aid of telepathy.

After confirming that he’d be able to go and hanging up, Vlad made his way back up the steps. On his way, he nearly ran right into Otis.

The blond vampire looked down at him, blond hair messy from sleep. “Good morning, Vladimir, did you sleep well?”

Vlad smiled “it’s afternoon, Otis, and yeah, I slept just fine.” He then chuckled “but you look like you need a few more hours of sleep.”

Otis smiled and chuckled back “yes, well I do need to be up and ready for our training session this evening, don’t I?”

Vlad blinked and rubbed the back of his neck “oh, sorry about that Otis, I’m actually going out tonight.” He admitted.

Vlad noticed his uncle didn’t look all that pleased, in fact he looked rather worried.

That worry didn’t even remotely dissipate when Vlad told him they’d be going to Stokerton.

But, Otis didn’t forbid him from going, though he did rattle off the now familiar warnings about being warry of other vampires and to keep an eye out for D’Ablo.

Something Vlad had already been doing, atleast for the most part. He hadn’t yet felt too worried about Jasik, even though he knew he probably should. But if the vampire planned to kill him, Vlad was sure he would have attempted to already.

Otis patted Vlad on the shoulder before heading down the steps, probably after blood or coffee, or possibly a little of both.

 

* * *

 

Vlad put his arm around Meredith as they walked down the slightly crowded sidewalk. The two were busily conversing about the movie they’d just finished watching.

It had been one of those silly cartoon movies that were more geared towards kids rather than tends. But Vlad doubted that Meredith wasn’t all for scary horror movies.

Though henry had often dropped the not so subtle hint that they were the best way to get a girl to cuddle with you in there theater. Something that Vlad decided wasn’t all that worth it, if they were going to cuddle, Vlad would rather she not be clinging to him out of fear.

And Vlad did know that with the help of a little mind control, he could have convinced Meredith to see just about anything. But that really didn’t sit right with Vlad either, he knew his dad would have never done anything like that. Tomas just wasn’t that type of person, and neither was Vlad.

As the pair passed an alley way, Vlad glanced over, and nearly felt his heart break free from his chest.

In the shadows stood D’Ablo. His back was turned towards them and he appeared to be locked in an argument with another person, possibly a vampire. Vlad couldn’t make out what they were saying, nor could he see the other person due to the shadows obscuring their face.

Vlad pressed his hand into Meredith’s back, urging the girl to move a little faster. She looked at him with confusion, not exactly aware of their situation.

The last thing Vlad wanted or needed was a fight to break out between him and D’Ablo, with Meredith stuck in the middle.

As they walked, Vlad glanced back a few times, just to make sure D’Ablo hadn’t cut his conversation short and decided to follow them.

As they walked into the small café, Vlad felt sure that D’Ablo either hadn’t noticed or decided to follow them.

He counted himself somewhat lucky, though he could tell Meredith was about to question his sudden tense behavior.


	12. Chapter 12

Vlad laid there staring at his alarm clock as the numbers, he’d been lying in bed for well over an hour. His attempts to sleep had been mostly futile, he’d nodded off once or twice, but it seemed like he wasn’t about to fall asleep any time soon.

The young Halfling sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, he stood and grabbed his shoes. Slipping them on, he decided that a trip to the belfry might help him clear his head.

Vlad picked up Tomas’ journal from his night stand and headed down the steps towards the front door. He moved carefully, knowing Otis and Nelly were both still sleep upstairs.

And he didn’t want to face whatever lecture or punishment may come from being caught while sneaking out.

Quietly, the boy slipped out the front door and into the summer night. He made sure to lock the door behind him and looked around.

His onyx eyes carefully watching for any one lurking in the shadows. As far as he could tell, there was not one. Not a soul seemed to be out at that time.

As Vlad drew closer to the high school, a strange feeling came over him. He was being watched.

Vlad turned and looked around again, wondering if D’Ablo was already making good on his promise to come back for Vlad. Or if Eddie was trying to get another picture in order to catch Vlad in the act of ripping out some unfortunate victim’s throat.

But again, he saw nothing.

As Vlad turned his attention back to the side walk, his heart nearly jumped out of his chest.

Jasik stood merely inches from him, a smile on the vampire’s face. “Still not heeding my warnings, are you?”

Vlad just stared at the thief for a moment, vaguely recalling the vampire telling him to be more aware of his surroundings.

Vlad had been aware, atleast a little bit. He had noticed that someone was following him and had begun to look around.

“What are you doing here?” Vlad questioned, Jasik cocked his head to the side before speaking “I was just in the area and I thought I’d drop by for a quick visit.”

Vlad raised an eye brow “really?” he asked, finding it a bit odd that Jasik still wanted to pay him a visit at all.

The last time they’d spoken, it hadn’t ended in the friendliest of ways. But considering that Vlad was still suspicious of the thief, he wasn’t about to let his guard down after a few friendly conversations

Vlad looked around, eyes searching for any sigh of D’Ablo or any of his henchmen. Part of him worried that Jasik was here to kidnap him and drag him back to the council and D’Ablo to face whatever horrible punishment they decided would fit his crime of existing.

Jasik’s green eyes flitted down to Tomas’ journal, Vlad saw the curious look appear on the vampire’s face.

“What is it?” Vlad asked warily. Jasik moved his eyes back to Vlad “it’s your father’s, correct?” Jasik questioned. Vlad nodded “yeah”

Vlad looked back to his dad’s journal, his hand tightening around the worn leather book.

D’Ablo’s been looking for that.” Jasik said, pointing to Tomas’ journal “he’s planning something, and it has something to do with that journal.”

“Did he say why he wanted the journal?” Vlad asked, Jasik shook his head “no, all he said is that it’s important.”

Vlad then took a few steps back “is that why you’re here? To take it from me?” Vlad asked.

Again, Jasik shook his head “no” he said calmly, “I just came to take.”

Vlad furrowed his brow, he wasn’t exactly sure what to say or do. The vampire then gestured for them to continue “shall me?”

The boy blinked and realized that Jasik was pointing in the direction of the high school. “I’d guess you were heading to that old bell tower, correct?” Vlad nodded, still feeling slightly nervous “yeah, you know about it?”

Jasik smiled “of course, I followed you around this little town for months trying to get your blood and the Lucis, did you really think I wouldn’t find out about that little room up there?”

Vlad’s face flushed, recalling the few times he’d thought he’d spotted someone hiding in the trees or bushes but just brushed it off. “That’s not creepy at all.” Vlad said with obvious sarcasm.

Jasik just smirked and started for Bathery’s high school.

Vlad looked around, wondering if he should just head home. That would be the safest choose, even if he wasn’t there to attack Vlad.

The boy then huffed and decided to follow after.

He easily caught up to the thief and kept pace with the vampire.

It didn’t take long for them to reach the school. As they drew closer, he could hear the sound of people talking. Vlad looked over, his eyes landing on the group of Goth kids.

Jasik noticed them as well, his emerald eyes watching them for a moment. Jasik then looked to Vlad with curiosity.

The young Pravus wondered what the vampire was thinking. Was he considering if the group would make an easy target for a meal or if they might take notice of them.

Vlad quickly started to walk around the side of the school, glancing back to make sure Jasik was following. To his immense relief, he was.

The boy looked around, making sure no one else was watching them. Then he closed his eyes and focused. His form lifted up floating through the air as he reached the edge of the belfry.

As Vlad stepped into the hidden room, he picked up on the sound of wigs fluttering quickly.

The young Halfling watched a small bird fly up and into the belfry. Then, it changed into the form of a man.

Jasik looked to Vlad, a curious glint in his eyes “that strange ability of yours interests me, little one. How did you learn to do that?” he asked, pointing to Vlad.

The way he spoke made Vlad feel like there weren’t any other vampires who could levitate like he could.

“My levitation?” Vlad questioned “can’t other vampires do that sort of thing” he asked. Jasik shook his head “I’ve been all around the world, little one, and I’ve never seen another vampire do what you’re capable of.”

Vlad looked away, great, just another thing that made him a freak to other vampires.

Jasik looked at him, seeming to realize he’d touched a nerve, he said “there’s nothing wrong with it, it’s just interesting.” the thief said.

Vlad let out a sigh “I’m actually really tired of being ‘interesting’.” Vlad grumbles “I’d rather be boring, normal.”

Atleast then he wouldn’t be hunted by other vampires and Otis would be safe to walk amongst Elysia. Vlad sat down on the hard floor, clutching the journal to his chest.

Jasik slowly walked over, a concerned look on his face. “Kid, are you alright?” Vlad nodded, he wasn’t really. But he saw no reason to tell the vampire about his person concerns.

The thief looked around the room, his eyes landing on a small lighter that sat on the small book shelf, one he couldn’t help but wonder how the boy got up here.

Vlad glanced up when he heard Jasik walking around. He watched the vampire slowly light a few of the candles, bringing a little bit more light into the belfry.

Jasik set the lighter back on the shelf and glanced over the small collection of books.

“You’ve got quite the little collection of books, you know.” Vlad blinked, wondering for a moment where Jasik was going with that.

Then, he realized that the vampire was offering a change in subject, something to distract Vlad.

“Yeah, I uh really like to read.” He said, smiling. Jasik nods, his hand tugging one of the books free.

“Did your father ever show you any literature from Elysia?” he asks, flipping through the small book. Vlad shook his head “no, the only thing I have is the compendium and his journal.”

Jasik raised an eye brow “he never exposed you to anything from Elysia?” again Vlad shook his head “no, I didn’t even know Elysia existed until my uncle showed up in Bathery and started teaching me.”

There was also Vikas, but a week hadn’t given Vlad as much time to lead as he hopped it would have.

Jasik clucked his tongue, slipping the book back onto the shelf “I see” he said, a smile then crossed his lips “do you have an interest in history or fiction?” he questioned.

Vlad looked confused at the thief’s inquiry into his person tastes.

“A little of both, though I do want to lead more about Elysia and vampires. The compendium only tells so much and I still have questions.” Vlad said.

Jasik nodded “Elysia is fascinating, so much history and information.” He chuckles “there are more than a few vampires dedicated to keeping detailed records, more so that humans ever have. You’d be surprised at what Elysia knows.”

Vlad stares “I’d like to know more” he admits “Otis is leaving in a few weeks, and he’s been more focused on practicing my abilities.” Vlad says, not that Vlad hated that. He liked the training, but he also wanted to learn about vampire-kind.

Jasik gave a nervous smile, “I’m not much of a teacher, little one.” He explained, “but I’ll see what I can do.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

Vlad looked up at the hot sun as it beat down on him. His walk home was quiet, henry had a student council meeting and it seemed Eddie had better things to do that follow Vlad around.

The boy silently cursed the day light as he walked, finding himself wishing he could spend more time out at night. But with the start of school and Otis’ departure, Vlad had no real reason to convince nelly to let him do that.

A sigh escaped him as he thought about Otis, his uncle had only been gone for a day and Vlad was already starting to miss him.

The moment Otis’ car was out of sight, Vlad felt alone again. Without Otis, Vlad didn’t really have anyone to talk to.

Nelly and Henry didn’t understand the problems that came along side being a vampire. But Otis did, though Vlad had desperately wanted to avoid the subject of his growing hunger.

Vlad kicked a small rock, watching it clatter down the side walk before coming to a stop.

Unfortunately, it hadn’t been avoidable. Otis had brought the subject up several times before he left. Each time sounding more and more concerned.

Vlad hated the fact that Otis worried he’d be a threat to Nelly if he didn’t start feeding off actual people.

It left a sick feeling in his stomach, he knew that he could never do such a thing. Nelly was alike a second mother to him.

Vlad kicked the small pebble again, watching it clatter a couple more feet down the side walk.

The boy blinked when a foot came down on top of the stone, Vlad looked up and locked eyes with Jasik. The vampire offered Vlad a small smile, one that Vlad briefly returned.

The sandy haired vampire was dressed in a pressed white dress shirt, a tie, and a pair of brown slacks. Vlad mused for a moment that it must be too hot to add a jacket and vest to that.

Jasik furrowed his brow and looked the boy over “are you alright?” He questioned. Vlad sighed before admitting a simple “no”

Jasik waited until Vlad walked past him before turning to walk alongside the raven haired half breed.

The vampire was quiet as they walked, green eyes watching Vlad closely.

When Vlad looked at Jasik again, he noticed that the thief seemed to look slightly confused, Vlad then wondered if he’d noticed Henry’s absence as well.

It was confirmed when the thief asked “where is your drudge?” he asked, Vlad glances at him with onyx eyes “in a meeting, he’s the student council president.”

“I see” Jasik said, “is there no one else for you to walk with?”

Vlad shook his head, making the vampire frown. “Then you need to be careful, even in the day light you are not safe alone.”

Vlad looked at the vampire, eyes filled with worry as he seemed to wonder if Jasik was warning him or threatening him. Either way, Vlad was now on edge.

The boy then blinked, his conversation with D’Ablo the night before then came to mind “I can’t say I’m even safe in my own house.” He mutters.

Jasik looks at him, not quiet understanding what he’d just implied “Pardon?” he questions.

“D’Ablo paid me a little visit last night.” Jasik didn’t look or act surprised, to Vlad, it seemed like he’d expected D’Ablo to pay Vlad some sort of visit or knew he would.

“What did he want?” Jasik asked, “My dad’s journal, just like you said a few weeks back.”

Jasik licked his lips “did you give it to him?” Vlad just shook his head. Of course he wouldn’t, something in his gut told him that something wasn’t quite right. There was no way in hell he was handing Tomas’ journal over to D’Ablo.

Jasik let out a sigh; one, that Vlad guessed, was of relief.

“Did he give any explanations as to why he wanted it?” Jasik questioned, again Vlad shook his head. “He did say that he wanted it to remember my dad by, but I’m not buying that.”

The thief scoffed, something told Vlad that Jasik didn’t buy it either.

The boy then stopped, the gate to nelly’s home beside him.

Vlad was about to bid the vampire farewell, when the front door opened. Nelly stepped out onto the porch, a towel in her hands.

She looked at Vlad, then to Jasik. The vampire didn’t speak, only offering the human a slight smile.

Nelly stepped off the porch and approached the gate.

“Vladimir,” she began “is this a friend of yours?” she asked, sounding slightly concerned. As if she worried Jasik would abduct the boy.

Vlad glanced to the thief, sure he now didn’t really think Jasik as an enemy, but he didn’t think of the vampire as a friend, either.

“I’m an acquaintance of the boy’s uncle.” Jasik said. Nelly seemed to brighten just a little at the mention of Otis.

For a moment, Vlad began wondering if that could possibly true. He doubted it, but he honestly never knew what to expect when it came to Elysia.

“Oh, I’m sorry, but Otis left yesterday.” Nelly said, Jasik nodded “as I’m aware, the boy just told me.” Vlad blinked and looked at the thief.

Vlad hadn’t once mentioned Otis during their walk, but then again Jasik was lying. Atleast as far as Vlad knew he was.

The woman then looked to Vlad “I see, well, would you like to come in for a little bit?” she asked.

Jasik looked surprised, like he hadn’t expected that offer.

Jasik then shook his head “No, Miss” he said with a smile “we were just speaking briefly.” The vampire explained.

“Oh” she nodded “well, I hoped you have a pleasant afternoon.”

“You too” he then looked to Vlad “I’ll see you another time, Vladimir” Vlad waved half-heartedly as Jasik walked off.

Vlad then opened the gate, following Nelly back onto the front porch and into the house.


	14. Chapter 14

Vlad shivered when a gust of wind practically cut through him. October had already brought cold temperatures with it, making the boy long for the warmth of summer. Vlad had donned a black hoodie to keep warm while he and Henry spent the day in Stokerton.

But even that wasn’t doing the best job whenever the wind chose to pick up.

The cold only served to add to his already down cast mood, even though he and henry planned to spend most of the afternoon in Stokerton, that didn’t happen.

Their planed day to see a movie and possibly hang out around the mall had ended a little early when Henry ended up pulled away by a group of fellow students from Bathery, who had also decided Stokerton was the best place to spend a Saturday. Vlad only stood there for a few minutes, watching his friend brush him off.

There had been the fleeting thought that he should use telepathy or their connection to bring Henry back over. But he decided that was a little much. He couldn’t force Henry to do that.

After deciding that Henry probably wouldn’t come back, Vlad turned and walked away. His shoulders slumped as he wondered, not for the first time, if they’re friend ship was anything more than the connection between vampire and drudge.

Vlad huffed as he walked around a corner, he knew he’d need to call nelly for a ride home. After all, if he wasn’t with Henry, he had no reason to stick around the city.

 _'Hey, Kid.'_ Vlad stopped when a familiar voice bounced around his head. Vlad looked up, Onyx eyes scanning the people around him before they landed on Jasik.

The vampire was standing across the street from him, a smile on his face. Vlad waved and Jasik held a finger, telling him to wait a moment.

Vlad did, watching the thief dart across the street and step onto the side walk.

“I didn’t expect to see you around here.” He said as they resumed walking.

“Yeah” Vlad rubbed the back of his neck “I came with a friend to hang out and see a movie, but I’m about to text my aunt to come get me.” Vlad said with a shrug.

Vlad stuffed his hands into the front pouch on his hoodie “you’re drudge, right?” Jasik asked, Vlad nodded.

“You should have stayed with him.” Jasik said quietly. Making Vlad stiffen slightly “even in the day light, you are not safe in a council city.”

Vlad licks his lips, whenever Jasik said things like that, he wondered if the thief was warning him or threatening him.

“I didn’t’ really have much of a choice.” Vlad admits “he ended up pulled away by some other kids from school.” Jasik frowned, it seemed that didn’t sit well with the vampire.

Vlad pulled his phone from his pocket and looks at it, it was nearing three in the afternoon. He knew he needed to text Nelly soon, knowing that she would need atleast an hour to get to Stokerton.

He was startled when Jasik suddenly pipped out “hey, I was on my way to a lounge when I caught sight of you, would you like to join me?”

The teen furrowed his brow “coffee really isn’t my thing.” Vlad admitted. Truthfully, he’d never even had it, but it didn’t smell all that appetizing.

Jasik chuckled “well, this place doesn’t only serve coffee.” He said “there’s also tea and hot chocolate, if you’d prefer?”

Vlad pursed his lips, then smiled “I guess that sounds fine.”

 

* * *

 

Vlad followed Jasik through the partially crowded side walk, he wasn’t exactly used to exploring Stokerton outside of the mall and movie theater. He was a bit nervous about getting lost and having to call Nelly or someone else for help.

Jasik stopped in front of an old looking building that had been painted a dark maroon color with black paint around the windows and door frame.

Vlad glanced up at a sign hanging above them “Blood Moon Lounge, huh?” Vlad asked as he looked to Jasik. The vampire nodded and approached the door.

He opened it, waiting for Vlad to step inside. With a sigh, he walked forward and into the building.

It was warn, a decent contrast to the cool of the outside.

Vlad looked around the building, the inside was painted much the same way as the outside with dark maroon and black paint.

It was decorated in old, Victorian looking furniture and light fixtures, the kind that Vlad wondered if it were lightbulbs or actual gas lighting. He noticed a stair case next to a dark brown bar top; it seemed to lead up to an unseen second floor.

A few seats were occupied by several people, a man sat idly reading a newspaper with a cup of something hot and steamy at a both. Another, much older looking man reading over what might be a menu was sitting across from him.

At another table, Vlad noticed two women sitting with their fingers intertwined as they talked. Two wine glasses sat half full of a crimson liquid, it looked a lot like the blood wine he’d had in Siberia.

Jasik nudged Vlad and gestured to an empty both. Vlad followed him over, the man glanced up from his newspaper as they passed, cold blue eyes watching him.

Vlad sat down in the plush seat, he continued looking around taking in café. _‘Are these people vampires?’_ Vlad asked through telepathy.

Jasik smiled and nodded _‘yes, this establishment is a bit more geared towards Vampires, though I’ve seen a few humans in here from time to time.’_ He said _‘mostly those of the ‘gothic’ type.’_ Jasik said with a grin.

Jasik then turned “I’ll get us something to drink, you go head and text your guardian.” Vlad just nodded, he reached for his phone in his hoodie, but stopped.

Vlad licked his lips and pulled the phone out and set it on the table in front of him. Then he pulled his hoodie off and set it down beside him.

He glanced around, slightly worried that one of these vampires worked for the council.

Vlad’s eyes landed on a middle aged woman sitting at one of the tables. Her brown hair was cut to just above the shoulders and she looked at him with green eyes. Vlad cocked his head to the side, he’d seen here before. He just didn’t know where or when.

She stared at him for a little bit as Vlad typed out a message to Nelly. The woman occasionally looking down at her phone. Then, without a word, she abruptly stood and walked out the door.

Jasik glanced behind him as the woman passed, then looked at Vlad. The Halfling slipped his phone back into his pocket as Jasik sat a dark red mug down in front of him.

Vlad looked down at the whipped cream that seemed to tower an inch or two above the cup. “Its hot chocolate, I didn’t figure you for a tea person either.”

Vlad nodded “yeah, I don’t really like the stuff.” A lot like coffee, it didn’t really taste that good.

Jasik lifted tea cup to his lips and took a sip “figures.” He chuckled. Vlad watched him set the cup back onto a small plate or something. “Though, you look like you could use some coffee.” He said.

Vlad licked at the whipped cream, it tasted sweat “I do?” he asked.

Jasik nodded “you look exhausted.” The thief said, Vlad watched him shrug off his coat.

The teen took a sip from his cup, hissing as the hot liquid burned the tip of his tongue. “I haven’t really been sleeping well.” He admits.

Jasik raised an eye brow, looking concerned and interested. “I’ve been having these nightmares for the last few months.” Vlad then blew on the cup, displacing some of the whipped topping.

“I can’t seem to shake them.” Sighs and took a sip from the mug again, this time more carefully.

Jasik clucks his tongue, “must be pretty bad if you’re not sleeping.” Vlad nodded again.

The vampire looked down at his cup, Jasik then picked the cup up and took another sip. Vlad mused that he had no idea on how to get rid of nightmares. Though Vlad was beginning to desperately wish he could.

Vlad then looked around again, taking in the building “are places like these common?” Vlad asked, Jasik nods “yes, there are business like this all over the world, though they tend to be more prominent in Council cities like this one.”

Vlad sipped at his cup “I guess there are a lot more vampires in those places, right?” the thief nods.

“Quite a few sell blood in their food and drinks upon a vampire’s request.” He smiles, “there’s a nice little place up in New York, it’s more of a bar, but I’ve had quite a few blood laced drinks there when running errands or working.”

Vlad cocks his head to the side “do you travel a lot?”

The thief nods “as a thief, I travel quite a bit when working. I’ve seen quite a few cities and towns, spoken with more color full characters than I could have ever expected.” A devilish smirk then made its way across his lips “and stolen many interesting artifacts.”

Vlad took another sip, feeling warmer with the cup in his hands.

Jasik gestured to the man working the bar “that gentle man over there, is a vampire.” He said, “Any establishment that uses human blood in drinks or food will be entirely staffed by vampires.”

Vlad licks his lips, feeling a little bit of whipped cream on his upper lip. “Do you think they’ve recognized me?” he asked quietly, the vampire shrugged “I can’t say, he didn’t say anything to me when I spoke with him.”

Vlad feels a little nervous, wondering if that woman had. Or if she’d been trying to find a difference between him and his dad, Tomas.

He wondered if she’d go to D’Ablo, claiming to have caught a glimpse of the infamous vampire outlaw that had escaped Elysian justice. He then looked to Jasik, who was once again sipping at his drink.


	15. Chapter 15

Vlad’s mouth opened in a pleading scream as the knife cut through his arm. It seemed like pain was the only thing Vlad could feel, his body ached.

He could feel blood pouring from the wounds already inflicted on his body. He tried to move, to pull himself free, but leather straps held his wrists and ankles tight.

Hands suddenly reached out from the surrounding darkness and wrapped around Vlad’s throat. They tightened, cutting off the air from his lungs.

He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move, and couldn’t break free. He was going to die here.

Onyx eyes shot open and Vlad sucked in a deep breath. His body felt drenched in a cold sweat and he could feel the lingering remnants of fear and pain.

Vlad just laid there, eyes staring up at the dark ceiling. It felt like the nightmares were getting worse, the pain felt way more real each time, like he was really being tortured.

Vlad pushed his covers away, feeling the cold air of his room cool his body a little bit.

Quietly, Vlad stood and walked out of his room, he knew Nelly wasn’t home, she had to work a late shift at the hospital and wouldn’t be back until the morning.

As he walked down the steps, he paused for a moment to give Amenity a scratch behind her ears. The pudgy black cat lifted her head and purred happily.

When Vlad stopped, the cat stood up and stretched.

Amenity followed the boy down the steps and into the living room. Vlad turned on the lamp and grabbed one of the blankets draped over the back of the back of the couch.

Making himself comfortable, Vlad flipped on the television. He was certain, that’s to the nightmares, that he wouldn’t get back to sleep any time soon.

Amenity leapt up and snuggled her pudgy self beside Vlad and resumed purring, possibly expecting Vlad to pet her.

Quietly, he reached down and resumed scratching the cat behind her hears.

Vlad flipped through the channels, before landing on an old cheesy horror movie. Sinking back, he tried to let his mind wonder away from the nightmare, with little success.

As Vlad sat there, he started to feel like someone was watching him. Vlad licked his lips, glancing out the nearby window into the dark night.

Maybe he was just imagining it, his nerves were probably just getting the best of him.

Then again, D’Ablo didn’t seem like he was just going to give up on Tomas’ journal when he asked for it. Part of Vlad was certain that D’Ablo might be stalking around outside, planning how he’d make Vlad hand over Tomas’ journal.

Vlad tore his gaze away from the window for a moment, still attempting to convince himself it was nothing.

But the feeling still persisted.

Vlad moved the blanket off, disturbing Amenity, who grumbled her displeasure.

Looking out the window, he saw nothing but the dark empty streets. No shadowy figures hiding in the darkness or people approaching his door; just a cold quiet night.

Vlad leaned back and decided to close the curtain, just in case. After all, just because he didn’t see anyone, didn’t mean they weren’t there.


	16. Chapter 16

Vlad took in a deep breath and focused, his body floated up the side of the high school.

The halfing touched down on the ledge of one of the belfry’s archways. It was dark, quiet, and peaceful.

Just the way Vlad liked it.

Vlad clutched the tattered envelop in his hands, to day had been his birthday and Otis had left a letter for Nelly to give Vlad, just in case he couldn’t make it.

The young halfing had held off on opening it until he was somewhere special, somewhere privet; more so than his bedroom.

Truth be told, this was the only letter from Otis that he’d received since his uncle left at the beginning of the school year, and Vlad was starting to become worried.

He couldn’t fathom why Otis wasn’t writing to him. Otis had sent a letter nearly every week the year prior, up until he’d been caught by one of Elysia’s council that is.

And now, Vlad was beginning to wonder if that had happened again. That, what Otis tried to leave, D’Ablo or some other vampire had spotted him and arrested him. It made Vlad worry, what if Otis was in trouble?

What if he’d been put to death by a council and there was nothing Vikas could have done to stop it? Vlad looked down at the letter, wondering if this would be the last thing he’d ever read from his uncle.

Vlad walked over and picked up a lighter. He lit some of the candles like he always did, bringing some light into the dark belfry. He then turned to look at his dad’s old chair, and blinked.

A box was sitting in the chair, it was wrapped in black paper and a black bow.

A present? Vlad bit his lips, wondering when it had been left for him, and then by who. Vlad walked over and set Otis’ letter aside. He reached out and tugged at the bow, it looked neatly tied and his name was written on a tag sticking out beside it.

Carefully, Vlad reached out and tugged the bow, watching it come undone.

Vlad then tore through that wrapping paper. Beneath the paper was a normal looking cardboard box that had been sealed in that weird over lapping panel sort of way.

Vlad pulled them open and looked down. He cocked his head to the side when he saw a bunch of books, around six of them.

He reached down and pulled one of the thicker books out. He looked at the spine first, he immediately recognized the Elysian writing, claiming that what he was holding was a history book of some sort.

Vlad questioned who had sent them, then he recalled a conversation from months ago. He remembered that Jasik had asked him what he liked to read.

The boy flicked through the pages of the book, taking note of several pictures of vampires he’d seen before and some buildings he recognized. The book was filled with Elysian code. It’s definitely something meant for vampires. A smile tugs at the corners of Vlad’s lips before he closed the book. Vlad slipped it back into the box.

He’d look through them later, for now, he planned to read his uncles letter.


	17. Chapter 17

Jasik leaned against the tree, his thoughts a muddled mess as he watched the silver haired vampire in front of him. Ignatius paced back and forth, hardly visible amidst the shadows.

The green eyes vampire had opted to remain quite during their car ride from Stokerton. There wasn’t much he could talk about with a vampire several times his age, and who had a temper hotter than the sun.

Jasik hadn’t even wanted to join the bounty hunter on his trip to the small town of Bathery. He’d even told D’Ablo as much. But D’Ablo had disagreed, his reason was that someone had to go with Ignatius. Someone who could both alert D’Ablo if things got out of hand and someone who knew the town.

And since D’Ablo had business in the council building to attend to, that left Jasik. And the thief wasn’t pleased, in fact he was nervous.

If Ignatius managed to locate the boy and find him alone, he’d be in far more trouble than if he’d been taken before the council itself.

Jasik eyed the knife strapped at Ignatius’ thigh. It was razor sharp. Sharp enough that, Jasik was fairly certain, could cut through bone in one slice.

He wondered then, if he’d be able to stop Ignatius or steer the vampire off in another direction, perhaps the other side of town.

Jasik flinched when he was grabbed by his shirt, he blinked a few times, emerald eyes focusing on Ignatius “I asked if you heard me, thief.”

Jasik never liked the way the vampire called him a thief, there was always a tone hinting at the old vampire’s dislike for his profession.

Truthfully, Jasik hadn’t heard him, he’d been so lost in thought that he hadn’t even realized Ignatius had spoken.

“Is that the boy, Jasik” The hunter pointed in the direction of the sidewalk, through the tree’s Jasik could see a familiar raven haired boy.

Jasik stared for a moment, watching him walk past, a box under his arm. Even at a distance, Jasik could tell that the boy had been crying.

The thief could recall leaved the same box, wrapped and labeled, in the old bell tower above the school. He’d intended to give it to the boy weeks prior, but he’d been too occupied to even make to the small town.

The feeling of concern wormed its way into his chest, the boy was alone and paying to mind to his surroundings.

“Yeah” Jasik said dryly. He debated lying, trying to mislead the vampire and give the boy a chance to run. But his mind couldn’t work out anything convincing and he doubted Ignatius would believe anything. The kid was a spitting image of his father, atleast the pictures he’d seen.

A grin spread across Ignatius’ lips, one full of utter bloodlust and malice. Jasik caught the glint of perfect, sharp fangs.

Without a word, the silver haired vampire darted off.

Jasik watched the hunter walk out onto the sidewalk, his footsteps completely silent as he closed in.

The thief felt his heart skip a beat when the vampire reached out, his fingers brushing through the boy’s raven hair.

Just as Jasik feared Ignatius would actually managed to grab the boy, there was a gust of cold wind. The clouds above them parted, letting moon light through. The streets immediately brightened and Jasik saw Ignatius immediately turn and dart back into the shadows.

Jasik was somewhat certain he could already see the hints of a burn forming on the old vampire’s pale skin.

The thief then turned to look back to the street, the boy had his hand back, running a hand through his hair and looking utterly confused.

Jasik chewed his bottom lip as the boy looked around. He seemed so blissfully unaware that he’d nearly fallen victim to a sadistic vampire.

He glanced back, eyes landing on a shed that he was sure Ignatius had run into.

Jasik sighed, he quickly, he send one word to the boy through telepathy. _‘Run’._

He then turned to go check on the hunter. As he walked, he could hear the sound of shoes hitting pavement as the boy took off.

Jasik was happy the kid had atleast some common sense to listen to a warning.

Though, he made a quick mental not to tell the boy he was being hunted and that he needed to be more careful when taking these late night walks. Less he not be so lucky next time.


	18. Chapter 18

As Vlad trudged his way down the side walk, he felt his face burn with anger and shame. He felt so stupid for being so careless.

Eddie had figured it out, he seemed to know Vlad wasn’t human, that he was a vampire. And he was determined to expose it to everyone.

His hands tightened around the straps of his backpack, he let out a groan of tired frustration.

The young Halfling wanted nothing more than for everything to go back to normal. For Vlad to be nothing more than just another kid to everyone else.

“You’ve either had a really bad day or you forgot your sunscreen.” A familiar voice said, Vlad’s eyes darted up and he saw Jasik just feet away from him.

The thief offered him a smile and Vlad huffed “what are you doing here?” he asked, he wasn’t really in the mood to talk with any one. He just wanted to get home, despite how angry Nelly would be when she found out he’d skipped out on detention.

Jasik frowned, looking slightly worried. The thief walked over and kept pace as Vlad walked “are you alright?” he asked, taking Vlad by surprise.

“It’s nothing.” He said, deciding his problems weren’t anything worth mentioning to the other vampire.

“It doesn’t seem like nothing.” He said, looking down at Vlad. His green eyes then shifted to look behind him.

Vlad turned to follow his gaze, both of them catching sight of a nerdy looking kid with a camera aimed right at them. Vlad let out a groan and hissed “fuck”.

He’d hopped that Eddie would have just stayed back in the school library, but it seemed luck wasn’t on his side.

Vlad noticed that Jasik didn’t look happy either. The vampire’s emerald eyed were narrowed as he glares at the human. “He’s taking pictures” he said coldly.

Vlad wagered that, like himself, most vampires wouldn’t be found of having their pictures taken without permission either. “Let’s go” Jasik said, he placed his hand on Vlad’s backpack and urged him to go faster with a light push.

Vlad didn’t protest and sped up his pace.

As they walked, Jasik pulled his hand back and slipped it into his coat pocket.

“Seems like you’ve got a little problem.” Jasik said quietly, Vlad sighed and muttered “more like a big problem.”

Realty it was just another thing for Vlad to add to his growing list of problems he had to deal with.

Jasik furrowed his brow when Vlad spoke again “he knows that I’m not human.” the boy felt so stupid.

Jasik looked a bit worried “and you didn’t try to mind control him and suppress the memories?” he asked.

Vlad blinked and looked at him “you can remove memories?” Vlad asked. Jasik shook his head “no, but they can be clouded up.” He explains, “If you do it right, he won’t be able to access whatever he saw that exposed you.”

The Halfling wet his lips “it’s really that easy?” he asked, “Just a little bit of mind control and it’s done?”

Jasik shook his head “well no,” the thief glanced around before continuing “I’m guessing you’re uncle has yet to go into the finer points of mind control, so listen closely.”

“Mind control isn’t a be all end all solution, and it should be used sparingly against humans and vampires. If over used, you can seriously damage or kill a person.” Jasik said, looking serious.

“Oh” Vlad said, looking down at the sidewalk.

“Then again, perhaps you might need to kill the boy anyways, depending on how long he’s known.” Vlad stiffened, a chill going up his spine. And it wasn’t from the late November cold.

“I-I don’t want to do that” he whispered, “I can’t do that.”

Jasik put his hands up “I get it, trust me.” Jasik said, “And I’m not going to force you to do anything. I’m just telling you so you’ll be prepared.”

Vlad paused then, he realized that they were drawing close to his home.

Part of him wanted to continue on his normal path and go home, and another part of him wanted to head off in a different direction.

That part of him had questions, questions mostly for Jasik. Biting his lip, he turned down the sidewalk, heading down the direction of an old park nearby.

Jasik seemed surprised at his change in direction. He hesitated before following after Vlad.

“If this gets worse, you’ll need to do something. People will only disregard the words of a kid for so long before they begin to think they may be telling the truth.” Jasik continued.

He then glanced over “and I hope I’m not the first to inform you that exposing your Vampiric heritage to humans is against Elysian law.”

Again, Vlad huffs “I know” he said quietly “but flashing purple eyes are a lot harder to hide than fangs are.” He said.

Jasik tilted his head to the side “purple eyes?” he asked, Vlad kicked a stray pebble and looked back at the thief.

“You don’t know?” he asked, he was sure Jasik should have seen it at some time.

Vlad reached over ad slid the sleeve of his coat and shirt, exposing his wrist and tattoo on his wrist. He met the thief’s gaze as his fingertips brushed the black ink.

A lavender glow enveloped his onyx eyes for a moment before fading away.

Jasik stared at him, obviously surprised to see such a thing.

The boy looked down again, “I’ve never seen anything like that.” He said in a whisper. Vlad pulled his sleeve down and folded his arms.

“Yeah, I figured it wasn’t something normal for other vampires.” Vlad said.

Jasik shook his head “I’ve traveled the world, but I’ve never seen anything like that.”

The pair passed through a small opening in a chain-link fence that wrapped around the park. It was oddly quiet, something that was probably blamed more on the cold than anything.

Not many kids wanted to go out and play in near freezing temperatures.

The first thing that came into view was an old metal swing set, Vlad slipped his backpack off and sat down on one of the well-worn seats.

Jasik stood there, looking curious as he watched Vlad. “I’m surprised, I thought you’d head straight home.” He said.

Vlad kicked at gravel beneath him, “I’m not all that excited to get home, Nelly’s not gonna be happy to learn I skipped out Detention.” Vlad said.

Jasik raised an eye brow “you, in detention?” he asked, sounding a bit more amused. Vlad smiled a little “I got caught with my girlfriend making out in one of the janitor’s closets.” He admitted. Jasik chuckled “oh, a little Romeo, are you?”

Vlad blushed, feeling embarrassed. He decided that it was best to change the subject.

“Where did you find those books you left for me?” he asked, deciding that was a better subject. And he really was curious, he didn't think it'd be easy to find anything related to Elysia with out going through some complicated channel.

Jasik smiled “a few book stores around Stokerton, they’re actually really common place. You just have to know where to look.”

Vlad blinked “really? Are they expensive?” Jasik shook his head “not at all, Elysia has access to the printing press just like humanity.” He shrugs. “There are certain shops in Stokerton, just like the restaurants and bars, that carry Elysian texts.”

Vlad wonders if anyone of them would even sell to him or acknowledge him. Maybe they knew who he was, what he looked like, and what he and Otis had done. Maybe they’d inform D’Ablo that Vlad was in Stokerton.

Vlad looked to Jasik, a smile returning to his lips “one thing though, how did you know that night was my birthday?” he asked.

Jasik blinked, looking noticeably surprised. “Your birthday?” he asked, “that was just the first time I was able to leave Stokerton without raising suspicion with D’Ablo.”

Vlad stared, finding it a little funny at how ironic it seemed.

Jasik then stepped closer, the smile seemed to have vanished into thin hair.

The vampire sat in the swing and looked at Vlad, “there’s something we need to talk about.” He said, quietly.

Vlad furrowed his brow “what is it?” he asked.

Jasik took in a deep breath and said “you’re being hunted.”

Vlad felt every hair on his body stand on end “by D’Ablo, I know.” Vlad said, part of him knowing that Jasik probably didn’t mean the Stokerton president.

“Not just by D’Ablo” he confirmed Vlad’s silent worry. Jasik glanced around before speaking again “the council’s sent a bounty hunter out after you, his job is to bring you before the council. But I don’t think they’re expecting him to.”

Vlad bit his lip “what do you mean?”

“I mean, this guy is worse than D’Ablo, if he gets his hands on you…” the old chains creaked as Jasik moved to lean closer, “he will literally rip you limb from limb.”

Vlad swallowed “great, D’Ablo’s got another of his lackeys running after me.” He groans.

“That’s the thing, it was the council that sent the hunter, not D’Ablo.” Vlad blinked, looking confused.

“What do you mean?” he questioned, “I mean, D’Ablo was against hiring Ignatius. Vehemently so.” Vlad wagered that it wasn’t out of some worry for Vlad’s safety. “Why?” he asked.

Jasik shrugged “I have no clue, I’ve been wondering that myself.”

Again the chain creaked as Vlad kicked lightly, causing his swing to move back and forth. It wasn’t much, just moving a little.

“I’d think he’d welcome any chance to see my blood spattered all over the place.” Vlad said, “I thought so to, but he was the one delaying the paper work.” Jasik continued glancing around, like he was now worried the hunter was watching them at that moment.

Vlad then wondered if it was possible, that the vampire was trailing them, waiting for the right moment to strike.

“Here’s some advice: don’t go out at night. If you have to, try to stick around other people and avoid the shadows and moonless nights. He can’t move around all that well in the moon light, it burns him just as badly as the sun. Be alert, he’s an old vampire, and a master at tracking, he’ll be able to find you no problem.”

Jasik then seemed to hesitate “he already came close” Vlad stiffened “a little too close.” Jasik whispered.

“When?” Vlad asked, nearly demanding an answer.

“Then night you were walking back from that bell tower, he was mere inches away from grabbing you.” Vlad’s stomach twisted into a knot.

“You got lucky that night, the wind moved the clouds away at the right moment.” He said, then looked Vlad over.

Vlad suddenly recalled that odd feeling he’d had that night. A strange urge he’d felt, something telling him to run, which he had. Even though he had no clue why. He wondered if Jasik had been the one to place that thought or if it was that bounty hunter.

Another thought slipped into his mind, something he’d wondered a few times.

“What is this, exactly?” Jasik blinked and cocked his head to the side “what do you mean?” the thief questioned.

“I mean, are we friends or what?” Vlad asked, honestly curious.

First Jasik had shown up at the hospital to speak with Vlad, claiming he felt guilty that Vlad had been staked.

Then he starts showing up around Bathery and talking with Vlad like they were on friendly terms. And the books he’d left in the belfry.

And now, he was warning Vlad about a bounty hunter and telling him how to avoid them.

He was starting to wonder if they could be considered friends, or something like that.

Jasik looked up at the cloudy sky “I suppose so, I quite enjoy our little conversations and I don’t exactly want to see you brutally killed.”

Well, that was nice of him. Vlad guessed that was something akin to friend ship.

“I feel like other vampires might be more interesting to speak with.” He admits, honestly Vlad was just a student, other than his half vampire nature, nothing was interesting about him.

“I don’t talk with the vampires in the council building that often.” Jasik said “I can’t say I’m that popular to vampires outside of my family.”

“Why?” Vlad asked, Jasik smiled “let’s just say, people only like thieves when they’re useful to them. At any other time we’re a nuisance.”

Vlad kicked again, watching small pebbles roll and bounce away from him.

“Sounds like me when it comes to my friend Henry.” Vlad mumbled, recalling how his friend didn’t seem all that interested in him when Vlad wasn’t willing to help him read a girls mind so Henry could get a date.

“This is your drudge, correct?” Jasik asked.

“yep, he thinks that just because I’ve got the ability to read minds means that I’ll help him learn if a girl likes him or not.” He sighs.

“And now he’s mad because you won’t.” Jasik continued for him.

Vlad nodded “he acted like I just betrayed him, when all I did was stand my ground.”

The boy looked down “I’m starting to think he doesn’t want anything to do with me.”

Jasik looked at him, sympathy etched on his features. “I know your close with this kid, but I’m going to tell you something and you’re not going to like.”

“Be ready when he eventually asks to leave, because this won’t be the last time you’ll lose a friend.” Jasik warned, “Vampires live along time, people come and go.”

He points to Vlad “you’ll make a lot of friends when you get out into the real world, you’ll also lose a lot of them. It’s not uncommon, it sucks, but it happens.”

“I know, it’s just, he’s the only friend I’ve ever really had.” Jasik nods “perhaps you just need to expand your horizons a little bit, join a club, find a new hobby, something that gets you around new people.”

Vlad found himself smirking “let’s be honest, when it comes to my life, new people tend to try and murder me.” He said.

Jasik returned the smirk “you never know, maybe you’ll meet another long lost family member.”

Vlad chuckled “yeah, like I need that, I don’t think I’ll get lucky a second time and find someone as great as Otis.”

At the mention of Vlad’s uncle, an odd look crossed Jasik’s face. He almost looked sad.

Vlad was about to ask him what was wrong, when Nelly’s voice cut in “Vladimir Tomas Tod!”

The two looked over, Vlad’s guardian was making her way towards them. She looked angry, really angry.

Vlad looked over at Jasik “I guess I’ll be seeing you in another century.” He said, smiling before he stood and grabbed his back pack.

“Hopefully it won’t be that long, little one.” Jasik said, standing from the swing.

Vlad watched him walk in the opposite direction Nelly was coming from, then turned to face his aunt, already expecting a lecture.


	19. Chapter 19

Vlad sat there, sucking down a bag of blood and trying to inspect the wounds he’d received during his short fight with the vampire Ignatius.

Jasik hadn’t been lying when he said the hunter was out to rip Vlad apart.

Fortunetly for Vlad, His wounds didn’t appear to be that bad, mostly a few cuts and bruises. He was sure they’d be healed completely with in a day or two.

It seemed his training with Otis had paid off, allowing him to hold off against the vampire until the sun rose. Which, seemed to have come as a shock to the old vampire, like he hadn’t been paying attention to the time.

Well, Vlad hadn’t paid any attention either, he’d stayed out pretty late. Doing something he really didn’t want to.

He’d searched through the compendium to find out if he could possibly free henry. His friend had asked him to, Henry wanted out of this situation.

Part of Vlad didn’t blame him, after all, Vlad’s life tended to consist of mostly dangerous and unfortunate situations as of late.

Though, Vlad dreaded having to face Ignatius and D’Ablo alone.

Otis was still missing, Vlad had tried writing numerous times but never received a reply. Nelly hadn’t heard anything either, and Vlad could tell it worried her.

Vikas, it seemed, was the only vampire Vlad could reach through his letters. And he had not heard a word from Otis either.

It seemed like his uncle had left Bathery and then dropped off the face of the earth.

Vlad had begun wondering then, if his uncle wasn’t just running from Elysia, but from his own nephew.

Part of him knew it couldn’t be true, after all Otis had done for him. But another part, one growing increasingly louder, recalled the fear and discomfort his uncle showed whenever Vlad demonstrated a new ability or the plausibility that Vlad might surpass what most vampires were capable of doing.

What if his uncle really had left him? What if he was once again alone?

Even if Jasik wanted to warn Vlad and prevent his untimely death at the hands of an insane, blood thirsty vampire, Vlad couldn’t really trust him.

Not fully, any ways.         

The chair scooted across the floor as Vlad stood up. He tossed the blood bag into the bio hazard bin and walked up the steps, hoping to sleep off the terrible feeling in his gut.

But with all the nightmares he’d been having lately, Vlad doubted he’d even be able to get to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

“Where is he?” D’Ablo barked, making Jasik look up from his phone. The thief had been content on reading through an Elysian news article has he waited for D’Ablo to arrive at the hospital.

Flanking the president on both sides were two, much larger and much taller, men. Jasik recognized them as two vampires who regularly had the task of escorting the vampire in black.

The council president, himself, didn’t look all too pleased to be woken up past day break. Few vampires were, though Jasik didn’t have any real choice in the matter.

Being the council’s president meant he had things to attend to, one of which was keeping an eye on Ignatius who was currently being treated for a severe burn from the sun.

“In there” Jasik said, jerking his head in the direction of a set of double doors leading into the hospitals burn unit.

A scowl seemed permanently etched on to D’Ablo’s lips “what the hell happened?” he hissed as he drew closer.

Jasik sighed and slipped his phone into his coat pocket “he ended up caught in the sun while trying to apprehend the boy.”

And it wasn’t for lack of Jasik trying multiple times to inform him that they needed to either find suitable cover until evening or go back to Stokerton. Neither of which, had the hunter listened to.

“Is he dead?” D’Ablo asked, running a gloved hand through his hair. He was obviously frustrated, and Jasik didn’t blame him. The president hadn’t even wanted to hire Ignatius in the first place.

“The boy or Ignatius?” Jasik decided to question, he didn’t know who D’Ablo meant. Well, he could guess either one, but still.

“Ignatius” D’Ablo hissed again.

Jasik nodded and spoke “they think he’ll be fine, fortunetly it wasn’t as bad as they initially thought.”

“And the boy?” Jasik wasn’t sure what to stay, he’d watched the entire fight from the shadows. And it had been unlike anything he’d seen before.

“Alive and a little injured.” Jasik decided to say.

Though the image of the half breed boy was burned into his mind, the iridescent purple glow of Vladimir’s eyes had been one thing during the day, it was a completely different in the dark of the night.

He’s also never seen any other vampire move like the boy had. Nor had he expected the kid to overpower Ignatius with such ease.

Vladimir was certainly something, and Jasik had started to wonder if his concern for the boy’s safety had been unwarranted.

D’Ablo suddenly turned and looked at his body guards “go check on Ignatius” he said swiftly pointing towards the doors.

The two men looked at each other, making Jasik wonder if they were about to question D’Ablo’s orders.

Not to the thief’s complete surprise, they shrugged and made their way through the door.

Jasik but his lip and looked down the hallway at the nurses and doctors scurrying about. No one even spared them a glance as they went about their duties.

The thief then looked back to D’Ablo and asked “are you sure this plan of yours will work?”

D’Ablo narrowed his dark eyes “of course” he chuckled “that boy's mind can only take so much before he caves.”

Jasik shifted uncomfortably “but what do you want? I thought you were after the journal, not to torture the boy?”

The vampire in black smirked, Jasik thought he caught an unhinged look in D’Ablo’s eyes “that boy won’t hand over the journal without being forced to.” D’Ablo said “so I really have no choice.”

Jasik licked his lips “what’s so special about Tomas’ journal, it’s just a book. I doubt he put any information on Elysia in there.” In fact, Jasik knew he had, he'd been just as curious as Vlad about the reason D'Ablo wanted the journal.

 Aside from the vampire's story of meeting the boy's mother, Tomas' suspicions about his son, and some basic information on Elysia; there was nothing of real importance.

D’Ablo smirk seemed to widen, making Jasik’s stomach drop. He didn’t like it, he had already thought the president to be out of his mind when he’d first began working under D’Ablo. Now he was sure the vampire was out of his mind.

D’Ablo took another step forward, his voice low with the hint of a threat “I know, but the ritual I’ve been looking for is possibly in that journal, and I can’t wait forever.” D’Ablo said.

Jasik swallowed and shifted uncomfortably. He recalled D’Ablo talking about a ritual, one that he’d mentioned would kill the boy if preformed.

There was an urge inside of him to warn the boy, to inform him before D’Ablo got his hands on the journal. Vladimir may be a strange kid, he was something that Elysia had never seen the likes of before.

But even Jasik knew that he didn't deserve the fate that would await him.

“When I get my hands on that journal, you’re work will be done. So don't worry about it.” D’Ablo said, turning. The vampire pushed open the set off doors and stepped through.

Jasik just watched him, a range of emotions running through his mind. None of this felt right to him, D’Ablo’s request to retrieve the Lucis and the vial of Vlad’s blood was understandable. But this ritual, whatever it was really meant to do, it was too much.

And what D'Ablo had said, it didn't feel like the vampire would just fire him. No, D'Ablo wouldn't risk Jasik exposing the things he'd done.

He’d have to warn the boy. And he'd have to figure out a way out of this situation.


	21. Chapter 21

Jasik quickly walked the streets of Stokerton, making his way through the crowd of people enjoying the city’s night life.

Humans and vampires alike chatted idly about their plans for the evening, some casting an annoyed look at Jasik when he continued moving forward without getting out of their way.

The thief was far to occupied with his thoughts. Over the past few days he’d been thinking about his missing brother, Vladimir, and what he’d do to handle this situation. Well, situations.

There were a few things he’d need to do, if he had any chance of finding out what happened to his brother, he’d have to leave for New York, but he wasn’t about to do that without making sure the kid was safe.

Jasik had mulled over what he knew, what D’Ablo had said, and what he’d kept from the boy. He thought about what would happen when the poor kid eventually caved when the nightmares became too much.

It sent a slight chill down Jasik’s spine as vivid pictures flashed through his mind.

It had been a slow process, but Jasik had begun to regret taking the president’s offer. He recalled his sire’s warning, he’d been told that D’Ablo was volatile, unstable, and unpredictable.

But the draw of the promised payment had been far to enticing. It seemed too easy, all he had to do was get a vile of blood and the Lucis from the boy, and, if possible, the journal.

Jasik stopped on a less crowed area of the sidewalk, he ran a hand through his shoulder length hair.

He then looked up at the starless night sky, he licked his lips and then attempted to focus.

Telepathy had never been his strong suit and distance was possibly the hardest thing to overcome.

 _“Vladimir?”_ he questioned, hoping he’d managed to reach the boy.

There was a moment of silence before a voice echoed in his head _“Jasik?”_ the thief relaxed slightly, relieved to have reached him.

Telepathy was possibly the only method of immediate communication that he was sure couldn’t be easily listened in on.

Atleast Jasik hoped it couldn’t. The last thing he needed was for D’Ablo to catch on to what he was about to do.

 _“Where are you?”_ he asked, another pause. _“Stokerton, with some other kids from school, why?”_

That was good, maybe that meant he could locate the boy quickly.

 _“Where? I need to speak with you.”_ Jasik took in a deep breath “it’s important, I have some information about your uncle.”

 _“You do?”_ Jasik could practically feel some mixture of hope and dread in the boy’s voice. Guilt began to creep in as he realized how desperate the boy was to find out where his uncle had gone.

 _“I’m at a club, I think it’s called The Crypt or something.”_ Vlad then said.

Part of him found it odd that the kid would be in a club of any kind. But this made it much easier to reach him quickly.

Jasik was about to tell the boy to stay there, when he felt Vlad’s voice in his head again _“where is he? What do you know about Otis?”_

Jasik took in another deep breath and said _“I’ll explain when I get there, find someplace to wait for me.”_


	22. Chapter 22

Jasik moved through the dark alley ways, he was determined to make his way to Vladimir. He had to warn the boy before D’Ablo or Ignatius could get to the boy.

Though, his heart was thundering in his chest. He knew that if he said anything, there would be no going back. No righting this wrong, he’d have a target on his back and there would be little he could do about it. But he couldn’t just leave the boy uninformed. If he did that, Vladimir was as good as dead.

Regardless of the consequences, Jasik couldn’t just turn his back to the situation. Atleast, not without it haunting him until his last day.

Jasik rounded a corner, finding himself in a small parking lot with a building that had few windows. He noticed the name scrawled above the entrance in red neon lights.

‘The Crypt’

Jasik took in a deep breath and looked around, he noticed a few people loitering outside. Most of them appeared to be teens and young adults.

The thief walked closer, he considered that he must look odd to them. He was in what, could probably be considered, a business suite. And most of them were dressed in what he guessed passed as ‘goth’ or ‘punk’ type clothing.

Jasik reached out to open the door; only to have it nearly slam into his face. A man stormed out, Jasik could practically smell the scent of alcohol coming off of him. The man was obviously drunk and angry.

The vampire watched him storm out, walking to a parked car. He debated calling the police, but decided that it wasn’t his problem.

Jasik then opened the door again, loud and heavy base type music poured out. This was normal for Stokerton, clubs were everywhere in the cities down town and the nightlife could possibly rival New York and Las Vegas.

He closed the door after stepping in side and looked around. A long carpeted hallway led downwards into the rest of the building. With a sigh, Jasik walked down the dimly lit hallway and into a room.

He blinked looking around, it was a club alright, just one for those not old enough to go out clubbing. He looks around, attempting to locate the boy amidst the small crowd. He didn’t see Vladimir anywhere.

Jasik locked his eyes on a silver haired boy about Vladimir’s age; he was leaning against what constituted as a bar and talking with another boy.

He quickly made his way over, clearing his throat when he was close enough to be heard over the loud music.

Both teen agers looked over, seemingly not happy to have their conversation interrupted.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but-” he began, only to have the silver haired teen interrupt him “then why did you?”

Jasik sucked in a deep breath before continuing, sometimes he forgot how modern teenagers had quite the attitude towards adults.

“I’m looking for someone, a boy about your age, black hair, black eyes, goes by Vladimir.” He was more than sure the kid liked the shorter version of his name better, but most vampires went by their full first name. Nick names were rarely used in Elysia.

“Vladimir Tod? Why? What do you want with him?” the silver haired boy quickly asked, as he spoke Jasik caught sight of false fangs. He had to hold back a laugh, it wasn’t uncommon for vampires to run across teenagers dressing up like vampires and acting all dark and brooding.

Vampires always laughed at them, it was more than comical. Unlike what Hollywood portrayed, vampires weren’t the most serious of creatures.

“I’m just looking for him, I need to speak with him.” Jasik said, what actual business he had with Vladimir was not the concern of human teenagers.

“He went out back” the other teen said, his head jerking in the direction of a distant set of steps on the other side of the room. Jasik nodded and gave the teen his thanks, slightly delighted that atleast one of them could show a small bit of respect for an adult.

The thief made his way through the small crowd of dancers and talking teens to the steps. He walks up and out into the cold febuary night.

The vampire stiffened with the faint scent of blood hit him. He closed the door and stepped forward, his eyes falling on Vladimir.

The boy had another teenager, a girl, in his grip. Vladimir seemed to be hungrily sucking down as much blood as he possibly could.

Jasik just stood there, not daring to make a sound or move. He wasn’t sure how hungry the boy truly was.

If he’d attacked on instinct, he may be far more blood deprived than Jasik had originally thought.

As if noticing Jasik’s presence, the boy tore back. The girl hit the ground with a heavy thud.

Jasik watched her for a moment, he could hear the quiet beat of her heart. She wasn’t dead, though Jasik wasn’t sure how much blood she’d lost.

The vampire rushed over and grabbed the kid’s wrist. He knew he had to get the boy away from the scene, the horrified look on Vladimir’s face told Jasik this was the first time he’d fed from the source.

And Jasik was sure that he would panic, almost all vampires did after feeding for the first time.

Jasik tugged Vladimir down several blocks, the kid didn’t fight him. He only moved silently, almost robotically, as Jasik hurried towards a small park with a walking trail.

The park was empty, due to being nearly ten at night; and Jasik was grateful for it. It meant he’d be able to calm the boy down without some unsuspecting human coming across them.

“Vladimir, I need you to breath and keep calm, it’s okay.” He said, trying to recall what he’d experience on his first hunt.

The fear, anger, self-doubt, guilt, it all piled up in one moment.

Vlad looked up, eyes locking with Jasik’s “I bit here…” he said in a whisper, the boy took a step back “I didn’t mean to, it just happened.”

Jasik nodded “I know, I know” he whispered in a calm voice “she’s still alive, I heard a heartbeat.” The vampire then smoothed back the boy’s hair and then leaned in. while his telepathy and mind control weren’t his best skill, he could still do enough to help calm the boy.

Vladimir’s breathing slowly began to normalize and he looked calmer. The vampire looked him over and whispered “are you alright?”

The kid shook his head “I feel horrible.” He said softly, Jasik put his hands on Vladimir’s shoulders “I know, but she’s alive.” He repeated.

Well, he thought she was, he hadn’t stopped to check and the heartbeat had been quiet.

Vlad shook a little bit, wrapping his arms around himself “you’re sure?” Jasik nodded.

Several minutes ticked by and then the kid spoke “you said you knew something about Otis.”

Jasik licked his lips, finding them dry “yes” he said, he looked around the dark park. He hoped no vampires were looking for them.

Vlad shifted, wondering what or who the vampire might be looking for. Even he could tell the older vampire seemed on edge.

Jasik ran a hand through his hair “I know where your uncle is and why he hasn’t been able to contact you.”

Vlad visibly perked up, “you do? Where is he? Is he alright?”

Jasik bit his lip “he’s here, in Stokerton.” The thief said, Vlad’s heart pounded in his chest.

He needed to know more, he needed to find Otis, to talk to him. He had far too many questions, and he needed his uncle there.

“D’Ablo has him, he’s locked in the council building.” Vlad’s onyx eyes widened “how long?”

A look of guilt crossed Jasik’s face “since he attempted to leave for Siberia, several months ago.”

Though he felt like he’d throw up, something else didn’t sit right with him. He wondered how the thief came across this information.

“How did you find out?” he asked, the look of guilt turned to a look of shame as Jasik took a few more steps back.

“I’ve known since D’Ablo managed to catch him.” He admitted. Vlad gapped, he felt rightfully angry. Jasik had been speaking with him, acting friendly. Acting like Vlad’s friend.

“This whole time, you’ve known and you didn’t tell me.” Vlad’s hands clenched into his fists “why didn’t you tell me.”

Jasik looked away and spoke “I was scared, I still am. Going against Stokerton’s council is the equivalent to suicide.”

Vlad took a few steps back himself “why are you telling me now?” He asked.

“I just can’t do this anymore.” Again the thief ran his hand through his sandy brown hair “it’s all gone too far, way too far” he said. “You may be something strange, something different. But regardless if what you are, you don’t deserve to die. Your uncle doesn’t deserve what D’Ablo has done to him.”

Vlad’s hands tightened, then lax. “What do we do? I can’t just leave Otis there.”

“I know, but we need a plan.” The vampire said, “he’s injured, horribly so; he’s been tortured by both D’Ablo and Ignatius.”

“How do we get him out? They’ll kill him if we wait to long.” Vlad said, he tried to think of something. He had to get to Otis, to save him and get him home.

“I can lead you through the building and help get him out, but we can’t just run in.” Jasik said, the vampire sighed “if we get caught, it’s over.”

Vlad wanted to say something, to say they shouldn’t wait. They needed to get to Otis now.

“I’ll begin getting things organized, you should go home. You need to get cleaned up and rest for tonight.” The vampire said, pointed to the boy’s bloody shirt.

Vlad looked down, his stomach dropping. He then said “I don’t have a ride home, I came with class mates.” He said, he honestly didn’t think they’d just drive him home after seeing the blood on his face and chest.

“I can call you a cab, I know quite a few drivers who are vampires, and they’ll take you home without question.” He said.

Vlad swallowed and nodded “okay” he said softly. Part of him wanted to disagree, to go straight to the council building and get his uncle. But he knew he wasn’t able to do anything on his own.

The two walked back towards the street. As they walked, Jasik unbuttoned his jacket and slipped it off. “Here” he said, moving to hand it to Vlad.

The Halfling looked at it and then looked up at Jasik, he had a confused look on his face.

“You’re shirt and face are covered in blood, you should try to cover up a little.” He said, Vlad swallowed and took the rather expensive looking garment from the vampire and wrapped it around his shoulder.

“Thanks” he said, looking away. It was mid-February and cold, Vlad felt a little bad that the vampire had to walk around in the freezing weather without something to keep him warm.

The boy also wondered that, if D’Ablo wanted his dad’s journal, maybe he’d be able to make a deal. The journal for Otis and an end to his night terrors.

As Vlad thought over the situation, Jasik suddenly stuck his arm out across Vlad’s chest, stopping the boy in his tracks. Vlad blinked in surprise and looked up.

His onyx eyes widening in shock and fear as they landed on a now familiar vampire.

Ignatius.            


	23. Chapter 23

Vlad felt his heart race in his chest as the silver haired vampire began to walk towards them.

“Ignatius” Jasik managed to croak out, eyes wide and locked on the vampire. Vlad looked at him, hoping that Jasik had some sort of plan. Vlad had already fought the vampire once, and he’d come close to a victory.

But then again, it was the middle of the night and Vlad was sure he wasn’t going to get lucky a second time.

A grin spread across the bounty hunters lips, it was hungry and cruel. Something in Vlad told him that Ignatius wasn’t about to let Vlad get away a second time.

Jasik suddenly stepped in front of Vlad, putting himself between the raven haired half breed and the old vampire.

The grin on Ignatius’ face turned into a snarl and he growled out “you’re trying to protect this **thing?”** he pointed to Vlad. Almost on instinct, the young Halfling took a step back.

Is that what he was to Elysia? A thing?

To the rest of Vampire kind, was Vlad nothing more than an unknown creature that they feared and hated?

“He’s a disgrace, a mistake, an abomination! He’s a symbol of centuries of tradition forsaken and thrown away by an idiot dreamer.”

“He’s also just a boy.” Jasik argued, “He doesn’t deserve this.”

“I beg to differ.” The crimson eyed vampire then reached for the curved knife at his thigh.

As the weapon slid free from its sheath, Ignatius looked to Vlad “get ready, boy, when I’m done with the thief; you’ll have my full attention.”

Jasik looked back to Vlad “run” he said quickly, Vlad felt his heart race faster as he looked at the thief.

His mind urged him to listen, he felt ready to run as fast as he could to get away.

But he couldn’t.

Not because he was stuck there, or trapped and unable to. It was because he could just leave Jasik here to fight Ignatius alone.

Vlad had already fought the bounty hunter once, and that proved to be a challenge then. He only guessed that it would be worse now that the vampire was trying to make up for his previous failure.

“no, I can’t just leave you here, if I don’t’ deserve to die, then neither do you.” Vlad said, moving to shrug off Jasik’s coat.

The vampire looked slightly surprised, but that was quickly replaced by a look of shock and fear when Ignatius suddenly slammed into him.

Jasik tumbled down the sidewalk, Ignatius’ hand coming to grip the thief’s throat in an iron grip. The curved blade flashed in the light of the nearby street lamps.

Vlad rushed over, delivering a hard kick to the silver haired vampire’s side. He was sure it didn’t do as much damage as he’d hoped it would, but it did give Jasik the chance to slam his fist into the side of the vampire’s head.

The thief managed to slip free, and get to his feet. Jasik moved back, keeping his eyes on Ignatius as he moved.

Vlad moved the same way, putting some more distance between himself and the vampire.

He felt his heart thumping loudly “what do we do?” Vlad asked the thief.

 _“We either need to escape or kill him.”_ the thief’s voice bounced around his head.

Vlad bit his lip, crazy vampire or not, Vlad wasn’t entirely sure that he could do that. Maybe Jasik could, but Vlad couldn’t.

Jasik suddenly lunged at the hunter, his elbow impacting Ignatius’ sternum. Ignatius coughed, the wind temporarily knocked from his lungs.

Ignatius stumbled back and Jasik seemed to see his chance. He raised his leg to kick the older vampire’s legs out front under him.

Ignatius’ gloved hands suddenly reached out and managed to get a grip on Jasik’s pants leg. With a hard tug, the thief hit the ground with a thud.

Before Vlad had a chance to move, Ignatius brought his foot down on Jasik’s right leg.

The sickening sound of bones breaking filled Vlad’s ears, alongside a painful scream. Ignatius then kicked Jasik in the head. Vlad watched the thief’s head snap back and his body go lax.

Ignatius then turned to Vlad, a smirk on his lips. The Halfling’s hands clench into fists and he moved. It was with that same alien speed he’d managed to achieve in their last fight.

Vlad gripped the vampire’s shirt, he was actually shocked when he managed to throw the vampire sever feet   away and into the trunk of a nearby tree.

In a heartbeat, Vlad made his way over in less than a heartbeat. He reached down and grabbed the vampire’s short in his hand again, their eyes locked. Crimson met onyx as Vlad brought his other hand down to punch the vampire’s chest.

He could both feel and hear the vampire’s ribs cracking under the blow.

And there was something else he could feel, power, pure power.

He wasn’t sure where it came from, but it was there. Just like the last time.

Vlad then raised his hand to strike the vampire again, but the older vampire managed to grab Vlad’s wrist.

The air was knocked from Vlad’s lungs as he impacted the concrete. He didn’t get the chance to regain that air, seeing as Ignatius’ hand was wrapped around his throat. It felt like the vampire was leaning every bit of his weight onto Vlad’s neck.

Vlad began clawing at the vampire’s arm, his mind racing as he tried to free himself from the vice like grip.

A glint caught his attention, onyx eyes landing on the razor sharp blade as Ignatius picked it up with his free hand.

Spots began to fill Vlad’s vision as he stared up at the hunter. He began to wonder, in that moment, if this would be the end for him; for Jasik as well.

He wasn’t even sure if the thief was even still breathing, the way Jasik’s head had snapped back. It didn’t seem entirely natural and Jasik didn’t move afterwards.

Vlad’s heart was beating so loudly in his ears that he hadn’t been able to hear Jasik’s heart or breathing.

The cold, hate filled look in the vampire’s crimson eyes told Vlad that Ignatius planned to run him through with the weapon.

“I’m going to cut every single inch of you, I’ll break you and then drag your nearly dead body to the council.” Ignatius leaned in, fangs bared at the young Halfling, as he growled his next few words “and I’ll relish in watching them carry out your punishment.”

As the vampire began to raise the blade, the look in his eyes suddenly changed. Crimson eyes widened in shock as the scent of Ignatius’ blood hit the air.

Vlad could vaguely feel the vampire’s grip loosen, and then the vampire fell off of him.

The young Halfling coughed and sucked in a deep breath of air. His vision still spotty, Vlad pushed himself up.

He locked eyes with Jasik, who was trying his best to remain standing. Jasik’s eyes flitted from Vlad to Ignatius, who was on his knees, a broken tree branch sticking out of his back. It seemed like Jasik had tried to stake the much older vampire.

It hadn’t worked, atleast not entirely, seeing as Ignatius was reaching back in an attempt to remove the stake.

“I’ll have your head for that, you little thieving basterd.” Ignatius growled out as he slipped the broken branch from his back.

Jasik looked down, his eyes locking on the curved blade still laying on the pavement.

Vlad felt his heart skip a beat when Jasik reached down and picked it up and stumbled over. The ivory handle in his shaky hand.

The Halfling’s onyx eyes widened when Jasik brought the blade down with the last remaining strength. The vampire muttered something under his breath as the weapon slid into the hunter’s throat.

Blood sprayed out over Jasik’s hands and face, making the thief pull back.

Vlad managed to get over just in time to keep the vampire from falling to the ground.

Jasik’s emerald eyes were wide as he watched the crimson pool grow.

“We need to go, Vladimir.” Jasik whispered, Vlad looked at him and then nodded.

Vlad couldn’t help but notice the look of horror on Jasik’s face, he wondered if Jasik wasn’t as adjusted to killing as Vlad had previously thought.

The Halfling moved, attempting to support Jasik a little more. He was sure it would take time for Jasik’s leg to heal.

Vlad watched the vampire pull his phone from his pocket again, it didn’t take long for Vlad to figure out he was calling for a taxi.

Before hanging up, Jasik said something in, what Vlad guessed, was Elysian. Then he slipped it back into his pocket and looked to Vlad “find me a bench, Vladimir, please.” He said, Vlad wondered for a moment if they needed to call an ambulance instead.

He was about to ask, when Jasik forced a smile “I’ll be fine, I just need to sit and rest.”

Vlad frowned and then looked around. Close the road was a metal bench; he decided that that would have to do.


	24. Chapter 24

Vlad closed the door of the taxi behind them, Jasik still leaned on him for support. Vlad could tell that the thief was gritting his teeth and doing his best to fight back the pain his broken leg was no doubt causing him.

The cabdriver looked out at them before slowly driving off. From the moment he’d laid eyes on the pair, he’d asked if they needed a ride to the hospital. Vlad considered saying yes, given the vampire’s injuries. But Jasik had said no.

Through the entire drive, the driver had asked the same thing several times. Eventually, the man had given in and dropped them off outside a town house.

As Vlad looked up at the building, he wondered if D’Ablo or some other vampire might be waiting for them inside the dark house.

He also wondered how long it would take before Elysia realized that Ignatius was dead and they were at fault.

Did they already know? Had someone witnessed their fight? Had they witnessed Ignatius break Jasik’s leg and tackle Vlad? Had they seen Jasik jam the razor sharp blade into the silver haired vampire’s neck? Had they reported them to D’Ablo?

Vlad could still see the vivid image of the crimson blood splatter Jasik’s face and pool on the cold ground.

Part of Vlad felt guilty, he never wanted to kill anyone. But they didn’t have a choice it seemed, if Jasik hadn’t killed Ignatius, Ignatius would have killed them.

As the two approached the door. Jasik moved away from Vlad and pull a set of keys from his pocket. The door clicked and unlocked, Jasik managed to push it open.

Vlad helped him inside, kicking the door closed. Jasik practically fell back onto the couch, a look of pain on his face.

Vlad bit his lip and looked around, they’d managed to click a lamp on and that was the only source of light in the entire house.

He looked down at Jasik’s leg, he was sure it was really bad. He’d heard the sound of breaking bones when Ignatius had brought his foot down. Part of him wanted to call someone, an ambulance or Nelly. Someone who knew how to handle a broken leg.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Vlad asked. He felt guilty that the vampire had been dragged into this. He also felt horrible that Jasik was now in this condition because he decided to help Vlad.

Jasik flashed a look at Vlad as he spoke “it’s healing, slowly.” He said, “It hurts like hell, but I’ll live.” He forced a smile, one that even Vlad could see through.

“Do you have anything that could help? You know, like pain killers or something?” honestly, Vlad felt like he could use some too, while his own weren’t as bad, he was still in pain.

“Upstairs, in the bathroom right at the top of the steps.” He said, his head jerked towards a hallway.

Vlad nodded and quickly made his way up the steps. He flicked the lights on as he moved, still paranoid that someone was waiting for him.

Thought it seemed like the house was completely empty, aside from the Halfling and vampire. Which suited Vlad just fine, he didn’t have to worry about someone popping out and making another attempt on their lives.

Vlad wasn’t sure that he and Jasik could put up another fight at that moment, what with Jasik’s injuries and Vlad’s exhaustion. They’d be easy prey to any vampire who decided to drag them before the council.

He flicked on the light to the bathroom and opened a mirrored cabinet above the sink. Nothing.

He furrowed his brow and looked around, noticing a tall slender cabinet in the corner. He opened it and spotted a bottle of medicine after a moment of searching.

Vlad opened it and poured out four of them before putting the bottle back.

Vlad made his way back down the steps and into the living room.

Jasik smiled at him and muttered a thank you and swallowed the pills. Vlad did the same before, frowning.

“Is there anything else I can do?” he asks, knowing that the painkillers would only dull the pain, not heal the injuries. Vlad’s ribs had taken nearly a week to heal after D’Ablo had cracked them his eighth grade year. He had no clue how long it would take a vampire to completely heal from a broken leg.

Jasik was quiet for a long moment, eyes moving to look away from Vlad. The Halfling got the feeling that Jasik wasn’t so sure he could ask something.

Then, the thief spoke “Vladimir, I’m going to need you to do something for me, and I know you won’t like it.”

Vlad swallowed, wondered what it might be.

“I need blood, quite a bit. As I am, I’m in no condition to go out hunting.” Jasik then looked to Vlad. The boy tensed, he wondered if Jasik was about to ask for his blood.

Though, Vlad did think he might owe the vampire that much. After all, his blood had healed D’Ablo, it would only be logical that Jasik thought it would help him.

“I need you to go and get someone, anyone, and bring them back here.” Jasik said, a terrified look crossed Vlad’s face.

“I know you’re not comfortable with hunting, but I’m not asking you to do any killing, just bring them here.” Vlad shook his head and took a step back on impulse. He nearly ran into a chair behind him.

“I can’t do that” Vlad said, he then looked down at Jasik’s coat. He shrugged it off and laid it over the arm of the chair “you can take mine, I just can’t lead someone else to their death.”

Jasik looked surprised, like he hadn’t expected Vlad to offer it to him.

“If it healed D’Ablo, it can heal you too, right?” he asked, walking over to the couch. Vlad plopped himself down “that was a Lucis injury, one of the most powerful weapons against vampires.” Vlad bit his lip, knowing he could possibly end up with his throat ripped out.

“If it could heal that, it can heal your leg.” Vlad pointed out.

Jasik was quiet again, his eyes watching Vlad carefully, “are you sure?” he asked. Vlad nodded and licked his lips “you need this, and I owe you for helping me tonight.”

Jasik took in a deep breath and said “I’ll only take a little bit.” He said, “You won’t pass out this time.”

That didn’t really reassure Vlad, but he felt like he owed Jasik.

Vlad then tilted his head to the side, his eyes closed as he waited. Jasik leaned over, his breath brushing Vlad’s throat. Vlad licked his lips and waited.

He opened his eyes and glanced over. He saw Jasik pull back. He also saw the vampire’s fangs fully extended. They sent a chill down his spine, he could faintly recall Jasik’s fangs sinking into his flesh and the vampire drinking his blood.

The memories were still fresh, even over a year later.

The Halfling was just about to question him, when Jasik reached down and pulled Vlad’s hand and wrist up to his mouth.

The boy let out a gasp when the vampire’s fangs punctured his wrist.

It was odd, the pull that he felt as Jasik took a few gulps. It felt different from the last time, he expected the same burning pain from last time. But that didn’t come. The bite was a lot less painful. In fact, he felt lighter and calmer.

Vlad watched the thief drink for a moment, then pull back. Jasik licked the blood from his lip, his eyes looking up at Vlad.

The boy’s ears picked up the sound of marching spiders, just like in D’Ablo’s office. But this was a bit fainter, not as deafening.

Jasik rolled up his pants leg and they both watched as the horrible looking injury began to heal. The skin returning to a healthy, for a vampire, pale color.

Within a minute, Jasik’s leg and face looked just like it had prior to their fight.

The thief pushed himself up and hesitantly put weight onto his leg. Jasik then smiled and looked at Vlad “good as new” he chuckled.

“Thank you, Vladimir.” He said, his smile then faltered. “I’m sorry that I asked to go out on a hunt for me.”

Vlad, still feeling a little light headed, shrugged “you needed blood to heal, I get it.” Vlad said. He yawns, part of him wanting to fall asleep. It seemed like all the adrenalin that had coursed through him during the fight and on the way here was just gone.

“Yes, but I shouldn’t have expected you to do something that I knew you couldn’t handle.” He said, Vlad yawn again, part of him considering the possibility of sleeping on the couch.

“As I said, it’s okay.” Vlad said, Jasik looked guilty and worried. But then Vlad’s phone rang, it was much louder in the quiet house.

Vlad let out a groan and pulled his phone out, he looked at the screen, seeing an incoming call from henry.

Vlad answered it and put to his ear “henry? What is it? Is everything alright?” Vlad asked, “’is everything alright? Dude, are you okay” Vlad blinked.

No, he wasn’t alright, he’d just been hit with the bomb shell that his uncle had been kidnaped and held by D’Ablo. And he’d also suffered a beating at the hands of a vampire over eight hundred years older than him.

“Uh, yeah, I’m alright.” Vlad lied, he wasn’t sure what to tell henry about what happened. “Bull shit” henry said.

Vlad jumped at his friend’s voice “dude, I felt like something was wrong earlier. I tried texting you several times but you didn’t answer. I called Nelly and she said you were supposed to be in Stokerton.”

Vlad pursed his lips, he hadn’t even thought to check his phone for anything since he and Jasik left the park. Vlad’s mind had been a bit preoccupied with processing what had just happened.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention to my phone.” Vlad looked to Jasik, who appeared worried. “Some stuff happened, I’ll explain tomorrow, when I get home.” Vlad said, he wasn’t sure at that point if he’d stick around Stokerton or try to get home.

“You’re still in Stokerton, aren’t you? Did something happen? Was it D’Ablo?” Vlad bit his lip, hesitant to say anything.

“Yeah, kinda…” he trailed off “it’s a long story, I’ll tell you everything tomorrow.” Vlad then said.

Henry was quiet for a moment “where are you?” he asked “I’ll come and get you.” Vlad gapped, a shocked look on his face.

Jasik looked even more concerned as Vlad tried to think of something to say. “No, you don’t have to do that.” Vlad shook his head, even though henry couldn’t see him.

Bathery was over an hour away and henry would have to get his brother’s car without being noticed.

“Vlad, something’s up, you said it’s D’Ablo. I can’t just leave you there.” Vlad weighed the option of calling Nelly and asking here to come and get him. Then dealing with the one hour, minimum, long lecture he’d get.

Vlad then sighed and agreed, he pulled the phone away for a moment to ask Jasik for the address. After giving it to henry, and trying to tell his friend that he was ok, Vlad hung up.

Jasik regarded the half breed for a moment before speaking “I guess that handles your ride home.”

Vlad nodded, he hadn’t exactly expected henry to call him, let alone offer him a ride back to Bathery. Vlad then decided to check the missed messages and a phone call from nelly.

Things hadn’t exactly improved over the last few weeks. Vlad couldn’t help but feel his stomach twist as he remembered what henry had asked of him a few days prior.

He didn’t want to be Vlad’s drudge anymore; and Vlad assumed, by extent, he also didn’t want to be Vlad’s friend anymore.

Vlad slipped his phone into his pocket and ran a hand through his hair. He’d found out how to break the connection between a drudge and vampire. And he really wished he hadn’t.

He remembered what Jasik had said during their last conversation, that Vlad should be ready to lose friends. That things wouldn’t always end well. And that he’d face heart break eventually.

But Vlad didn’t want to lose henry, or Nelly, or anyone. He was already scared for Otis, scared for what may happen before Vlad can figure out what to do. But there wasn’t much he could do about it. He wasn’t going to force Henry to stick around when he wanted to leave.

“There’s a shower upstairs, if you want to get cleaned up.” Jasik gestured to the steps.

Vlad looked down at his shirt, seeing the drying crimson on the fabric. “What about my clothes?” he asked.

“You can borrow a pair of mine, after all…” Jasik paused and smirked “I don’t think your aunt will be all too happy to see you come home covered in blood.”

Nelly wasn’t going to be happy that Vlad came home this late anyways, but she’d absolutely lose her mind if Vlad came in covered in blood.

“You sure you’re not gonna stab me when my back is turned?” Vlad asked with a smirk.

Jasik chuckled and shook his head “please, if I wanted you dead, I would have just left you at the mercy of Ignatius back in that park.” The vampire said, then gestured for Vlad to follow.

“Come on, you can get cleaned up and then wait for your friend. I’ll come see you in a few days after I can get a plan set up to help your uncle.”

There was a part of Vlad that didn’t want to wait a few days. That wanted to go straight to the council building and confront D’Ablo. To fight the vampire and free Otis.

But then again, Vlad considered that he may not need to fight D’Ablo. Maybe, if D’Ablo really wanted Tomas’ journal, then Vlad could talk him into a trade. It didn’t feel right, to give away the journal, but he was sure his dad would have understood. He would have done the same to help Otis.

After all, it was just a book, there was nothing in there that would be of use to D’Ablo.


	25. Chapter 25

Vlad made quick work of glyphing the door, just like his uncle had taught him months before. His Vampiric mark burning it’s self into the wood. Vlad had made sure to stash a bottle of spring water next to the door.

He’d found it a bit odd that bottle spring water was enough to clean off a vampire’s glyph. Part of him would have expected he’d need to do something completely out of this world.

But, as Otis had also demonstrated, bottled spring water worked just as good as the normal stuff.

It left him with a little bit of relief, he wanted to make sure Nelly was protected while he went to handle the situation with D’Ablo.

Vlad wasn’t about to let D’Ablo use Nelly as some sort of leverage against Vlad. Not again, he wasn’t going to let a repeat of his either grade year happen.

The young halfing looked down at his father’s journal, the worn leather a welcomed and familiar comfort to Vlad.

He’d been debated over the last few days if he should bring it to D’Ablo in exchange for his uncle’s freedom. After all, it was possibly his most prized possession next to his’s father’s ring, and his parent’s wedding bands.

But he really didn’t see any other way. He wasn’t going to let Otis suffer anymore because of some stupid book. And he was certain that his dad’s journal was nothing more than an account of how his parent’s met and a few events leading up to the night before the fire.

There was nothing special about it, atleast nothing that wasn’t of sentimental value that is.

If Vlad didn’t know any better, he’d think that maybe D’Ablo really did want it to remember Tomas by.

But, Vlad did know better. He knew D’Ablo had some reason to want it. But at that point, Vlad didn’t care. Otis needed him, and Vlad wasn’t going to turn his back on his only family.

Vlad turned and made his way over to henry, who was leaning against his brother’s car. They’d decided to borrow Greg’s car for the night just to get out to Stokerton. Vlad would drop off the journal and try to get Otis out of there.

Vlad planned to just command henry to stay by the car; if Vlad got into any trouble, he didn’t want henry to be in harm’s way.

His friend may be on the football team, but Henry would not be able to take on a vampire. And Vlad wasn’t going to watch his best friend get ripped apart trying to protect him.

Vlad opened the passenger side door, while he would rather not get into a car with henry behind the wheel; he had to get to Stokerton. And Vlad didn’t even know how to drive, let alone know enough to have a driving permit.

Vlad slid into the seat, trying to mentally prepare himself for whenever may happen.

He didn’t know what to expect when he would set foot in the council building. He didn’t know if they’d been facing a small army of angry vampires or if D’Ablo would just be standing outside, waiting for them.

Vlad tugged on the car door, feeling it begin to swing closed.

Then, it jerked to a sudden stop.

Vlad blinked and looked up, he expected to see Nelly, Greg, or Henry’s parents standing there angrily.

Instead, his onyx eyes met with a familiar set of Emerald, “Jasik?” Vlad asked in a quiet voice, his face clearly showing his surprise at seeing the thief.

Vlad hadn’t seen or heard from Jasik for nearly three or four days, not since the fight with Ignatius. Vlad had wondered if the thief had just decided to run, to decide that enough was enough and that he needed to get away.

The young halfing wouldn’t have blamed him, but he couldn’t help but begin to feel a little angry at the thought he’d have to deal with this on his own.

“What are you two doing?” the vampire asked, his voice low and actually a little threatening.

“We could ask you the same thig.” Henry quipped, Vlad glanced over to his friend, noticing that he seemed more than a little uncomfortable.

Which he had a right to, Vlad may have explained somethings to Henry. But he hadn’t told him everything, specifically everything involving Jasik.

Vlad saw Jasik’s gaze flit over to Henry for a moment then move back to him.

“We were on our way to Stokerton.” Vlad said, slightly sheepishly.

The vampire looked shocked, his eyes slightly widening.

Vlad noticed that the thief looked tired, like he hadn’t slept at all over the last few days. There were dark circles under the vampire’s eyes, ones that Vlad was sure weren’t there a few days ago.

Vlad then saw the vampire’s green eyes look down, as if he’d just then noticed Tomas’ journal.

“Is that your father’s journal?” he asked, Vlad noticed the look on his face. It was undeniable what it was.

Fear.

“Yeah…” Vlad said quietly, hugging the leather bound book to his chest “I’m going to offer it to D’Ablo and see if I can get my uncle out of there.”

Jasik’s emerald eyes widened, as if Vlad had just told him it was some secret file and Vlad was about to hand it over to some news agency.

“No, no you can’t do that.” Jasik said quickly, surprising Vlad.

“Why not? It’s just a journal, there’s nothing in there that’s important.” Vlad knew there wasn’t, he’d read it front to back many times over the last few years since he found it.

He could possibly recite the entire thing word for word without having to even peek through the pages. So he was more than sure there was nothing in there that could be of use to D’Ablo or any other vampires.

That was, unless they wanted to know more about why Tomas had left Elysia.

Jasik ran a hand through his hair, “no, Vladimir, there is something important in there.” He said, the vampire leaned in, reaching for the journal.

“I know why D’Ablo wants it so bad, the ritual he’s been searching for…” Jasik paused, as if not sure if he should continue.

“It’s in that book, and D’Ablo knows it.” Vlad felt his stomach immediately drop, he wasn’t sure what to actually think.

He wasn’t sure if Jasik was really telling him the truth. How could Vlad have missed something like that?

“What?” Vlad looked down at his father’s journal “are you sure?”

Jasik nodded, though he seemed to hesitate for a moment. “It’s what D’Ablo told me, regardless of if he’s telling the truth, I don’t think you should take it to him.”

“But what about Otis? How am I supposed to get him out of there if I have no way of bargaining with him?” Vlad choked back the tears he’d been forcing back over the last few days.

Jasik looked taken a back, as if he hadn’t expected Vlad to try something like this. There also appeared to be a look of sympathy in the thief’s tired emerald eyes.

“You won’t need to” Jasik said carefully, “I can get you in without being noticed and we can break Otis out, but we’d have to be careful.”

Vlad’s hands tightened around the worn leather cover “if you can, then let’s go.” Vlad said, looking up at Jasik.

“Now?” Jasik hissed, “you can’t be serious, Vladimir, we’ll need to plan this out.” He said, making Vlad’s eyes narrow slightly. While he knew Jasik was possibly right, he wanted to go straight to Stokerton and get his uncle out of there.

He also wanted to put an end to the nightmares, he was so sick of them. So sick of waking up with phantom pain slowly fading from his body.

“Yes now,” Vlad looked to Henry, who had managed to remain completely silent the entire time. “Henry and I already had this set up, we’re going to Stokerton no matter what.” Vlad said, taking a step forward.

Vlad could practically see the gears turning in the vampire’s head.

The thief then closed his eyes and sighed “okay” he said quietly “but you need to lock that up first, behand a glyph, if you know how to.”

Vlad nodded, then turned and headed back towards his house. He opened the door with ease, he was hoping that hadn’t broken and disturbed the glyph.

Vlad quietly made his way up the steps, being careful to not wake Nelly as he moved.

Vlad slipped back into his bedroom and looked around, attempting to find a place to stash the journal. He wasn’t like his dad, unfortunately Vlad didn’t have a secret place to stash things.

No compartments hidden in the walls or the floor. Just the furniture in his room, if someone was desperate, they’d be able to find it after a few hours of searching.

After a moment, the halfing walked over to his dresser and slid open the top drawer. Inside were well folded socks and a small box.

The one his father had given him so many years before. The same box Otis had marked, meaning to protect Vlad but Vlad had mistaken for some mark of death.

Vlad slowly slid open the lid and moved the money and small trinkets aside, he slid his dad’s journal in and covered it the best he could.

Vlad licked his lips and then bit into his finger again, he drew his mark in blood on the lid of the box. He watched the blood red liquid turn to a strange inky black mark. Sometimes he wondered how such things worked.

What forces in the world allowed things like this to work, things like a few simple smears of blood could easily lock the world out of a small box or room.

The halfing pushed the dresser drawer closed, he hoped that the mark would work, locking the box closed from other vampires and humans who may come looking for his dad’s journal.

Vlad slowly made his way down the steps and out the front door, once again locking the door.

As Vlad approached the car, he noticed henry glaring at Jasik.

Vlad didn’t realty blame him after all, Jasik had been the one who attacked both Vlad and Henry the year prior. And Vlad was sure his friend was a little uncomfortable standing so close to the vampire.

“Did you find a good place?” the thief asked.

“Yeah” Vlad said with a nod.

“Good,” Jasik said curtly, then he looked to Henry “this is your drudge, if I recall correctly?”

Vlad nodded again before correcting him “my friend.” Henry may be bound by some weird connection between a vampire and their human servant, but Vlad still cared about him. His still saw henry as much more than a slave bound to do whatever Vlad could order him to do.

Jasik then sighed “and I suspect he plans to come with us.” The tone in the thief’s voice told Vlad he didn’t exactly like the idea.

And Vlad didn’t blame him, he didn’t like it either. It worried him that Henry would be so near to D’Ablo and other vampires who would surly kill him with no remorse.

“Yeah, I am” Henry suddenly snapped. Vlad nearly jumped and looked over to his friend. “And I’m standing right here, so if you have something to say, just say it to my face.” Jasik looked at him, he didn’t look pleased.

“If Vlad’s going, then I’m sure as hell going as well.” Henry walked back to the driver’s side door and tugged the door open.

“You’re a human, a teen aged human; if any vampire catches you, you won’t have a chance. You’re safer going home.” Jasik argued, Vlad wondered if he was really showing some worry for Henry or if he just didn’t want to deal with trying to keep an eye on the human and making sure he didn’t get them caught.

“Oh fuck no! I’m not going to let Vlad go into this on his own.” Vlad wanted to point out that he wouldn’t be going into the council building alone and that Jasik would be with him, but he was sure Henry wouldn’t take that as a viable answer.

“He won’t be alone, I’m going with him.” Jasik said, pointing at Vlad.

Henry glared at the vampire, “yeah, like I’m supposed to trust the vampire that hit me over the head with a fucking two by four.” Henry said, sitting down in the driver’s seat.

Vlad licked his lips and gave Jasik a slightly embarrassed look.

The vampire sighed, it seemed like he wasn’t in the mood to argue.

“Fine, but if we’re doing this tonight, I need to get somethings.” Jasik said, then he pointed at Henry “and you are not driving.”


	26. Chapter 26

The entire drive into Stokerton was uncomfortable to say the least.

It had started out with an argument, Jasik still didn’t seem happy that Henry was coming with them. And Henry didn’t seem happy that Jasik was involved in this situation.

Then it evolved to henry asking questions, a lot of questions. It seemed that Vlad’s decision to leave out his budding ‘friendship’ with the older vampire didn’t seem to sit well with his friend.

Vlad had done his best to explain what had happened over the past few months, telling henry everything he could, well everything he’d been able to understand thus far.

Truthfully, he really didn’t know why Jasik decided to help him, he could have just left Stokerton behind and go back to his normal life, forgetting that Vlad had ever existed.

At some point, Vlad had turned his gaze back to Jasik, who had hardly spoken a word for most of the entire ride there. He seemed uncomfortable as they drew closer and closer to the city.

He wasn’t alone, Vlad was also uncomfortable and not sure what exactly they were heading into.

As they entered the city limits, Vlad had noticed that they weren’t heading towards the council building. They were heading back into the residential part of the city, the street striking a cord of familiarity with in the boy.

When Jasik had stopped outside a town house, Vlad realized it was the same place they’d come to after the fight with Ignatius and when Vlad had attacked and fed from one of the girls at the club.

Vlad couldn’t exactly recall her name, but it didn’t stop him from feeling guilty. He’d done what he’d hoped he’d never do, something he’d promised to his parents and nelly to never do.

He wondered if Nelly would still want him around if she knew what he’d done. If she’d still be so willing to care for Vlad if she knew he was actually capable of attacking people. And there was Otis, what would he think?

Vlad had been the one who as so admit that neither of them feed from other humans, the one who insisted that humans were far more than just walking, talking blood bags.

He’d been right, sure, Vlad had caved to his hunger. But he’d hated it, hated that the whole thing felt so right. He hated that he’d just left Snow laying in the alley way behind the club, he hadn’t even gotten the chance to make sure she was okay.

He hated knowing that this might not be the only instance, that it could, and probably would, happen again.

As Vlad lost himself in though, he hadn’t noticed that Jasik had left the car and entered the dark house.

He’d only taken noticed when Jasik had slammed the trunk of the car closed and began walking back to the driver’s side.

Curiously, he looked back, noticing a small cooler sitting in the seat next to Henry, as well as what appeared to be a small backpack.

“What’s with the cooler?” Vlad asked as Jasik slipped back into his seat.

The thief looked at him as he pulled the door closed “it’s filled with about a dozen and a half blood bags, for your uncle after we get out of the council building.” Jasik said, the car engine coming back to life. Vlad hadn’t noticed that the car had been off while Jasik had left.

“Why?” Henry asked bluntly. Jasik looked back at him through the rear view mirror, emerald gaze filled with obvious displeasure as well as fear.

“As I’ve informed Vladimir, Otis is terribly injured and he’ll need as much blood as he can get.” Vlad felt his heart sink at the reminder of what his uncle had been enduring for months and months on end. He’d been so oblivious to everything, hell, he’d even begun to think that Otis had just abandoned him.

God, he felt so guilty for that and he’d promised himself that he’d find some way to make it up to Otis in the future.

“I’ll be bringing a few bags in with me, just to help him recover enough to escape.” Jasik continued, the car slowing moving through the darkened streets of Stokerton. The streets seemed so empty, if felt like a ghost town.

Vlad wondered if anyone walked the streets in this part of Stokerton after midnight, being that the only businesses seemed to be offices and companies.

Vlad’s stomach sunk as the now familiar thirteen story office building, there didn’t seem to be anyone in sight, Vampire or human.

Jasik pulled into the alley way next to the building, the shadows making the car nearly invisible.

He looked to Vlad, holding up a hand to stop Vlad from getting out.

“Here’s what we’re going to do, when we get into the council building we’ll need to move quickly and quietly. I will lead the way down to the stockade and get him out of the cell.” Jasik said, leaning back into the back seat.

Vlad saw him open the cooler and pull a few blood bags out “we’ll get Otis back to the car and we leave Stokerton as soon as possible.” Jasik slipped the crimson filled bag into his coat pocket.

“How are you gonna get Otis out? Do you have a key?” Henry questioned, Vlad saw the hint of a smirk purse Jasik’s lips “no, but I am capable of working my way into places without one.” He said, Vlad recalled the fact Jasik had been able to sneak into his bed room during broad daylight and steal the Lucis.

There had never been a sign of a single broken window or door, no sign that someone had broken in.

Vlad wondered how skilled Jasik really was at his job, and if he’d been spending the last few days planning and scouting the council building to find the perfect rout in and out.

Jasik then looked to Vlad “as I said, we’ll need to be careful. We can’t get caught.”

Vlad nodded, feeling a little nervous but ready to get to Otis.

Jasik looked to henry again “you’ll be staying right here, in this car.” He said, then moved to slip out of the car.

“What? No way!” henry snapped, moving to open the back door.

“Yes, you are a liability.” Jasik pointed to him, “if we get into a fight, you’ll be dead before you can even notice what’s about to happen.”

Jasik then pointed to Vlad, “and if D’Ablo or another vampire doesn’t out right kill you, they’ll try to use you as leverage against him. Either way, it’s a bad idea.”

Vlad knew that the thief was right, he’d had enough experience with the few Vampires he’d met in his life to know that violence wasn’t out of the ordinary for them.

But there was also a part of Vlad that didn’t like how Jasik seemed to be treating his friend as if he were worthless for being human.

“I think he can handle himself just fine.” Vlad suddenly said, looking Jasik in the eye.

“Vladimir” Jasik began, sounding annoyed “I know you respect your drudge and see him as a close friend. But that was the exact reason I didn’t want him to come.” Vlad watched the thief turn his gaze to look around the alley way.

“He may be able to handle himself against a full grown human, but vampires are far more powerful, even a fledgling could easily kill your friend if they wanted to. He won’t stand a chance.” Vlad’s hands tightened into fists as Jasik spoke.

Again, he was right.

“Well what if you two get caught?” Henry added in, “what if you guys can’t get out?”

Vlad hadn’t really thought about that, he was now begging to wonder if there were other vampires in the building, ones that would sound the alarm the moment they recognized Vlad.

“Then you go home, don’t come in looking for us, just go.” Jasik then slammed the car door closed, Vlad glanced back to his friend before getting out and closing the passenger side door the best he could while being as quiet as he could.

There was a part of him that worried that even letting out even the smallest sound would bring all of Elysia down on their heads.

The back door opened just as Vlad turned, he glanced back to see henry getting out; a look of defiance on the human’s face

“I’m coming with you” henry said, “Vlad’s my best friend, and if Otis is in trouble, I’m not gonna stand by while Vlad puts himself in danger to save him.”

Jasik glanced over, green eyes looking at Vlad. The halfing was silent, debating on if he should use his power over henry to keep him out of danger.

But he also recalled that their entire fight, the same one that had lasted for months, had been caused by Henry being uncomfortable about being Vlad’s drudge. And he wasn’t about to give Henry a reason to really dislike it, regardless on if he managed to get back out of the council building.

“Okay” Vlad said, seemingly to Jasik’s surprise “just keep away if we run into any vampires and don’t try to fight them.”

Henry nodded in agreement, promising he’d atleast try his best. But Vlad still felt worried, after all, there was the chance that they wouldn’t make it out of this.


	27. Chapter 27

Vlad and Henry followed Jasik through the large class doors, the lobby of the office building was completely deserted.

There didn’t seem to be a soul in sight, not human or vampire. Just Vlad, Henry, and Jasik.

Vlad expected Jasik to head in the direction of the elevators, the same ones Vlad and Otis had approached and ridden down the night back in either grade.

The Halfling boy could recall the hidden panel in the elevator, buttons that took the lift down into the world of Elysia.

But to Vlad’s surprise, Jasik led them past the elevators and to what looked to be a janitor’s closet. The word ‘maintenance’ written across a small sign on the door.

Vlad watched the thief slowly open it, the door making not a sound as it opened. The smell of chemical cleaners met Vlad’s nose and he looked to Jasik. He wondered why they’d been led over to a closet.

Jasik walked in, Vlad watched him closely as the vampire looked over the back wall, which was strangely empty of any shelving.

To Vlad’s surprise, he noticed a small glyph on the wall as Jasik touched it. A door shaped panel slowly slid open and Jasik looked back.

Vlad stared at it, it was still dark but there seemed to be a dim light coming from the door way.

“This way” Jasik said, his voice nearly inaudible.

Vlad and henry looked at each other, Vlad couldn’t help but notice his drudge seemed a little uncomfortable with this.

But Vlad knew he couldn’t just turn around and run, they’d already come this far.

The Halfling took in a deep breath and walked forward, though he did it a little slowly. He was a bit surprised when his foot landed on a metal plat form with a quiet clang. Vlad looked around, the dimly lit stairway seemed to lead both up and down.

Vlad peered over the edge, seeing the staircase descend into darkness. He had no clue how big the council building really was, after all, he’d only seen parts of it.

He looked back at Jasik as the vampire walked through the entry way, Henry just behind him.

“We’ll be moving down.” he said, Vlad nodded and turned to start walking down the steps. He glanced back to see the open panel closing behind them, causing the stair case to dim completely.

Their only lights seemed to be dim bulbs set in the wall, making Vlad a little nervous. Every few landings, there would be closed doors or walls with slightly illuminated glyphs, marking more secret doors leading off somewhere into the council building.

He was sure the vampire walked beside him, his footsteps oddly quiet. Vlad wondered how the thief managed to walk so quietly.

It didn’t seem to matter what he was walking on; concrete, wood, snow, or metal, Jasik’s footsteps seemed to be practically nonexistent.

Which, in this case, didn’t really matter seeing as neither Vlad nor henry had that ability. Neither of the teen agers were anywhere near the ability to quietly sneak around a building that was possibly filled with vampires.

And Jasik didn’t seem all too pleased with that fact, Vlad was actually certain that the vampire was far more used to stealthily moving about.

Vlad glanced over the railing again, his heart thundered in his chest as he glanced down. Each step they took did little to ease the young Pravus’ nerves, he was worried about what may be waiting for them at the bottom of the dark steps.

He didn’t know if they’d turn on one of the landings below them, and come face to face with D’Ablo and several of his goons waiting patiently for them.

After all, he couldn’t help but question the reasons Jasik had to help him. He was a vampire who still seemed pretty loyal to Elysia. And truth be told, Vlad hadn’t put much thought into the vampire’s reasoning for even being nice to him.

What if this was all a trap, if Otis wasn’t really there in the council building. What if D’Ablo had set all of this up from the beginning?

Vlad’s pale hand gripped the railing, and he stopped moving. Jasik looked back to him, he looked slightly confused and completely worried.

The Halfling saw his emerald eyes look past him, as if attempting to find someone following them.

But to Vlad’s knowledge, the three of them where completely alone.

 _‘Are you alright, Vladimir?’_ the vampires voice bounced around Vlad’s head.

Vlad licked his lips, then glanced behind him _‘yeah’_ he replied _‘I’m just a little worried.’_

Jasik frowned, “we’re just about where we need to be, the next landing should lead us to the stockade.”

Vlad nodded, still feeling a little wary. He glanced to henry, who was standing beside him on the same step.

The Halfling took in a deep breath, then exhaled it. “Should we be worried about D’Ablo?” Vlad asked.

“No, he and the other council members aren’t scheduled for a meeting. They’ll either be locked in their offices or out hunting.” The idea of D’Ablo running about Stokerton, ripping people apart limb from limb and devouring their blood made Vlad a little queasy.

Jasik resumed walking down the steps, then Vlad followed behind him. He heard Henry hesitate, then follow close behind them.

The thief stopped on a landing with a heavy looking metal door, the vampire slowly reached out. His fingertips brushing the glyph on the door and then pushed it open. Vlad watched him poke his head through and looked both directions, making sure no one was in the room or hallway beyond.

“This way, quickly.” He said, hurrying through. Vlad held the door open to let henry through, if the door closed, he knew his friend wouldn’t be able to use the glyph to get it open.

He could see a set of double set of metal doors, “do those lead to the council room?” Vlad asked in a hushed whisper.

He saw the vampire shake his head, “no, those are at the other end of this hallway.”

Vlad blinked and glanced behind them, he saw another set of doors. There was the brief flash in his mind, he could remember the time he’d been dragged from the council room by his uncle. The dread of thinking his aunt was dead and that his uncle was about to kill him too, filled his chest.

Vlad was surprised to see more beyond the doors than he recalled. Though, he hadn’t really been analyzing the hallway as Otis pulled him to what Vlad had once believed to be his death.

One of the doors slowly opened as Jasik pushed on it, Vlad bit his lips and tried to steady his heart. He attempted to ready himself for whatever or whoever was waiting beyond that door.

He wondered that they’d get to the cell and he’d see Otis laying there in a pool of crimson. No sign of life in his uncle’s blue eyes.

The hallway beyond the door was lined with the familiar jail cells, dim lights hung from the ceiling. The three walked down the hallway off jail cells, Vlad’s eyes searching each and every one of them.

Most of the cells were empty, only a few containing vampires in various states. Some looked beaten and bloody, one or two just stared straight at Vlad and his friend, a look of complete hatred in their eyes. He wondered what they’d done, what laws they’d broken to end up in custody.

It felt like Vlad’s heart had fallen out of his chest and onto the floor when they finally found Otis.

His uncle was laying there, he was curled up on the floor and his back towards the trio.

From what Vlad could see, his uncle’s clothing remained in mostly tatters. The vampires white dress shirt was ripped and stained with blood. Vlad could spot cuts and bruises through the rips and tears.

Vlad began to shake uncontrollably she looked at his uncle, the halfing sank down to his knees.

“Otis?” he whispered, his onyx eyes filling with tears. The vampire didn’t make any noticeable movements, making the fear double in Vlad’s heart.

At that moment, every sing part of Vlad’s existence hated D’Ablo at that moment.

One hand clutched a bar, another moved forward to reach through them. He tried to grab Otis, to tug at the vampire’s shirt in the hope of stirring his uncle.

The vampire was just out of reach of the young Halfling boy, making Vlad grit his teeth in frustration.

He barely spared a glance at Jasik when the vampire knelt down beside him. Though the teen half expected the thief to say something, but it seemed that the vampire’s focused was on the lock in front of him.

Vlad glanced down, noticing what seemed to be a small pack, one that resembled a type of pencil carrier that rolled up and Velcro closed, that was unfurled beside Jasik. There were multiple small tools and thin strips of oddly shaped metal.

“What’s that?” Henry asked, it seemed Vlad wasn’t the only one who was curious about the strange pack.

Jasik didn’t turn his head away from the lock, he only muttered “lock pick kit” before reaching down to run his fingers over few of the tools, then withdrew a few of them.

“Do you actually know what you’re doing?” henry asked in a hushed whisper.

Jasik gave a look that told Vlad that the thief didn’t like having his skills questioned. Vlad couldn’t quiet blame him, he was sure Jasik had years of experience, meaning that he probably knew exactly what he was doing.

“Of course” the thief hissed in a low voice, a smirk then tugged at this lips “I’m a thief, such things are part of my job.”

Then, he said “and this is my only option, I don’t have access to the key required to open the locks.”

Vlad wondered how long this could possibly take, would they run the risk of being discovered before Jasik could break through the lock.

A soft moan of pain brought Vlad’s attention back to his uncle, the Halfling’s heart skipped a beat when he noticed Otis moved to roll over.

The vampire looked far worse than Vlad could have expected. The vampire’s face was covered in cuts and bruises, one of the vampire’s eyes was swollen in a puffy purple bruise. More blood coated the front of the vampires tattered, ripped, shirt.

“Vladimir?” Otis’ voice sounded horse and strained, as if he’d been screaming. The thought made Vlad’s heart sink as he thought about the hell his uncle had endured for months on end. He wanted nothing more than to blubber out every conceivable apology to his uncle, to tell him how sorry he was for letting Otis go through all of this.

The vampire slowly managed to crawl the few feet to the metal bars separating them, the movements left the older vampire in obvious pain; but he managed to push through it.

“What are you doing here?” Otis asked, his gaze flitting from Vlad to Jasik. The thief remained focused on the lock he was attempting to pick.

“We’re here to get you out.” Vlad said, “we’re gonna get you home to Nelly, don’t worry.” Vlad managed to force a smile, hoping to reassure his uncle.

“Vladimir,” Jasik spoke up “get the blood bags out of my coat pocket.”

Vlad blinked and looked over, he moved to reach into the vampire’s dark colored coat. He pulled out the bags of blood that Jasik had pulled from the cooler before they’d entered the building.

The Halfling slipped them through the bars towards his uncle “here, you need these.”

Otis looked don, Vlad could tell that the vampire had possibly been starved in the months since he’d left Bathery. There was a strange, almost animalist look in the vampire’s blue eyes as he looked at the crimson filled bags.

“You need to leave, Vladimir.” The Halfling blinked at his uncle’s words.

“What, not” Vlad shook his head, making the teens raven black hair fell into his face. “I’m nothing leaving here without you. I’ve missed you, Nelly’s missed you, and we’ve been so worried about you.” Vlad said, recalling how disappointed his aunt had sometimes looked when she saw there were no letters from the vampire.

Otis reached out, his hand coming to wrap around Vlad’s wrist “you need to run, Vladimir, you need to get far away from this place.” The vampire’s hoarse voice whispered, the vampire’s hand tightened slightly “get to Siberia, Vikas can protect you.”

Vlad shook his head “Vikas said I didn’t need protection.” Vlad countered, recalling the fight he’d overheard while in Siberia.

“You do, you aren’t safe Vladimir.” Otis reached up, the vampire looked so desperate for Vlad to run.

But the boy couldn’t, no, no way in hell was he about to leave Otis in this place.

“I’m not leaving here with you.” Vlad’s voice cracked, his eyes glancing to Jasik. He hopped that the vampire was close to getting the lock open.

“Vladimir, I can barely move, let alone fight. I’m nothing more than a burden to you.” Vlad shook his head.

“No, no we can get you out, get you to the care. You’ll be okay.” Vlad moved to push the blood bags closer to Otis “drink the blood, it will help you.”

Then, he felt his uncle’s hand move to touch his shoulder “please, just go.” Otis begged “I can’t stand the thought of what D’Ablo will do if he catches you here.”

Otis shook his head “Vladimir, please don’t make me witness your death. I can’t do that…” Otis seemed to hesitate then said “you’re like a son to me.”

There was a sudden swell of determination in Vlad’s chest, “you’re not gonna see that, Otis, you’re gonna get out of here with us.”

Vlad glanced over, wanting Jasik to hurry up, this was taking a lot longer than Vlad thought it was.

“Vladimir, just go, it’s not safe.” Vlad saw Otis’ gaze look around, as if searching for something or someone “D’Ablo, he’s-”

A cold, hate filled, angry voice interrupted his uncle’s desperate plea.

“Right here.”


	28. Chapter 28

The sharp snap of the lock pick breaking met Vlad’s ear for a brief moment, followed by his uncle’s desperate and quiet plea for him to run. But he couldn’t, wouldn’t.

He was angry now, angry that his uncle had been tortured for months and he hadn’t known. That he’d been put through hell and when Vlad caught the glimpses that were possibly his only way to plea for help, he’d passed them off as mere nightmares.

Vlad grit his teeth, the vampire before him stood there. There was a look of anger and disgust on his pale face as he glimpsed the small group of four.

“You monster! If you wanted my dad’s journal, you could have just taken it.” Vlad snapped, his hands curling into tight fists, the boy could feel his nails pressing into his skin.

“Oh, I would have, Vladimir.” D’Ablo began, he was looking the boy over. It was as if he’d hopped Vlad had been foolish enough to bring the journal with him. Vlad felt relieved that Jasik had showed up in time to inform Vlad about what was going on.

He was relieved that he’d hidden it, that he’d decided to not bring it and attempt a trade as he’d been planning.

“But after our last few encounters, and the result of our little experiment…” he once again paused “I’m, and forgive the pun, once bitten, twice as shy.” D’Ablo said with a sneer. Then, he began walking closer.

“And when I noticed you enter this building, I’d hoped that you’d come to your senses, that you’d decided to entrust your father’s journal to me.”

“Though, I’m sure you can imagine my displeasure when I came to see that you were empty handed.” D’Ablo said, he glared up and down. As if he thought Vlad would be able to just pull the journal out of thin air.

Vlad glared, he was sure his eyes had possibly flashed their familiar lavender. He wanted so badly to charge the older vampire. To teach him some sort of lesson, do something to make him pay for what he’d done.

 _‘Keep him talking’_ Vlad heard Jasik’s voice push into his head, it startled the boy for a moment. He hadn’t expected the thief to use telepathy, let alone speak, at that moment. _‘I’ll try to pick the lock again. Just keep him busy.’_

Vlad licked his lips, “so you did all of this, just to get the journal?” he asked, “You kidnapped Otis and tortured him, sending those nightmares to me? You hired another vampire to come after me and try to kill me?”

He considered this to be as a good a time as any to attempt to get answers for all the things that had happened.

He now knew why Otis had been so absent from his life over the last few months. He knew, atleast a little bit, why D’Ablo had come wanting the journal. He was planning something, which wasn’t surprising.

Vlad had always suspecting D’Ablo to be up to something, since he’d appeared in Vlad’s bedroom in the middle of the night, he’d been just as absent.

“Yes, you were quite adamant that you wouldn’t hand over the journal. So I had to find something that would convince you otherwise.” D’Ablo then took in a deep breath, “as for Ignatius” the vampire in black shook his head.

“I was not the one to send Ignatius after you, it was the plan of the council. They wanted to find an easy way to ride themselves of you.” D’Ablo then glanced at Otis, the blond vampire was clinging to the thick metal bars.

It seemed he was hoping to find the strength to pull the metal apart and protect his nephew.

“Most vampires know of Ignatius’s rather short and explosive temper. While they asked that he bring you in alive, they knew he probably wouldn’t. They fully expected him to rip you rim from limb, I’m sure they even hopped he would.” The vampire returned his steal colored gaze to Vlad.

“And they thought it fitting that he should be allowed to repair his honor after the things your father and uncle had done.” Vlad blinked, he actually wondered why he’d want that.

What did his uncle and father have to do with the vampire that had attempted to kill both Vlad and Jasik just days prior?

“You didn’t tell him, did you?” D’Ablo asked, once again looking to Otis. It was as if he could tell Vlad wasn’t able to see the connection that was obvious to the president.

“How disrespectful of you, Otis, not informing your own nephew of his family.” D’Ablo clucked his tongue. It sounded like a parent scolding a child, something that only made Vlad angrier.

“You see, Vladimir, Ignatius was the vampire that created both your father and your uncle; and by extent, he also feels responsible for your existence. Something that rather infuriates him.” Vlad then saw a shadow pass over D’Ablo’s face.

Something in Vlad told him D’Ablo knew that the vampire hunting Vlad was dead.

“Though, we seemed to have come to a rather troublesome problem.” D’Ablo said, “It seems Ignatius has vanished into thin air, as if he gave up on his hunt after a few failed attempts.”

Vlad glanced back at Jasik, then at his uncle. He had questions, sure, but those would be able to wait.

“He’s dead” Vlad said, “I’m the one that killed him.” he wasn’t going to let Jasik take the blame for this, even if it had been the thief that landed to killing blow.

Vlad would take the blame, it had been him that Ignatius had been after. If Jasik had just avoided Vlad, he wouldn’t have gotten involved.

There was an odd look that crossed D’Ablo’s face, it seemed like he was surprised for a moment. Then, he grinned “I expected nothing less from you, Master Pravus.” D’Ablo shook his head.

“Those fools, sending someone to kill the unkillable, you all but proved me right. Not even a vampire like Ignatius could handle you.” D’Ablo then suddenly lunged.

Vlad let out a yelp when he was slammed into the wall of metal bars behind him.

The pain exploded through his back as the air rushed from his lungs. Vlad felt D’Ablo’s hands gripping his shoulders as he pressed the Halfling boy into bars.

“Now, Master Pravus, let’s see if we can properly negotiate a trade, like gentle man.” D’Ablo hissed, leaning in. Vlad could see the vampire’s fangs as he spoke, they were long and sharp. It made the idea of D’Ablo being anything akin to ‘gentle man’ actually a little comical.

The Halfling didn’t doubt that D’Ablo would hesitate to rip his throat out if he felt it was necessary.

“You tell me where your father’s journal is and I’ll let your uncle, friend, and the thief go.” Vlad noted the way he’d mentioned Jasik. Not by name, but by what he did. As if he were angry that Jasik had dared to take the same path as Otis.

“No way.” Vlad grunted and began attempting to free himself from D’Ablo’s grip. He knew that if he told D’Ablo anything, Jasik, Henry, and Otis were as good as dead.

“Well, it seems you don’t care all that much for your loved ones. I’m offering you such an easy way to get them out of danger, and you’re more determined to keep that old book.” D’Ablo clucked his tongue “for shame, Vladimir, I wouldn’t expect you to be this selfish.”

Vlad glared at the vampire “I know what you’re up to, I know about the ritual, and you’re not getting it.” D’Ablo sneered, looking even angrier.

“You warned him, did you?” D’Ablo only briefly turned his gaze to Jasik. “I should have expected as much.”

A grin then crossed the vampire’s face “I suppose we’re at a standstill, in a way.” He said, suddenly removing one of his hands from Vlad’s shoulder, only to grab the front of Vlad’s jacket. He roughly tugged Vlad forward, then slammed him against the bars again.

Vlad renewed his struggles to free himself, his mind attempted to find some way to get him out of this.

As he looked down, a thought struck him. It may be a bit cheap, but the Halfling felt there wasn’t much of a choice.

Vlad moved and kneed the vampire between the legs as hard as he could muster.

While the blow didn’t bring D’Ablo to his knees, it gave Vlad the chance to free himself and put distance between himself and the vampire.

As Vlad back away, the soft sound of a click met his ears, he wasn’t sure, but he hoped that meant Jasik had gotten the lock open. But he couldn’t bring himself to take his eyes off D’Ablo, less he give D’Ablo the chance to get his hands on Vlad again.

Jasik suddenly appeared by Vlad’s side, the thief looked uncomfortable and scared.

Vlad didn’t blame him, they were in the heart of a council building, with who knows how many other vampires milling about. All D’Ablo would have to do was get the attention of a few more and then they’d be out numbered.

Vlad knew that they wouldn’t be able to fight their way through even a small group of vampires. Henry was human and Otis was still injured, and Vlad was sure he and Jasik wouldn’t be enough. Hell, Vlad was sure that he and Jasik wouldn’t even be enough against just D’Ablo.

But that wasn’t going to stop Vlad from trying, even if he couldn’t kill D’Ablo, he still wanted to teach the vampire a lesson.

D’Ablo looked at the two of them, as if deciding who he wanted to rip apart first.

Vlad readied himself, not wanting to be caught off guard a second time. He also noticed Jasik do the same. Then he noticed the thief holding something in his hand, it looked like a small tool. Maybe something that had been in that little kit he had spread out next to him.

D’Ablo lunged, running at them, Vlad expected to feel D’Ablo land a blow or attempt to tackle him to the floor.

But instead, he saw D’Ablo go for Jasik, immediately grabbing the thief’s wrist that held the tool. Jasik took his chance and raised his free hand, aiming a punch for the president’s face.

D’Ablo moved his head to the side, the blow just narrowly scrapping the side of D’Ablo’s face.

“You disloyal little vermin.” The vampire hissed in a low, angry voice.

“I paid you to do a job, not to go behind my back and ruin everything I’d been planning.” Vlad noticed the movement of D’Ablo’s hand that still gripped Jasik’s wrist.

There was a sickening crack and a cry of distinct pain. Something that told Vlad the bone had been shattered in the thief’s wrist. He dropped the small tool, causing it to clatter to the floor.

“I’ll take my time disposing of you once I’m done with the boy.” Vlad watched D’Ablo then punch Jasik in the stomach.

He glanced down, eyes landing on the soft glint of metal. He realized that whatever Jasik had grabbed, it was with in Vlad’s reach.

With D’Ablo seemingly distracted, Vlad leaned down, his hand curling around what he then found to be a screw driver. How that was supposed to aid in picking locks, he wasn’t sure. But he also didn’t care at that moment, all he could think was that the tool could possibly be used as a weapon.

He had nothing else at his disposal, he hadn’t even considered grabbing a knife from the kitchen before leaving home.

Vlad gripped it tightly and reached for D’Ablo. His heart raced in his chest as his fingers curled in the fabric of D’Ablo’s pristine dress shirt.

He managed to tear D’Ablo away from Jasik and raised the screw driver. But stopped when D’Ablo turned his gaze to Vlad, steal grey eyes briefly flashing with recognition as he realized Vlad’s intentions.

He realized, despite everything, he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t look another person in the eyes as he drove the make shift weapon into them. Even if it was a nonlethal attack, it was still an attack. And Vlad still had the images of the sword being imbedded in Ignatius’s throat.

He hesitated, his grip weakening, both on the makeshift weapon and on D’Ablo’s shirt.

Vlad felt white, hot, pain lite up his chest and he let go of D’Ablo’s shirt. D’Ablo shoved Vlad back, letting Vlad catch glint of what looked like a dagger or something. He hadn’t even realized D’Ablo was even armed until that point.

He’d never even seen D’Ablo with a weapon during any of the prior times the vampire had made an attempt on his life.

The boy glanced down, seeing both his jacket and shirt now had a large slash in it. A shallow cut on his chest stung slightly, blood somewhat oozing from the wound as his body went to work healing it.

“You’re lucky I didn’t gut you for that attempt.” D’Ablo growled “though I’d be glad to do just that, if you want to try again.”

Vlad stood there, he felt like a deer in head lights as he tried to make a plan. He doubted a screw driver would be of much use against an actual weapon.

Jasik took his chance and darted over, pushing Vlad back several feet.

The blade once again glinted in the low lighting, Vlad felt his heart skip a beat when he recognized it. The knife in D’Ablo’s had was the exact knife he’d seen in the nightmares. The one that D’Ablo had used to torture his uncle for months.

D’Ablo lunged at them again, the knife raised as he came in to make another strike.

Jasik suddenly met the vampire, the thief returned the same favored D’Ablo had previously done and grabbed D’Ablo’s wrist. He slammed the vampire’s hand into the metal bars.

Though there didn’t seem to be any sign of actually injury, but it managed to make D’Ablo drop the dagger.

Vlad looked down, his eyes landing on the blade. The brief thought passed through his mind, he could grab it and end this, all of this, right then.

Then his stomach dropped, it actually horrified him that he could even consider that.

To desire to actually end someone’s life. Even if that life was D’Ablo’s and he’d done awful things, Vlad didn’t get the right to decide who deserved death.

“Vladimir!” Jasik called out, breaking Vlad from his brief trance.

“The door, over there! Open it!” he snapped, Vlad turned his head and saw a partially open cell door.

Vlad rushed over and pulled it open the rest of the way, allowing Jasik to shove D’Ablo inside. It didn’t have to be spoken for Vlad to put together the thief’s plan. Vlad shoved the bared door closed as hard as he could.

The locks engaged, making escape impossible. Atleast, Vlad hopped it would.

“I’ll get your uncle, then we need to get out of here as soon as possible.” Jasik said, darting back towards the cell that held his uncle.

Vlad saw henry kneeling inside, attempting to help Otis to his feet.

Vlad was relieved that his friend had not gotten involved in the fight, just D’Ablo’s brute strength would have been enough to deal Henry in.

Jasik still appearing slightly injured, leaned down and put an arm around Otis. Vlad saw both his uncle and the thief  flinch as they moved to stand.

Vlad wanted to aid his uncle, to ease as much of the strain for both of them as possible. But when he moved to Otis’ other side, Jasik shook his head “I need you to open doors and activate the glyphs, I can handle your uncle.”

Vlad licked his lips, but then nodded reluctantly.

He rushed a head back to the door they’d come through, pushing it open. He half expected to see a small army of vampires just like the ones D’Ablo had brought with him into the alley way his eighth grade year.

But it was completely empty, not another soul insight.

Was D’Ablo the only vampire here?

Perhaps, they had some luck on his side. It wasn’t much, but perhaps they’d be able to get out of the council building without another hindrance.

It was a pleasant thought, though it faltered as Vlad closed the door after letting Henry, Jasik, and his uncle pass through.

His ears picked up the rather distinct sound of keys jingling as the heavy metal doors closed. Something in Vlad told him that they weren’t out of the woods just yet.


	29. Chapter 29

The elevator doors opened to a completely empty lobby, Vlad was both baffled and relieved at the odd absence of vampires.

This was supposed to be the council building, right? An important location, something akin to a capital. But it seemed like everyone had taken the night off, save for D’Ablo.

Was there some sort of vampire holiday Vlad hadn’t been aware of? Some special day were all the vampires seemed to just abandon their council building in favor of some massive hunt or party.

He made a mental note to ask later, maybe there was more to Elysia than he’d been able to read in the compendium.

Vlad then noticed Henry, his friend glanced over at him. He could tell his friend seemed unsure, maybe even nervous. Vlad really didn’t blame him, he felt just as uneasy.

He didn’t like how easy this was beginning to feel, it didn’t make any sense if Vlad really thought of it. If D’Ablo really wanted to catch Vlad, then why not have more vampires lying in wait for them?

Why not make a better plan other than hoping Vlad have would give into the nightmares and come to him with the journal? Hell, it was like D’Ablo hadn’t even accounted for the possibility that Vlad wouldn’t be alone.

Vlad’s eyes then darted to his uncle, a realization then began to dawn on him.

It was like he’d finally been able to fully piece a puzzle together after trying for an eternity. It was all one big plan, a lure to convince Vlad to hand over the journal and by extent, his life.

The halfing had no doubt that he would have been killed if D’Ablo had gotten his hands on that journal. And he had no doubt that D’Ablo would kill Otis and Henry as well, just because he could.

And the thoughts infuriated him, he hated how stupid he’d been. How incapable he’d been at seeing what was truly going on.

Vlad rushed a head, determined to get out of the building and back to Bathery. He just wanted to get Otis to Nelly, she’d be able to atleast help him with most of his injuries.

As Vlad pushes the glass door open, the halfing looked back. His eyes widened as he saw the elevator doors opening behind them.

His heart skipped a beat as the two vampires and henry rushed past him. Vlad licked his lips and then looked at Henry “go” he said quickly, causing his friend to look back as well. He saw what Vlad saw, D’Ablo storming from the elevator with what looked like a metal cane.

Vlad didn’t want to risk his friend’s safety, nor did he want to risk Otis’s safety with his injuries.

“I’ll keep him busy, you guys get Otis to the car.” Vlad could see the look of horror on Otis’s face. But there wasn’t anything that he could say to dissuade Vlad.

Vlad spun, hands tightening into fists. All he had to do was move about and distract D’Ablo until Jasik can run back and help him.

D’Ablo snarled at Vlad as he drew closer, the halfing braced himself for a blow from what looked like an expensive cane.

“Not ready to give up D’Ablo?” Vlad asked, forcing something akin to confidence to fill his voice.

“Of course not, I have plans, Master Pravus.” The label D’Ablo used made Vlad’s stomach twist, he never liked the idea that he was supposed to become something big and important. He just wanted a normal life, free of trouble.

“And those plans, of course, involve you.” Vlad watched as D’Ablo then twisted the neck of the cane and then withdrew what liked like a sword.

Otis’s training hadn’t prepared him for a fight involving a weapon, especially not a weapon that was wielded by a vampire who wanted Vlad’s head on a silver platter.

Vlad only had a moment to curse his luck before D’Ablo lunged at him. Vlad swiftly moved to the side, dodging the blow with relative easy. He could feel the soft gust of wind as the blade whisked past him.

The office building’s lobby was far more open the narrow hallway of the barracks they’d fought in previously. Making it much easier for Vlad to move out of the way of D’Ablo’s incoming attacks.

“Well, I’m not interested.” Vlad said, stumbling back as the point of D’Ablo’s sword headed straight towards his face.

Fortunetly for Vlad, the sword’s sharp edge only managed to scrape the side of Vlad’s cheek, seeped down Vlad’s face as he tried his best to ignore the pain lighting up his cheek.

The halfing backed up, his eyes moving to look around him. He was looking around for anything he could use to defend himself.

Unfortunately. The best the lobby had to offer was a few chairs and potted plants. Nothing that help Vlad against an armed vampire.

“And don’t you think it’s a bit strange for an experienced vampire to use a weapon in a fight?” Vlad managed a smirk “are you that unconfident in your abilities?”

Vlad saw the snarl return to D’Ablo’s lips exposing fangs that where probably just as sharp as the sword in his gloved hand.

It seemed Vlad had managed to touch a rather sensitive nerve.

To Vlad’s amazement, D’Ablo tossed the sword to the side and it clattered across the polished floor.

He was a little relieved then, he could handle a hand to hand fight. Atleast enough to protect himself from being pummeled to a bloody pulp.

D’Ablo lunged at the halfing, Vlad felt the vampire’s fist connect with his stomach. The blow knocked the air from Vlad lungs and left the teen shocked.

He coughed, holding his stomach as the pain shot through his body. D’Ablo then struck him in the face, fortunetly, not hard enough to cause serious damage.

Vlad looked up, trying to will the pain away, just long enough to dart away.

As the halfing backed up, his eyes landed on his uncle who was rushing back through the door. Vlad saw Otis run over, his pale hands gripping the back of D’Ablo’s shirt.

Otis pulled the president back, Vlad could tell the action could strain the action caused his uncle.

“Go!” Otis snapped, Vlad stared for a moment. He felt the need to help his uncle, do something to make sure they had D’Ablo tied up somewhere. That way they could get away safely and not be followed or stopped.

Vlad took a step forward, “Vladimir, this isn’t a request, go!” Otis seemed to be struggling as he clung to D’Ablo, trying to keep the president still. But D’Ablo was in better shape than Otis, the president wasn’t beaten and battered for months on end.

Vlad watched as Otis began to drag D’Ablo away, gritting his teeth as he did so. Vlad noticed he was heading back to the elevators, “get to the car, I’ll meet you back there in a moment.”

While Vlad didn’t like it, what else was he to do? He doubted that Otis would let him follow, even if D’Ablo proved to be too much.

Vlad looked back to Otis, then he began to back up. One step, then another, and another. He turned, quickening his pace as he approached the glass doors.

Vlad reached out, fingertips barely an inch away from the handle. Then, something hit him, literally.

Vlad felt the glass shatter as he was forced through it. There was the brief sensation of flying, then, he hit the ground hard. His head thumped against the side walk, leaving the halfing dazed.

He tried to lift himself up, but the slitting pain was too much. Vlad couldn’t even see straight, let alone lift himself up.

He could also feel something warm and slightly sticky pooling under his head and sticking to his raven black tresses.

As his vision cleared, he saw D’Ablo standing above him. A snarl on his thin lips, leaving the razor sharp fangs fully visible. D’Ablo’s eyes were also full of complete and unmistakable hatred.

The vampire raised his foot, it seemed like he was about to kick or stomp on Vlad. The young Pravus couldn’t help but have a brief flashback of his eighth grade year, when D’Ablo had broken two of his ribs during the fight in the alley way next to Stokerton Council building.

But this time, D’Ablo didn’t get the chance, seeing as someone pounced on him. Vlad managed to push himself up, his mind still swam and when he moved, his vision blurred again.

But he could at the least make out Jasik, the thief was attempting to pin D’Ablo. Vlad’s head throbbed, he couldn’t quite think clearly, it was like nothing made any sense.

Jasik continued to struggle with D’Ablo, throwing punches at every chance he got. The thought wormed its way into Vlad’s mind that made the halfing wonder if the thief was aiming to actually kill D’Ablo.

While D’Ablo was a monster, sure, and he deserved some punishment for what he’d done to Otis. But Vlad still couldn’t sit well with the thought that Jasik or anyone would kill D’Ablo. Even for a good reason.

Vlad parted his lips, “Jasik, stop…” he managed to speak, the halfing put a hand to the side of his head and shook it.

The thief glanced back at him, and Vlad immediately regretted drawing the vampire’s attention.

Emerald eyes went wide and he cried out in pain. Jasik fell back away from D’Ablo, a small combat knife sticking out of his side. The side of the vampire’s white shirt had a steadily growing crimson stain on it.

Vlad worried that the injury may be far worse than it looked.

D’Ablo shoved him off and got to his feet, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth and nose. He growled at Vlad, then leaned down and ripped the knife from Jasik’s side.

Blood spattered the ground and Jasik hissed in pain.

Vlad backed up, his foot hit something.

He dared to look away, his eyes landed on a small black cylinder.

His heart raced, it couldn’t be…

Vlad reached down quickly, his fingers wrapping around the black cylinder. He pulled it up, his eyes found the small gold glyph on the end of it.

It was the Lucis.

He couldn’t believe it.

Vlad guess D’Ablo had it in his pocket and when he tackled Vlad through the glass door, it had fallen out.

Vlad looked up, seeing D’Ablo rushing towards him, the same knife raised above his head as if to strike Vlad.

The halfing trembled and lifted the Lucis, as his thumb passed over the glyph, he hopped that it was the real thing.

The bright flash illuminated the dimly lit street, after a moment, Vlad ran his thumb back over the glyph. The bright light cut out, and Vlad looked at D’Ablo.

The knife clattered to the sidewalk and D’Ablo screamed out curse words in what was any and every language the vampire knew, including Elysian.

Vlad then realized exactly what he’d done. He’d literally blown D’Ablo’s hand off.

Vlad gapped, his head still throbbing as he tried to process what he’d done and what was going on.

Jasik grabbed Vlad’s arm and began to pull him back, Vlad looked back at him. Vlad was about to ask if Jasik was okay, when he felt someone collide with him once again. And of course, it was D’Ablo.

A single leather clad hand wrapped around Vlad’s throat, the president opened his mouth. The dull streetlights glistened off D’Ablo’s razor sharp fangs as the vampire growled something.

He couldn’t quite understand what it was, mainly because Vlad was far too focused on the look in D’Ablo’s steel grey eyes.

It was wild, unhinged and so animalistic. It reminded Vlad of one of those animal documentaries about predators.

Vlad expected D’Ablo to lean in and tear his throat out, and Vlad was not about to let that happen.

He renewed his struggles, trying to free himself from the deranged vampire above him.

The hand around his throat moved away, giving Vlad a brief moment of relief before it came down again.

A closed fist impacted the center of Vlad’s chest, causing Vlad to scream out in pain.

D’Ablo leaned in again, razor sharp fangs dripping with saliva as he opened his mouth again. Vlad could just feel the vampire’s breath when something impacted the back of D’Ablo’s head.

As the vampire fell to the side, completely dazed, Vlad saw Henry standing there with what looked like a metal pipe in his hands.

Vlad felt someone pull him off the ground, he glanced over to see Jasik. The thief’s emerald eyes glancing between Vlad, henry, and D’Ablo. As if he expected a second round any moment.

Vlad then looked back to the council building. He saw Otis running down the steps, blood dripping from his nose.

The halfing managed to put it together, D’Ablo had probably managed to strike Otis and daze him enough to run after Vlad.

“We need to go, now” Jasik snapped, Vlad just nodded, he was more than willing to agree. Otis came up to Vlad, he seemed concerned.

Vlad didn’t quite understand why, even with how bad his head and body felt, he wasn’t as bad as his uncle still seemed to be.

Henry moved to help Vlad walk as the group made their way back to the car.

Vlad was more than ready to go home, to leave Stokerton behind and rest all of this off.

Jasik held the door open, letting Vlad slip into the back seat of the car. Vlad sank down, leaning back against the seat.

Otis had followed him in, sitting down in the seat next to Vlad. The halfing watched his uncle reach into the cooler sitting on the floor and pull out a blood bag.

His uncle moved to hand it to Vlad, but the teen shook his head, which, in its self, was a mistake seeing as it caused his skull to throb. He didn’t need it, he was sure of that. If anyone did, it was his uncle or Jasik.

Vlad closed his eyes when he heard the car start up, the halfing felt the call of sleep tugging at his mind.

A call that Vlad was more than willing to follow.


	30. Chapter 30

A groan escaped Vlad as his eyes opened, the halfing was tucked into his bed. Even though the curtain over his window blocking out most of the sun light, pain throbbed through his skull.

Vlad looked over, his gaze fell on the red glowing numbers of his alarm clock. It was sometime after three pm.

How wondered how long he’d been sleeping, had it been a day or a week? If it had been over a day, wouldn’t Nelly take him to a hospital?

The halfing sat up, displacing the blankets around him. He rubbed his head, another groan escaping him as he felt the bandages around his head.

The halfing boy tried to recall what happened back in Stokerton, the most he could remember was everything up to the point D’Ablo had tackled him through the large glass door. Everything else was a blur, like it had happened to fast for his mind to process.

Vlad turned and threw his legs over the side of the bed and got to his feet. The rest of his body protested, making the raven haired teen grimace in pain. It felt like he’d been hit by a train and crushed by a bolder.

Quietly, Vlad trudged his way down the steps. He noticed the living room looked darker than normal, like the curtains had been drawn alongside the lights being turned off.

He peered in, only to see Jasik sleeping on the couch. A blanket had been draped over the vampire and his head rested on top of a pillow.

Vlad quietly walked into the kitchen and filled a glass full of water and then began looking through the cabinet for a bottle of pain killers.

The halfing took two with a big gulp of water and sat down at the table, waiting for the medicine to take effect and dull the pain in his body.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been sitting there, when Jasik came walking in. the vampire looked at Vlad, green eyes looking exhausted and tired. Vlad guess he wasn’t quite used to walking about during the day.

“How do you feel?” the thief asked, sitting down across from Vlad.

“Like a train hit me.” Vlad muttered, his head still throbbed dully, but it wasn’t as bad.

Jasik gave him a small smile, “I suppose that is to be expected.” Jasik said, leaning forward. The vampire rested his hands on the table “you weren’t exactly in the best shape after we left Stokerton.”

“How long have I been sleeping?” Vlad asked, shifting in his seat.

“A good thirteen or so hours, you passed out shortly after we got back to the car.” He then looked worried, as if there was something far more concerning.

“You should have atleast taken the blood Otis offered to you, it would have helped with all the healing your body is going to need to do.” Vlad frowned, when had that happened? Vlad could hardly remember what happened after D’Ablo running into him.

“I’ll be fine.” Vlad mumbled, he was atleast sure of that. If he had been terribly injured, he was sure nelly would have taken him to a hospital instead of just letting him sleep it off.

“When did I hit my head?” Vlad then asked, pointing to the bandages wrapped around his head.

The thief tilted his head to the side and formed “D’Ablo tackled you through one of the glass doors, you seemed to have hit your head pretty hard on the pavement.” Vlad saw him frown “it’s a wonder that you didn’t end up with a serious concussion.”

Vlad ran his fingers over the bandages, “D’Ablo…” Vlad licked his lips “is he-”

“Dead?” Jasik asked.

Vlad merely nodded, not sure if he really wanted to know.

“No, atleast to my knowledge.” He said “though, I can’t say that he’s very happy with the loss of his hand.”

The halfing stared, onyx eyes wide as he attempted to understand it. “What do you mean?”

Jasik gave a brief smile before he said “you managed to shot him with the Lucis, though, you only managed to get his hand.”

Vlad’s eyes widened, “I…I did?”

Jasik nodded, the slight hint of a smile still on his pale lips.

That didn’t sound right, to his knowledge D’Ablo had taken the Lucis and probably hid it away somewhere.

Where had Vlad gotten it? Had Jasik found it? Had Henry?

“I must admit, it wasn’t a pretty sight, but it did give us the chance to get away in time.” Vlad looked down, licking his lips.

“I can’t remember much of anything from last night, I can’t even remover that.” The halfing said, running a hand through his messy dark hair.

“I suppose that isn’t out of the ordinary, like I said, you hit your head pretty hard.” The vampire seemed to be looking Vlad over, “you might have a hard time remembering things for a little while.”

Vlad sighed, “Great…” he whispered and closed his eyes.

Part of him thought that maybe they should have made a better plan before going to Stokerton. It seemed like just about everything went wrong.

Vlad then glanced around, the absence of his uncle made him worry.

“Where’s Otis?” he asked, Jasik glanced in the direction of the stairs, Vlad couldn’t help but follow the vampire’s emerald gaze.

“He’s asleep in the guest room. You’re aunt spent a good portion of the night working on him.” Vlad sank back, he didn’t remember a thing after D’Ablo tackled him.

He could only imagine how panicked Nelly must have been when henry and Jasik brought him and Otis in looking like something had tried to tear the two of them apart.

He felt so terrible for putting his guardian through all of this, first Vlad was nearly killed by one of his only friends. Then he’s nearly been beaten, and god only knew what else, by D’Ablo.

And there was Otis, Vlad could only remember all the injuries he’d seen on his uncle. And the pain he’d felt through all those nightmares, he could only wonder how Otis managed to bare it all.

“If you are worried about him, just know that your aunt seemed rather optimistic about his recovery before she had to leave for work this morning.” Jasik said, drawing Vlad from his thoughts.

“The blood I brought seems to have helped with the worst of it, though he’s going to need a lot more in as he recovers.” Vlad saw a strange emotion flash across Jasik’s face. Concern? Empathy? Possibly a mix of the two? He couldn’t really be sure.

The halfing then looked over the thief, he couldn’t exactly recall what else had happened during the fight.

“And you?” Jasik blinked at Vlad’s question, like he didn’t expect Vlad to be concerned about him.

“I’ll be fine, I was lucky that D’Ablo’s knife missed my heart.” He smiled, placing a hand on his chest. It was then Vlad took notice of a bulge under the thief’s simple white button up shit.

Vlad stared quietly, his attempt to recall if Jasik had been attacked only brought on more blurry images and a jolt of pain through his skull.

“I’m sorry you ended up involved in this.” Vlad looked back at his glass of water, “I guess D’Ablo’s gonna go after you next.” Vlad knew Otis would have to leave, once he was done healing, as well.

If he’d even get the chance before someone from Elysia showed up.

Vlad heard the chair creak as Jasik shifted “well…” the vampire began, then grew quiet.

“It’s not an easy thing for me to explain, but let’s just say I’ll have bit more help getting this settled.” Vlad heard Jasik shift again “that is, if I can get out of Stokerton’s district….”

The halfing looked up “I guess that means you’ll be leaving soon.” It wasn’t a question. Vlad expected it to happen eventually, he was sure Jasik wouldn’t stick around Bathery or Stokerton forever.

Jasik frowned “yes,” the vampire pursed his lips. “It would be best if I didn’t stay with in Stokerton’s district while things are worked out.”

Vlad felt his shoulders slump, he wasn’t quite sure why this upset him. He was on ‘friendly’ terms with the vampire, sure. But they weren’t friends.

Though, it didn’t mean that Vlad hadn’t grown used to Jasik’s company. The vampire was one of few that didn’t seem to see Vlad as an enemy.

“Is something wrong, Vladimir?” Jasik asked, he sounded concerned.

“It’s nothing.” Vlad muttered.

Vlad heard Jasik sigh “I’m not just going to vanish into thin air, if that’s what is bothering you.” The vampire said quietly.

Vlad felt a hand clamp down of his shoulder, making him look back to Jasik. “Don’t worry, it may take some time, but I don’t mind writing if that’s what you’d like.”

The halfing looked up “I’d like that…” he admits.

The thief smiled and patted Vlad on the shoulder “it may take quite a while, I’m gonna need to lay low for a while. Especially after all of this.”

“Where will you be going?” Vlad asked.

Jasik pursed his lips “I don’t know, my…” Jasik paused for a moment before continuing “family, has more than a few hide outs.” the halfing noticed the odd tone in Jasik’s voice.

Jasik folded his arms over his chest “all I can guess is that my sire is going to send me as far away from Stokerton as he can.”

Vlad remained quiet for a moment, he couldn’t help but worry that Jasik may not even get the chance to even leave Bathery.

After all, it seemed like D’Ablo had managed to grab Otis before he even made it to Stokerton’s airport.

Jasik then pushed his chair back “why don’t you go check on your uncle, I haven’t been up since your aunt left for work.”

Vlad nodded and pushed his chair back as well. He stood, wincing as he felt a twinge of pain shoot through his head again.

The halfing sighed as he walked towards the steps, if there was one thing he wanted at that moment, it was for a vampire’s healing ability would work a lot faster than it did.


	31. Chapter 31

Vlad looked up at the sky as he quietly strolled down the side walk. The day had been cold and raining for the most part, the weather only began improving sometime after lunch.

Even then, it was still cold and there was still the overhanging threat of rain loaming in the sky. It was as if the clouds would burst at any moment, dumping more of the near frozen rain on Vlad and the rest of Bathery.

Vlad shuddered, feeling a gust of wind cut through him. It was like a cold wind sliced through him line a knife.

The young Pravus was just thankful that most of his injuries that he’d sustained back in Stokerton were healed for the most part. The cuts and bruises mended and faded and the head ache had gradually lessened the day after.

But Vlad was still worried about Otis, his uncle’s injuries seemed to be dozens of times worse than Vlad’s. They seemed to be especially painful, primarily when the blond vampire would attempt to make any movement outside of moving his head to look around.

Even with Nelly doing her best to care for him, the injuries were taking their time healing. And it didn’t help that Otis had rejected Vlad’s offer of blood to him.

Sure the idea of being bitten again made the boy uncomfortable, but Vlad still felt worried about his uncle’s health. Those injuries were just too awful, too serious.

Sure Vlad knew next to nothing about medicine or healthcare beyond what to do about a paper cut, but even he could tell when things were bad.

And he just wanted to ease his uncle’s pain, make recovering from all of this quicker and easier.

But whenever Vlad even tried to bring it up, Otis would get an odd look in his eyes. Vlad could only discern fear and anger with in the deep cerulean pools. And it made him wonder why Otis was so against it, it was worrying to say the least.

It also reminded them of the fight they’d had the night Otis had left, when Vlad had rejected his uncle’s offer to teach him how to hunt and feed off humans. The way Otis had reacted was nearly a mirror of how Vlad had reacted.

But Vlad really was worried, he just wanted to help his uncle, his family. He worried that, even with everything Nelly was doing, the wounds inflicted on Otis would be too much.

As the house came into view, Vlad found the thoughts concerning his uncle’s current condition skittering to the back of his mind.

There was a lone, silver colored car parked in his driveway. If it had just passed Vlad by, he wouldn’t have even registered it, it was just so normal. So nondescript.

No bumper stickers, scratches, dings, or any other markings to make the car stand out.

And it was parked in his driveway.

Vlad felt his hands tightened around the straps of his backpack as he drew closer to the steps leading up onto the front porch. Vlad did his best to quietly walk up onto the porch, he cursed the old wood as it creaked under his weight.

Slowly, he pulled the key from his coat pocket. He tested the door knob and was surprised to find it unlocked.

He opened the door just a crack, not sure what to expect on the other side.

D’Ablo or some other vampire who wanted to rip Vlad limb from limb? Someone who was here to drag Otis and Jasik back before the council, to take Vlad back to the council?

Or possibly Vikas, Otis had been writing letters over the last few days. Vlad recalled him mentioning sending one back to Siberia as a request for help.

Maybe the Russian vampire had come to aid them in some way,

Tentatively, Vlad walked inside. He could here quite talking coming from the living room. It was easy to make out Jasik’s voice, though it was too low for the halfing to make out what he was saying.

Vlad slipped his backpack off, letting it fall silently onto the floor next to the front door.

Doing his best to remain quite, Vlad walked into the living room. He was mentally preparing himself for a possible fight as he moved.

His eyes fell on Jasik and two other vampires, all three seemed to fall silent as Vlad walked into the room.

A man and a woman sat on the couch, both seeming relaxed and calm. His eyes looked from them to Jasik, who seemed a little less

The halfing tensed, still unsure about what to do.

“Don’t worry, Vladimir, they’re friendly.” Jasik said, leaning forward to place a mug on the coffee table in front of him.

The halfing still didn’t feel sure, Jasik seemed to sense his unease which he probably was. The feeling was practically oozing off the young halfing after all.

“They are friends of mine, family if you wish to get technical, I know I can trust them.” Jasik smiled before turning back to look at the woman sitting across from him.

Her straight brown hair was cut to just above the shoulder and had a pair of piercing blue eyes.

Plume colored lips curled up into a smile as she looked over Vlad “it seems he’s worried that we might be working for someone else.” She said, leaning one arm on the arm of the couch “or perhaps he’s concerned that we may have some ulterior motive.”

Both of the vampire’s grinned, making Vlad feel that they found something akin to amusement in his fears that they may be dangerous.

“Don’t worry, little one.” The man spoke up, his lips still curled into a smirk “the only trouble Jasik will be in is when we get back to our sire.”

Vlad noticed Jasik shift uncomfortably in his seat, Vlad couldn’t help but wonder what they meant by ‘trouble’. Was it some sort of danger? Something that may be along the lines of Elysia’s normal punishments.

From what little was in the compendium, and the information for Otis and Vikas, Vlad knew that those punishments could be rather brutal and over the top.

“I know you’re worried, kid, but I’ve in contact with others from our group. I can assure you that they are trustworthy.” Vlad watched the emerald eyed thief fold his hands in his lap.

The use of ‘kid’ surprised Vlad somewhat, he’d become a little used to Jasik using his name recently. It felt weird to hear that word used again.

Vlad was attempting to think of a way to convince Jasik to stay, it wasn’t just because of his concern, though. It was also because he’d also gotten used to another vampire.

His trip to Siberian let him know how valuable the company to other vampires truly was. And he felt some underlying sense of companionship and happiness with his uncle back home and Jasik milling about.

It wasn’t really comparable to what he’d experienced in Siberia, but it was still much more than it had been without Otis or anyone else.

“Go get your things packed, we’re going to be late if we don’t get moving.” The woman said, making Vlad blink.

He watched Jasik slowly stand from the couch, the thief walked past Vlad, offering the halfing something of a reassuring smile.

It didn’t do much, though Vlad did return with a smile. Even though it was more halfhearted.

Vlad licked his lips, looking back at the two unnamed vampires. Then, he turned and followed after Jasik as the thief slowly trudged up the steps.

Vlad stopped at the top of the steps, watching Jasik walk into the spare bed room. The thief was moving about, making sure he had his clothing and other such things gathered up and packed neatly away.

“So, you’re really going?” Vlad asked, then looked away. He felt a little quality for asking, he knew Jasik probably had a lot of people worrying about him. While the thief had remained vague when it came to anything to personal, Vlad was still aware of something a kin to friends and family.

“Yes, I am” the vampire placed a backpack on the floor just outside the door, then his suitcase.

Vlad shifted a bit, glancing back down the steps. He couldn’t hear anymore talking coming form the living room, though it was possible the ‘guests’ were utilizing telepathy to make sure Vlad couldn’t over hear them.

“Are you sure you want to go with them?” Vlad then asked, he was sure he probably came off as paranoid to the older vampire, which he was.

Vlad hadn’t been able to meet as many vampires as his uncle, or Vikas, or even Jasik. What where the chances that they were working under D’Ablo?

“Of course, they are only here because I contacted them.” Vlad noticed that Jasik’s movements had stopped for a moment “are you worried for my safety?” there was the slight hint of curiosity in the thief’s voice.

Vlad didn’t respond, he only looked down at the worn flooring. He heard Jasik emit a sigh and begin moving about again.

“I’ve been lucky so far, considering how close we are to Stokerton.” Vlad watched the thief slip his coat back on, “I’m sure the only reason we’re not all locked up in Stokerton’s stockade is because the council is probably still dealing with what you did to D’Ablo.”

Vlad swallowed, the reminder that he’d basically blown D’Ablo’s hand clean off with the Lucis. Well, not basically, he’d actually blown it off.

Even with his memories slowly trickling back, Vlad still wasn’t able to recall everything. But what had comeback rather clearly, was the sounds of D’Ablo’s swearing and shouting as what Vlad had done sank in.

It was an image that had plagued his nightmares, alongside the other things he couldn’t quite get out of his head. Ignatius’s death, the nightmares sent to him as a plea for help from Otis, the fire. It all weighed down on him, slowly collecting as if in a bucket.

“I’d suggest you and Otis leave as soon as he’d healed, but I know you won’t take that advice.” Jasik said, a frown on his pale face.

Vlad shook his head “I can’t leave Nelly and Henry, if Elysia comes looking for me and Otis, they’ll be endanger.” Vlad wouldn’t put it past D’Ablo or any of his cronies to use Vlad’s loved ones in some bid to get revenge.

Jasik just sighed, it seemed like Vlad’s concern for humans was lost on some vampires.

“You aren’t wrong to worry, but I do hope you’ll consider it, I’d prefer not to hear of your death.” Vlad managed a smile at that. For some reason, it felt nice to know that there was another vampire who was actually cared about what happened to him.

“Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind if we have to.” Vlad wasn’t sure that even if it was necessary, that Vlad would be able to leave like that.

And with the way Otis seemed to act with Nelly as of late, Vlad was sure it would be just as difficult for him to leave.

“I hope you will.” Vlad then watched as the vampire slung the backpack over his shoulder and picked up the suitcase.

Vlad moved to the side to let the vampire pass, thought Jasik only made it a few steps before stopping. The vampire looked back at Vlad, a frown still on his lips.

“don’t worry, I will send a letter as soon as I feasibly can, though I can’t promise it will happened any time soon.” Vlad felt the vampire place his hand on his shoulder.

Vlad nodded, not sure what to say.

He knew what he wanted to say. He wanted to tell Jasik to be safe, to write back as soon as he could. He also wanted to ask the vampire to stay, to remain in Bathery.

But he couldn’t quite find the words to properly speak it, to speak any of it. He’d actually miss the other vampire, as strange as it seemed.

Just like how he sometimes would miss Vikas, or Otis. The way Tomas had probably missed all the people he knew in Elysia.

Jasik then turned again, placing a foot on the next step.

Vlad blinked, it was like a jolt passed through him as something came to mind.

“Wait” Vlad said quickly, once again drawing the thief’s emerald gaze.

The halfing rushed into his bedroom, heading straight for his dresser. Quickly, he pulled the drawers open and reached inside to open the box sitting amongst his socks.

Vlad wrapped his hands around the familiar black cylinder, he pulled it out and rushed back out to Jasik.

There was a look of clear confusion and surprise when Vlad presented the weapon to him “take it, just in case you get into trouble.” Vlad said, if Jasik didn’t want him to end up dead, then neither did Vlad.

Considering how easy it seemed that Otis had been grabbed by D’Ablo, Vlad wondered if D’Ablo and other vampires would have just as easy of a time grabbing Jasik and getting away without a trace.

Jasik didn’t move to take it, “Vladimir, no, I don’t need it.” The thief shook his head as he spoke “you and your uncle are in far more danger than I am.”

Vlad moved to force the Lucis into his hands, careful to avoid the golden glyph.

“Just take it” Vlad said, “I’ve got this whole prophecy thing going for me, so I’m in a little less danger.” Okay, it wasn’t completely confirmed. But something in Vlad had begun to slowly accept it and he’d also begun to grow a bit curious.

Maybe it was stupid to rely on something that really hadn’t been confirmed, but Vlad also didn’t want to risk Jasik’s safety.

“Please” Vlad whispered, “if you’re worried about me, just keep it long enough for you to get somewhere safe and send it back.” Considering Vlad didn’t know how long that would take, he wasn’t expecting to see it again anytime soon.

And perhaps it was for the best, both times Vlad held the weapon, he ended up having to use it.

Jasik looked from Vlad, to the weapon, then back to Vlad.

The vampire emitted a soft sigh, then reached out. His pale fingers carefully wrapping around the device.

Jasik seemed to treat it as if it were a loaded gun, though, in a way Vlad guess it was.

“I’ll send it back as soon as I can.” Jasik said, tucking the slender black cylinder into his coat pocket. “You and Otis should still becareful.”

Vlad stared when Jasik placed his hand on his shoulder “I’ll be in contact soon.” He smiled before resuming his decent down the steps.

“Oh, and tell your guardian that I’m very grateful for her kindness these last few days.” He called over his shoulder, “I’ll see what I can do to repay her.”

Vlad nodded, that kind of thing always seemed to come to Nelly so naturally. The moment Jasik even made the move to leave, explaining he’d find a place to stay before leaving, Nelly had practically jumped on him to offer their home as a place

Jasik wasn’t the only one that had been to be surprised by that offer, Vlad had stared as his aunt told the vampire he was more than welcome to stay with them.

A vampire that, quite frankly, she didn’t even know the name of prior to nearly two days after he showed up with an injured Vlad and Otis in the middle of the night. For all Nelly knew, Jasik could have very well been a threat, even the vampires Vlad had met while in Siberia would hunt and kill humans.

Vlad followed Jasik down the steps, watching as the two unnamed vampires open and walked out the door, Jasik following behind them.

Before the door closed, Jasik bid the halfing one last fair well. Then, with a small smile on his face, it felt like he’d vanished from Vlad’s life.

 


	32. Chapter 32

Vlad slowly trudged his way down the steps, it felt like his eyes were still burning as he rubbed them.

The young halfing hadn’t gotten much sleep the night prior, he’d been kept up by both guilt and sadness.

He’d broken up with Meredith the night prior, and it hadn’t been as clean as he’d hoped it would have been. Vlad knew it was for the best, but it didn’t make the words he’d said any easier to come out.

Even though Vlad knew he’d become a threat to Meredith’s safety sooner or later, hell, he’d nearly bitten her back on Halloween.

If Nelly hadn’t walked out when she did, Vlad could have killed her.

And if he continued spending time with her, and they were alone, who knows what would happen.

Vlad just didn’t want to risk it.

Vlad looked up when he noticed someone was sitting at the kitchen table. A steaming mug of coffee in one hand and the town’s newspaper in the other, Otis glanced up.

Cerulean eyes locking with a Vlad, a smile on his lips. That smile then fell when he got a good look at Vlad’s face.

The newspaper crinkled as Otis folded it and placed it to the side. “Did you not sleep well, Vladimir?” he asked, worry practically dripping from his voice.

Vlad pulled the chair across from Otis back and plopped down, resting his head in his hands as he landed forward,

“No” he admitted, his voice cracking slightly as he spoke.

He heard the mug in Otis hand touch down on the wooden surface of the table, “nightmares?” his uncle asked, still sounding concerned.

Vlad sighed, pulling his hands away “No, not nightmares.” The halfing ran a hand through his messy dark hair. Sure, he’d still had the occasional nightmare since his uncle’s rescue from the Stokerton council building.

But they’d become less and less frequent in the last few months, though the same couldn’t be said for Otis.

Vlad had overheard the blond vampire whimpering or crying in his sleep, Vlad could only imagen what happened during those months, and how they were affecting his uncle.

While his wounds had healed with Nelly’s help and as much blood they could get for him, it seemed like the memories would take far longer to fade.

“I broke up with Meredith last night.” Vlad said, his gaze falling down to the newspaper beside Otis. An article on the night’s prior festivities on the front page.

“Oh” he heard his uncle say in a quiet voice “I see,” Vlad felt his uncle’s hand reach over and tip his chin up, there was a soft smile on the older vampire’s lips.

“I know this must be hard on you, one’s first heart break is always the worst.” Otis said, his hand withdrawing from Vlad’s chin.

“It may take some time, but I promise you, you will eventually move on from this and it will be nothing more than a sour memory.” Otis picked up his mug again, he took a sip from it.

Vlad began to fiddle with the sleeve of his shirt that he’d slept in “I know, it’s just.” He sighed deeply, “I didn’t want to, everything was fine. But I’m afraid.”

He saw Otis raise his brow in curiosity “afraid?” he questioned.

“What exactly are you afraid of?” Vlad could tell Otis wasn’t trying to mock or patronize him, his uncle was truly worried about him.

“That I’ll hurt her.” He clenches his hands then, he wants to admit that his uncle was right. That Vlad’s hunger was a problem, that he needed more than what Nelly managed to sneak out of the hospital.

But he was scared, scared of what Otis would say. Sure, Otis was and old vampire, one who’d probably fed on thousands of people over his lifetime. But Vlad still didn’t want him to press the notion of feeding from people.

The halfing looked up, sympathy was plainly written across Otis’s pale face as he looked at Vlad. There was also the feeling of understanding that the boy got from the vampire, something that told Vlad that Otis knew how he felt, perhaps even experienced it himself.

Vlad watched Otis stand from the table, as the blond walked to the fridge, he looked back “I have a feeling your hunger is starting to get the better of you.”

The vampire pulled a blood bag from the freezer and a mug from one of the cabinets.

Vlad nodded slowly, it almost felt embarrassing to acknowledge. He watched as his uncle cut the corner of the bag and fill the mug with the cold crimson before placing it into the microwave.

“I know the hunger isn’t an easy thing to accept, it took me years to do so.” Otis said, tapping his fingers against the countertop as the microwave buzzed quietly.

“Is there a way to control it?” Vlad asked, watching as Otis sat the now warm mug of blood down on the table in front of Vlad.

“Aside from feeding, no.” Vlad felt his shoulders drop, he didn’t really know what he was expecting. If there was some magical way of ignoring the desire to rip into someone and drain every drop of crimson from their body, Otis would have told him by now.

Atleast, Vlad would have hopped he would.

The halfing looked down into the steaming mug of crimson, watching his reflection quietly in the red liquid. It stared back at him, reflecting his tear streaked face and messy hair.

Then, he lifted it to be lips and took a big gulp, hot crimson now sliding down his throat.

He wasn’t really hungry, but blood was one of the few things Vlad couldn’t ever really resist.

“I know it’s not easy, Vladimir, and it does seem that you’re hunger is subsiding somewhat.” Vlad looked away, feeling slightly ashamed.

He’d been so adamant that his uncle shouldn’t be hunting anyone while living in Bathery, but here Vlad was after feeding from a human. Sure, it had been an accident and Vlad felt guilty. But even he couldn’t deny that it had felt right.

Vlad couldn’t deny that he’d enjoyed the taste of fresh blood and the feeling of skin popping under his fangs.

But he didn’t want to admit it, he didn’t want to face the idea of doing it again. The possibility of making such a thing normal.

He didn’t want it to become normal, he didn’t want the actions of feeding from living humans and even killing them to become normal.

The mere thought of it made Vlad’s stomach sink.

“And it’s a good thing, don’t get me wrong, though I do worry it might come back at some point.” Otis said quickly, as if he sensed that Vlad was nervous.

It made the halfing hope that Otis didn’t know why he was nervous.

Vlad felt his uncle’s hand on his shoulder “and as for Meredith.” He began, a smile forming on his lips again “it will get easier with time, I promise you. It may seem awful now, but you’ll move on and it will all seem like a bad dream. And if you need anything, Nelly and I will be right here.”

Vlad gave his uncle a small, slightly forced, smile. “Thanks Otis, but I think I’ll be okay.” He said, Vlad didn’t want to trouble his uncle with such little things.

After all, Vlad’s break up was just a minor drop in the bucket compared to the more massive things Otis needed to deal with.

There was a short moment of quiet, one that made Vlad wonder if his uncle planned to say anything more.

Would he confront Vlad? Did he know about snow?

Vlad couldn’t recall if he’d been careful to keep his thoughts in check and keep Otis from prying.

“If it does anything to lift your spirits, you have a package waiting for you.” Otis said, moving to pick up the newspaper again.

Vlad lifted his head, eyes looking back to his uncle. The vampire smiled over the rim of his mug and glances over in the direction of the front hall.

Vlad finished off his blood before standing, he ran the mug under the water before turning for the arch way.

The vampire opened up the newspaper, the paper rustled again as he found the place he’d left off at when Vlad had first entered the room.

Quietly, Vlad walked into the hall. Sure enough, just as Otis said, there was a small package sitting on the table next to the front door.

With faster footsteps, he walked over and lifted it. The box was thin and wrapped in parchment and a thin piece of twin.

The halfing stared, his name and address stamped in the upper right corner and a small bird with wings outstretched stamped in the corner below the address.

Vlad carried the box up to his room, his tugged at the string, pulling it looks as he walked.

The young halfing actually felt worried about what he would find in the package, there wasn’t another address listed on the package, just his own.

For all he knew, it could be from D’Ablo.

Hell, if it was from D’Ablo, it was probably a bomb.

Vlad stopped, halfway up the steps, and shook his head. While slightly plausible, the package seemed far too small for something dangerous.

Vlad walked the rest of the way up the steps and to his bed room.

Vlad sat down on his bed and pulled open the parchment and looked over the box. There was a letter tied to it.

The paper was neatly folded, and tied with the same twin that had been wrapped around the package.

The pulled it free and unfolded the paper. Vlad scanned over the letter first, not really taking in the information, it was just a page or so, not really much. When Vlad read the name at the bottom, he let out a breath that he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding.

Jasik.

A smile, a genuine one, pressed against the corners of Vlad’s lips.

This was good, this meant that the vampire had made it to somewhere safe and that he was alive.

Vlad sat back, looking down at the neat, cursive handwriting. He had some trouble at first, seeing as the writing was so neatly written that it could have been mistaken for a page full loops and swirls.

He was relieved to know that Jasik was safe and hadn’t been caught by D’Ablo or some other vampire bent on revenge or justice.

It also seemed that the news of Otis’s slowly impending trial had reached the thief as well, since he’d once again voiced his concerns of Vlad and Otis sticking so close to Stokerton. Vlad wondered if things would be much easier if they had decided to run again.

Though, after what had happened, Vlad doubted that.

As the halfing read the last of the letter, he glanced back to the box the letter had been tied to.

Inside was what looked to be a pad of black ink and what looked like one of those stamps that came on the back of some markers.

Though, it was a bit bigger and in the shape of the same bird that had been on the front of the package.

Vlad then pulled out what seemed to be a small book of a few folded pages, like some little instruction booklet.

Vlad furrowed his brown and looked back to the letter, was there some specific way to send a letter? There hadn’t been a specific address in the letter, unlike what Otis used to give him.

The halfing stood and laid the contents down on his desk, he’d look over it later when he’d thought of something to write back.

He wasn’t sure what to write at that moment, everything that immediately came to mind was so mundane or short.

None of it felt interesting enough to write to Jasik, or what he could consider was nothing more than ‘hey, I’m glad you’re safe and not dead. Hope it’s all going well.’

God, that all seemed so stupid. He couldn’t help but wonder how people used to communicate with letters all the time.

Even when he’d write to Otis, he’d have trouble trying to write anything of real importance outside of numerous questions about Elysia and the things Otis was teaching him.

It may take a little bit, but Vlad was sure he’d be able to come up with something eventually.


	33. Chapter 33

 

Vlad creaked open the back door of his old house, it had felt weird knocking on the door first. It felt even weirder when there hadn’t been a response from inside.

Vlad was already nervous after he’d detected the presence of other vampires in Bathery. It felt weird to think about, Vampires didn’t seem to come to Bather much, if at all. So, it made it a bit worrying, he didn’t much like the idea of what felt like a dozen or more vampires lurking around Bathery.

While Vlad knew it was against the law to hunt in groups while in the city, he also knew that Bathery probably didn’t count as a city, and even then, it felt like some vampires were more than willing to break the laws of Elysia and not fear the consequences that would come with it.

Vlad slowly walked through the kitchen and peered into the living room, he saw about a dozen or so vampires either sitting or standing in the room. All of them seemed engaged in their own conversations.

As her looked around, Vlad saw Otis sitting on one of the couches. His uncle seemed to be listening intently to one of the vampires.

Otis’s blue eyes briefly shifted over to look at Vlad, he patted the seat next to him, a silent invitation for the young halfing to join him.

Vlad walked over, sitting down on the plush couch. It still felt weird to come into the house he’d spent almost all of his childhood in and see it look so different. To see it repainted and redecorated and cleaned up.

He’d gotten so used to seeing the smoke stained walls, the ruined furniture, and the cobwebs and dust.

And Otis had all but changed it, made it feel different but just as welcoming.

Vlad licked his lips and looked at his uncle _“who are these pe-”_ he hadn’t even been able to finish his question before Otis cut him off. The blond said nothing, he just shook his head.

“Cratus” his uncle began calmly, cutting off the vampire sitting near him.

“Please speak English, so we can all understand.” The vampire nodded and without hesitation continued in perfect English “The situation in Stokerton has become quite concerning, with D’Ablo’s continued leadership-”

“A crime in its own right.” Vlad looked around, attempting to locate the source of the familiar voice. Across the room, sitting in one of the arm chairs, was Vikas.

He gave Vlad a brief smile, one that the halfing returned as the vampire named Cratus continued “-it seems that Stokerton’s council has become less of a place of government and justice and more of a religious sect. the vampires there seem to follow D’Ablo blindly, even the recently appointed vice president has chosen to take his side without question. They seem to think him some a prophet, rather than a mad man whose ideas are based on nothing more than fairytales and myths.

Vlad watched the older man run a hand through his hair “and it gets worse, D’Ablo has somehow managed to worm his way onto the council of Elders.”

To the halfling’s shock, the living room was filled with the sound of angry vampires. Most of which were actively making threats on D’Ablo’s life.

Part of Vlad was actually a bit confused, he could recall old letters where Otis had mentioned that D’Ablo had many friends in Elysia.

But then again, perhaps even the vampires of Elysia had their limits.

Vlad looked over to his uncle, who was now one his feet attempting to quell the small gathering of vampires.

Vlad could tell that Otis was attempting to keep calm himself, the stress in his voice was obvious to Vlad.

It took a moment, but eventually, every was back in their seats and quietly ready to listen.

“His presence has left many in Elysia quite displeased, even Paris’s president has expressed his displeasure at the blatant disregard of Elysia’s long standing laws.”

Vlad pursed his lips, he was questioning if this was as big a deal as the vampire was making it out to be, then how could it be? Last time Vlad checked, Elysia seemed to be a stickler for sticking to its laws, even if they were technically wrong.

Cratus then looked over, “Vikas will speak further on the matter.”

Vlad watched as Siberia’s president stood, commanding the attention of everyone else in the room.

“Allow me to explain, for those who aren’t so familiar with the council of Elders.” Vikas said, making Vlad shrink back. Even though Vikas was doing him a favor, Vlad didn’t like having his limited knowledge of Elysia being displayed. In fact, he was sure he was the only one that didn’t know what the council of elders even was.

“The Council of Elders is Elysia’s highest form of Government, we convene when something occurs and the ruling council can’t come to a decision. We also convene when Laws need to be made or removed or updated.”

“And D’Ablo isn’t normally counted in on this?” Vlad as, feeling embarrassed when the vampires turned to look at him.

“Normally yes, but due to his…” Vikas paused, pursing is lips before speaking “Injuries.” He nods and Vlad shifted uncomfortably.

“He should not be allowed to even be able to keep his possession on the Stokerton council, let alone the council of elders.

“Why are they just letting him take this position?” Vlad asked, once again shrinking back when the eyes of Vampires fell back onto him. Vlad really was curious, he felt like he wanted to know what was going on.

Vikas’s cool, icy blue eyes feel onto Vlad “You aren’t the only person asking these questions, Mahllyenki Dyavol. But with the rumors the Elysia’s oldest Vampire falling in to his cult like following, it seems it will be a challenge.”

Vlad shifted again, looking to Otis, then Cratus, and finally back to Vikas.

He recalled the letter he’d slipped into the mail a few days prior.

“And what about Jasik?” he asked, still concerned about what may happen to the vampire because he decided to side with Vlad.

And it seemed his question drew blank looks from the vampires in the room.

Otis pursed his lips, then spoke up, “the vampire that assisted in my escape from Stokerton.” He said quickly, followed by something in Elysian. Vlad wished that he knew the language, that Otis could teach it to him.

But his uncle had told him that it would take time, a long time. Century, is what Otis had told him, and Vlad didn’t like it. But there didn’t seem to be anything Vlad could do about it.

“The vampire has been brought up a few times, but it seems his sire has taken up the attempting to prove his… innocence. And everything has been happening behind closed doors.” Vlad noted the tone in Vikas’s voice, as if he wasn’t happy about something. Or he didn’t like really like Jasik.

But Vlad didn’t question it, he recalled a conversation where Jasik had explained that there were many vampires that weren’t so fond of his occupation.

“So, he’s not being charged?” Vlad questioned.

The vampire was quiet for a moment, as if he was debating what to tell Vlad.

“It’s a bit hard to say, as of right now, it doesn’t seem like he’ll be put on trial for his actions against Elysia.” Vlad bit his lip, again, it felt like Vikas might want Jasik to be brought to some sort of justice.

“It’s even more complicated when no one can even locate him.” Vlad felt a little more relieved that Jasik was well hidden.

Jasik may not be a good person, but he didn’t deserve whatever awful punishment Elysia my cook up in some twisted idea of vengeance.

Vlad remained quiet as the conversations around him resumed. He wasn’t sure what else to say, he had too many questions and there were just too many people in the room for him to feel comfortable.

He listened as some vampires next to him seem to be telling dirty jokes in French, giggling to each other like children. Another pair detailed, in perfect English and excruciating detail, about a recent hunt they had previously been on.

It made Vlad feel somewhat nauseous that they could easily discus such awful things.

But there was one many who drew Vlad’s attention. He stood in the corner of the room, not saying a word to anyone. He just stared at Vlad.

His dark brown eyes seemed fixated on Vlad, as if he were watching the young halfing like Vlad was his prey.

Vlad noted that the man seemed young, like he’d been turned in his early twenties.

The halfing then looked back to Vikas, his lips parting in a call of the ancient vampire’s attention.

He didn’t get even the smallest sound out before the man across the room stood and pointed to Vlad.

The halfing tensed as the room fell silent and the man spoke “You, the child of a vampire and a human, if the stories are true, tell me your name.”

Vlad swallowed, his hands balling into fists as he shifted.

Vlad” he managed “and they’re not just stories.”

Vikas came over, leaning in to whisper “becareful Mahllyenki Dyavol, Dorian is…”

But Vikas had no continued his statement, and Vlad was left to wonder what Dorian was.

Though, Judging by the looks on Vikas’s and Otis’s face, Dorian might be dangerous.

The man called Dorian stepped closer, as Vlad studied his face, Vlad could tell he could be considered fairly handsome.

His stomach turned when he noticed he was sniffing the air, like Amenty would do when Nelly would be cooking.

As Dorian slowly walked over, Vlad got the uncanny feeling that he was the prey. That if he so much as even moved, Dorian would be on him in the blink of an eye.

“Ah, yes, I can smell it” he grinned, displaying perfect white teeth. “So unique, so tantalizing.”

Vlad could see Otis’s jaw tighten as he spoke “Dorian.” His uncle’s voice was a low hiss.

Vlad shook, hands tensing as he gripped the fabric of the couch.

“I’m sure your blood will taste more than delicious.” It was at that moment that Vlad truly managed to grasp the situation.

Dorian wanted to feed from Vlad, possibly until there was nothing left to take.

The halfing boy looked around, expecting someone to do something. To say something or distract Dorian long enough for Vlad slip out.

But not one of them even moved a single muscle.

“But, I’m a vampire.” He whispered, recalling that it was both frowned upon and illegal to feed from other vampires.

“Ah, but you are also human. And that makes you prey.”

Vlad gulped, this didn’t look good. This looked far from good.

Suddenly, Vikas stepped in-between Dorian and Vlad, preventing the copper haired vampire from getting any closer.

“Forgive this forgetful old man,” he laughed, though Vlad could tell it was forced.

“I’ve brought a few cases of blood wine with me, Vladimir, would you mind assisting me with them?” the halfing didn’t the chance to agree or disagree before Vikas pulled him into the kitchen.

Otis followed after, still looking troubled.

“That was close” Vikas said, walking over to the stack of small crates.

“Far to close.” Otis agreed, then turned to look back to Vlad.

Vlad could see his uncle’s blue eyes hardening as he looked Vlad in the eyes.

“Vladimir, listen to me and listen good, you keep as far away from Dorian as possible. I don’t want you near him.” Otis all but growled as he pointed at Vlad.

Vlad looked between his uncle and Vikas, he was quiet for a moment.

He said nothing as Otis returned to the living room, but found his voice and asked “what’s going on? Why’d that guy want to take a bite out of me?” he asked, Vlad really wanted to know. It didn’t feel normal for one vampire to approach another and request to drink their blood.

“Pay your uncle no mind, Vladimir.” Vikas said as he began to pull glass bottles from the cases.

“He is concerned that Dorian may do something that would force us to order him to leave before he could help us with Otis’s case.” Vlad furrowed his brow at that, he couldn’t help but wonder how Dorian would be able to even help with that.

Vlad licked his lips, then voiced his confusion to Vikas.

The vampire turned to face him “Dorian is…” Vikas paused “he’s different, unlike any vampire to exist in Elysia. He’s skilled far beyond any us, and he knows it. There is some help that he may be able to assist us in getting Otis out of trouble.”

Vlad felt his stomach twist and he backed up, pressing his back against the wall.

“So, if this Dorian wants to drink I dry and you guys refuse…”

“There will be nothing we can do and Otis will face the justice of Elysia.”

Vikas then walked over, he gave Vlad’s shoulder a stronger squeeze and smiled “don’t worry, all we have to do is make sure that what Dorian wants, isn’t you.”

Vikas then turned to continue preparing the open bottles of blood wine.

Vlad looked over to the back door, “should I go?” he asked.

“I believe that you will be far safer, for tonight, staying here.” He said, sounding sterner.

Vlad nodded slowly.

“And if you grow weary before our friends depart, then I will have Tristian keep an eye on you. If anything goes wrong or sees anything to be concerned about, I will know.” Vlad slowly nodded again, though he wasn’t sure he wanted to have someone lurking in the room with him.

Even if it was someone he could trust, it still felt creepy trying to sleep with someone watching him.

“Why isn’t anyone using Telepathy?” he then asked, deciding to try and change the subject.

There was a small ‘pop’ as Vikas opened one of the bottles of blood wine. The Russian took a large drink from it before speaking “as I stated, Mahllyenki Dyavol, Dorian is powerful. If we leave our minds open for even a moment, there’s no telling what he may dredge up.”

Vikas then began gathering the bottles “Becareful and be on guard. But remember that Dorian is our guest, a very important guest. He deserves both our fear and respect. But do not let his presence taint the celebration. As of right now, you have not been called for trial by Elysia.”

Vlad watched as Vikas rejoined the gathering in the living room, his arms full of open bottles.

He walked over and opened one himself, the smell of the spiced drink made his stomach growl.

Vlad took a big gulp, the spiced blood was just as good as he remembered.

After a second gulp, Vlad turned to walk back into the living room. His mind was still full of questions for Vikas and his uncle.

 


	34. Chapter 34

Vlad huffed as he walked down the dark, barely lit street towards nelly’s house.

He cursed himself for falling asleep in his old bedroom back at the house, he would have stayed there. If not for the fact that everything; his school supplies, clothing, back pack, and schedule, were all back at Nelly’s.

There would have been no way he could have gotten back there in time if he hadn’t woken up when he did.

He had considered waking Otis up and asking for a ride back to Nelly’s. But he decided Otis needed his rest, he’d be getting up early as well, he was teaching at Bathery’s high school after all.

So he’d gotten his clothing on and trudged his way through Bathery’s empty streets, doing his best to avoid drawing attention or being caught by police at this ungodly hour.

Every so often though, Vlad found himself looking into each and every shadow, paranoid he’d see someone following him or running at him.

His encounter with the vampire named Dorian left him more than a little uncomfortable.

He didn’t like the idea that there was yet another vampire who wanted his blood. Sure, it wasn’t as bad as D’Ablo, Dorian didn’t seem to actually want to kill him. But it still left him a little paranoid.

It had already gotten way to close for Vlad’s liking. And the halfing felt that he would need to apologize to Otis later for taking control and forcing him to attack Dorian.

As Vlad passed a set of perfectly manicured bushes, a sound caused him to stop in his tracks.

He listened carefully, fully expecting Dorian or some other vampire to come barging out of the bushed with a knife or something.

But, to his relief, all that came out of the bushes was a small black cat. Its sleek black fur shining in the moon light as it turned to look at him.

Vlad emitted a sigh and smiled at the feline “you scared the shit out of me.” He let out a quiet chuckle, embarrassed that he’d been frightened by nothing more than a common pet.

The halfing then leaned down and reached out to pet the animal, only to recoil when the feline hissed and bared sharp teeth.

Vlad held his hands up in a submissive gesture, he had no clue why but he didn’t want to have his arm ripped to hell and back by a cat.

The animal continued to stare at Vlad, as if it were attempting to size him up.

The moment gave Vlad the chance to notice that it seemed like it was injured, perhaps missing a paw.

The halfing licked his lips and then tried to move around the cat. Only to have it arch it's back and growl at him. It seemed like it didn't want to yield to Vlad, like he was passing into forbidden territory.

As Vlad was beginning to consider just crossing the street, the cat suddenly dashed off into the darkness.

It didn’t take much longer for Vlad to make his way back to Nelly’s after that.

But as the front porch came into Vlad’s view, he stopped in his tracks once again.

A shadow moved across the front porch, unfortunately, due to the lack of flight, Vlad couldn’t see another other than a silhouette.

Vlad felt his heart skip a beat, his eyes focused intently on the person. A million thoughts pushed their way through Vlad’s mind all at once, and he began to panic. Was it Dorian? D’Ablo? Some random burglar? Or Joss?

Vlad hadn’t even put much thought into his former friend on his walk back home. But it didn’t’ feel anywhere near out of the ordinary for the slayer to be poking around Nelly’s place while looking for Vlad.

The halfing curled his hands into fists, he was the Pravus for fucks sake, why should he be afraid of what was surely some random guy.

Vlad set his jaw and mentally prepared himself, just in case things went wrong.

He considered several witty things to shout at he guy, but all he shouted was “Hey!”

Which seemed to be enough to get the person’s attention, seeing as they turned to face him. There was a single moment where Vlad questioned whether or not calling out had been a good idea, instead of trying to use the element of surprise.

If it was and of the aforementioned people who had a reason to want Vlad’s blood or head on a silver platter, they now knew he’d seen them and that he was completely alone and probably unarmed for all they knew.

Vlad really wasn’t ready for the fight.

To his relief, the guy spun on his heels and practically jumped off the porch and ran off into the night.

Vlad jogged up to the front porch, standing there just long enough to make sure he was really gone.

Then turned to the front porch, he couldn’t see anything wrong.

And when he came to the front door, it was still locked and it didn’t look like anyone had tried to get in.

With a sigh, Vlad reached into his pocket and pulled out the house key.

He was already ready for the day to be over, and he hadn’t even gone through the chaos of the first day of school.


	35. Chapter 35

Vlad let out a groan as he threw himself face first down onto his bed.

The first week of school had felt like it had lasted an eternity and was possibly the worst he’d had since he first started school when he was just a little kid.

Between attempting to avoid Joss, Eddie, and Meredith, and Vikas’s lessons, Vlad would have felt ready for summer to come back around if it wasn’t for Otis’s up and coming trial in December.

Vlad rolled over and looked at the ceiling, nearly every moment with his uncle was weighed down by the knowledge he may lose his only real family in a matter of months. Even in the nicer moments, Vlad couldn’t keep the thoughts of what may come from filling his mind.

The information Vikas and the other vampire’s had revealed just a few days prior had not done anything to really ease Vlad’s fears. It felt even worse when it seemed that even Otis had given up his hope and had resigned himself to a man destined for death.

His uncle’s requests for Vlad’s approval to ask for Nelly’s hand already felt like nothing more than a thinly veiled attempt to give Vlad some sort of hope that things may actually turn out for the better.

And it didn’t seem like things would be any better when it came to Joss either.

It seemed that the slayer wouldn’t even here Vlad’s suggestions of rekindling their old friendship.

In fact, Joss seemed set on the idea that Vlad was a monster. So much so that he’d even said it himself.

Hell, Joss hadn’t even needed to say it. The look in the other teen’s had made things crystal clear to Vlad.

Vlad turned his head and looked around his room, his eyes running landing on the desk that sat across the room from his bed.

An envelope sat perched amidst a small pile of books, the parchment looked pristine and perfect, the only mark on it was Vlad’s name, address, and that familiar stamp of a bird with outstretched wings.

Vlad couldn’t help but wonder who exactly was delivering these letters. Sometimes he’d find them in his mail box, the parchment envelop sitting between junk mail and bills.

Other times, the ones that made Vlad feel concerned and confused, he’d find them in places no normal mail carrier would leave them.

He’d found more than a few in his bedroom, on the table in the kitchen, and even in the kitchen.

Hell, onetime, he’d not only come home to find a letter on his pillow, but then entire room had been cleaned up and organized.

He’d have to ask Jasik about that later.

Vlad sat up and swung his legs back over the edge of the bed.

The halfing crossed the room and lifted the envelope up. He opened it, being sure he didn’t tear the neatly folded paper.

Vlad sat himself down in the chair in front of the desk. He unfolded the paper and looked down. The vampire’s loopy cursive writing scrawled across the room.

It always took him a moment to understand what was even written, but eventually he was able to make sense of the vampire’s script.

_Dear Vladimir,_

_It is wonderful to hear from you again Vladimir, I’ve been looking forward to hearing from you and I hope this letter finds you well._

_Things have been quiet on multiple side of the world, I can only hope the same goes for you. I still can’t help but question your decision for remaining in Stokerton’s district._

_But, it seems you cannot be convinced of this, though I do hope you will eventually reconsider._

Vlad recalled the few times Jasik had mentioned such a thing in his previous letters. The vampire seemed convinced that remaining close to Stokerton would be dangerous.

But where was Vlad to go? It wasn’t like he could just pick up and move, Nelly had a job to do. And Vlad didn’t have the money or resources to leave Bathery at this time.

_As for the situation pertaining to the council of elders, I am well aware of D’Ablo’s continued position in Elysia’s political circle._

_And it has made more than a few vampires angry and displeased. And it seems to have come out of nowhere, no one is able to explain why D’Ablo was allowed to continue his presidency as well as taking a spot on the council of elders._

_It does not bode well for your uncle at this time, if D’Ablo has as much hold as my sire believes he may have, D’Ablo might just become more of a threat._

_Keep an eye out for him, Vladimir, I do not believe we’ve seen the last of him since our fight in Stokerton. He may just try to pull you into a trial without far warning, it baffles me that he already hasn’t attempted to do such a thing._

_But you should still keep your head down and try to avoid Stokerton as much as possible._

_I feel it is better to be safe than sorry, you should automatically expect the worst if you see D’Ablo._

Vlad licked his lips, he was already on edge about D’Ablo. He hadn’t seen the vampire since he’d shot D’Ablo’s hand off with the Lucis. He’d actually begun to hope that maybe D’Ablo had finally learned his lesson and would leave Vlad alone.

Though, he was sure it would end up that easy.

_As for my location, do not worry yourself. I am safe and far outside of Stokerton’s reach._

_Though, I do think it’s best that my current location remain confidential, on the off chance this letter doesn’t reach you and instead falls into the hands of the wrong person._

_And before I conclude this letter, I want to inform you that I have sent a package in the mail. It should reach you soon, if it hasn’t already arrived._

_Its contents are extremely important and it would be ‘bad’ if it were to be lost._

_Sincerely yours_

_Jasik_

Vlad stared at the vampire’s writing, he wondered what was so important for Jasik to send over the mail. He certainly couldn’t recall getting a package. So he mused it must still be on its way and he’d just have to wait and see what Jasik had sent.

Though, he knew he’d have to wait for some time, it didn’t mean he was going to wait patiently. He couldn’t help but wonder what was so important that Jasik would have to stress it in his letter.

Vlad pushed himself back and stood. The halfing slowly trudged his way down the steps, he planned to question Vikas about D’Ablo latter.

Perhaps the Russian would have some worthwhile information when it came to D’Ablo.

But, he’d have to put those thoughts at the back of his mind for later, right now, he had home work to do.

 

Vlad bit down on the cap of the pen, his black eyes staring down at the half completed problem on the lined paper.

He’d been staring at the same problem for over half an hour, his mind unable to properly focus on the numbers and letters.

The halfing flashed his gaze over to the letter still sitting on the corner of his desk.

It was one of over a dozen he’d exchanged with the vampire in the months following the events of Stokerton.

It was one of the few things that had managed to cheer Vlad up following his break up with Meredith.

It felt good to know there was atleast one other vampire in his life that seemed to somewhat care about him, that didn’t want Vlad dead. Well, atleast not anymore.

The fact was made even better with the knowledge that that same vampire didn’t just care about him due to the fact he was family or some old family friend that had been close to Vlad’s father.

Vlad picked up the letter again, the halfing read through it once again, his black eyes taking in every detail.

A small smile curled at the corners of Vlad’s lips.

Part of him actually wanted to see Jasik again.

To receive a surprise visit in the bellower with a discussion about anything.

Things involving both Vlad’s life and Jasik’s life, sometimes things about Elysia that Vlad found himself curious about.

It was nice, even though they were just simple conversations full of small talk, it made Vlad feel like things were just slightly normal. That he could sit down and have a normal, calm conversation with another vampire.

He considered asking Jasik to pay him another visit, but that always felt selfish. Jasik was in just as much danger as Vlad when it came to Elysia now.

But he couldn’t help it.

The presence of other vampires truly made Vlad understand the things his father had talked about in his journal.

Vlad didn’t really expect to ever know the feeling of the companionship of Elysia. It had just seemed so impossible the first time he’d read through the journal.

And it still felt somewhat impossible.

Even with Otis, Jasik, and Vikas, Vlad still felt that all of Elysia saw him as a mistake.

That they’d never accept him, he wasn’t completely a vampire after all. And he’d been the product of years of laws being broken out of love.

To Elysia, he was the son of a traitor, the nephew of a vampire who only wanted to do the right thing.

He wasn’t going to be welcomed in Elysia anytime soon.

It made him wish that he’d been raised within the world of vampires. To grow up know the brotherhood of Elysia.

Henry and his newfound group of friends were wonderful, but they weren’t like Vlad. They didn’t know what it was like to be something inhuman. Well, Henry had an idea, but he didn’t really know.

But there was a voice inside Vlad, one that told him that he’d never really be accepted by vampirekind.


	36. Chapter 36

Vlad could feel the base thud in his chest. It felt like the music of the club and his heart ran along the same rhythm and left his heart thundering even after he’d leave the little gothic club called The Crypt.

It was the one place Vlad felt like he somewhat belonged, with other kids who liked the dark. Who preferred not to blend in with the popular crowd. It was a little slice of what Vlad could consider ‘normal’ in a life that had its fill of strange events and dangerous situations.

Though, he’d decidedly absent from the Crypt in the prior months. Honestly, he just hadn’t really wanted to even go out in the wake of his break up.

He just hadn’t really felt like going out during that time.

But there he was, sitting on one of those plush Victorian gothic style couches, a cup of bright red punch in his hands. The guy behind the bar liked to call it ‘Blood’ though it was little more than flavored sugar mixed with some carbonated soda.

It felt nice to be there again, though it almost felt spoiled by his previous interaction between both D’Ablo and Dorian some time earlier.

He was a bit shaken, and couldn’t help but wonder what D’Ablo wanted to ‘help’ him with. Though he considered that the vampire wanted to hasten Vlad’s demise in some way and whatever it was, it was probably a trap.

After the incident in Stokerton, he’d made the choice to never trust anything D’Ablo said. Never again.

As for Dorian, Vlad wasn’t sure if there would be any way to keep the vampire away from him.

Vlad then took a sip from the plastic cup, as the punch flowed down his throat, a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

The halfing choked, punch dripping down his chin as he worked to clear his air way.

When it felt like he was able to breathe again, he turned to look at the person who’s approached him.

Snow smiled at him, her black and icy blue hair falling over her shoulders as she leaned in closer.

“Hey” Vlad called out over the pounding music, a smile on his lips.

“Hey, yourself, I’ve been looking for you.” Snow said, plopping herself down on the couch next to Vlad.

The halfing set his plastic cup down on the table in front of him before turning back to his drudge.

“Really?” Vlad asked, his smile turning into a smirk.

“yeah, October said you’d be coming this week and I haven’t’ seen you since the beginning of summer.” Vlad licked his lips and leaned back.

“Yeah, things have been a bit hectic at home, I haven’t gotten the chance to really go out till tonight.” Well, that wasn’t really the case. Sure, things had gotten busy when Vikas arrived and begun training Vlad.

But really, Vlad had spent most of his summer a moping wreck. Much to the concern and dismay of Henry, Nelly, and Otis.

All three of which would express their concern at how Vlad was reacting. And Vlad would just do his best to ignore it, even when Otis tried to offer him support. Vlad decided he’d handle this heartbreak on his own.

“Oh, I guess you’ve got a lot on your plate with your uncle and everything.” Vlad nodded, he did trust snow with this information.

After all, if she was going to expose him, then she would have already done it.

“Yeah, but I’ll be coming a little more often now.” He said, looking looked around at the crowded club.

“Good” Snow gave him a playful punch on the arm “because we’ve all missed having you around.”

Vlad couldn’t stop the joy that little statement caused him, it always felt nice to know that he was welcomed amongst atleast a small group of people.

Snow then swept her hair back and leaned a bit closer to Vlad “hey, are you hungry?” she asked, her voice low. It was a bit hard to hear, but even Vlad didn’t’ want to risk being over heard.

Even in a club full of kids who all but idolized vampires and the supernatural, he’d rather not risk someone over hearing something they shouldn’t.

Though, snow’s question wouldn’t have raised many questions to anyone who wasn’t aware of Vlad’s specific tastes.

Vlad nodded quietly, then glanced around just to make sure no one was listening.

Snow reached over, wrapping her hand around Vlad’s wrists and tugging him off towards the back door.

* * *

 

Vlad slammed the car door of Andrew’s car closed and turned to walk towards the front porch of nelly’s house.

It was already nearing eleven at night and Vlad was sure that he was in for a big lecture. He’d ended up staying at the crypt much longer than he usually did and he knew nelly wouldn’t be happy.

In fact, she had a curfew for Vlad, one that remained fairly constant. She never liked Vlad hanging around Stokerton so late, neither did Otis. And they’d both insisted that if Vlad wanted to spend any time in Stokerton, then he’d need to be home by ten.

The only exception was if he was with Henry, Otis, or Vikas.

So, Vlad began steeling himself for the inevitable lecture he’d get and walked up the steps. One of the boards creaked under Vlad’s weight as he put his foot down on it. He tensed briefly, then scolded himself.

What use was there in being quiet? Then again all the lights in the house seemed to be off. Maybe Nelly had gone to sleep early and hadn’t noticed his absence.

He pulled the small keychain from his pocket, it only had two keys seeing as he didn’t drive yet, and unlocked the front door.

Slowly and quietly, Vlad pushed the front door open and stepped into the darkened house.

Vlad turned and looked around, his eyes searching the shadows. He didn’t put it past D’Ablo or Joss to sneak into his house and wait for him to get him.

But, it seemed that the shadows weren’t hiding anything and Vlad relaxed.

The halfing dropped his keychain into the small clay dish beside the door, then started for the steps. He gave Nelly’s cat, Amenty, a quick scratch behind the ears as he walked past the couch.

Vlad was about halfway up, when a figure approached the top of the stairs.

The halfing felt his entire body tense, every muscle freezing as his mind tried to recognize the man.

“Vladimir?”

Vlad felt his body relax as Otis flicked on a lamp next to the steps.

He smiled at his uncle, though he was a bit confused as to his uncle’s appearance. The vampire tended to wear clean, button up shirts and ties with a vest.

This time, it seemed his white shirt was rumpled and the top three buttons undone. His hair also looked ruffled and an oddly pleased smile was faint on his lips.

“Jeeze, Otis, you scared the crap out of me.” Vlad said, then walked up the steps.

“I apologize, I assumed you were staying with henry tonight.” His uncle said, Vlad watched as Otis’s hands moved up to rebutton the last few buttons on his shirt.

Otis’s smile then fell “did you just get home?” he sounded like he wasn’t happy with Vlad’s late arrival.

“Uh…” he rubbed the back of his neck “yeah, please don’t tell Nelly.” The teen begged quietly, hopping Otis wouldn’t tell Nelly Vlad had stayed out so late.

Otis’s eyes flicked over him, the vampire still didn’t seem happy.

“You should get to bed, Vikas and I expect you to be up early for training. And we’ll talk about this tomorrow.” He gestured in the direction of Vlad’s bedroom door.

Vlad bit his lip and nodded. He knew what that meant, he was still going to get a lecture. But atleast, it would wait until he was able to get a good night’s rest.

Vlad began to walk past his uncle and towards his bedroom, but then stopped.

He looked back to Otis, he bit his lip again and thought back to Jasik’s letter. “Hey, Otis.” he called out in a soft whisper.

Otis looked back, he raised an eye brow in a questioning look.

“Have you seen any packages around?” he asked, he still hadn’t received anything of the sort and he was beginning to worry if he should write back to Jasik about it. After all, the thief had stressed that whatever he was sending Vlad, was of the upmost importance.

So much so that he couldn’t even name what it was.

“No, no I haven’t.” Otis shook his head, “Were you expecting anything?”

“Kinda, Jasik said he had something important to send me and to expect it soon. But I haven’t gotten anything other than his normal letters.” Vlad saw the look in his uncle’s eyes change, now he didn’t just seem worried, he seemed disappointed.

“Oh, the thief, of course…” Vlad noticed the tone in his uncle’s voice. It was like he wasn’t expecting Vlad to continue contact with the other vampire.

The vampire turned to fully face him, “I didn’t expect you to keep in contact with him.” was… was Otis upset?

Did he not like Jasik? The vampire had been the one to help him, he’d saved Vlad when Ignatius had attempted to kill him. He’d helped Vlad save Otis from D’Ablo’s clutches.

Maybe, Otis held some grudge, still angry that the vampire had stood by.

But, then again, Jasik had waited months to even say anything. He’d known what D’Ablo was doing, every single thing. And he’d just pretended like nothing had happened.

Then again, Vlad could understand why. D’Ablo was a dangerous man, an awful vampire. If there was any reason to keep silent, it was out of fear of what D’Ablo would have done to him.

“Vladimir, please do me this one favor, becareful when dealing with this vampire. Even he isn’t to be trusted.” Vlad wondered what Otis meant, maybe he knew something that Vlad didn’t.

Then again, Otis probably did know something and wasn’t telling Vlad exactly what it was.

“Good night, Vladimir.” Otis said and began to walk down the steps.

“Good night, Otis.”


	37. Chapter 37

Vlad rummaged through his backpack, attempting to locate atleast one of his pens before class started.

It was the last class of the day and the young halfing was anxious to get home. It was strange how summer left him feeling mostly bored with nothing to do, but the moment school started back, Vlad wanted nothing more than to go home and do nothing.

Though, he was sure Otis would prefer him training with him and Vikas. That was what filled most of his evenings since school had started, though Vlad still couldn’t get the old Russian vampire’s story about Nadya out of his head.

He felt so sorry for Vikas, even though it was something that had happened over a century ago. He wondered if that was the reason Tomas had never told Otis about where he was going.

Maybe his dad had worried Otis would turn on him, tell D’Ablo or someone else and lead to him being arrested and Vlad’s mom possibly killed, and who knows what would have happened to Vlad himself.

He couldn’t see Elysia accepting Vlad, even if he would have just been a baby at the time.

Vlad glanced over, seeing Joss out of the corner of his eye. Not so surprisingly, they shared most of their classes.

Otis had mentioned that he believed the society may have somehow changed the schedule so that joss would be in as many of Vlad’s classes as possible.

And that made Vlad nervous.

It didn’t help that Vlad had managed to over part of a conversation between the slayer and Eddie during lunch. He couldn’t shake the feeling that they were planning something.

Sometimes Vlad contemplated telling Otis about Eddie, after all, his uncle would know how to handle the situation.

Vlad hopped that his uncle would sit down and have a conversation, and with the help of a little mind control, maybe convincing him that it was all a big mix up.

Though, part of him knew that Otis would probably prefer just eliminating the problem entirely, and permanently silence Eddie forever.

Vlad didn’t like Eddie, but he also didn’t’ like the idea of Otis or any other vampire ripping the guy limb from bloody limb.

Eddie may be a pitiful little weasel, but he didn’t deserve a brutal death like that.

Vlad huffed when he came to the conclusion that he wasn’t going to find a pen in any one of the pockets of his back pack.

He resigned himself to borrowing one from the cup sitting on the teacher’s desk.

What was it with pens and pencils and their tendencies to vanish into thin fucking air?

 

* * *

 

Jasik glanced down at his phone, briefly scrolling through the text message on his screen before slipping the phone into his coat pocket.

The vampire wasn’t all to found of venturing out during the day, it just wasn’t right for vampires to do so. The shadows of night weren’t just the allies of thieves, no, they were also the allies of vampires and all who dwelt in the night.

But, that day he could make a small exception. He found himself with a bit of free time during one of his current jobs and decided he’d pay the halfing boy a visit.

If he recalled correctly, Vladimir would be getting out of school around that time and walking home.

He was sure it would probably be with that drudge of his, the same one he liked to call a friend. Jasik often thought about it, he wasn’t sure how long it would take before the poor boy realized that drudged didn’t quite make the best of friends.

And he’d eventually have to let the human go in one way or another.

As Jasik passed a group of teenagers, currently chatting and giggling amongst themselves, he couldn’t help but wonder how Vladimir could stand living in a small town.

If it weren’t for the boy and his uncle, the town would be entire absent of any vampires.

Small towns just didn’t support vampires as well as cities. Bodies meant a lot more here than they did in Stokerton and there weren’t many people lurking about as an easy food source after dark.

As the old church building that constituted as the school, came into view, Jasik began looking about for the halfing. He attempted to pick him out of the crowd, it didn’t seem like an impossible act at first, given how much he tended to stick out from the crowd of students.

He caught sight of the some of the other teenagers who tended to dress similar to the raven haired teen. But strangely enough, he couldn’t find Vladimir.

Jasik furrowed his brow and continued walking closer.

He reached out with his blood, attempting to locate the boy near buy. He could feel vampires in the near vicinity.

He could sense three vampires, which was unexpected. Jasik could expect Otis to be there, and Vladimir was already expected. But, a third…

It made him worry.

Jasik pursed his lips, contemplating if he should reach out through telepathy.

Then, he noticed one of the students, one he recognized well enough.

The slayer boy.

The thief felt ever single muscle in his body stiffen, when had he returned?

Of course, Jasik hadn’t kept any tabs on the slayer once he’d left the little town of Bathery. But he hadn’t heard anything about the slayer from Vladimir in his letters. He pondered the possibility that Vladimir may not know of the slayer boy’s return.

As Jasik watched the slayer, he noticed that the slayer seemed to be attempting to move unseen.

Something wasn’t quite right.

Slowly, Jasik crept along, moving quietly past more students. None of them seemed to take notice, far to lose in their own little worlds to notice the vampire walking past them.

When the slayer walked into the small grove of trees bordering the school, the thief hesitated.

It seemed far too likely that the slayer would set up a trap, hoping for Vladimir, Otis, or some other vampire to wonder past.

Taking a moment to look around, he took note that no one was watching.

Then, he focused his mind on the vivid image of the very familiar small animal.

Animorphing was a strange talent, the very act of changing one’s form to that of another was terribly uncomfortable to say the least. Bones would break, muscles and organs would shift and sometimes tear as the body realigned itself.

No one vampire could agree one whether or not the size of the intended animal could possibly make the transformation any easier.

Though, eventually one would get used to it after decades of preforming it over and over. And the strange feeling of one’s entire being shifting and changing would become nothing more than a dull ache that you wouldn’t notice.

The thief scurried up the trunk of the nearby tree and looked down at the slayer.

“Eddie, are you crazy? What the fuck are you doing?” The boy seemed perplexed and slightly angry, about what, Jasik couldn’t tell.

Quickly, the thief leapt from branch to branch, determined to figure out what had the slayer so displeased.

The smell hit him like a bullet train and nearly made him lose his grasp on his animal form.

He knew both of the scents well and it sent the feeling of dread through him.

Garlic and blood.

The thick foliage of the trees blocked Jasik’s view, but it didn’t sit well with the vampire. Something was wrong, very wrong.

Jasik finally made his way through the foliage and spotted what had the slayer so displeased.

Though it left him feeling just as angry and somewhat terrified.

He first took in the second human, one with a camera and a bloody hand. He was excitedly snapping pictures of a very familiar raven haired teenager, who was duck taped to the trunk of a tree.

A string of garlic cloves around his neck, Vladimir’s fangs were out and he was starling. And the sight of his eyes glowing their bright purple sent a chill down the thief’s spine.

The sight of the slayer boy drawing a stake from his back pack was the last straw for the vampire and he leapt down from the tree.

Say what you want about squirrels, but no one really understood how dangerous such a small animal like it could actually be until one leapt on you and bite into your skin with those sharp teeth.

The moment Jasik gripped the locks of the slayer boy’s hair, he morphed back. Fingers tighter in the dark brown locks, then threw him down onto the hard ground.

The stake tumbled off into the grass and Jasik then turned his attention to the boy with the camera.

With a burst of Vampiric speed, he rushed over and tore the camera from the now terrified boy’s hands.

Without taking his eyes off the two teen agers, Jasik popped the bottom of the camera open and removed the SD card. Then, dropped the camera and crushed it under foot with one good stomp.

It didn’t take long for the vampire to realize that the human boy was about as threatening as a wet sheet of paper, seeing as he looked utterly terrified and had pissed his pants.

Jasik snarled and turned his attention back to the slayer, who looked more baffled and confused than angry.

“You… aren’t you D’Ablo’s assistant?” the slayer began to get to his feet.

Jasik didn’t give him a chance and shoved him back down. He preferred not to give a slayer any potential advantage.

The thief dared a glance back towards Vladimir, who was still weakly struggling against the duck tape and garlic. He looked sick to his stomach, probably an effect of having garlic so close to him.

Slowly Jasik backed up towards the halfing, still keeping his gaze on the slayer.

When he got to Vladimir’s side, he reached over to pull the ring of garlic off Vlad’s neck.

This earned him a startled shout from the slayer boy “wait, what you are doing? He’s dangerous, don’t get so close.” Again, the slayer began to scramble to his feet.

Jasik snarled again, this time giving the boy a good view of his fangs.

This made the slayer freeze in place, his brown eyes darting around attempting to look for his stake.

“You-you’re one of them.” the boy stammered out as Jasik returned to removing the ring of garlic from Vlad’s neck.

The moment his bare hands contacted the bulbs, it felt like he’d grabbed a hot iron. Jasik grimaced and quickly pulled it off, he tossed it into the nearby bushes and took a few steps back.

He knew that look on Vladimir’s face meant it was possible he may lung and attack anyone nearby.

Without the garlic, Jasik watched as Vladimir tore his way free like the duct tape was little more than tissue paper.

Jasik then turned back to the slayer, who was at his feet and had managed to find his stake.

“How long have you been one of them?” the slayer boy snapped, his eyes full of rage now.

“A long time, longer than you’ve even lived.” He prepared himself for a fight, his emerald eyes glanced back at Vlad. The lad still looked sick, but he also seemed ready for a fight.

There was a flicker of betrayal in the slayer’s eyes, perhaps he’d been foolish to believe that Jasik had been Human. Perhaps the society was getting a bit rusty on their training. Most slayers knew how to tell a vampire from a human just by looks, this kid obviously did not have that ability.

Though, it was uncommon for the society to train a boy so young. Young ones were foolish like that, rarely did they ever look beyond what they see.

That knowledge didn’t make the desire to rip the slayer apart any weaker.

Jasik still resented his decision to allow the slayer to stake the young halfing over a year prior. And he resented that he’d just remained quiet about D’Ablo’s blatant disregard for Elysia’s laws slide by unnoticed.

The thief was also sure that if he hadn’t made the decision to come visit Vladimir, the kid would have ended up with another stake embedded in his heart. Prophecy or no prophecy, no one got that lucky a second time.

Another glance at Vladimir, gave him some confidence. It seemed the halfing was just as ready to fight as Jasik himself.

Though, Jasik mused that the halfling’s Vampiric instincts were getting the best of him at that moment. Garlic tended to do that to most vampires.

Just mere exposure could kick a vampire’s survival instincts into overdrive and turn them blood thirsty. Or, at the very least, something akin to a cornered animal.

The air between the vampires and slayer seemed to be brimming with something akin to electric.

Just as Jasik was considering lunging at the slayer, someone came barreling out of the nearby brush.

Jasik didn’t look, he wasn’t going to give the slayer boy any openings.

If it was a student, then Jasik would just have to drive him off with a little telepathy. It was typically that easy to get a human to ignore anything abnormal with the help of a little mind control.

“Get out of here kid, this doesn’t involve you.”

Unfortunately, it seemed the boy was a little light on brain cells, considering he rushed out into the middle of the clearing.

Right between two vampires and a slayer, and right between a potential fight.

“No, look if you guys are gonna try and kill each other, don’t do it here!” it was then that Jasik got a good look at the boy, it was Vladimir’s drudge.

The boy’s name had long since slipped Jasik’s mind, he didn’t consider the blonde boy to be anything other than a nuisance.

“Not out in the open, not where everyone could see you!” it was then that Jasik was reminded of their close proximity to the school.

A fight would draw far too much unwanted attention from other students and the school’s faculty. Jasik’s telepathy wasn’t powerful enough to handle that amount of mind control. And he doubted that Vladimir was any better at such a thing.

The thief watched as the slayer began to relax, his hand holding the stake slowly began to lower.

Jasik heard Vlad’s breathing soften, the boy slowly seemed to be calming down.

The thief took in a deep breath and reluctantly took a step back.

He looked back at Vladimir, he began inspecting the halfing for any potential injuries.

As far as Jasik could tell, he seemed fine. Aside from the look nausea on his face, that was…

And that uncanny glow had slowly begun fading from Vladimir’s black onyx eyes. Which, put Jasik a little more at ease.

That glow always left the thief somewhat uncomfortable. Human or vampire, it didn’t matter, no one’s eyes should glow like that.

“Come Vladimir, we should get you home.” Jasik said reaching out to put a hand on Vlad’s upper back.

The halfing blinked and looked at him, he nodded.

Jasik looked over at the other boy, the same one who had been taken pictures.

He hadn’t moved an inch since Jasik had torn the camera from his grip.

It seemed he was a lot less acquainted with the supernatural.


	38. Chapter 38

Vlad clung to the straps of his back pack as he walked down the side walk, Jasik walking beside him.

Henry had a student council meeting that day and Otis had a staff meeting with the rest of the school faculty. This was the reason Vlad was even walking home on his own to begin with.

If he had been with Henry or Otis, he was sure this whole incident wouldn’t have happened. After all, Joss wouldn’t have dared to mess with his cousin or with Otis. And even if Eddie offered to pay them, Bill and tom wouldn’t have even considered trying anything.

Especially if there was a teacher standing right next to Vlad.

The halfing tore his glance from the cracked side walk to Jasik.

Vlad was relieved to see the vampire again, he’d been waiting for months now; just hoping to see him again. Sure, Vlad had enjoyed the letters they’d shared.

But there was always something so impersonal about letters. He’d heard elderly people claim that communication now was cold and distant. But Vlad would prefer a phone call to a neat little letter in a starched paper envelope.

The young halfing just wished that this little reunion had come on a different day. This wasn’t the best time for a visit, but Vlad wouldn’t complain.

After all, Vlad wasn’t sure what Joss and Eddie had planned for him after letting bill and tom stroll off with an extra twenty dollars.

Sure, Henry had showed up and would have done anything to help. But, there was a strong doubt in Vlad that his long time best friend wouldn’t be able to stop a trained slayer, even one as inexperienced as Joss technically was.

And Vlad wondered if Joss would have any quarrels with killing his own family if it meant getting back at Vlad for his supposed betrayal.

Vlad then glanced back to Jasik, he didn’t seem happy. In fact, the vampire looked rather pissed off and Vlad as wondering why.

Sure, they’d just had a run in with a vampire slayer and Vlad had nearly ended up staked. But as far as Vlad was concerned, that was becoming par for the course in the young halfling’s life.

Vlad pursed his lips, attempting to work up the nerve to ask the thief if or what was wrong.

Just as he parted his lips to speak, Jasik turned his emerald gaze on Vlad and spoke.

“Why didn’t you tell me about the slayer?” Vlad looked away, he knew he should have at some point.

In fact, he should have said something in one of his letters.

But he hadn’t, he’d remained completely quiet about it, choosing to handle this himself. After all, it was Vlad himself that Joss wanted.

“You’ve had so much to worry about, I didn’t want to worry you further.” Vlad admitted, “And I can handle it myself.”

Jasik’s green eyes narrowed and he stopped walking.

“I already worry about you, Vladimir. You should have told me as soon as you knew was back.” Jasik then stuck his arm out to keep Vlad from walking past him.

It wasn’t really necessary, seeing as Vlad had stopped in surprised at hearing what Jasik had just said.

The vampire worried about him?

“What do you think could have happened if I hadn’t come to pay a visit? That boy could have killed you, and the other one…” Vlad saw the vampire snarl in anger.

“Your Uncle, does he even know about any of this?” Vlad looked down, shoulders slumping.

“He knows that Joss is back, has known since before the school year even began. He doesn’t know about Eddie though.” Vlad was still worried about how or even if he should say anything. He didn’t know how Otis would even react if Vlad told him that someone knew what Vlad really was.

“And you both decided to just continue on as if nothing were wrong?”

Vlad just shrugged “yeah, what else are we supposed to do?” he questioned.

Jasik stared at him, almost like Vlad was the stupidest kid he’d ever seen. “He’s a slayer, Vladimir, what do you think you should do?”

The tone in his voice as full of disbelief, as if Vlad should know automatically.

“You want me to kill him?” Vlad asked in a hushed whisper, then he looked around. They were alone on the street, but one could never be completely sure.

“There isn’t any other option.” Jasik countered.

“I know I can get through to him, he’s my friend.” Vlad hesitated, then “was my friend.” He shifted.

Honestly, Vlad really wasn’t sure if even he believed that.

After all, friends don’t stab another with a wooden stake.

“Vladimir, do you really want to risk this? Do you really want to risk your safety or your uncle’s safety, all in the vain hope of recovering a friendship?” Vlad felt his hands tighten into fists.

“I can’t kill him, I just can’t.” Vlad shook his head, if felt like he was reliving the same conversation he’d had with Otis on prior nights.

“And I can’t just give up like that, I just can’t.” he began to wonder if all vampires had the same opinion of slayers.

Jasik let out a sigh, his own shoulders going slack. “Look, Vladimir, I get it.” The vampire put his hands up in a submissive gesture.

“I know you want to see things end in the best possible way, but you must understand that not everything works out that way.” Jasik then moved to place a hand on Vlad’s shoulder.

Vlad took in a deep breath “I know, I know” he muttered. If things did end up the best possible way, then Vlad would be a lot happier than this.

“But I’m still gonna try.”

Jasik let out another sigh “And what about the other vampire, I sensed a second one right before I noticed the slayer.”

The halfing looked back to the vampire, “Oh, that’s just Vikas.” Vlad said, taking notice that Jasik seemed to be avoiding using Joss’s name.

“Elysia sent him to keep an eye on Otis until the trial.” Again Vlad averted his gaze.

He didn’t feel any resentment towards the vampire. After all, he was a close friend to Otis, and a mentor to Vlad.

The look on Jasik face turned into full concern “Siberia’s president?” he questioned.

Vlad nodded “you know him?” Vlad didn’t know much about Jasik, and he didn’t know that much about Vikas either.

Perhaps they knew each other?

“I’ve heard of him, council presidents are well known throughout Elysia. Even those who chose to live in an isolated village in Siberia.” Jasik looked off into the distance “though, I can’t fathom why Elysia would send one it’s most important members to watch your uncle.”

Again, Vlad shrugged and then resumed walking again “I guess they think Otis might escape if they don’t have someone as strong as Vikas keeping an eye on things.”

It wouldn’t surprise Vlad.

His uncle had spent over two years mostly evading and running from Elysia. Now they finally had him and they didn’t want him to once again slip away from their grasp.

Vlad walked past Jasik, who turned his head to watch Vlad, then followed after.

“I suppose” he muttered, “though, this still seems a bit odd to me.”

Vlad didn’t really see why, it seemed pretty straight forward to the young halfing.

The halfing chewed his bottom lip, then looked back to Jasik again.

“What are you even doing here?” he asked, he didn’t mean for it to sound so harsh, but he was curious.

He expected Jasik to do as much traveling as Otis had done, doing as much as he could to avoid the grasp of Elysia’s twisted justice system.

“I have a job in a nearby city and found myself with a bit of free time.” The thief smiled at Vlad, seemingly brushing off the unintentionally harsh tone of Vlad’s voice.

“A job? Like a burglary or something?” Vlad asked, not sure of what Jasik’s jobs actually entailed.

Jasik’s smile turned into a smirk, a very smug one.

“Yes, something of the sort, though I’m not allowed to go into any real detail.” He chuckled.

“Why? It’s not like I’m gonna tell anyone.” Who would believe Vlad anyways?

What would he even say?

‘Hey, police, this vampire I know is planning on stealing something.’?

Yeah, like anyone would believe that.

Again, Jasik chuckled and shook his head “yes, I’m sure you can keep a secret Vladimir.”

The vampire sped up his pace to walk next to Vlad, the vampire’s hand came up to ruffle Vlad’s black hair “but, secrecy is a policy. I my trust you, but the others definitely don’t.”

Vlad furrowed his brow “Others? You mean those people who came to get you a few weeks after the incident in Stokerton?” Vlad asked.

He wondered if there were more, and how many there could possibly be aside from Jasik.

“They are two of them, our little group is quite expansive, like a little empire with in Elysia.” Vlad furrowed his brow, his curiosity growing.

“Like some crime family?” he couldn’t shake the image of those old mafia movies and documentaries he’d catch on TV occasionally. Somehow, Jasik seemed like he might just fit into that type of thing.

The vampire shrugged “something of the sort, though a little more organized and with a lot more loyalty.”

“Are they all vampires?” Vlad asked, wondering how far he could push this line of questions.

“Mostly, though there are a few humans involved, Drudges mostly.”   Vlad heard the faint buzzing of a cell phone and watched as Jasik pulled the small device from his pocket. He gave the screen a mere glance before slipping it back into his pocket.

“I didn’t realize Elysia was this expansive…?” Vlad whispered, he wondered what else there was to the world of vampires.

“It really is something…” Jasik said with a smile “perhaps, one day, things will be calm enough for you to experience it.”

Vlad looked away, realizing that they’d reached the front walkway of Nelly’s house all too soon.

The halfing looked back at the vampire, “hey, would you like to come in for a little bit?”

Jasik nodded “I’d love to, if it wouldn’t be too much of a hassle.”

Vlad shook his head “no, not at all.” Vlad then started for the front door.

The halfing pulled the key chain from his pocket, it only had two keys seeing as he had yet to begin really driving.

The key turned in the lock and Vlad pushed the door open.

Vlad shrugged his back pack off and set it down next to the door.

“Make yourself comfortable, I’ll get us something to drink.” Vlad said, walking towards the kitchen.

The halfing stopped in the doorway then, he should probably ask what the other vampire might want to drink.

“What do you want to drink?” Vlad asked, “We’ve got blood, coffee, tea, soda…” he trailed off, hoping that any of those sounded good.

He would have offered blood wine, if Nelly had allowed it to be kept in the house.

Apparently, the bottles it was stored in looked a little too much like beer or wine bottles.

Even when Otis and Vikas had both insisted that the beverage was nonalcoholic, his aunt wouldn’t have it.

“Blood is fine” Jasik said, pulling one of the chairs out from the table.

Vlad nodded and went to work getting two blood bags and two mugs out. He cut the corners off and filled the two mugs, then placed them in the microwave.

He thought it might be better to warm them up, just for hospitality’s sake.

“So, are you worried about D’Ablo?” Vlad asked, “I would have thought you would want to stay as far away from Stokerton.”

Jasik slipped his coat off and laid it across the table top, a smile still on his lips.

“No, everything has been handle and I have no reason to worry about Stokerton.” Jasik said, shifting in his seat.

“What…” Vlad furrowed his brow “how?” he wondered how that could happen? Otis had been trying for years to work things out, but Elysia didn’t seem willing to even hear Otis out.

The microwave dinged behind Vlad and the halfing turned to pull the now heated mugs out.

“I’ve got a few connections to assist me.” He said carefully, “and let’s just say that they have their own special way of getting things done.

Vlad set one of the hot mugs down in front of Jasik, then sat down in the chair across from the vampire.

He still wondered how they could convince Elysia to drop whatever charges they may have had against Jasik.

“You’re not facing any charges, are you?” he asked, wondering if there was any hope for Otis.

“So, they bribe people?” Vlad questioned, taking a sip from the mug. He flinched at how hot it was and set his drink back down on the table top.

Jasik chuckled again and shrugged “Bribery is one of the options”

“Though, sometimes Blackmail is a little more useful than just giving someone a large sum of money to keep quiet.” Jasik ran his finger around the rim of the steaming mug.

“So what, does D’Ablo have any secrets he didn’t want coming out?” if so, maybe Vlad could find them out.

Perhaps it would ensure that the president never came near him or his loved ones again.

“Everyone does, Vladimir.” Jasik took a sip from his mug, “every closet has its skeletons, and even D’Ablo has things he’d rather not see come to the light.”

Vlad looked down into the mug of crimson in his hands “do you think we could use some of that information to help Otis?” he questioned, feeling a little bit of hope in the idea that maybe, just maybe, they could do something.

Jasik’s smile fell and he sat back.

“Technically, yes…” the look on the vampire’s face was now sympathetic and sad.

“But, it would be up to your uncle if he wants our help. He’d have to ask for the help, willingly of course.” Vlad’s shoulders slumped at that. “Does he know that this is even an option?” Vlad questioned, wondering if he should work up the nerve to bring this up to Otis.

“I’m sure he does, and I have no doubt he’s already been approached with an offer.”

Vlad wondered if that were true, then why Otis seemed so sure that he would probably die come December.

“Do you know if he took it?”

Jasik shook his head “I don’t, but if he did, I wasn’t keyed in on the job and what would be done to assist him.”

Vlad had to wonder what sort of work would be done.

“So, is Dorian part of your group?” Vlad asked, wondering if that was another reason as to why his uncle and Vikas had seemed so concerned.

The question seemed to silence the older vampire, his emerald gaze staring at Vlad with concern and horror at the mere mention of the name.

“Dorian?” the name came out in a hushed whisper.

“Yeah” Vlad rubbed the back of his neck, then moved on to describe the strange vampire he’d met back during the party at Otis’s house.

“Have you spoken with him?” Jasik placed his hands on the table and leaned forward.

“”uh, yeah…” Vlad shifted in the chair. At this point, he could tell where this was going.

“You-”

“Need to stay away from him, I know.” Vlad said, almost dismissively. “I’ve already had this talk with both Otis and Vikas.” He said, the folded his arms across his chest.

“So does Dorian work with you? Or for your sire?” Vlad returned to his question, he wasn’t in the mood for another lecture about how dangerous Dorian was.

“No, the only person I can safely say he works for is himself, and occasionally Em.” The vampire took another sip from his mug, this one much longer.

“Em?” he’d never heard that name before. Then again, Otis or Vikas didn’t really seem willing to go into detail about Elysia and its council leaders. Maye this ‘Em’ was another president on another council.

Jasik raised an eye brow, as if he expected Vlad to know this already. “Em is Elysia’s oldest know living vampire, she’s lived well over a millennia and a half and possibly the most powerful.”

Vlad tried to think back to hear anything about this vampire, but he couldn’t even recall any sort of reference from D’Ablo, his uncle, or Vikas.

Then Dorian was some sort of contact? Maybe, appeasing Dorian was the way to get this Em to help them…

“So, they’d be able to help?” Vlad asked, sounding a bit hopeful.

The look on Jasik’s face turn to one of sorrow. “I doubt it, Em is…” he seemed to hesitate, “she’s, well, not happy with the Choices Otis and your father made. In fact, she seems rather supportive of the charges being leveled against your uncle.”

Vlad’s hand tensed around the mug in his hands and he felt the urge to once again cry in frustration.

“I know you’re worried, Vladimir.” Jasik said softly, Vlad nodded. He didn’t dare to lift his gaze from the crimson liquid in his cup.

“I just wish I knew what to do for once, that I knew how to help Otis.” Vlad fought back the urge to cry, he didn’t want to cry. Not here. Not in front of the other vampire.

If Vlad was just a little smarter, just a little cleverer, if he was just like his dad… then, he’d be able to form some kind of plan to rescue Otis sooner or get him out of all this trouble.

“I just…” Vlad’s hands tightened further, so much so that he worried the mug may crack under his Vampiric grip. “I just want things to turn out right for once.”

Vlad then looked up at Jasik, a thought coming to mind “what if I talk to your sire, maybe I can make a deal with him?”

“No!” Jasik suddenly snapped, Vlad flinched and stared wide eyed at the vampire. He wasn’t expecting that response over something that seemed so small.

Jasik cleared his throat and relaxed slightly “I would highly recommend against that, Vladimir. It’s best that you don’t approach my sire or even consider doing such a thing.”

“Why? It couldn’t hurt to atleast try.” Vlad was almost desperate for something, anything it save his uncle from an unjust execution. He had to, he couldn’t lose the only real family that he had left in the world.

“Because, favors don’t come cheap. They have prices.” Jasik then leaned in “prices that I’m sure you wouldn’t like, nor could even afford.”

Vlad could feel anger welling up inside of him and his stomach sink, “so there’s nothing I can do?”

Jasik sighed “I would love to help, Vladimir, truly I would.” The vampire ran his finger around the rim of the mug “but my sire is already angry with me for my involvement in the fight at Stokerton’s council building last year.”

Vlad felt his stomach sink further, “so what, we just sit back and hope for the best?” he questioned.

“Unfortunately, yes.” The vampire closed his emerald green gaze, “I’m sorry, I truly am. But somethings aren’t always so simple.”

The young Pravus hid his face in his hands when he felt tears pricking against his eyes.

“But, if it does help, I have been hearing rumors that some of the charges may not stick.” Vlad looked up, eyes moving back to Jasik.

“Which ones?” he asked, wondering if it were possible that the worst of the charges may be lifted and Otis would atleast come out of this alive.

Jasik reached up and pushed his sandy brown locks back behind his ear “I’m not quite sure, no one seems willing to elaborate on the matter.” Vlad felt he shouldn’t be surprised, who wanted to help a vampire who had turned his back on Elysia to help the son of a vampire who’d broken the laws of separation.

And if there may be any possibility for Otis to come out of this unscathed, D’Ablo would do whatever possible to keep that information from coming out.

“Do you think you might be able to atleast find that out?” even a little bit of information may help them. And if it seemed that Jasik the type of contacts that got him work under the council president, then maybe he could use them to find out what D’Ablo was really up to.

“Perhaps” the thief rubbed his chin “though it won’t be easy.”

Vlad pulled his mug to his lips, he took a sip from the no lukewarm mug.

“I don’t have much aside from whispers and rumors. There’s nothing truly concrete right now, but I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to move a little closer and listen in a longer.” He smiled “and perhaps, while I’m looking for any typical information we like to keep, I just might side track a little bit and sift through some unrelated files.”

Vlad felt a soft smile form at his lips, there was something akin to relief flowing through him.

“So, how long will you be sticking around?” Vlad wondered, he somewhat hopped Jasik would be sticking around for a little while longer.

“A few more weeks, my job is still in its early phases.” He waved dismissively, “actually stealing the desired target only takes a few hours at the most, it’s getting down the owner’s routine and patterns that takes some time.”

“What exactly where you sent to get?” Vlad was now curious, well somewhat curious. What he really wanted was the prolonged the feeling of companionship that came with having a fellow vampire so close to him.

“Let’s just call it a fine art piece.” Jasik smirked “I can’t tell you much more, less I get into trouble.”

Vlad furrowed his brow “paying thousands just for some painting?” he nearly scoffed “that seems kinda petty, doesn’t it?”

Well, to Vlad it did. As it was, the young halfing didn’t know much about artwork and how it could be worth all that money and trouble it would take to get one’s hands on it.

“You’d be surprised how some petty some people can be, I’ve been hired to steal things not even worth the fee I and my companions tend to request for our services.” The vampire’s smirk widened, as if he were remembering some funny tale from a job he’d worked sometime in the past.

“Like what?” He wondered if Jasik would feel comfortable sharing information that was probably confidential in some way or another.

Jasik chuckled “well” he began, “I was hired once, back in the later part of the 1880s, to break into someone’s home and remove any and all types of writing implements. Pencils, pens, typewriters, even quills and ink wells.” Jasik shook his head “god knows why, but that’s what my client wanted and she was willing to pay me nearly twelve thousand pounds to do so.”

Vlad blinked “that doesn’t sound like a lot.”

“You aren’t’ familiar with foreign currency, are you?” Jasik was still smirking.

Vlad shook his head, of course he didn’t. The only time he’d been exposed to it, was when he traveled to Siberia with Otis.

“Well, let’s just say, it’s more than fifty thousand dollars in today’s time.” Vlad just stared, he couldn’t fathom how anyone could spend that much money for something that could be considered nothing more than a prank at the most.

“As I said, people are petty, and people with lots of money, are even pettier.” Vlad watched the vampire down the rest of the blood in his mug.

“I guess that explains D’Ablo…” he murmured and then shrugged.

Jasik then laughed “god, Kid, you have no fucking idea.” He shook his head “honestly, regardless of what happened last year, I would have much rather never have taken that job to even begin with.”

Again, Vlad looked “is he that bad?” of course he had to be bad, it was D’Ablo after all.

That man was basically a monster, given everything he’d done to both Vlad and his uncle over the last few years.

“D’Ablo…D’Ablo is petty beyond comprehension, he’ll take a wrong look as if you just threatened his family.”

“I’m not surprised” Vlad huffed, considering that Vlad didn’t just look at D’Ablo the wrong way, it was no surprise that D’Ablo was out to do much more than a petty prank.

“It doesn’t help that he’s an insufferable brat and decided that my work of getting your blood and the Lucis wasn’t enough and had me running around like a bloody secretary.” Okay, that Vlad hadn’t expected.

“Why didn’t you leave sooner?” okay, Vlad was glad that Jasik hadn’t left, but he was still rather curious as to why anyone would continue working for D’Ablo longer than what could be considered necessary.

Jasik sighed “you don’t just turn your back on a man like D’Ablo, Vladimir. If he really wanted to, D’Ablo has both the ability and the power to make you disappear without a trace.”

Vlad couldn’t help but wonder if the amount Jasik had been paid had also factored in to what he was willing to put up with.

But he didn’t voice that thought, it seemed a little too out of taste.

“But,” Jasik shook his head, a small smile returning to his lips “as they say, hind sight is always twenty-twenty.”

Vlad smirked “yeah, I feel like I’m starting to really understand that.”

Jasik chuckled again and reached up to pat Vlad on the head, “yeah, you really need to start thinking your decisions through better.”

Vlad smirked, then batted Jasik’s hand away in a joking manner “like you’re one to talk.”

The pair then laughed, honestly, it seemed like they’d both made mistakes when it came to trusting D’Ablo.

 

 

* * *

 

Their conversation continued for another hour and a half, with Vlad deciding he’d try to keep things on the lighter side.

He didn’t feel like dwelling on the bad stuff, he had enough of that on his own.

But, eventually Jasik had to leave. He’d paused long enough to make sure to reapply some sunscreen and bide Vlad fair well, then walked out onto the side walk with a small smile on his face.

Vlad had stayed by the door long enough to watch the other disappear around the street corner, then he closed the door.

It wasn’t until the halfing had walked into the kitchen to clean up the mugs and absentmindedly glanced at the calendar on the wall that the realization hit him almost as hard as the sound of Vikas knocking on the door and calling out to Vlad in his deep accented voice.

He was supposed to train with Vikas that afternoon.

 


	39. Chapter 39

Vlad plopped down onto the couch, his chest rising and falling in deep breaths and his shirt completely soaked with sweat.

As it turned out, Vikas hadn’t been all too happy with Vlad for ditching practice in favor of hanging out with Jasik.

And the older vampire had showed his displeasure by making practice as brutal and grueling as he’d been able to, without seriously hurting Vlad of course.

The young Pravus was ready to just throw himself down onto his bed and sleep for the next century or so, regardless of if he had homework or not.

Vlad looked over when Vikas walked into the room, the Russian held two open bottles of blood wine in his hands.

The halfing smiled when Vikas held one out and mumbled his thanks as he took the cold bottle.

He could understand why nelly was still worried about these bottles being mistaken for beer or some other alcohol. Though, he wished she’d keep some in the house, he really enjoyed the spicy taste and would have liked to drink it more often.

He was also curious after Otis had mentioned that there were some other types of Blood wine more common in other countries.

Vlad took a sip, the taste of the red spiced drink dancing across his tongue.

Vikas took a seat next to Vlad, the halfing noticed that the ancient vampire hadn’t even broken a sweat during their training session.

Hell, he didn’t even look remotely exhausted.

“So” the vampire began, “I am curious, Mahllyenki Dyavol, what had you so distracted that you would completely disregard your training?”

Vlad looked down at the bottle in his hands, the halfing pursed his lips and said “I was speaking with a friend.” He admitted, hopping Vikas wouldn’t press further.

“Friend?” the Russian smirked, “or a special someone?”

Vlad blinked, his cheeks taking on a slightly pink shade as he then began to stumble over his words before saying “special someone? No he’s just a good friend.”

Vikas raised an eye brow, as if he didn’t quite believe Vlad.

“He’s like us, you know, he’s a vampire.” Vlad stammered out.

The smirk on Vikas’s lips immediately vanished, replaced by a look of concern on his pale face.

“A vampire?” the Russian asked, “I hope this is not Dorian that you’ve been speaking with.”

Vlad shook his head, his black bangs falling back into his face. The halfing pushed them back “no, it’s Jasik, the vampire who helped me and Otis.”

“The thief?” Vikas actually seemed taken aback, Vlad couldn’t understand why.

“Otis had mentioned you were still in contact with him.”

“Yeah, he just happened to up while I was leaving school. We started talking and I just lost tract of time.” Vlad said, he’d been so happy to see Jasik again.

Vlad wasn’t so sure that telling Vikas was a good idea, after all, Vikas and Otis were both still on edge.

It didn’t seem to out of the question for them to decide that Vlad was better off not associating with the other vampire.

“I’m not so sure that you should continue communicating with this… Jasik” Vikas said, seemingly displeased with saying the name.

Vlad shifted in his seat, “I know he’s not the most trustworthy of people, but I trust him.”

He really didn’t feel like Jasik was untrustworthy.

After all, if Jasik was up to something, he would have already done it. After all, Jasik had plenty of Chances.

Hell, if Jasik really wanted Vlad dead, then he could have just let D’Ablo kill him. Or he could have let Joss and Eddie do whatever they’d wanted to him.

“You shouldn’t, people like him do not do anything without some alternate intention.”

“I know he’s a thief, but…” Vlad trailed off and then took another drink.

Jasik was a thief, sure, but that wasn’t the worst thing someone could be.

“He isn’t just a thief, Vladimir, none of them are.” He actually snarled.

Vlad wondered if there was something Elysia had against the vampires like Jasik.

“I know, he’s explained that to me.” Vlad countered.

“And yet you don’t think he may be working behind your back?”

“No” Vlad shook his head.

What would Jasik have to gain from it?

Vlad wasn’t rich or influential, just a teenager.

If Jasik had a plan, then it was a really stupid plan.

“I don’t think Jasik would do that, I don’t think he’d want to. After everything that’s happened.”

“And you think he’s the one making those decisions?” Vikas questioned, Vlad blinked, not sure what to say.

Did Vikas think Jasik was still working for D’Ablo or something?

“Look, I doubt he’d still be working for D’Ablo, I think he hates that guy just as much as me and Otis.” Vlad then tipped the bottle back and took a few hug gulps from the bottle.

“Perhaps not D’Ablo, but he does have a sire who seems to act a lot like a boss for those in his little group.” Vlad furrowed his brow, he could recall Jasik mentioning a sire.

But it had never been in much detail, and Vlad just didn’t feel like pressing for details.

“What? You think this guy’s got something against me?” Vlad asked, honestly.

If he did, Vlad wanted to know why.

He’d helped Jasik more than a few times, so he would have thought he’d be grateful to some small extent.

“Perhaps, or maybe Nightingale sees you as some sort of tool. One he could make use of if need be.” Vikas took another sip, Vlad noticed that the bottle looked slightly different.

“Look, I know I haven’t know Jasik as long as I’ve known henry, or as long as you’ve known Otis, but I still trust him.” Vlad placed his hand on his chest, “and I trust him to help me again if need be.”

A sad look then flashed in Vikas’s icy blue eyes.

It was like he knew something Vlad didn’t.

The Russian let out a deep sigh and regarded Vlad for a moment “I believe you are ready to hear this story.”

 

 


	40. Chapter 40

Vlad took a moment to examine himself in the mirror, smiling with satisfaction at how he looked. He thought he looked pretty good, though his hair could have used a little more work.

“Are you sure you won’t be mad if I go?” Henry questioned, Vlad looked over and gave his best friend a smile.

It took everything within him to hold back a laugh at Henry’s costume. The blond teenager’s costume was more over the top than anything he’d worn in the last few years.

Henry was dressed as a zombie, complete with missing arm and ‘rotting’ skin.

“Nah, of course not.” Vlad said, running a hand through his black locks “I’ll be just fine, you have fun at Mathew’s party.”

Vlad shifted his gaze back over to Henry, he couldn’t help but notice that his friend’s expression seemed a little displeased.

The young halfing could remember how he felt when henry decided to ditch him the year prior while they were fighting. And it made him feel as if henry was feeling the same sense of abandonment.

But, this time, Vlad felt he had a better reason for not attending Mathew’s party.

“I really don’t want to be there to witness Josh and Meredith’s first real date.”

“So you’re just gonna stay home all night?” Henry questioned.

Vlad shrugged, he had considered that for a little bit. He’d thought about helping Nelly and Otis hand out candy or possibly training with Vikas. He’d also considered just sitting at home, munching on candy and popcorn while watching one of the many horror movies that would be running on TV.

But, eventually Vlad had decided on something else “October will be here soon, I’m heading to the crypt.” Vlad smirked “they’re having a vampire bash.”

“Fitting” henry smacked Vlad on the back, though Vlad could still tell he felt like Vlad was abandoning him for new friends. “You’ll win first prize for best costume for sure.”

“I’m not dressing up.” Vlad said, though he had thought about it a few times. He’d considered heading to the store and getting some normal cliché costume or even dressing up like a slayer.

Just as a joke, of course.

But, he’d decided he’d just go as himself. After all, Vlad really was an actual vampire, and there was no better costume than pretending to be something you aren’t.

Henry jokingly nudged Vlad, “still, you’re a shoe in to win.”

Something then nudged at Vlad’s mind, as if he were forgetting something or something wasn’t quite right.

“Hey, where’s Melissa?”

Henry, it seemed, didn’t even miss a beat, as if he expected the question “”oh, we’re through, I broke up with her on the way here.”

Vlad was actually shocked, considering that henry had spent the entire previous girl pining over Melissa, it took Vlad by surprise that henry seemed so nonchalant about breaking up with her.

It also seemed surprising that his friend had time to head to Melissa’s house, break up with her, and then make it to Vlad’s house on time.

“Wait, please tell me you didn’t break up with her over text.”

“Yeah, why?” Vlad openly gapped.

“Dude, that’s brutal.” Vlad said, sure, his break up with Meredith hadn’t been the nicest of things. But atleast he’d had the curtesy to do it in person.

“But, necessary.” Henry quickly chimed “if you do it in person, they’re crying and there’s anger, and it just generally sucks.”

Henry then pointed at the elaborate makeup on his face “and I didn’t want to smug all the work I had to do to make this stuff work.”

Vlad huffed and shook his head.

“Anyway, I’m gonna get going, I don’t want to be late for the party.” Henry said, heading for the door.

“See ya man,” Vlad smiled.

“Have fun sucking snow’s face.” Vlad felt his face flush, then he rolled his eyes. The young halfing knew there was no arguing with henry, he and October seemed convinced that there was something more going on between Vlad and Snow.

Of course, the only thing Vlad felt interested in was the taste of her blood.

It was something that Vlad was unwilling to admit, it felt uncomfortable to tell Otis he had been doing the exact thing he’d forbid his uncle from doing.

With henry gone, Vlad made his way down the stairs and into the living room. He couldn’t help but smile at Otis and Nelly, his uncle and guardian were dressed up as regular, movie vampires.

Otis was making quick work of the bags of candy, ripping them open and pouring them into the plastic cauldron.

Nelly was working at mixing the different types of candy together, occasionally pushing her hair back.

It was a nice picture, like a normal happy family.

The halfing sat himself down on the couch and switched on the TV.

Vlad was part way through a movie when the phone began to ring. He snatched it up quickly, expecting Vikas or Jasik’s voice on the other line.

But instead, there seemed to be a moment of silence before “hey, Vlad, it’s Meredith.”

Vlad felt his stomach twist into a tight knot and his heart drop. He wasn’t expecting to even speak to Meredith tonight, nor did he want to.

“I know that you want to know why I’m calling, so I’ll just get right to the point.” He heard his ex-take in a deep breath before continuing “any minute now, Joss is going to show up and take me to Mathew’s party…”

Vlad’s free hand balled into a fist, great, just rub it in. It didn’t hurt at all, no way, it wasn’t like she’d just rubbed salt and lemon juice into the already painful wound.

“So, I’m calling because I want to ask you, is there any reason why I shouldn’t go with him tonight?”

Vlad had to fight back the urge to tell her yes, to tell her that joss wasn’t safe. That Joss was a murder and dangerous and had almost killed Vlad.

But he couldn’t tell her that, he couldn’t tell her anything. Both Vlad and Joss were bound by rules, rules that made sure they couldn’t talk about their secrets. And even then, Meredith would never understand.

She just couldn’t understand.

“No” he managed to croak out, “Nothing comes to mind.”

“Okay” was the only thing that came over the line before it disconnected.

Vlad sat there, kicking himself for not telling Meredith the truth.

* * *

 

 

The sound of the loud music reverberated through him, it felt like every beat was the beat of his own heart and he felt at home again.

The young halfing loved the feeling of the pulsing music, the dark lighting, and the smell of adrenalin in the air.

The club was decorated with the same Victorian gothic decor, though little bats had been hung from the ceiling and the picture frames, which were normally empty, were filled with pictures of well-known pop culture vampires.

Vlad let his fangs slip free the moment they’d walked through the door, it felt nice to be able to let them free amidst people who wouldn’t think twice about the sight of razor sharp teeth in his mouth.

It seemed everyone had them tonight, some were more obviously fake than others.

Though, he had seen one or two who’d made him second guess whether or not they might actually be vampires. After all, he didn’t’ know how many other vampires there were out there.

After a few minutes, Vlad’s gaze landed Snow, who was leaning against the edge of the bar.

Her skin looked much paler than it normally did, something Vlad attributed to rice powder and makeup.

As Vlad stared at her, he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder and October lean into him “you better fucking tell her.” She hissed into his ear.

“Tell her or I will”

Vlad felt his body stiffened, he really didn’t want to talk about this tonight. He just wanted to experience a good time in a place that was so special to him, amongst people who actually liked Vlad.

The halfing pursed his lips, watching as October vanished into the crowd of teenagers.

Then, he walked over.

“Hey” he called over the sounds of music of conversation.

“Hey, yourself.” Snow called back, her plum lips pulled back in a smile “having fun?”

Vlad nodded, though he’d only been there for less than ten minutes, he was already enjoying himself.

“Can…” he hesitated “can we talk, in privet?” Vlad asked, his onyx eyes moving down to her throat. The craving for her blood slowly seeping in.

“Sure” she said, then took Vlad’s hand. The contact made him cringe slightly. He wasn’t sure why, but he wanted to pull his hand back and just walk normally.

He liked snow, sure, but he didn’t like her that way. He liked her company and there conversations, he liked the taste of her blood and the way it tasted.

But that was it, there was something else tugging at Vlad’s heart. One that pulled Vlad away from Snow.

Vlad didn’t know what it was, maybe it was remaining feelings for Meredith, maybe it was the knowledge that if his cravings ever got the best of him, Snow wouldn’t walk out of the alley way.

As the cold fall air brushed Vlad’s skin, he looked around. There didn’t seem to be anyone else lurking the alley way, he always did this. The last thing he wanted was Eddie catching him in the act of feeding from snow.

“You’ve been hungrier than normal.” Snow said as the heavy door closed behind them.

Vlad’s gaze moved to her throat, his fangs ached.

“It’s not that.” He said, forcing himself to focus on the situation at hand.

“I really do need to talk to you about something.” It wasn’t a complete lie, Vlad was hungry, but he wanted to get this over with.

Vlad took in a deep breath and said “We’re friends, right?” he asked tentatively.

“Just friends and nothing more? You don’t have anything for me?” Snow didn’t respond, but she didn’t have to.

The look on her pale face said it all.

She had a crush on him.

Vlad saw her lips once again twitch, then form a smile; one even Vlad could tell was fake “of course, just friends, why?”

Vlad shifted, he couldn’t believe that, he just couldn’t. Nothing in his life was that simple, not anymore.

But he felt warry at the thought of pressing the matter.

“Do you like me?” he questioned, “tell me the truth.”

“Yes, I like you, as a lot more than a friend. But what does it matter?”

Vlad took in another deep breath, he didn’t want to give her any false hope. But he wasn’t quite sure how to handle this situation.

The last time he’d had to do something like this, it had been awful.

“Is there someone one else?” she asked, taking Vlad off guard.

“What?” He really didn’t want to talk about that, it really wasn’t any of her business.

“Is it that guy?” she pressed.

Vlad furrowed his brow “who? Henry” he asked. Sure, they were close and henry had begun to hang out around the crypt lately. But Vlad knew that henry had no intrest in men and even then, Vlad saw him like a brother.

“No, the other one. The guy who showed up the night you first bit me.”

“Jasik?” he furrowed his brow, again, that surprised him.

Vlad shook his head “he’s just a friend, like you and Henry, and everyone else.”

Sure, Jasik was friendly and Vlad trusted him, but that really was it. Vlad enjoyed his company, just like he enjoyed snows. Only, there was something special about it.

Jasik was another vampire, someone who could understand how Vlad felt and what he was dealing with.

“You seem pretty too happy to see him whenever he shows up here, in fact, you seem to drop everything to talk to him.”

“He doesn’t come around that often, he travels a lot for work.” That was as much as he was probably allowed to say, Jasik probably wouldn’t be too happy for Vlad to go around talking about all the illegal activities he was up to.

Snow still didn’t seemed convinced.

“Look, it’s not him…” Vlad pursed his lips and looked away.

“It’s another girl, I-” the halfing swallowed “I still have some feelings for her and I’m not ready for a relationship right now.”

Vlad then took a step back, “I’m sorry” he said, then opened the door and slipped back inside. Hopefully, the rest of the night would go over better than this.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

 

Vlad stuffed his hands into his pockets of his hoodie as he strolled down the dark and empty streets of Bathery.

Honestly, that thanksgiving dinner could have gone much better.

He didn’t like how Joss had talked, it felt like a threat directed at both Vlad and his uncle. Like Joss wanted them to know that he’d be coming for them, hunting them down in the name of his long dead sibling.

Vlad would have preferred to hear the slayer express his gratitude of how Meredith and he were dating.

And Vlad would have stayed longer, had henry not been banished to his room for the night after cursing out Joss. which, Vlad had found hilarious, Henry's family had not.

The young halfing wasn’t all that into politics, nor was he into whatever gossip Nelly and the other women were talking about.

So, he opted to just walk home, perhaps he get comfortable with a cup of warm blood and some video games.

That was the more preferred way that Vlad wanted to spend holidays like thanksgiving. After all, Vlad didn’t see why this holiday was such a big deal. But Vlad did feel thankful for Otis and for Nelly, but that wasn’t something he could really voice that.

Henry knew everything, sure, but no one else did.

And no one else would understand why Otis would suddenly vanish come the new year.

As Vlad rounded the corner, he took notice of a black car slowly creeping along the street. The halfing stopped, his gaze falling on the heavily tinted windows.

He knew it was entirely possible that this was just a person who was running late to a family dinner. Someone who got caught up in traffic or in a flight delay.

Vlad took in a deep breath, doing his best to quell the anxiety that was eating at him, and he continued walking. He just needed to get home, D’Ablo wouldn’t dare to try anything with both Otis and Vikas in town.

As Vlad passed under the street light, the car came to a stop and the driver’s side door flew open.

Vlad barely had a moment to turn his head when a hand clamped over his mouth and nose and an arm wrapped around his waist.

The halfing found himself being pulled towards that car and Vlad’s vision began to swim and he was aware of a strange smell, followed by a burning sensation around his face. His stomach twisted and he felt sick to his stomach, a very familiar type of sickness.

It was only as his thoughts clouded that he recognized the smell.

Garlic.

Vlad felt himself being pushed into the back seat of the car and the door slammed. The halfing looked over and saw the figure slip back into the driver’s seat. Vlad’s head still swam as he saw the man turn his head to face the halfing.

D’Ablo’s cold steel gaze burned into him, the vampire’s gaze like ice.

Vlad’s eyes moved around, trying to find an escape.

Then, he tried to focus, tried to reach out to Otis or Vikas for help. But he was only met with a searing headache, Vlad closed his eyes tight and groan.

D’Ablo then laughed, he held up something, Vlad couldn’t tell what it was in the midst of his terrible head ache and the dim light.

“You remember your lessons on the Tego charm, do you not?” D’Ablo asked, it was then that Vlad felt real panic.

He couldn’t contact Otis, and he was sure that even if henry could feel Vlad’s fear, he wouldn’t be able to get there in time to help Vlad.

It wasn’t like he’d be able to fight a vampire.

Vlad pressed his powers further, the young Pravus had to do something. He had to

Vlad’s gaze then landed on a book laying on the floor next to him. Its silver letters embossing a worn leather cover.

His dad’s journal…

“I’ve taken a few extra precautions this time, you won’t be getting any help this time.”

Then, the vampire leaned over the back of the seat and his hand wrapped around Vlad’s throat. The halfing saw black spots forming in his vision, then everything faded to black.

 

* * *

 

Vlad’s eyes shot open as he took in a deep breath. His body shuttered, the entire world came back into focused. He could feel the cold metal and hard leather straps wrapped around his wrists and ankles.

The dim light of candles flickering around him, casting sinister looking shadows around him.

Vlad managed to turn his head and he caught sight of D’Ablo standing before a table across the room.

As the halfing looked around, he realized that the whole thing seemed familiar. ‘

Far too familiar.

The nightmares that Vlad had worked so hard to forget came bubbling up. This was the room, the room D’Ablo had tortured his beloved uncle in, slowly slicing over his skin and reveling in the vampire’s pain and agony.

The president turned to look at Vlad, his gaze cold and hard. The vampire smirked, “well, look who’s awake.”

Vlad flinched as he watched D’Ablo walk over to him. The vampire licked his lips, as if anticipating getting a taste of Vlad’s blood.

The vampire stopped next to the table, Vlad then noticed his father’s book tucked under D’Ablo’s arm.

“What the hell is this?” Vlad snapped, he tried to make himself sound tough.

D’Ablo’s smirk grew into a manic grin “I plan to continue what I started all those months ago.” Vlad watched as D’Ablo looked down at Tomas’s Journal. “This time, our mutual ‘friend’ won’t be here to interrupt.”

Vlad was sure that the ‘friend’ was Jasik.

And he was right, Jasik was far off, possibly in another country. There was no possible chance that his friend would come in time to save Vlad.

That knowledge made his heart sink and panic envelop him.

He renewed his struggles, hopping that D’Ablo had made a mistake, that the restraints tied around his wrists and ankles.

But, it seemed like D’Ablo had made doubly sure that Vlad wasn’t getting out of this.

“And what exactly is it?” Vlad tried to stall for time. He had to figure something out, before D’Ablo started slowly cutting him to pieces like he had done to Otis.

“Isn’t it obvious?” the vampire questioned, raising an eye brow as he stared at Vlad.

D’Ablo began fumbling with the journal, attempting to flip through the pages. It was clear that the lack of a hand left things difficult for the council president.

Eventually, he managed to find the page he was looking for and Vlad watched as he placed the book down next to Vlad. He could barely make out the entry in the book, one from September.

D’Ablo reached over and pulled a knife from behind his back, possibly held in place by some unseen clip or sheath.

The vampire pressed the blade into Vlad’s palm, blood bubbled out of the cut. Vlad watched in pained confusion as he pressed the wound to the page of Tomas’s journal.

The confusion then turned to horror as Vlad watched the pages begin to glow and a strange writing inscribed it’s self across the paper.

D’Ablo placed the knife back into its place and D’Ablo shifted to balance the journal in his false hand.

The smirk returned to his face and he reached down to cup Vlad’s chin “it’s a shame really, if we’d done this when I had planned, then you could have atleast had the chance to give your uncle and drudge a proper farewell.” He clucked his tongue.

“But, I suppose they’ll find out what happened to you once I show up to dispose of them.” He said, flashing his razor sharp fangs. The vampire’s implications were perfectly clear, when D’Ablo was done with Vlad, he’d be heading for Bathery.

For Otis and Henry, and possibly even Nelly.

Vlad struggled harder, his body thrashing as he fought against the restraints.

As he did, the vampire began to chant in what Vlad could only guess was Elysian and he walked clockwise around the table.

Vlad cringed as D’Ablo touched him with each line.

The vampire then stopped at Vlad’s side, once again placing the journal to the side.

Vlad felt a cold fear shoot through him as D’Ablo lifted a rather large syringe, one with a very sharp needle.

Fuck, fuck, fuck!

Again he began to struggle and thrash, and it seemed D’Ablo was enjoying the fear he was causing.

Vlad then felt a strange pressure in his mind, something that told him to stop struggling. His body seemingly obeyed and he stopped, this only increased the terror Vlad felt.

As the halfing panicked, D’Ablo raised the syringe.

The halfing let out what could only be considered an ungodly scream and his hands balled into fists. The pain was possibly unlike anything he’d experienced.

Vlad gritted his teeth, attempting to withhold any more screams.

It felt like something was being ripped out of him as the glass syringe fill with a strange iridescent purple fluid. It wasn’t too unlike the color his eyes would change when interacting with glyphs.

As the needle slide from his chest, D’Ablo muttered ecstatically, something about his essence being extracted.

The glass clinked softly as the vampire placed it back on the tray. Vlad could still feel the lingering pain in his chest, his heart felling as if it would break through his chest.

D’Ablo’s hand then came back to grip Vlad’s chin and the vampire forced Vlad’s head to the side, exposing his throat.

Just as Vlad felt the vampire’s breathe against his throat when a sudden commotion erupted on the other side of the room.

The smug, pleased look vanished from D’Ablo’s face as he turned his head to look behind him.

Vlad’s heart skipped a beat as someone leapt onto D’Ablo and caused the vampire to stumble and fall to the floor. The teen managed to turn his head just right to catch sight of blond hair as his uncle struggled to pin D’Ablo down.

It also seemed like Otis was trying to punch the older vampire as he shouted in French.

Vlad then felt hands messing with the restraint on his wrist, Vlad looked over to see Vikas standing next to him.

The Russian looked as furious as Otis sounded as he worked to free Vlad from the leather straps.

“Vikas?” the halfing asked, he was actually shocked to see the ancient vampire and his uncle.

He’d thought no one had seen D’Ablo take him, in fact, the president seemed more than sure that no one would be getting in his way this time.

But apparently, it seemed someone had noticed and had informed one of them.

Vlad flinched when he heard the sound of things clattering and hitting the floor.

“Are you alright Mahllyenki Dyavol?” the Russian asked, the first strap coming loose, allowing Vlad to get his hand free.

“Yeah, I think so.” Vlad moved to begin undoing the other strap over his wrist as Vikas hurriedly moved to work on the bindings at Vlad’s feet.

As Vlad got his other hand free, he looked over just in time to watch Otis give D’Ablo a rather well deserved kick to the stomach and then he growled “if you ever try this again, consequences be damned, I’ll end you.”

D’Ablo only snarled, his steel grey gaze telling Vlad everything he needed to know. That threat wouldn’t stop him, Vlad was beginning to feel as if nothing would be able to stop the president. Nothing other than actually kill him, that was.

“Now, if you’ll be so kind as to return what you took from Vladimir, then we’ll be leaving.” To Vlad’s shock, D’Ablo laughed.

Actually fucking laughed.

It was like Otis had merely told a joke.

Then Vlad looked to the side, his heart sank.

The table D’Ablo had set up next to he had been tipped over in the scuffle. The journal and other various instruments lay strewn across the floor.

But that hadn’t been what had caught Vlad’s attention, it was the cracked glass syringe laying on the floor.

The strange purple fluid already leaking out and soaking the carpet.

“You should have rethought you’re approach if you wanted that.” The vampire said mockingly, this earned him another kick from Otis.

This time, it was to the face.

Vlad saw his uncle’s hand briefly tense into fists, then Otis turned to face Vlad and Vikas.

Vlad then noticed the knife lying on the floor, the same one he’d seen in his nightmares and their fight the previous year.

Otis also seemed to notice it and he leaned down. Vlad’s heart skipped a beat when Otis picked it up, it then began to race when he saw Otis walk towards D’Ablo.

“Otis, wait…” Vlad reached out, hoping to stop his uncle before it was too late. He knew that if Otis killed D’Ablo, then there was no hope for him to get out of the trouble it would bring.

But he wasn’t close enough to grab his uncle’s arm, and Otis brought the blade down.

He heard D’Ablo howl in pain and then a loud snap.

Vlad saw Otis pull the knife back, no, not the knife. Just the hilt.

The blade had apparently snapped off in D’Ablo’s body, the Otis knelt down and snarled at the vampire.

Vlad heard him whisper something in Elysian, baring his fangs as he spoke.

Then, the vampire turned and looked to Vlad and Vikas. “Let’s go, we need to get you home, Nelly is quite worried.”

Vlad licked his lips and just nodded, he looked back to D’Ablo, who was clutching his shoulder as blood poured from the wound.

The halfing jumped down and Otis placed his hand on Vlad’s back, quickly ushering him towards the door.

As they started walking, he noticed that Vikas had leaned down to examine the broken glass and strange fluid.

His eyes stared at it as his brow furrowed. Vlad could also see the rage in his icy blue gaze and he looked back to D’Ablo.

Then, the vampire picked up Tomas’s journal and began to follow Otis and Vlad.


	42. Chapter 42

When Vlad had agreed to join Otis and the other vampires on a hunt, Vlad hadn’t expected it to go this way.

He’d expected to follow Otis as they sought out some poor unfortunate victim, not to watch his uncle chase down and torment a man before killing him.

It seemed like the thrill of the hunt had gotten to his uncle, and it terrified Vlad.

He’d never seen Otis act like this, it didn’t look like his uncle at that moment. It looked like a monster, like an animal.

As Vlad followed after, he was struggling to keep up with his uncle, and part of him considered turning back. He could just go back to his hotel and let Otis have his fun.

Sure, his uncle would be mad, but Vlad couldn’t stand the thought of watching his uncle murder someone.

This had been a stupid idea to tag along.

The young halfing came to a stop, he realized that he’d lost Otis in the mess of trees and bushes that made up the large park.

Vlad looked around, his onyx eyes trying to find any hint of his blond haired uncle in the branches.

But he found nothing.

Vlad began to panic, he wasn’t sure what to do.

As Vlad’s mind reeled and he tried to come up with a plan, he heard the sound of a twig snapping off to his right.

The young halfling’s heart pounded against his ribs and he turned in the direction of the sound.

Had another vampire mistaken Vlad as possible prey? If so, then maybe he could easily reason with them that Vlad wasn’t a potential meal and that would be that.

Then again, it could be Dorian or D’Ablo. Vlad didn’t find it hard to believe that either of them would follow Vlad and Otis, waiting for the chance to strike while Otis was distracted.

Vlad stood stock still, his hands curling into fists as he readied himself for a potential fight.

Out of the dark, claw like branches, a figure clothed in black, and their head covered by a hood, stepped into view.

They stopped and just stared at Vlad, even with their face shrouded in complete shadow, Vlad could tell they were glaring at him.

Slowly, Vlad lifted his hands up, hopefully letting the person know that he was unarmed.

And if they were a vampire, the mark on his wrist should be enough for Vlad to be left alone.

But, unfortunately for Vlad, it seemed the sight of the mark on his wrist was enough to anger the hooded stranger and they leapt at Vlad.

The halfing saw him pull a stake from his coat and it was then that Vlad remembered that vampires weren’t the only ones stalking the night.

As Vlad raised his arms to defend himself, another figure came bounding out of the foliage and slammed into the slayer like a freight train.

The slayer flew across the small clearing, his bod slamming hard into the trunk of one of the large trees. Vlad was sure he could make out a loud crack, though he wasn’t sure if it was from the tree itself to the slayer.

Either way, it as sickening and Vlad turned his head to the second approaching figure.

A woman, one who seemed to be in her middle ages, a smirk on bright pink lips.

Her curly hair had been dyed a particular shade of cotton candy pink and she was dressed in dark blue clothing.

She looked at Vlad with bright blue eyes, her look softened as she looked over him.

“Vladimir Tod, correct?” she asked with a smirk.

Vlad blinked, “uh, yeah…” he said wearily, after all, he didn’t know this woman. She could honestly be just as dangerous as the slayer she’d just taken out.

She grinned, then rushed at him.

Vlad was about to run in the opposite direction when the woman’s hand wrapped around his wrist.

“I know someone who’d just be delighted to see you, little one.”

 

* * *

 

Vlad was relieved that upon leaving the park, he spotted Jasik standing on the street corner.

The vampire stood amidst several other vampires. The vampire seemed to be smiling, as if the male vampire standing next to him had just relayed something that Jasik was happy to hear.

As Vlad and the strange woman drew closer, the group turned their gazes on them.

The woman who’d kept him from being run through with a stake, leaned over. Her elbow resting on top of Vlad’s head as she spoke “looky who I found.” Her voice was melodically and singsongy.

Jasik’s emerald green eyes moved from the woman to Vlad, then they brightened.

“Vladimir, what on earth are you doing here?” he questioned, walking through the small group towards Vlad.

Vlad looked away, rubbing his arm as the joy of seeing the thief again fading with the reminder of why he was in this city.

“Otis’s trial is here…” he whispered, eyes flitting to the cold sidewalk below him.

“I’m well aware.” Jasik said, placing his hands on his hips “but what are you doing at this park, at this time of night.”

The vampire then began looking around, as if searching for someone.

“And where is your uncle?”

Vlad pursed his lips “still in the park, I think…” Vlad didn’t know how long it would take Otis to notice that Vlad was no longer following close behind. That his nephew was missing.

Would he be angry? Upset? Or could he understand that Vlad just couldn’t watch a man be murdered?

“He’s on a hunt with some other vampires.”

“And you joined him?” there was confusion in Jasik’s voice, but Vlad could also detect some sense of concern there too.

“Kinda” Vlad looked away again.

This earned him a smack on the back from the pink haired woman “ah, a reluctant hunter are we?” she asked.

Vlad’s face flushed with embarrassment, he expected to be mocked and ridiculed for something any and all vampires were supposed to be able to do with no complications.

“Ah, don’t worry, you’ll get used to it eventually.” She said, they looked back to Jasik.

“You know, he’s a lot cuter than you made him out to be.”

Vlad huffed that, he was not cute.

Vlad turned his gaze back to the woman “I’m not cute.”

The pastel woman wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him against her side “you’re cute”

Jasik smiled at them “let the lad go, you’re gonna choke the poor kid.”

The woman let him go and Vlad pulled away, she hadn’t really been choking him. Sure it had been a little bit uncomfortable, but Vlad hadn’t felt like he was in danger.

“What are you doing here?” Vlad then questioned, feeling like he had the right to ask the same question Jasik had asked him.

“Work” Jasik answered simply, “Though I didn’t quite expect to run into you.” Jasik then folded his arms across his chest.

“Same here” Vlad hadn’t expected to see Jasik on this trip.

Otis had only planned this trip to last a maxim of two days, after all. Vlad hadn’t expected to get to go around doing any sightseeing.

“What kind of work are you here to do?” Vlad asked, though he had some idea of what he’d be doing.

“The little things,” he said dismissively, “petty burglary, pickpocketing, and the like.”

That did little to alieve Vlad’s curiosity, it seemed like Jasik wanted to avoid going into to many details.

“Hey, not all of those jobs are small.” One of the men spoke up, we have to remind of few individuals of their place.”

“Right, Nightingale says he wants it done quick and dirty.” The pastel haired woman chimed happily.

Vlad recalled something Vikas had mentioned. He recalled hearing a name like that.

“And one of those places is the Stokerton president’s.” again, the pink haired woman wrapped an arm around Vlad’s neck and pulled him close “I’d say the little one here would be quite interested in helping us out, don’t you think?

Jasik looked surprised, his emerald gaze locking on Vlad “I’m not so sure of that, Melody, Vladimir isn’t one for criminal activity.”

“Oh come now, I’m sure he’d enjoy a little petty vengeance.”

“Vengeance?” Vlad asked, furrowing his brow. What where they planning?

Vlad really didn’t want to be involved in attacking or fighting D’Ablo. In fact, he’d much preferably avoid D’Ablo as much as possible.

“Oh, don’t you worry, no one’s getting hurt.” Jasik said swiftly, as if trying to ease Vlad’s concerns.

Perhaps he’d come to expect that Vlad would worry about people he didn’t even know.

“Perhaps getting their place a bit trashed and finding a few things absent, but not harmed.”

Vlad rubbed his arm, “I don’t know much about breaking and entering.” Vlad said, he hadn’t done anything like that before.

In fact, Vlad hadn’t broken any laws other than the town’s curfew.

If he had, Nelly or Otis would have probably killed him.

“I’m not surprised, you don’t seem like the thieving type.” Another of the vampires said.

“Don’t worry, you won’t be doing anything other snooping around.” The vampire named ‘Melody said “oh, and perhaps throwing a few things round and making a mess. But that’s it.”

Vlad pursed his lips, he actually did like the idea of trashing D’Ablo’s hotel room. After all, even a little petty vengeance sounded nice.

And if no one would be hurt, then it wouldn’t be all that bad.

Vlad then smiled “sure, I’ll join in.”


	43. Chapter 43

Vlad gawks at the towering buildings around him, they were taller than anything he’d seen before. Even the buildings back in Stokerton seemed dwarfed by the towers of steel and brick that he passed by.

Most of the group of vampires walked in front of him, conversing quietly. Jasik, on the other hand, kept pace with Vlad and seemed amused by the halfling’s wonder.

Vlad had seen the city from the air and ground, but they hadn’t really gone many places outside of the hotel, bar, and the park.

As they drew closer to a high rise building, Vlad began to wonder if this was a good idea. He wasn’t experienced in anything related to thievery or vandalism.

But, he chose not to say anything.

He thought it would have been too much hassle for them to send Vlad back to his hotel room. And what would Jasik think if Vlad chickened out now? He’d probably think Vlad was a coward or a pansy.

As the group started up the steps of the building, Jasik grabbed Vlad’s arm and tugged the halfing to the side, into an ally way.

Vlad stared in shock at the vampire as he tugged him further into the shadows.

Jasik’s emerald green gaze stared down at Vlad, it was full of worry and concern.

Before Vlad could ask what was wrong, Jasik spoke “are you alright?”

The vampire seemed to be looking over Vlad, his gaze checking for any sign of injury or harm.

“Uh, yeah…” he shifted and rubbed the back of his neck “why do you ask?”

He saw Jasik purse his lips, “I heard about what happened in Stokerton back in November.” He continued to look Vlad up and down “I was worried that something may have happened to you.”

Vlad blinked.

It took a moment for the vampire’s words to sink in.

Jasik had worried about him? He’d been concerned that Vlad had almost been killed by D’Ablo…

And he knew that something had happened.

“You… you know about that?” he asked, nervously.

“Of course, rumors and stories travel fast in Elysia.” Jasik took a step back from Vlad “but, I’ve had little time to contact you or even Otis about it.”

Vlad offered the other vampire a smile and said “I’m fine, really I am.” It wasn’t a complete lie, something did feel off after the incident, like he’d lost something in that bazar ritual D’Ablo had done.

Vlad wasn’t sure what it was or why he felt like it was gone. But he knew it was and he was still struggling to figure what it was.

“Are you sure?” Jasik asked, then “what happened?”

Vlad shifted uncomfortably “D’Ablo managed to grab me while I was walking home from a big dinner at henry’s house.” Vlad answered.

“He wanted to that ritual, the one in the journal, but Vikas and Otis managed to stop him.” Vlad didn’t mention that D’Ablo had managed to take something from Vlad. Jasik didn’t need to know or worry about that right now.

Jasik let out a sigh of relief and smiled “I’m glad you’re alright, I’m happy that he didn’t do something serious to you.”

Vlad felt his heart speed up in his chest, Jasik really did worry about Vlad. He really did.

“You… you really worry about me?” he asked quietly.

“Of course,” Jasik said, his face brightening to a smile.

Jasik then put a hand on Vlad’s back and pushed him towards the alleyway’s entrance “now, let’s get going, the others are probably wondering where we’ve run off to.”

Vlad felt his heart skip a beat when Jasik touched him.

“Oh, right.” He pursed his lips “think they’d be upset if I told them I’d changed my mind?” he asked.

Jasik raised an eye brow “Are you sure?” he smirked “I thought you’d enjoy trashing D’Ablo’s place.”

Vlad pursed his again “I don’t know, this doesn’t really seem legal.”

Jasik chuckled, “Vladimir, nothing we do falls into the category of legal.” The vampire then shook his head, displacing a few sandy brown locks.

“Now, come, I can assure you that the best type of revenge can sometimes be the pettier of actions.”

Vlad followed Jasik into the building, there he saw the vampires standing there next to an elevator.

He noticed their faces were now partially covered by scarfs or partial masks over their mouths and noses. Vlad looked back to Jasik, who was pulling black fabric up over his own nose and mouth.

The vampire then handed Vlad a similar mask, the halfing gave him a questioning look before taking it.

“You might want to keep your face covered, we wouldn’t like you getting identified, now would we.” The vampire said quietly.

Vlad nodded and then worked to put it on, he knew he’d be in a lot of trouble if someone noticed and recognized him. And it wouldn’t just be nelly he’d have to deal with.

Vlad and Jasik stood with the other group, waiting for the elevator to arrive.

When it did, it’s rather polished and lavish looking car was completely devoid of anyone else.

That seemed to be a good sign, seeing as the others began to fill it. Vlad looked to Jasik again, the vampire gestured to the lift and then walked in. Vlad followed and watched the polished doors close.

The elevator ascended, slowly moving upward through floor after floor.

Vlad listened to some of the vampire’s converse with each other in Elysian, quietly wishing he was able to learn and understand the spoke vampire langue.

For all he knew, they were making fun of Vlad or something.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open.

The vampires went quiet then, and one of them leaned out to look down the hallway beyond. It was just as lavish as the lobby and elevator beyond had been.

Vlad briefly wondered how much money a vampire could make and accumulate over the course of five centuries.

“This way” someone said, Vlad briskly followed the vampires past numbered doors before stopping in front of one.

It was then that Vlad wondered something “how are we gonna get inside?” he whispered.

The vampires looked at him like he’d just asked how he was supposed to tie a pair of Velcro strapped shoes.

“We pick the lick, of course.” The woman with pink hair chimes with a giggle.

“And what do we do if D’Ablo is home?” he asked.

Jasik shook his head as he knelt down “he’s not, he’s a bit busy with preparing for a council meeting right now.”

Jasik then pulled a pack from his pocket, it was similar to the one he’d had when he was helping to free Otis from the cell in Stokerton.

As Jasik worked to pick the lock, the other vampires seemed to stand watch, making sure no one was around to see them.

It only took a few seconds for the lock to click and Jasik slowly pushed open the door and peered inside.

“It’s clear.” He said, then opened the door a little bit more.

Vlad followed Jasik in, and stopped. He watched the others scatter around the place, vanishing into different rooms.

“So, what do we do?” Vlad whispered to Jasik, who was quietly closing the door. Probably to avoid raising any suspicion to passersby.

“Sort through things and take anything remotely valuable.” Jasik then chuckled “and knock things over and generally create a rather massive mess.”

Vlad nodded, then looked around the room.

It was remarkably neat and pristine. It was like one of those displays you’d see at a furniture store. Something meant to show and sell the latest furniture.

Vlad wondered how much time D’Ablo actually spent here and if it ever really saw any signs of life.

He then noticed a rather substantial stack of papers on the coffee table, he figured he might as well start there.

Information was supposed to valuable, right?

Vlad looked through a couple sheets. All the pages full of Elysia code.

While Vlad understood the langue enough to read it, he wasn’t able to process or read it quickly.

Vlad bit his lower lip then, in one swift movement, he smacked the stack of papers and sent them fluttering across the table and floor.

Vlad looked around again, there didn’t really seem to be anything of real value here, aside from the Television set onto the wall.

He then noticed that there were several picture frames sitting on the shelf just below the TV.

Quietly, Vlad walked over and looked at them. Three of them stood normally and the forth had been laid face down, as if to hide the picture from view.

Vlad picked the first one up, he saw a young looking woman sitting in front one of those backgrounds that they’d normally put up for professional or school pictures.

The next photo was of D’Ablo, he stood next to a man who looked shockingly like him. Save for the longer hair and crimson suite he was wearing.

The third seemed to be the entirety of Stokerton’s council, Vlad’s dad included.

It was the last picture that made him feel odd.

He picked it up, tilting it to get a look at the picture in the frame. He stared down at the photo, it looked like one of those old photos in history books.

The brownish tones removing all other colors from the image.

But he could still recognize the people.

His uncle sat on a lavish looking couch, the hint of a smile on his face. D’Ablo sat next to him, his gloved hands resting on top of Otis’s and the president was also smiling faintly.

Part of Vlad understood that D’Ablo would want to avoid looking at it.

But he still didn’t understand why this picture would even exist.

Vlad jumped when the sound of shattering glass broke the silence.

He shoved the picture frame into his pocket and rushed into the room he’d heard the noise come from.

He stooped in the door way, he saw two of the vampires standing next to a broken glass cabinet.

They were quietly bickering in Elysian.

Vlad looked back at the cabinet, he noticed something then.

On the wall, where the cabinet had previously been, was a single black glyph.

Vlad carefully walked over the shattered glass, he knelt down in front of the wall and just stared at the glyph.

It looked different than any of the other glyphs he could recall seeing before.

Curiosity bubbled up and Vlad lifted his hand to touch the glyph. Perhaps there was something important hidden there, maybe it could help with Otis’s trial or something.

The glyph began to glow a strange, eerie purple as Vlad’s finger tips drew close.

That made the young Pravus pull his hand back, he wasn’t sure why, but that didn’t exactly seem normal to him.

He hadn’t seen a glyph glow like that before, they’d always glowed blue before.

Vlad pursed his lips and then reached out again, his fingertips touching the glyph. It glowed a much brighter shade of lavender, then it let out a noise similar to that of paper going up in flames.

Then, the glyphs burned away and the wall opened up.

Vlad backed away, his eyes growing wide at the sight. The vampires behind him went quiet, their conversation going silent as they stared at Vlad.

“Holy shit…” one of them muttered.

Vlad looked up at the now open panel, he blinked in surprise. Actually taken aback by the sight of weaponry and boxes neatly arranged on the shelves.

“Did he just open that?” the other asked.

Vlad heard more footsteps approaching.

He turned back to see Jasik in the door way. He was staring at Vlad, then at the opened panel in the wall.

“Is…is this a weird thing?” he asks, pointing towards the open panel.

“Considering what you just broke through was a personal glyph, yeah it is.”

Vlad furrowed his brow “it’s just a normal glyph, right?” after all, it hadn’t been glowing red like the glyphs Otis had warned him about. “Anyone could have opened it.”

“Not just anyone, the only person on this planet that would have been able to open that glyph would have been D’Ablo himself.”

Okay, so this was weird. Perfect.

“You shouldn’t have been able to open that.” One of the other vampires said.

Vlad looked down, his gaze falling onto the floor.

He felt like a freak again, for a moment he’d almost felt like he’d been a normal vampire.

Jasik walked over, the glass crunching underneath his feet.

Vlad looked back up at him, he could tell the vampire was smirking, even with his face covered.

“Regardless, there is quite a bit here that should fetch a nice price.” Vlad then watched Jasik pull one of the boxes out, he briefly sorted through the papers inside.

The thief then looked back to Vlad “good job Vladimir.”

Vlad felt his heart swell, sure this was all so weird. But Jasik sounded genuinely proud and happy.

Like Vlad really had done something good.

Jasik then pushed up the sleeve of his shirt, revealing a small wrist watch. “We should get going, I assume you’re uncle has noticed you’re disappearance by now.”

Vlad then felt his heart race, he realized that he hadn’t told Otis where he was going. In fact, he’d actually lost Otis in the middle of the park.

“Right” Vlad rubbed the back of his neck “think you could just call me a cab or something?” Vlad offered a sheepish smile.

 

* * *

 

 

Vlad slammed the door of the old yellow cab behind him, Jasik following suit.

He’d mentioned that he might as well join Vlad, it would make explaining why Vlad had just run off without informing Otis.

Though, Vlad was sure that his uncle still wouldn’t be happy with Vlad for running off like that. In fact, Vlad was sure that he’d be in for a lecture from Otis. And then, another lecture from Nelly when he got home to Bathery.

But strongly, he felt like it would be worth it. He actually enjoyed it, and the small wad of money in his pocket made it a bit better.

He was a bit shocked when one of the other theirs slapped it into Vlad’s hand. He’d tried to turn it down, not sure if it was a good idea.

But they’d insisted, saying that Vlad had helped them more than they’d expected and that he’d earned it.

Vlad hadn’t counted it, but he was sure there was far more than twenty bucks.

The bell above the door dinged as Vlad and Jasik walked into the building. Vlad stopped and looked around the now crowded bar. He scanned the room, hoping that the trial hadn’t already begun.

Finally, Vlad spotted Otis standing next to the bar, he was having a hushed and hurried conversation with Enrico. Both vampires looked anxious, like they were worried or scared.

Vlad looked to Jasik for a moment, then he took in a deep breath.

“Hey, Otis” he called out, the vampires both turned their heads, Otis’s blue eyes locking onto Vlad.

“Oh thank god.” The blond said, hurrying over to Vlad. Vlad smiled, but Otis didn’t.

His uncle placed his hands on Vlad’s shoulders “Where have you been?”

Vlad pursed his lips, not sure how to tell Otis that he’d been with Jasik, robbing D’Ablo’s apartment.

“I came across Vladimir earlier, and I do apologize. We got a little caught up in conversation and lost track of time.” Jasik’s words seemed so genuine, so confidant.

Like he knew that Otis would believe him without a doubt.

“I see, well, I’m just glad you’re safe.” Otis said “but you should have called me. Enrico and I have been looking all over for you, I was worried that D’Ablo might have gotten to you.”

Vlad looked away “sorry, I didn’t think about it.” Vlad said, rubbing his arm. He’d been distracted by Jasik and the other vampires, enjoying their comfort.

Otis gave Vlad a worried smile, “we should get going, and the trial will be starting soon.” Otis said, putting an arm around Vlad’s shoulders to lead him off.

“Oh, before you do.” Jasik suddenly said, Vlad and Otis looked back to him.

“I have to ask…” the thief leaned in, his voice becoming low, like he didn’t want anyone else to hear him.

“Did you receive the package I sent for you a few months back?”

Vlad furrowed his brow “the one you mentioned in one of the letters?” he asked.

Jasik nodded.

“No, no I didn’t.” Vlad said, “I’ve been meaning to ask you about it.”

A strange look of fear crossed Jasik’s face, “you didn’t?”

Vlad then looked to Otis, who shrugged and shook his head. He didn’t seem to have seen any type of package.

The look on the other vampire’s face did change, and it cased Vlad to worry.

“What was it that you were sending?” Vlad had been wondering, after all, Jasik seemed reluctant to even mention it. Like if he did, something would have gone wrong.

Jasik quickly glanced around, checking to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation.

“Vladimir, that was the Lucis.” He whispered “that’s why I couldn’t mention it before. I feared that if someone else got that letter, they’d take it.”

Vlad’s eyes went wide, this was actually very bad.

“The Lucis?” Otis hissed, then looked back to Vlad “I thought you still had it?”

Vlad looked away, he hadn’t told Otis that he’d given the weapon to Jasik, he knew his uncle wouldn’t have been happy. Nor would he have understood.

“I, uh, gave it to Jasik a little while back. I was worried that D’Ablo or Stokerton’s council might try to grab him when he was trying to leave… like he did to you…” Vlad admitted.

He had really been scared for Jasik, after all, if D’Ablo could spend almost an entire year tormenting Otis.

“And you didn’t think to tell me?” Otis leaned in, his voice a low hiss.

“Don’t be upset, Otis, the boy was rightfully worried.” Jasik then placed a hand on Vlad’s shoulder.

The look on Otis’s face practically screamed that Vlad would be in for it later.

But as Enrico called over to Otis, Vlad wondered if there was a ‘later’ for Otis.


	44. Chapter 44

Vlad rolled over, he wasn’t quite sure what had woken him up. He’d been sleeping just fine, well, fine enough for the strange hotel room he and Otis would be staying the night in.

Perhaps it was the feeling of still being in such an unfamiliar place. Or maybe the smell of the harsh chemicals that had been used to clean the sheets and room.

Vlad’s onyx gaze moved to look at the green glow of the digital clock that sat next to his bed. The time read three thirty-four, it would only be few more hours before he and Otis would be getting up and heading for the airport and back to Bathery.

The teen looked up, his gaze now falling on the second bed. His eyes widened when he saw the covers displaced and his uncle was missing.

Vlad felt panic begin to fill him, he started looking around, hoping his uncle had just gotten up to get a drink or use the bathroom.

He stopped on the figure sitting in the chair in the corner of the room.

“Otis?” he whispered softly, not sure if his uncle had moved to the chair for some reason.

He saw the figure shift and an arm reach up. The floor lamp flicked on, bathing the room in a dim light.

The man sitting in the chair was definitely not his uncle, not anywhere near it. Hazel eyes stared at Vlad as a dark skinned man leaned back into the chair.

“You’re uncle left some time ago, I believe he went to get something to eat.” Vlad guessed he meant that he was going to hunt, possibly to make up for the hunting Vlad had forbid him from doing in Bathery.

Vlad slowly sat up, he knew he was alone with this stranger. Alone and without a weapon of any sort.

If they were a vampire, he may as well be completely screwed. If they were a slayer, Vlad might just have the slightest chance of finding them off long enough to formulate an escape route.

“Ease yourself, little one, I mean you no harm.” The man spoke again, his voice deep and strangely calming.

It reminded Vlad of Vikas in some strange way.

The young Pravus licked his lips and took in a deep breath.

“Who are you? And how did you get in here” he thought those would be the best questions to start out with.

He saw the stranger’s lips curl into a smile, “should it be all that surprising to know that it is easy to swipe a key card from a distracted maid?” he chuckled, it was deep, almost musical.

“As for my name, you may call me nightingale.”

Vlad blinked, he’d heard that name before.

“Nightingale” Vlad asked, earning him a curious look from his visitor.

“Why are you here” that was another good question, perhaps it would be the best question to ask at this point.

Nightingale smiled again, “I heard from one of my little workers that you have quite the predicament. A predicament that my services may be of use.”

Vlad guessed that he must be talking about Otis’s trial.

“Yeah… what do you know?” Vlad questioned wearily.

“Perhaps, a bit more than most.” Hazel eyes looked Vlad over again. “And if you’d like, I could give some sort of assistance.”

“What kind of assistance.” Vlad asked, still weary of the vampire. After all, Jasik said they were a group of thieves. What could they do? Steal D’Ablo’s car so that he couldn’t make it back to New York?

Like that would work.

“There are many ways we could ‘convince’ D’Ablo that this whole charade may not be worth the effort.”

“You won’t hurt him, will you?” that earned Vlad a rather perplexed look from the vampire.

“You are concentered for a man who tried to end your life?”

Vlad shifted, the mattress and bed creaking underneath him.

“No, it’s just that I don’t think that would solve anything.”

After all, swatting at a bee may not kill it, it just might make the bee even more pissed off.

“Don’t worry, little one, we are thieves, not killers.” He said, “I can take care of everything, and no one will have to die.”

Nightingale then seemed to hesitate or perhaps it was just a pause to allow Vlad to speak if he had any questions.

“Though, that is, provided that you are willing to pay the proper price.”

Vlad looked down at his hands, which were now resting on his lap.

“I’m… not exactly rich.” Sure, his family was well off and he’d never wanted for anything.

The vampire smirked “there are other methods of payment.”

Vlad sinks back “what? You want my blood, like Dorian?” Vlad really hoped that wouldn’t be the case. Then again, this man seemed like he was a lot saner that Dorian did.

“No” nightingale actually snarled at that, perhaps angered by Vlad lumping him in with a vampire who was both known to be crazy and a cannibal.

“Though, if the prophecy to be believed, then you have quite the future ahead of you.” Nightingale shifted in the chair again “a very powerful future at that.”

Vlad pursed his lips “so, you want me to give you power or whatever?” Vlad couldn’t fathom what power he had to give.

“A Favor, little one, it is as simple as that.”

“A… Favor?” Vlad questioned.

“Yes, a favor, something you might be able to do for me in the future.” Vlad silently wondered what that favor would be and if it would be worth it.

Vlad look in a deep breath, deciding the risk was worth it.

“If you can help Otis, then do it, I’ll repay you in whatever way I can.” If it meant keeping Otis alive, then he would pay it. Even if it meant Vlad had to do something he didn’t quite want to.

Nightingale seemed satisfied by that, the vampire stood and straightened his coat.

“You have my word, little one, I’ll make sure D’Ablo has a very quick change of mind.” Vlad watched him cross the room, silent as a mouse.

“You should get back to sleep, you have quite a trip home tomorrow.” And with that, he was gone, the hotel room door closing with a barely audible click.

Vlad laid there for over an hour, trying his best to get back to sleep. But it didn’t seem like it would come. His mind was just too abuzz with thoughts and worries for Otis and what would be happened.

Vlad’s heart skipped a beat and he nearly jumped when the door opened and closed again.

He cracked his eyes open, seeing Otis close and lock the door behind him. It was too dark for Vlad to get a good look, but it seemed there was a massive stain on Otis’s shirt and face.

There was also the scent of blood, human blood.

Otis quietly crossed the room, his uncle came to stand beside Vlad’s bed. The young halfing didn’t move, nor respond, not wanting to have to question what Otis had been doing.

Carefully, the vampire pulled the covers back around Vlad and tucked him in. almost like a father would do for a child.

Then, he walked away. The bathroom light clicked on and the door closed.

The shower started up and it wasn’t long until Vlad managed to slip back into slumber. Comforted by Otis’s presence.

 

 


	45. Chapter 45

Vlad quietly zipped up his backpack, his school supplies laying across the bed and floor where he’d dumped it out.

Vlad whipped his face, tear streaks still marking his cheeks.

He had promised Otis he’d stay, that he wouldn’t run away. But, he knew, he knew it would only be a matter of time before someone in Bathery realized that article wasn’t just some work of fiction.

That Vlad was something inhuman, a monster.

And they’d want him gone.

It would probably be best for Vlad to just leave.

With the money he’d gotten from Jasik and the other vampires back in New York, he was sure he could make it back there on a bus or train. Perhaps he could find his way to Jasik again, after all, he would understand.

The honk of a horn made Vlad Jump, he hoped it hadn’t woken anyone else up. He wanted to get away from Bathery before anyone took notice.

Let alone nelly or Otis.

Vlad tugged the backpack up over his shoulder and began walking down the steps.

Vlad stopped, he looked over at the picture of his parents standing in front of their old house.

He took in a shaky breath, just staring at them. He wondered what his dad would think of his decision, Vlad could only think of how disappointed Tomas would be, Vlad was a pathetic excuse. Nothing like his father.

Another honk of the horn made Vlad blink, he couldn’t get distracted now. He just had to go.

Vlad made sure to lock the front door behind him, then quickly made his way down the steps and over to the waiting cab.

The man sitting in the driver’s seat gave Vlad a questioning look, his brow furrowing. It seemed like he didn’t expect Vlad to be the person he was picking up so late into the evening.

Vlad gave a timid smile and leaned in, “can you take me to Stokerton?”

 

* * *

 

The drive to Stokerton had been long and quiet, of course, the driver had tried asking Vlad questions. He wanted to know what someone Vlad’s age would be heading to Stokerton in the middle of the night.

But Vlad had remained quiet, not even speaking outside of telling the man were to go and how much the drive would cost.

When the car stopped in front of the train station, Vlad quickly paid before practically bolting from the car and into the building.

Vlad had only seen the train station once in his entire life, and that had been in his second grade.

It had been a field trip, one that took them around many of the big historical sites around the city.

Back then, it had been during the day, when the station seems bustling with people of all types coming and going.

But now, in the middle of the night, there only seemed to be a handful of individuals. Some business men and women, others the less fortunetly seeking temporary shelter from the below freezing temperature of early January.

Vlad took in a deep breath and strolled over to a board displaying the times and prices for tickets.

Vlad knew he’d have to find the most affordable ticket, though he worried about how long he’d be waiting.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed one of the trains pulling into the station. He paid no mind to the people coming off, only looking over the prices for a train to New York.

Just as Vlad made his decision, a hand clamped firmly down onto his shoulder.

Vlad tensed and then turned.

He expected to see an angry Bathery police officer who had seen and followed after him. Or possibly a very angry Otis, Vikas, or Nelly, ready to give him the scolding of a life time.

But to his surprise, Jasik stood there, a displeased look on his pale face and emerald eyes narrowed.

“Just where do you think you’re going?” he asks, tilting his head to the side.

Vlad found him at a loss for words, his voice caught in his throat. He couldn’t form a response, he only stared.

Jasik looked up and down, as if he were studying Vlad, then took in a deep breath.

He began to steer Vlad towards a nearby bench.

The thief sat down and tugged on Vlad’s arm, making him sit down.

“What in god’s name are you doing here in the middle of the night?” the vampire asked in a harsh whisper.

“I could as you the same thing.” Vlad counters.

Jasik didn’t seem all that happy with Vlad trying to avoid his question, but he replied “you’re uncle got into contact with me, he said you’d gotten into some trouble at school. He thought I’d be able to come talk to you.”

“Otis called you?” Vlad couldn’t help but get a little confused. While Otis didn’t hate Jasik, he also didn’t seem all the fond of the thief.

Jasik shrugged “something of the sort, though he didn’t really elaborate on what had happened to you.”

Vlad looked away, swinging his legs back and forth.

“You… you know about snow, don’t you?” Vlad questions.

“The girl at the club?” Vlad nodded.

Jasik gave him a soft smile “yes, the minds of humans are like open books.” The vampire put a hand on Vlad’s shoulder, this time in a much kinder way.

“Someone…” he paused, biting his lip “someone caught me, feeding off her.” He admitted quietly.

“Otis?” Jasik asked.

Vlad shook his head “no, one of my classmates, he took pictures, put them in the school paper.”

Jasik took in a deep breath, “I suppose I shouldn’t give you the lecture about being careful of not being seen while feeding.”

Vlad nodded, he knew, he thought he’d been alone.

“I didn’t even want to go to that stupid dance, I wanted to stay home, I didn’t even care about it.” But henry and October had been incessant. They seemed locked on the idea that Vlad had an intrest in Snow. But he didn’t.

She was a good friend sure, but Vlad wasn’t interested in her that way. Not in the slightest.

“And now you’re running away?” the thief asks.

Vlad nods, “I was going to try and find you…”

Jasik sighed, “Listen, Vladimir, you really underestimate the utter cluelessness of humanity. I can promise you that this will blow over in a matter of days and no one will be any the wiser.”

“How do you know? There were pictures and everything.”

“Vladimir, someone your age must know how easy it is to edit pictures, no human in their right minds would think that it is anything more than some joke.”

Honestly, Vlad didn’t know how easy it was to edit images. He’d never tried, hell, he never even used any programs for that.

And Vlad still felt unsure, there was no way of predicting that sort of thing.

“And if you’re still worried, then I will stick around for a bit, if anything happens, come find me.”

Vlad blinked, feeling some joy seep into him, “you promise to stay?” he asks softly.

“Yes,” Jasik nodded and smiled warmly “though I do expect you to return to school, you can’t just sit there locked up in your room for the rest of eternity.”

“Wanna bet?” Vlad asks with a smirk.

Jasik shook his head and smiled “yes, I do.”

The vampire then leaned in, “listen, Vlad, I know you’re young, and things seem difficult right now. You’ve got a lot on your plate, but running off won’t solve it. Otis needs you here, for both of your sakes.”

Part of Vlad didn’t want to be there, he didn’t want to just sit there and wait for the council to hand down Otis’s sentence. To watch as his uncle was pulled away, executed and thrown away like some piece of trash.

He didn’t want to return home to Nelly, to tell her that Otis wasn’t coming home. That Otis was gone forever, just like Vlad’s parents.

“But, it will be okay.” Jasik reassured, “even if it doesn’t feel like it.”

Vlad then watched him pull out a phone “I’ll call a cab and get you home, I’m sure your aunt would be quite worried if you didn’t come home before morning.”

Vlad blushed “yeah… speaking of which.” Vlad pursed his lips “mind not telling Otis or nelly about this?”

Jasik sighed “I won’t, just never do anything as stupid as this ever again.”

Vlad nodded, then watched as Jasik called the cab company, giving them their location and where they needed to be driven.

The whole call probably lasted around five or six minutes, Jasik was straight to the point.

When the vampire was done, he slipped it into his pocket and looked back at Vlad.

The two sat there for a few minutes, Vlad looking down at his hands.

A thought began to creep back into his mind though,

“Hey, Jasik?” the vampire’s emerald green eyes looked over to Vlad.

“You’ll still continue to write, even after Otis is…” he didn’t want to say it, he didn’t really want to even think about it. But it was always there, a constant cloud hanging them, even in their happiest of moments.

“After Otis is gone?” Jasik finished the thought, for that, Vlad felt a bit grateful.

The vampire gave him a soft, yet sympathetic smile “of course, Vladimir.” Jasik gave Vlad a gentle smack on his shoulder.

“And, if you’re willing, I might just give you a bit of training.” Vlad gave the older vampire a questioning look.

“Training?” the young halfing asked. “What kind?” he couldn’t fathom what else could be taught. Vikas and Otis were intent on training Vlad in everything they could.

“Yes.” Jasik smirked “in the more thieving variety, if you’re curious.”

“Thievery?” Vlad blinked, “I’m not so sure about that.” Sure, trashing D’Ablo’s apartment had been fun and excited, but Vlad didn’t think that he could do that to anyone else.

“Hey, don’t worry too much, perhaps you’ll be better off with a little bit of lock picking and pickpocketing to start off.”

Vlad pursed his lips again, then shrugged “I guess,” it wouldn’t really hurt, would it? And it might be a little bit fun.

As Jasik smiled at Vlad, yet another thought flitted into his mind.

It was one that had kept Vlad up late into the night, thinking and thinking and even some long searches on his laptop. Just to understand what was going on and what he was feeling.

“Can I ask you something else?” Vlad hesitantly asks, the vampire gave Vlad a curious look, as if he wasn’t expecting anything else.

“It’s about Elysia.” Vlad adds on, just in case Jasik worried that he thought Vlad wanted to know something personal.

“And what is that?” Jasik questioned.

Vlad shifted, then looked around to make sure no one else was listening.

“How do vampires feel about people… and vampires, who…” he bit his lip nervously, wondering if Jasik was the right person to ask about this.

After all, he may be younger than Otis and Vikas, but he was still old. He’d been around for over a century and a half, if what he’d said was true.

There was no telling what he’d think of Vlad once he knew.

Then again, Jasik knew Vlad wasn’t exactly normal for a human or vampire, but still stuck around.

“Gay?” Vlad asked sheepishly, his face flushing and he braced himself for whatever reaction Jasik might have.

The vampire looked at Vlad, he seemed confused, and then he smiled.

He ruffled Vlad’s black hair “ah… it seems humans are figuring themselves out quicker and quicker these days.” The vampire chuckled.

“You have nothing to fear on that end, Vladimir, you’ll find Elysia very open minded about this type of thing.” Jasik pulled his hand back, still smiling warmly.

“Personally, I must admit, I do prefer the company of men, myself.” For some reason, that little tidbit of information made Vlad’s heart jump and some spark of hope flicker to life inside of him. He didn’t know why this was, but it was there.

“Now, is there a special someone that’s brought these feelings on?” the vampire leaned in, his voice somewhat conspiratorial.

“No, not really.” Vlad whispered nervously, he wasn’t quite sure what it was that brought on this revelation.

It seemed like something had just clicked in his mind, perhaps after he’d rejected Snow. Maybe, it had started there, or perhaps somewhere earlier in his life. Vlad didn’t know.

“I’m sure you will figure it out, you have a long time to come to terms with what you’ve begun to feel.”

“How long did it take you?” Vlad asked.

“Five, maybe six decades after I was turned. Though, it was a different time then, such things were rarely discussed, even in privet back then.” Jasik sighed softly, “I didn’t understand anything, and when I did, it didn’t feel right.”

Vlad could understand that, even though he knew, to some extent. It still felt odd and weird. Even sick at some times, especially when henry was around, he feared what his childhood friend may thing of him or even what Otis might think.

“But, I sense there is something else concerning you about this, isn’t there?” the vampire asked, his voice sounding worried.

Vlad nodded tentatively.

“It’s about your uncle, isn’t it?” again, Vlad nodded.

Jasik smiled “you worry that he’ll be angry, upset, disappointed?” Vlad nodded, his nerves causing his stomach to turn.

Jasik tapped Vlad on the tip of his nose and said “don’t be, you’re uncle has his own history, plenty of lovers to speak of. And not all of which were women.”

Vlad recalled the picture he’d taken from D’Ablo’s apartment in New York. The one that D’Ablo had placed face down.

The images of a younger looking Otis and D’Ablo smiling contently at the camera.

“Do you know if one of them was D’Ablo?” Vlad asked before he could even rethink that question.

Jasik frowned “that…” he sighed, “isn’t my place to speak about, you should ask your uncle about that.”

Vlad frowned, for some reason he doubted Otis would want to talk about that. He’d problem want to know how Vlad even knew, and Vlad didn’t want to explain to his uncle how he’d joined Jasik and those other vampires in breaking into D’Ablo’s place.

Nor did he want to tell Otis about the glyph, his uncle always seemed so scared or worried when he heard or saw Vlad do something that wasn’t normal for vampires.

Vlad looked up when a cab pulled in front of them, he recognized the driver almost immediately.

The driver, it seemed, recognized Vlad as well, giving the halfing a knowing smirk. As if he were satisfied with the idea that Vlad had just come to Stokerton to welcome a family member or friend.

Jasik stood, dusting off his pants before looking at Vlad “let’s get going, it’s late and you should be in bed right now.”

 

* * *

 

The ride back to Bathery seemed much faster than the ride leaving it. Jasik and Vlad kept small whispering conversations as the dark highway passed them by.

When Nelly’s house came into view, Vlad felt his stomach drop.

In the driveway sat both Nelly’s car and Otis’s car. They hadn’t been there when Vlad had left earlier.

Otis and Vikas stood on the front porch, the two vampires talking in hushed voices. Their faces looking panicked and concerned.

They looked over as the car stopped in front of the driveway.

Vlad bit his lip and looked over to Jasik, his shoulders slumping.

“It seems you’ll have a bit to explain.” The vampire said.

“Me?” Vlad furrowed his brow, “what about you, where are you going?” Vlad asked.

Jasik smirked “I have something to take care of, I’ll stop by tomorrow evening to check on you.” The vampire patted Vlad on the head.

Vlad grabbed his backpack, slipping out of the cab and began steeling himself for the coming lecture.


	46. Chapter 46

Vlad stepped out into the cold January morning, the freezing air cutting through his coat like a knife. Vlad shivered and closed the door behind him.

He was determined to go to school today, not that Nelly would have allowed him to do any differently. She'd insisted that Vlad go to school, saying that he couldn't hide in his room for the rest of eternity.

And she was right, Vlad couldn't just hide away forever. And if Otis and Jasik were right, then this should have all blown over before Vlad knew it and things would be back to normal. Well, as normal as they could be, given Vlad's circumstances.

The young halfling looked up, to his shock and slight concern, he saw Joss standing in front of the gate.

Henry no where in sight.

Vlad licked his lips, debating if he should approach the slayer or just turn around and walk back inside to ask Nelly to just drive him to school.

He wasn't exactly sure if their conversation a few days prior had even done anything to help.

For all Vlad knew, Joss might be here to finish what he started.

The young halfling took in a deep breath, then walked down the steps and towards the gate.

“hey” he said, sounding obviously nervous.

Joss still had his arm in a sling, making Vlad feel even worse for throwing him through a tomb stone during their fight.

Joss offered an uncomfortable smile and said “want to walk to school together?” he asked.

That took Vlad by surprise.

That was not what he was expecting to here.

If anything, he expected Joss to swear vengeance and Vlad's eventual death at the hand of a stake.

As if he took Vlad's confused look as some sort of answer and followed up with “Henry's got a dentist appointment and I want to talk.”

Vlad pursed his lips “about what?” he asked.

“about what you said at the hospital.” Vlad let out a sigh of relief, okay, he could handle that.

Vlad stepped onto the side walk and he and Joss began walking in the direction of Bathery's high school.

* * *

  
  


Vlad kicked the front door closed behind him, he was happy that the day had actually gone well. He felt so stupid and silly for worrying.

In fact, Vlad felt so embarrassed at how he'd reacted. That he'd decided that running away was the best way to handle this situation.

He noticed Otis and Nelly both sitting at the kitchen table, the two of them seemed happily involved in a conversation.

Nelly had a hand on Otis's and a smile on her lips.

It made Vlad's heart squeeze in despair. He wondered how Nelly would deal with losing Otis. First his parents, then almost Vlad, and now... Otis.

Vlad turns, he feels his eyes fill with tears. He didn't know what to do anymore. His entire life felt like a roller coaster, one he couldn't control or get off of.

The young halfling threw his backpack down and plopped down on his bed. The young halfling stared at the wall for what felt like hours, wondering how he'd tell Nelly when he returned alone.

Then, what he'd do afterwards. Otis was one of the few vampires Vlad trusted. One of the few that hadn't attempted to kill him or think he was some mistake.

A knock at the door made Vlad look up “come in” he said, wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes.

Otis poked his head in, giving Vlad a kind smile.

“hey” Vlad said, smiling.

“can we talk?” his uncle asked.

Vlad nodded and Otis closed the door behind him after entering the room.

Vlad bit his lip, wondering what Otis wanted to talk about.

“can I ask, why did I see you talking with Joss today?”

“well, uh...” Vlad shifts “we sorta set up a temporary truce.” he admits.

“a what?” Otis looked shocked and confused, perhaps he hadn't expected Vlad to be able to do that. Vlad then thought Otis really didn't expect Vlad to get some sort of peaceful resolution.

Even if it was a temporary one.

“Vladimir...” Otis looked his nephew up and down and then asked “are you sure this is a good idea?”

the young halfling shrugged “i guess, right now we've both agreed not to fight if it can be avoided and not to involve anyone else.”

For Vlad, that would be easy, for Joss.... Vlad wasn't so sure.

He hopped that Joss would stick to his promise and leave Otis, Vikas, and Nelly out of this.

“are you sure about this?” Otis asked, still looking worried and concerned.

“yeah” he nodded “if something does happen, I promise to tell you and Vikas.” he smiled, hoping to reassure his uncle.

It didn't seem to work, at least Otis didn't look reassured in any way shape or form.

“you have my word.”

Otis let out a long sigh and then nodded “i hope I do.” he said, pulling Vlad into a hug.

“I worry about you, Vladimir, I really do. You mean so much to me, I don't know what i'd do if something awful happened to you.”

Vlad wrapped his arms around Otis “I don't mean to worry you.” he whispers.

The halfling felt Otis's embrace tighten “you shouldn't lie to me Vladimir, please, I want to know what's going on, just in case something happens.”

Vlad wasn't sure he wanted to tell Otis everything, he had so much to worry about. And he also would probably get angry if he knew everything.

And even with what Jasik had said, Vlad still wasn't sure Otis would understand what Vlad was starting to feel and desire.

Want could he tell Otis? That he was interested in men. That he wanted a boy friend, not a girl friend. And that he still didn't understand what he was feeling and was still struggling to come to terms with it.

But he knew that Otis might find out eventually. Hell, he probably already knew about Vlad's interests.

Otis then cupped Vlad's face “and just know, that no matter what, I'm proud of you.”

  
  



	47. Chapter 47

Vlad's heart pounded in his chest as the stake whizzed by his head. He watched as it then drew back only for it to come at him again.

Vlad leapt up into the tree behind him, he glared down at Joss, who glared back. Though there was a smirk on his lips.

These sparing events were becoming normal and Vlad was starting to adjust to the occasional interruptions to his peaceful nights.

Joss lunged at Vlad, making the halfling jump from the tree branch to another. The halfling smirked “you're gonna have to do better.” he teased, the slayer scowled and rushed over.

Vlad leapt down and began to move around Joss, Joss matched his movements step for step.

The slayer then ran at Vlad, his stake held high.

Just as Joss got with in five feet of Vlad, something impacted Vlad like a fucking freight train.

Vlad and the other person tumbled across the ground for a few feet before they righted themselves and Vlad was pulled into their chest.

The young halfling was stunned, he had to sit there and blink a few times, just to make sure he'd register everything right.

Then, he looked up.

He expected to see an angry looking Otis or Vikas, only it wasn't either of them.

Vlad stared at Jasik, the vampire was scowling as his emerald eyes locked on Joss.

The halfling stared with surprise when he noticed that the vampires eyes seemed brighter than normal. Almost as if a faint glow surrounded the normal emerald.

Had he even seen the look on Jasik's face before?

Vlad then felt his face flush, the realization of being so close to the vampire's chest. So close in fact, that he could hear Jasik's heart beat.

The feeling and sound made Vlad's own heart start racing.

Jasik's low, angry voice drew Vlad's attention “what do you think you're doing, Slayer?”

Joss stares at Jasik, he seemed surprised and confused, even a bit taken aback.

Vlad took this moment to wiggle his way free from Jasik's arms and stood.

Vlad's face was still red with embarrassment.

He worried that Joss would get angry, Vlad, after all, hadn't even mentioned Jasik before. He had no clue how Joss would react. This might be the thing that broke their recent compromise.

“you...” Joss stared at Jasik, “you're a vampire? One of them...”

Jasik snarled at Joss “yes” he growls in a low voice as he moves to once again put himself back between Vlad and Joss.

Vlad panicked, this wasn't good. This wasn't what he wanted. Jasik could and probably would kill Joss if he deemed it necessary.

“Jasik wait!” Vlad called out quickly.

Jasik didn't take his eyes off of Joss, though he looked over to Vlad for a moment.

“it's a sparing match, just a practice.”

Jasik's green eyes flitted back over to Vlad again.

“pardon?” he asked, the glow seemed to fade from his eyes.

“yeah, practice” Vlad repeated, hoping that Jasik would understand.

“I wasn't gonna kill him.” Joss said quickly, the slayer now lowering his stake. Though, he still stared at the thief with what looked like complete betrayal.

Jasik straightened, though his body was still ridged and tense.

“Does Otis know about this?” he asked deeply.

Vlad shifted “no...” he sheepishly answered, he looked down at the ground like a scolded child.

“he knows about our truce, just not about this.” he gestures to Joss.

The vampire stared at Vlad for a long moment, he looked concerned and angry.

Vlad bit his lip “i know I should have told him, but Otis would have worried and panicked.” Vlad knew how much Otis worried from him.

And Vlad didn't want to add onto his stress, especially with the trial looming over him.

Otis would never here it, even as Vlad reminded him of his abilities.

But, he wasn't so sure of that. After all, D'Ablo had taken something from Vlad in that ritual.

What ever that was, Vlad wasn't really sure.

But there was the possibility it was Vlad's immortality or some other power Vlad had even yet to discover.

“he would have a right to worry, Vladimir.” Jasik pointed towards Joss “he attempted to kill you.”

Vlad crossed his arms “well, so did you.” he reminded. Well it wasn't really an attempt on Vlad's life. But it was still an attack, even if Jasik had changed his mind later on.

“hey, it's kinda getting late, we should both head home.” Joss suddenly said, Vlad blinked, then pulled is phone out of his pocket.

He was surprised to see the time, one thirty in the morning. Had they really been sparing for that long?

“uh, yeah, that's probably a good idea.” he smiles “I'll see you at school tomorrow.”

“yeah, see you then.”

 

* * *

 

Vlad shoves his and into his pockets as he walked, he didn't even look at Jasik.

He felt angry at how Jasik had treated Joss. Though he shouldn't have expected different, vampires didn't seem all that found of slayers.

And the slayers vice versa.

Though, he wished that Jasik hadn't been so harsh. There was a chance that he had unwittingly sabotaged the peace he'd worked out with Joss.

But, Vlad could understand why Jasik was so worried.

Even Vlad himself was worried, after all, they're sparing match could easily turn into a real fight to the death.

Joss might just take the chance with Vlad's guard being down, to finish what he failed the first time. Vlad had no clue what sort of training Joss had gone through since they last saw each other freshman year.

Those descriptions Vikas had given him was something that made him feel sick. The ideas of torture and starvation all to train someone to hate vampires with such disdain.

Jasik's sigh brought Vlad out of his thoughts.

“Vladimir.” he said calmly, putting his arm out to stop Vlad from moving further. “we should talk, I'm getting a bit concerned about you.”

“concerned?” Vlad asked, trying to play it cool enough and not raise any suspicion.

“yes, you are acting quite reckless, more so than most teenagers your age.” He said, staring at Vlad with more concern than he'd ever seen in Jasik's emerald green eyes.

“some thing is wrong, I can tell it.” he said, moving a little closer to Vlad.

Vlad murmured “nothing” quietly and tried to keep moving.

Jasik stopped him again, his gaze narrowing briefly. He didn't seem to believe Vlad at all.

“I'm fine” Vlad said a bit more firmly.

“Vlad” Jasik firmly said, he didn't seem willing to let Vlad just walk away.

Vlad was taken a by surprise that Jasik used the short version of his name. After all, Vlad had only heard his full first name or one of those _“little/young one”_ terms most vampires seemed to use with Vlad.

It had never been just _“Vlad”_

“please, you do trust me? Don't you?” Jasik asked softly.

Vlad looked away, he did trust Jasik. Really, he did.

Jasik had be come a very close friend, some one he cared about and enjoyed seeing. Sometimes, he even wondered if there was something more, but never for more than a moment.

“yeah, it's just...” he takes in a deep breath “I just don't know if you can really understand.” he can feel his stomach turning with nervousness and anxiety.

“try me” he said with a warm looking smile.

“i... I feel different.” Vlad admitted.

Jasik furrowed his brow “different?” he asks, “you are different Vladimir, but it isn't a bad thing.”

Jasik sighed “despite what Elysia or those Slayers tell you.”

Vlad shook his head “no, no it's not that.”

Vlad then looked away, his gaze searching the dark street before continuing.

“promise you won't tell Otis or Vikas?” he quietly pleaded.

”is this about your sexuality.” he gave Vlad a kind smile “as I told you, there is nothing to be ashamed of or worried about.”the thief then actually put an arm around Vlad

“Elysia is very open minded with this type of thing, you have nothing to worry about when it comes to your uncle.”

Vlad shook his head again, then shrugged Jasik's arm off him “no, it's not that either.”

though Vlad did still worry about that, he didn't quite have the nerve to tell Otis. Not yet, anyways.

“it's that ritual, the one D'Ablo tried to preform.” Vlad still had nightmares about that, he could still see that large, sharp needle plunging deep into his chest and D'Ablo leaning down to rip his throat out.

“it... it feels like he really did take something, you know...” Vlad wrapped his arms around himself, there was an empty feeling inside of him, and he wasn't sure why.

“i don't know what it was or if it was important, but it was something.”

Jasik gave him an odd look “i thought you said that Otis interrupted him?”

“I lied” Vlad admitted, knowing that he should have told the truth sooner. Hell, he should have told Otis much sooner. But he didn't know how his uncle would react.

Things where already bad enough, Otis had already had enough charges against him. Vlad didn't want to risk him being charged with either attempting or actually killing D'Ablo.

“He took _something,_ I just don't know what.”

Jasik looked shocked and worried.

“Vlad...” again the vampire put his arm around him “i do wish you had said something sooner.”

“why? There's nothing you could do.”

“i know, but I could have still helped you in any way I could.”

Vlad took in a deep breath, his shoulders rising and falling.

“do you promise not to tell Otis?” Vlad asked again, this was one of many subjects Vlad didn't feel comfortable bringing up. At least, not yet.

“I won't tell him” Jasik said with a nod.

“but...” he pulled back and poked vlad in the chest “you will.” his voice was stern and commanding.

“Me?” Vlad asked, his eyes widening.

“yes, your uncle needs to know what's really going on.”

Vlad shook his head “no, not right now, not with the trial and everything else going on.”

“Vlad, your uncle will worry regardless, it's better that he knows so that he can help you.”

“i can handle it myself.” Vlad said, Otis already had to go through or do a lot of things for him. D'Ablo's torture, this trial, his exclusion from Elysia, and everything else was already a lot.

“tell him, Vladimir, he needs to know in case something else happens.” Jasik then looked around “and tell him about your little 'sparing match' with the slayer.”

Vlad didn't really want to, but it didn't seem like Jasik wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. 

“alright, I'll tell him.” 

not immediately, it would probably wait until after the trial. 

If Otis even made it through alive.

  
  



	48. Chapter 48

Vlad's heart pounded in his chest as the stake whizzed by his head. He watched as it then drew back only for it to come at him again.

Vlad leapt up into the tree behind him, he glared down at Joss, who glared back. Though there was a smirk on his lips.

These sparing events were becoming normal and Vlad was starting to adjust to the occasional interruptions to his peaceful nights.

Joss lunged at Vlad, making the halfling jump from the tree branch to another. The halfling smirked “you're gonna have to do better.” he teased, the slayer scowled and rushed over.

Vlad leapt down and began to move around Joss, Joss matched his movements step for step.

The slayer then ran at Vlad, his stake held high.

Just as Joss got with in five feet of Vlad, something impacted Vlad like a fucking freight train.

Vlad and the other person tumbled across the ground for a few feet before they righted themselves and Vlad was pulled into their chest.

The young halfling was stunned, he had to sit there and blink a few times, just to make sure he'd register everything right.

Then, he looked up.

He expected to see an angry looking Otis or Vikas, only it wasn't either of them.

Vlad stared at Jasik, the vampire was scowling as his emerald eyes locked on Joss.

The halfling stared with surprise when he noticed that the vampires eyes seemed brighter than normal. Almost as if a faint glow surrounded the normal emerald.

Had he even seen the look on Jasik's face before?

Vlad then felt his face flush, the realization of being so close to the vampire's chest. So close in fact, that he could hear Jasik's heart beat.

The feeling and sound made Vlad's own heart start racing.

Jasik's low, angry voice drew Vlad's attention “what do you think you're doing, Slayer?”

Joss stares at Jasik, he seemed surprised and confused, even a bit taken aback.

Vlad took this moment to wiggle his way free from Jasik's arms and stood.

Vlad's face was still red with embarrassment.

He worried that Joss would get angry, Vlad, after all, hadn't even mentioned Jasik before. He had no clue how Joss would react. This might be the thing that broke their recent compromise.

“you...” Joss stared at Jasik, “you're a vampire? One of them...”

Jasik snarled at Joss “yes” he growls in a low voice as he moves to once again put himself back between Vlad and Joss.

Vlad panicked, this wasn't good. This wasn't what he wanted. Jasik could and probably would kill Joss if he deemed it necessary.

“Jasik wait!” Vlad called out quickly.

Jasik didn't take his eyes off of Joss, though he looked over to Vlad for a moment.

“it's a sparing match, just a practice.”

Jasik's green eyes flitted back over to Vlad again.

“pardon?” he asked, the glow seemed to fade from his eyes.

“yeah, practice” Vlad repeated, hoping that Jasik would understand.

“I wasn't gonna kill him.” Joss said quickly, the slayer now lowering his stake. Though, he still stared at the thief with what looked like complete betrayal.

Jasik straightened, though his body was still ridged and tense.

“Does Otis know about this?” he asked deeply.

Vlad shifted “no...” he sheepishly answered, he looked down at the ground like a scolded child.

“he knows about our truce, just not about this.” he gestures to Joss.

The vampire stared at Vlad for a long moment, he looked concerned and angry.

Vlad bit his lip “i know I should have told him, but Otis would have worried and panicked.” Vlad knew how much Otis worried from him.

And Vlad didn't want to add onto his stress, especially with the trial looming over him.

Otis would never here it, even as Vlad reminded him of his abilities.

But, he wasn't so sure of that. After all, D'Ablo had taken something from Vlad in that ritual.

What ever that was, Vlad wasn't really sure.

But there was the possibility it was Vlad's immortality or some other power Vlad had even yet to discover.

“he would have a right to worry, Vladimir.” Jasik pointed towards Joss “he attempted to kill you.”

Vlad crossed his arms “well, so did you.” he reminded. Well it wasn't really an attempt on Vlad's life. But it was still an attack, even if Jasik had changed his mind later on.

“hey, it's kinda getting late, we should both head home.” Joss suddenly said, Vlad blinked, then pulled is phone out of his pocket.

He was surprised to see the time, one thirty in the morning. Had they really been sparing for that long?

“uh, yeah, that's probably a good idea.” he smiles “I'll see you at school tomorrow.”

“yeah, see you then.”

 

* * *

 

Vlad shoves his and into his pockets as he walked, he didn't even look at Jasik.

He felt angry at how Jasik had treated Joss. Though he shouldn't have expected different, vampires didn't seem all that found of slayers.

And the slayers vice versa.

Though, he wished that Jasik hadn't been so harsh. There was a chance that he had unwittingly sabotaged the peace he'd worked out with Joss.

But, Vlad could understand why Jasik was so worried.

Even Vlad himself was worried, after all, they're sparing match could easily turn into a real fight to the death.

Joss might just take the chance with Vlad's guard being down, to finish what he failed the first time. Vlad had no clue what sort of training Joss had gone through since they last saw each other freshman year.

Those descriptions Vikas had given him was something that made him feel sick. The ideas of torture and starvation all to train someone to hate vampires with such disdain.

Jasik's sigh brought Vlad out of his thoughts.

“Vladimir.” he said calmly, putting his arm out to stop Vlad from moving further. “we should talk, I'm getting a bit concerned about you.”

“concerned?” Vlad asked, trying to play it cool enough and not raise any suspicion.

“yes, you are acting quite reckless, more so than most teenagers your age.” He said, staring at Vlad with more concern than he'd ever seen in Jasik's emerald green eyes.

“some thing is wrong, I can tell it.” he said, moving a little closer to Vlad.

Vlad murmured “nothing” quietly and tried to keep moving.

Jasik stopped him again, his gaze narrowing briefly. He didn't seem to believe Vlad at all.

“I'm fine” Vlad said a bit more firmly.

“Vlad” Jasik firmly said, he didn't seem willing to let Vlad just walk away.

Vlad was taken a by surprise that Jasik used the short version of his name. After all, Vlad had only heard his full first name or one of those _“little/young one”_ terms most vampires seemed to use with Vlad.

It had never been just _“Vlad”_

“please, you do trust me? Don't you?” Jasik asked softly.

Vlad looked away, he did trust Jasik. Really, he did.

Jasik had be come a very close friend, some one he cared about and enjoyed seeing. Sometimes, he even wondered if there was something more, but never for more than a moment.

“yeah, it's just...” he takes in a deep breath “I just don't know if you can really understand.” he can feel his stomach turning with nervousness and anxiety.

“try me” he said with a warm looking smile.

“i... I feel different.” Vlad admitted.

Jasik furrowed his brow “different?” he asks, “you are different Vladimir, but it isn't a bad thing.”

Jasik sighed “despite what Elysia or those Slayers tell you.”

Vlad shook his head “no, no it's not that.”

Vlad then looked away, his gaze searching the dark street before continuing.

“promise you won't tell Otis or Vikas?” he quietly pleaded.

”is this about your sexuality.” he gave Vlad a kind smile “as I told you, there is nothing to be ashamed of or worried about.”the thief then actually put an arm around Vlad

“Elysia is very open minded with this type of thing, you have nothing to worry about when it comes to your uncle.”

Vlad shook his head again, then shrugged Jasik's arm off him “no, it's not that either.”

though Vlad did still worry about that, he didn't quite have the nerve to tell Otis. Not yet, anyways.

“it's that ritual, the one D'Ablo tried to preform.” Vlad still had nightmares about that, he could still see that large, sharp needle plunging deep into his chest and D'Ablo leaning down to rip his throat out.

“it... it feels like he really did take something, you know...” Vlad wrapped his arms around himself, there was an empty feeling inside of him, and he wasn't sure why.

“i don't know what it was or if it was important, but it was something.”

Jasik gave him an odd look “i thought you said that Otis interrupted him?”

“I lied” Vlad admitted, knowing that he should have told the truth sooner. Hell, he should have told Otis much sooner. But he didn't know how his uncle would react.

Things where already bad enough, Otis had already had enough charges against him. Vlad didn't want to risk him being charged with either attempting or actually killing D'Ablo.

“He took _something,_ I just don't know what.”

Jasik looked shocked and worried.

“Vlad...” again the vampire put his arm around him “i do wish you had said something sooner.”

“why? There's nothing you could do.”

“i know, but I could have still helped you in any way I could.”

Vlad took in a deep breath, his shoulders rising and falling.

“do you promise not to tell Otis?” Vlad asked again, this was one of many subjects Vlad didn't feel comfortable bringing up. At least, not yet.

“I won't tell him” Jasik said with a nod.

“but...” he pulled back and poked vlad in the chest “you will.” his voice was stern and commanding.

“Me?” Vlad asked, his eyes widening.

“yes, your uncle needs to know what's really going on.”

Vlad shook his head “no, not right now, not with the trial and everything else going on.”

“Vlad, your uncle will worry regardless, it's better that he knows so that he can help you.”

“i can handle it myself.” Vlad said, Otis already had to go through or do a lot of things for him. D'Ablo's torture, this trial, his exclusion from Elysia, and everything else was already a lot.

“tell him, Vladimir, he needs to know in case something else happens.” Jasik then looked around “and tell him about your little 'sparing match' with the slayer.”

Vlad didn't really want to, but it didn't seem like Jasik wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. 

“alright, I'll tell him.” 

not immediately, it would probably wait until after the trial. 

If Otis even made it through alive.

  
  



	49. Chapter 49

“of all the reckless and stupid things you could have done, this has to possibly be one of the worst.” Otis snapped as he paced back and forth across the hotel room in front of Vlad.

Honestly, Vlad preferred not to be lectured at that point. The trial hadn't been the best, even with otis surviving.

The Trial had started out like expected, Otis was being questioned, evidence tested and presented.

Then, suddenly, Vlad was the one on trial. The one accused of multiple crimes, his dead father's crimes.

Vlad had tried to defend him self, to argue that D'Ablo had started this whole thing. That his dad was dead and that he'd done nothing wrong.

But Em wouldn't have it, she even decided that Vlad's human side meant he didn't deserve a proper trial.

And when Vlad tried to point out that it also meant that Elysia's laws didn't apply to him either. Em had ignored him.

The whole thing left Vlad angry and embarrassed.

Vlad felt so foolish for not seeing what D'Ablo was really planning. That he wasn't really after Otis, he never was. He was after Vlad, just like he always had been. And it seemed, this time, he succeeded.

“I had too” Vlad felt the tears pricking at his eyes already, he felt like hell. “i wanted to make sure that you made it through this trial, I couldn't lose you too.”

“you should have just waited, Vladimir, this would have worked it's self out.” Otis came over.

Vlad shook his head “i didn't think this would happen.” he really hadn't. He was so afraid to loose Otis, that he never considered that he could be the target.

“you said that the council probably wouldn't have even charge me.”

Otis took in a deep breath and ran a hand through his blonde hair “i know, but to go to Nightingale... Vladimir, you should have told me.”

Vlad looks away from his uncle, his eyes falling to the floor at his feet. He knew he couldn't tell Otis, his uncle would have never wanted it, wouldn't have even considered it. He would have rejected the idea, Vlad was sure of that.

“i didn't want to argue this with you, Just in case you lost the trial. I couldn't stand the thought of the last thing we said to each other came from an argument.”

Vlad saw Otis's blue eyes soften and his body seem to relax slightly.

“oh Vladimir, I didn't want that either, but what ever Nightingale had done or did to D'Ablo was probably what pushed him to go after you again.” Otis reached out to cup Vlad's face as he stared into the halfling boy's eyes.

“god, what do I tell Nelly?” the vampire asks, sitting down on the bed next to Vlad.

The question made Vlad's heart twist and squeeze in ways Vlad never thought possible.

“tell her that you want to marry her.” Vlad replied simply.

He remembered the request Otis had made all those months earlier, the one that he'd hoped to use as some good luck charm.

Vlad moved to hug Otis “Make Nelly happy for me, okay?”

Otis wrapped Vlad in a hug “Okay”

 

* * *

 

Vlad rolled over, his eyes falling on the alarm clock next to the hotel bed. It's red letters reading three thirty in the morning. Vlad hatted when he woke up like this, it would be almost impossible to fall back asleep and still get enough rest.

Vlad shifted himself, trying to get comfortable again and fall back asleep. He knew there wouldn't be much time to sleep on the flight home.

Not like he could anyways, those seats weren't comfortable enough to even take a short cat nap.

As Vlad lay there, he realized that the hotel room was entirely quiet. Like he was the only one there.

No, not the only one.

There was someone else in the room. Though not Otis.

Vlad sat up, his gaze searching the dark room before spotting a figure in the corner.

The halfling tensed, clinging to the cheap blanket. “hello?” he asks softly.

Wearily looking for something to use to protect himself, in case someone was there to hurry Em's planned execution along.

“ease your heart little one, it's just me.” the low voice said calmly.

Vlad's body relaxed, it was just nightingale, not D'Ablo or some other blood thirsty vampire.

“it seems we've had a little bit of a complication.” the vampire said, his voice remaining calm and collected. Like this was apparently normal or to be expected.

“yeah, I kinda noticed.” it was hard not to when that issue was Vlad's own impending death.

“but,” the halfling paused and took in a deep breath, “it's okay, you did exactly what you promised to.” Otis was still alive, he and Nelly could still be happy, regardless of what might happen to Vlad.

Vlad swallowed, his mouth feeling some what dry “i just want to know, what exactly did you do?” he'd been wondering how they could find a way to black mail or convince D'Ablo to take a step back and reconsider going after Otis.

“We gave him a little reminded that his own family isn't above being involved.”

Vlad blinked, D'Ablo had other family members? He couldn't ever recall Otis or Vikas bringing that up before. And Vlad certainly never experienced one of them coming after him for revenge after his first encounter with the Stokerton president.

Hell, he never really thought D'Ablo could be capable of caring for someone other than himself.

“you didn't kill anyone, did you?” he asked.

Family or not, he didn't like the idea of targeting people just for the fact they were related to his enemy. The thought left an awful taste in his mouth and a terrible feeling in his stomach.

“no, we are thieves and criminals, not killers and assassins. That type of work falls other groups, ones that are far more capable at avoiding consequences and punishment, provided one has the coin.”

Vlad was surprised, how deep did Elysia really run? What other groups where out there that Vlad had never even been told about?

But, Vlad now understood why D'Ablo seemed so pissed off tone in D'Ablo's voice, as well as the angry look in his eyes, as he told Vlad that 'it was a nice try, but a futile one.'

Vlad bit his lip “so, what do you want as a payment?” he considered that there probably wouldn't be another chance to pay the vampire back given the circumstances.

“as I stated before, it's a favor for a favor.” even though the room was pitch black, he could tell the older vampire was smirking.

“can't say that I'm going to live long enough to do any sort of favor... unless.. you want my blood?” given his interactions with Dorian, Vlad wouldn't doubt that to be a possibility.

“as tantalizing as that is, I do believe you'll be more useful in other situations.” the vampire said.

Vlad furrowed his brow “you do know that I don't exactly have a whole lot of time left?”

“that does remain to be seen, perhaps you have a lot more time left than you think.”

what was that suppose to mean? Why did it seem like all of the ancient vampires Vlad talked to seemed to be speaking in odd riddles or something?

“now then, I should take my leave, if our paths will it, I'm sure we'll meet again.”

“wait” the word left Vlad's lips before the halfling could even consider it.

“yes?” the vampire asked, sounding surprised and curious.

“it's... about Jasik” Vlad bit his lip “has he ever, you know, talk about me?”

it was merely curiosity that compelled Vlad to ask. And perhaps a little bit of hope that there was a chance that the vampire felt something close to Vlad's own feelings.

“Only when prompted.” Nightingale replied simply.

“what does he say?” Vlad wondered what Jasik said when Vlad wasn't there to hear him. If the vampire really did like having Vlad around or if he really only visited because of pity

“pleasant things really, it seems he's taken quite the liking to you.”

Vlad blushed, that really was what he had hopped to hear, though it didn't give him the clear answer that he'd wanted.

“Now, your uncle should be returning soon, so I must be off.” Vlad couldn't hear the vampire's foot steps as he walked across the room. The light from the hallway flooded in, Nightingale's figure silhouetted before he left.

Vlad curled back up under the covers and tried his hardest to fall back asleep

Vlad wondered where Otis could have gone off too. This was the second time that he'd left in the middle of the night with out telling Vlad.

Perhaps, he wanted to go feed with Vikas before returning to Bathery, since Vlad had forbid them from feeding from anyone on the small Midwestern town.

Just as Vlad began to slip back off into slumber, he heard the door open and two voices talking quietly.

It sounded rushed, like they were in a hurry to come to some decision

Vlad couldn't quite understand them, leading him to guess they were speaking in Elysian. Something they seemingly did a lot when Vlad was around and they didn't want him to hear.

Vlad rolled over and watched the light spill in, only to be blocked by Otis and Vikas

“Otis?” Vlad asked, sitting up and squinting against the bright light.

Both vampires immediately stopped speaking and looked to Vlad.

Otis whispered something to Vikas before walking into the room. He turned on the lamp next to the door, bringing some dim light into the room.

He smiled sadly at Vlad, a little bit of blood staining the collar of his shirt.

“is something wrong?” Vlad asked, as Otis crossed the room.

The blonde vampire sat down next to Vlad “it's nothing, Vladimir, Vikas and I were just talking.”

Otis placed a hand on the top of Vlad's head “go back to sleep, it's late.”

Vlad felt his eyes begin to droop as his body laid back down, Otis draped the blankets over him just as Vlad slipped off into a dreamless sleep.

  
  



	50. Chapter 50

The town of Bathery almost seemed like one of those ghost towns as Vlad walked through the empty streets. It seemed the entire town was at the summer festival, everyone aside from Vlad that was.

He didn't feel much like celebration, considering ever moment brought his death ever closer.

He considered running, perhaps getting to some other small town in the middle of no where, like his dad had tried to do.

Some place where Em and Elysia would never find him again.

Then again, his dad was a smart man. Much smarter than Vlad could ever be.

He didn't know the first thing about hiding his identity, nor did he know where to go.

As Vlad walked, lost in thought, he heard foot steps rapidly approaching from behind him.

The halfling came to a stop and turn to look behind him, he was both happy and surprised to see Jasik hurriedly coming up to him.

The thief looked distressed and even a little upset, perhaps he's been filling in on what happened during the trial. To Vlad, it didn't seem all that surprising, Elysia seemed to have no problem getting information around and quickly.

“Hey” Vlad said, forcing a smile, it probably wasn't any where near convincing.

Jasik stopped in front of Vlad “I...” he looked the halfling up and down “I'm sorry”

Vlad furrowed his brow “sorry?” he asked, what did Jasik have to be sorry about?

“the trial.” the emerald eyed vampire began, his eyes looking away from Vlad “i didn't expect it to go this way.”

Vlad shrugged, trying to keep calm “neither did I.”

Jasik took a few more steps closer and Vlad's heart flutter, he couldn't help but blush and bite his lip.

“you seem to be taking this better than expected, are you alright?”

Vlad shook his head “no, Not I'm not.” he admitted

Jasik frowned and looked more concerned.

“it's gonna be okay though, right?” Vlad's hands tensed briefly as he wondered if Otis would now be able to resume what ever life he'd had in Elysia before meeting Vlad

Jasik didn't answer him, his green eyes looking down at Vlad with sympathy and sadness. It was clear to him what Jasik thought.

The thief placed a hand on Vlad shoulder, the touch making Vlad's heart thud even harder against his ribs.

Vlad looked at the vampire, god why did this have to happen?

Vlad took in a deep breath, maybe now would be the best time.

Hell, he had nothing else to lose by admitting the truth.

“hey, Jasik.” Vlad forced himself to look into the vampire's bright, emerald green eyes.

“there is something that I've been wanting to tell you for a while now.” Vlad took in a shaky breath and watched as Jasik furrowed his brow.

“yes?”

Vlad bit his lip “I'm... well... into y-”

the sound of crashing branches made Vlad's voice catch in his throat and the familiar words “for you Cecile” made his heart skip a beat and panic run through him.

Someone slammed into Vlad, the word “no” quietly leaving their mouth as they tumbled to the ground.

Vlad looked over in shock as he took in Dorian laying next to him, a wooden stake embedded in his chest.

“Dorian, oh shit...” Vlad scrambled over and reached down “Shit, Shit”

Dorian had just saved his life, Vlad had no doubt that that stake was for him.

“what are you doing here?” Vlad looked around, Jasik doing the same as they searched for the slayer or vampire who had done this.

“i came” Dorian couched, blood splattering his paling lips as he tried to speak. “to tell you my secret.”

somewhere, in the dark brush behind them, a stick snapped under someone's foot.

“this stake needs to come out, now.” Vlad knew they needed to get to safety, so Dorian could heal.

And there was no way that Dorian would be getting anywhere in this state.

“Vlad, we need to go, now.” Jasik hissed, his entire body tensed in that same way a cat would when angry or about to strike.

Vlad didn't listen, instead, he wrapped his hand around the stake and pulled it free from Dorian's chest.

The keeper howled in pain, though he looked slightly more comfortable with out the hunk of wood in his chest.

He knew he'd have to give his blood to Dorian if there was any hope for the other vampire to survive.

“Jasik, go get Otis and Vikas, tell him it's an emergency” Vlad demands, this earned him a concerned and terrified look from the vampire.

Vlad was sure that his eyes had flashed their familiar bright lavender glow.

Jasik quietly nodded and took off down the streets, back in the direction of the festival.

Vlad looked back to Dorian, he lifted his wrist to his mouth preparing to bite into it.

“no, Vlad, no. I'm...” Dorian hesitated, grabbing Vlad's wrist with surprising strength. “I'm dying, Drink from me, drink deeply and quickly.”

Vlad stared at the vampire “what? Why?”

Dorian clung to Vlad “because” he coughed again, more blood spilling from his mouth.

“because of my secret, you remember, don't you?” he asked. “the prophecy of the Pravus can only be known by four people, I told you about the other two.”

Vlad recalled the conversation they'd had months ago back in new York The halfling nodded slowly, he wasn't sure where this was going.

“there is one more, you, you are the subject of the prophecy. You are intended to carry this prophecy, it is your right.”

Dorian tugged Vlad down, closer to him “it is your right, this is why you must drink my blood. You are Ready.”

Vlad didn't move, his eyes were wide as he continued to stare at Dorian

“the knowledge will come slowly, in pieces, but you will understand everything. Now, drink.”

“no, I-” another twig snapped in the woods somewhere in the distance.

Dorian pulled Vlad closer, the young halfling could now hear Dorian's heart beat weakening.

“now, before I die, this is my duty what I was destined to do.”

Vlad leaned in, pausing when he remembered the story Otis had told him. And the effects of Dorian's blood on his uncle.

Then, his fangs sank into Dorian's throat.

* * *

  
  


Otis looked up as the sound of loud pounding echoed through the quiet house.

The vampire glanced to Nelly, who sat beside him on the couch, her head resting against his shoulder. The movie on the television almost finished.

He'd hoped for a distraction for the night from the over whelming pressure. He couldn't bear the the thought of his nephew being put to death wore heavily on him.

And he couldn't find it in himself to tell Nelly what was about to unfold. Perhaps, he could tell her eventually, but now, now he just couldn't.

Otis stood, gently laying Nelly back on the couch, careful to not disturb her. He walked across the living room and towards the front door.

When he opened it, the last person he expected to see was Jasik. The thief stood there, his chest rising and falling in panicked breaths. His eyes were wide and he seemed distressed.

“what are you doing here?” he asked in a low voice.

“there's been an incident, Vladimir needs your help.” Otis feels his heart drop at that.

“where is he? What happened?” the french man hurriedly ran out of the house, following Jasik through the streets.

“with Dorian” that only heightened his fear.

“what?” Otis hissed in a low, dangerous voice.

Jasik took off, Otis now following behind him at vampiric speed.

As they drew closer and closer, Otis could smell the scent of blood, heavy in the air around them.

Dorian's blood.

That didn't ease him, nor did the sent of human blood.

Otis stopped suddenly when he saw his nephew on the pavement, Vladimir was staring straight into the woods, his eyes wide and his face and chest covered in blood.

Close by, Otis saw Dorian's body on the ground.

The keepers eyes were blank and he was staring up at the sky.

“Vlad?” the halfling flinched, as if brought out of a trance by Otis's voice.

The boy craned his head to look at him “Otis?” he whimpered his uncles name.

The blonde vampire ran over and knelt down next to Vlad, he looked the halfling up and down. He checked for wounds, hoping that Vlad hadn't be hurt in some way.

He had a few minor bruises, but other wise seemed unharmed.

“Vladimir, what happened? Did Dorian hurt you?” he asks, putting his hands on Vlad's shoulders.

Vlad shook his head, his gaze going back to the dark woods.

That's when Otis noticed another body laying on the pavement.

“oh my god, oh shit, what happened?” Otis turned his head to see Henry running up to them.

“Henry” Otis said carefully, getting to his feet.

His nephew's drudge rushed over, looking from each of them and taking in the rather gruesome scene.

Then, the teenager pulled his phone from his pocket and began punching in three numbers “we need to call an ambulance.”

Henry rushed over to Joss, Otis then realized that the slayer was still breathing, all be it, just barely.

If Otis was being honest with himself, he would have much rather preferred to stop Henry and just leave the slayer to die. To him it would be justice after everything he'd done to Vladimir

But, Otis knew that his nephew would never forgive him if he did such a thing.

Otis takes the change to attempt to sooth Vlad as Henry began giving information to the operator on the other end of the phone call.

“Jasik, I want you to take the boys home and get Vladimir cleaned up. I'll take care of everything here.”

Vlad looked at him, he didn't quite trust his uncle to not kill Joss. Otis wasn't surprised, if given the option, he would have killed the slayer boy months ago.

“i promise you, Joss will get to the hospital alive, but you need to go home and get cleaned up.” Otis forced a smile on his lips as Jasik helped Vlad to his feet and the three began to walk away.

Otis looked back to Dorian's body, his shoulders falling in an exhausted sigh. It felt like things had failed to make sense in recent months. So little sense.

  
  


  
  



	51. Chapter 51

The lighter flicked, briefly igniting the Stokerton council president's face and the cigarette held between his lips as he stood near the path of the dark and quiet park.

D'Ablo took in a deep pull and exhaled the smoke into the warm summer air.

Then, he looked down at the woman laying at his feet. Her bright pink shorts and matching shirt had made her easy to spot on the dimly lit trail.

He'd taken his time and had some fun with this one. Leading her deeper into the park before chasing her.

The hunt, as always, was exhilarating, exciting.

He loved the thrill and the taste of fear and Adrenalin in human blood.

And he loved the knowledge of how the woman stood no chance once D'Ablo had his hands, well hand, one her.

Unfortunately, all of the work and study he'd done in the last few months had lead to no other options for getting the missing body part back.

It seemed his only true option was getting more of Vladimir blood.

That would take time, and a lot of planning. But he was sure he'd have a chance soon enough.

D'Ablo took another drag off the cigarette and glanced back to the path when he heard the sounds of approaching footsteps.

The president flicked the cigarette down onto the ground and stomped it out with the heel of his shoe.

He looked over in the direction of the approaching figure, one he recognized well enough.

“what do you want?” he hisses in a low, threatening voice.

“to talk.” they say, their voice actually sounding some what nervous.

“we have nothing to discuss.” D'Ablo countered, he honestly wasn't in the mood for conversation and would have much rather enjoy his evening.

The figure took a step forward “yes, actually we do.”

D'Ablo continued to watch with nonchalance, he didn't consider them a threat. He had no reason to.

“I'm getting very tired of the shit you've pulled these last few years.”

D'Ablo fully turned, glaring into the darkness “and what do you plan to do about that?” he asked. His lips pulling up into a sneer.

The shadowed figure didn't move, only stared at him with cold contempt.

“that's right, nothing, absolutely nothing.” he turns “you've always been a coward, no spine and no courage.” he rolled his eyes.

“before now, yeah. But not this time.” D'Ablo tensed when an arm suddenly wrapped around his throat and something pressed into the center of his back.

“i never wanted to do this, but I don't have a chance, you didn't leave me with one.”

a blast, hotter than the sun itself, tore through his chest.

A lucis.

He hadn't even noticed the damned thing.

“you” the president fell to his knees.

“you'll fucking pay for this.” he coughs.

Blood crept down his chin as he glared behind him.

The cold cylinder pressed against the side of his head “no, no I won't.”

one last flash briefly illuminated the dark park and D'Ablo hit the ground with a heavy thud.


	52. Chapter 52

  
  


Vlad slumps against the shower wall, the water was scolding hot and practically burning his skin. But it just didn't feel hot enough to wash away the guilt he felt.

How could he lose control like that? How could he nearly kill someone? Even if it was Joss, it didn't feel right. He felt so sick and so angry.

And so confused.

So fucking confused.

This didn't make any sense. After all, they seemed to have come to some sort of agreement for peace. That they wouldn't really try to kill each other, just spare on a few different nights.

Now he'd made another attempt on Vlad's life and had actually been able to kill Dorian

God, this was so fucked up, how could he be so stupid?

And his dad? Had that really been him?

Tomas Tod was dead, Vlad knew he was dead. He'd seen his parents bodies laying there, burned beyond recognition, on their bed. He'd smelled the scent of smoke and death.

He'd watched the caskets be lowered into the ground and covered with feet upon feet of dirt.

His dad couldn't be alive, he just couldn't.

But who else could he have seen. The possibility of his dad having a twin brother who happened to also be a vampire and had never been mentioned was slim to none.

Vlad was brought back to reality when he heart Jasik's voice through the thin bathroom door “Vladimir, are you alright in there?”

Vlad leaned for ward and turned the water off “yeah, yeah I'm fine.” he called back before steeping out and drying off.

After pulling on a set of clean clothing, Vlad walks down the steps to find Jasik sitting at the kitchen table. In his hands was a cup of steaming tea, something Vlad found a little odd given the summer weather.

“hey, Jasik” Vlad said as he crossed the room.

Jasik's emerald eyes flitted up to Vlad and he smiled softly “how are you feeling? You where up there for almost an hour.” the thief stated, sounding concerned

“no, no I'm not.” Vlad replied, sitting down across from the thief and put his head in his hands.

“what happened after I left?”

“Joss attacked me, I didn't have a choice but to fight back.” Vlad ran a hand through his hair, “and then, I just lost control, I was so angry and felt so betrayed.”

Jasik reached across the table “it's not your fault Vladimir, I suppose we where all in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

that was a fucking understatement to say the least.

“that's not all of it.” Vlad glanced back to Jasik.

“I also saw...” Vlad stopped, then shook his head “never mind, you'll just think I'm crazy.”

“What is it Vladimir? What did you see?”

Vlad shook his head again “no, it's nothing, don't worry about it.”

“it's not nothing, Vladimir, I can tell something is bothering you.” Jasik pressed.

“promise you won't think I'm crazy?” Vlad peered up again.

The thief gave him a warm smile “i won't, I give you my word Vlad.”

the halfling took in a deep breath, but remained silent for a long moment before speaking.

“i... saw my dad...” his voice was quiet, sheepish, and full of worry.

Jasik starred at Vlad, his eyes wide and full of disbelief.

“are you certain?”

Vlad nodded, “who else could it have been, it looked just like him.” of that, Vlad was certain. It had to be Tomas, it just had to be.

“but, your father is dead, you said it your self.”

“i know, but” Vlad hesitated “i know what I saw, I heard his voice.”

Jasik didn't look like he believed Vlad, that actually stung.

“i knew it, you think I'm crazy, don't you?”

“no” Jasik said swiftly “i just think that you were in a very stressful situation and your mind conjured up something that would comfort you.”

Vlad's hands balled into fists, “but...” he began, only to be interrupted by a loud knock at the front door.

The two vampires looked at each other quietly before Vlad stood and walked over to the front door.

The young halfling cracked it slightly, his heart pounding in his chest as his eyes locked on Elysia's oldest living vampire.

No, not yet, he wasn't ready to die. He still had things to take care of, things he wanted to say or do.

“Vladimir, may we come in?” a second voice asked, one just as familiar to Vlad.

Enrico.

Slowly, Vlad opened the door for them, Em strolled in first. Followed by the Italian vampire, who smiled kindly at Vlad

“it's good to see you again, Enrico” Vlad said, forcing a smile to his lips as he tried to keep himself together. Jasik walked into the living room, freezing on sight when he saw Em there.

The vampire pursed his lips before greeting her with what Vlad could only see as displeasure.

“Madam council” he said, nodding and seeming to act in supplication to the ancient vampire.

Em just glared at him, her sea green eyes looking at the thief with utter hatred and disdain

“and to what do we owe this pleasure of a visit?” Jasik asked, walking over to stand beside Vlad

Em didn't seem fazed by the words that left her lips “there's been a bit of a tragedy, a very important figure in Elysia has been assassinated.”

that statement left the room in an uncomfortable silence.

“who?” Vlad asked softly, did they already know about Dorian?

No, if they did, then Enrico would look so happy at this point, not when knowing when Dorian was dead.

“D'Ablo, it seems he's been murdered, quite brutally in fact”

Vlad gaped, his eyes wide and full of shock and confusion.

“you-you're sure?” he asked, there was no way. No fucking way.

D'Ablo had always been there, like a shadow behind Vlad One that lurked over him and tried to bring as much harm as possible

Enrico nodded “he was found in a park in Stokerton, it seems someone used a lucis to shook him through the back, then through the head.”

“this has to be some sort of trick.” Vlad shook his head.

“i can assure you, it's not.” Em said, looking at Vlad as if he were a child. A very stupid child.

“needless to say, your trial has been compromised, to say the least.” the teenage vampire folded her arms across her chest.

“considering hat a vast majority of the evidence against you relied on D'Ablo. But, due to his convenient passing, those charges have been dropped.”

“convenient?” Jasik actually scoffed, as if he was in disbelief that Vlad could have had anything to do with this.

He was right, of course. Vlad didn't have anything to do with D'Ablo's death, hell, he didn't even have a lucis.

But even then, the look on em's face told Vlad that she wasn't all to found of the thief and his response.

“forgive me, madam council, but you really think young Vladimir had anything to do with this?” Jasik gestured to Vlad “the lad has yet to even hunt, let alone commit murder in cold blood.”

“yes, but there is the small fact of their past history. The boy has nearly cost D'Ablo his life on more than one occasion, it isn't that far fetched to believe that he may take things farther and actually kill him.” Em's sea green eyes moved over to Vlad again “or have him killed.”

“such things are not true, Em, I can assure you of that.” Vlad glanced over to see Otis standing in the front entry way. The vampire was smeared with blood, Vlad hoped it was just Dorian's blood. That Joss was still alive and had actually gotten to the hospital.

“oh, Otis it's nice to see that you've joined us. I was beginning to wonder where you'd run off to.” the ancient vampire then looked the blonde up and done.

Her eyes narrowing, “who's blood is that?”

Otis stiffened, he looked to Vlad as if asking if they should really tell Enrico that Dorian was dead.

“ _we need to tell him Otis”_ Vlad said through telepathy, even if Vlad didn't really want to be the one. He knew Enrico needed to know what had happened.

Otis nodded and then looked back to Enrico “my old friend, I'm sorry to tell you this, but Dorian is... well... he's dead.”

the smile on Enrico's face fell, he was staring at Otis in disbelief at the vampire.

“what? How?” the Italian rushed over, grabbing Otis by the shoulders and shaking him.

“it was a slayer” Vlad said softly, “he saved my life, put himself between me and a stake.” Vlad looked down, his eyes actually filling with tears. He couldn't really fathom why, he didn't know Dorian all that well.

But Dorian had been like Vlad, an outcast to Elysia. Someone that not many vampires wanted anything to do with. And Vlad felt that it was something of a connection, someone that was like him. Even in the smallest way.

“a slayer? Where is he?”

Vlad felt his heart pick up, he had no doubt that Enrico would kill Joss if he knew it had been him who killed Dorian

“taken care of” Otis said simply, “I'll take you to the body soon, once Em is finished here.” Enrico just nodded, he looked like he was still in shock, perhaps still trying to understand what he'd just been told.

Em cleared her throat, as if the conversation seemed to be of no importance to her.

“as for your remaining charge, you still stand trial for your father's crime of Romantic involvement with a human.”

Vlad shifted, then pursed his lips “I'm only standing trial for that because my dad is dead, right?” Vlad asked.

Em nodded and Vlad took in a deep, shaky breath “what if I told you that my dad was still alive and well? That I saw him tonight?”

Otis's head darted over to Vlad, _“Vladimir”_ Otis's voice once again echoing inside his head “this isn't a game, please, do not try and fool em to gain more time.”

“i know” Vlad replied “I'm not trying to fool anyone, Otis, I really did see him.”

Otis was quiet for a long moment before speaking again “i hope we will speak about this properly once em is gone and I've taken care of Enrico?”

Vlad nodded “yeah, of course”

Em seemed to consider it for a moment before speaking “and you are willing to testify to this fact, little one?” she asked, that last part coming out in a condescending tone.

Vlad nodded.

Em grins, her fangs on display “Well, it seems we will have a trial after all.” the ancient vampire shifted and looked smug “if you can produce your father by the end of the year, then I will drop the charges.” Em narrowed her eyes.

“but, know this, if you cannot produce your father alive, then you will stand trial for his crimes. And you will die for them, slowly and painfully.” Vlad shivered, he'd never really thought of how his execution would have played out.

Now that he did, it made it all the more terrifying.

“consider this a favor that I'm allowing you a chance to even allow you to say good bye. If it wasn't for the respect and adoration I had for Tomas, then you would have died on the night of the trial.”

“how did you know my dad?” the halfling asked, now curious.

Em's lips curled in an almost twisted smile “oh, yes, we were well acquainted You see, little one, I am Tomas's grandmother, and mother to Ignatius”

the elder vampire then when silent, seeming to wait for her words to really sink in. when it seemed they didn't, em said “i am your great grandmother, Vladimir.”

Vlad wasn't sure how to react to this, this wasn't anything close to what he'd expected to hear. Hell, he wasn't even sure what to expect.

This girlish monster, who's eyes held so much hatred and disdain for Vlad and the desire to see him suffer, was his great grandmother.

His family...

no, no, this wasn't true. It couldn't be.

Vlad looked to Otis, “she's my great grandmother?”

Otis remained silent for a moment, taking time to gather his thoughts before speaking. “yes, it is true, Em is my grandmother, your father's grandmother, and Ignatius's mother.”

Jasik walked over and placed a hand on Vlad's shoulder, as if attempting to reassure or comfort him.

“this is not a reflection on you, Vladimir. We can't chose our parentage, nor can we chose our grand parentage.”

Em continued to smile, though it never seemed to reach her eyes. “we can, how ever, chose our children. Thought sometimes, we chose poorly.” her eyes flitting over to Otis Still filled with as much disdain and hatred as they had when looking at Vlad

'as for our grandchildren, well, some times our children and their children chose quite poorly.”

silence once again filled the room making Vlad nervous and uncomfortable.

“now, you will have until midnight of December 31st to find your father and bring him to the council, alive.” Em stepped closer, her eyes narrowing “but, so help you, if you are lying about this, which I suspect you are, you will regret this.”

Vlad gulped, he could only imagine the things Em could probably do to him. None of which seemed pleasant or fun.

“and know this, you've only prolonged your life for a few short months, death is the only punishment for your father's trespasses.”

Vlad slightly relaxed a little bit, he'd just saved his life. Even it if was for a brief time. Now, all Vlad had to do was the impossible.

He had to find his dad.

  
  



	53. Chapter 53

Vlad rolled over, a soft groan escaping him as his eyes fell on the alarm clock next to his bed. Then onto Jasik.

The vampire was laying on a pallet in the floor, a pillow under his head and a blanket draped over him.

As Vlad stared at the vampire, it took him a long moment before he fully recalled the events of the prior night.

Vlad felt his heart sink and a sick feeling filled his stomach. The halfling rolled over and stared at the wall behind his bed.

It seemed like everything hand gone down hill so fast, faster than Vlad had really thought possible.

Dorian was dead, staked by Joss in the attempt to protect Vlad from a slayers stake. And Vlad didn't know how to handle Joss now, after everything they'd gone through, his friend had once again tried to kill him.

And Vlad had almost killed him.

And then, there was his dad.

His dad, who he'd seen dead next to his mother. His dad, who had been burred and gone for over half a decade.

His dad, who had stood a few feet away. Who had spoken, trying to warn Vlad that something was coming.

His dad, who Vlad had sworn, to em herself, was still alive. And he had to find if he wanted to live past the new year.

But, after an uneasy rest, Vlad had to wonder if he'd really seen Tomas.

After all, he'd only seen him after drinking Dorian's blood. What if the elder vampires blood had done something to Vlad Just like it had to Otis

But, how could it happen so soon?

Vlad turned over when he heard Jasik let out a soft, sleepy groan before sitting up.

Vlad did the same and smiled at the vampire “hey, how did you sleep?”

“Just fine.” Jasik answered, the vampire stretched and and glanced around the bed room.

“and you??”

Vlad shrugged “just fine, I guess.”

the thief gave him a soft smile “i am not surprised, I suppose. Last night wasn't exactly pleasant.”

“yeah.” the halfling sighs “i guess it could have all gone better.”

“will you be alright?” the vampire questioned softly.

“i think so.” the halfling forced a smile onto his lips. Sure, he would have to come to terms with watching Dorian die in his arms and almost killing his friend.

Jasik then returned the smile, though he still seemed worried.

But, even the worry didn't stop Vlad's heart from fluttering in his chest.

He liked the way Jasik's smiled looked. It seemed to pleasing, so beautiful. But, Vlad had lost the nerve to tell Jasik his true feelings.

Last night had been something different, Vlad had been so sure that he would die, that he wouldn't live to see the end of summer. So, he felt the need to tell Jasik how he felt, to let his emotions and feelings with in be known to the vampire.

But, now, with the promise of a slightly extended existence, he lost his courage.

“are you sure?” the vampire asked, looking at Vlad with intense worry.

Vlad nodded, “yeah” he replied and moved to stand.

“you hungry, I'm sure Nelly would be happy to make some breakfast.” Vlad offered.

Jasik seemed to ponder it for a moment, then shook his head “as lovely as that sounds, I think I should make my way back to Stokerton” the vampire stood and stretched again. Vlad now felt bad for letting the vampire sleep on the floor.

“oh, okay.” the halfling shrugged, though he wished that Jasik would stay for a little bit longer and they could talk.

Hopefully driving the nights previous events from Vlad's mind in the process.

But, he couldn't really beg Jasik to stay, that would be to weird.

And far to obvious.

Jasik began applying sunscreen before slipping on his dress coat. As the vampire walked towards the door, Vlad found his voice again.

“wait”

Jasik looked back and raised an eye brow “yes?”

“you believe me, right? About my dad?”

Jasik gave him a sorrowful look “i believe you did see something, but that he wasn't truly real.” he said carefully.

“so, you think I'm crazy?” Vlad asked incredulously.

“no, you were in a very stressful situation and your mind tried to find some way to deal with it.” the thief walked over and sat down on the bed and placed a hand on Vlad's shoulder.

“and I do wish you hadn't told em that you had seen him.”

“why?”

“because, Vlad, she is the one who will determine who how violent your execution will be.”

Vlad swallowed, he had never considered that before.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Vlad wondered if he couldn't find his dad, what exactly em would do to him.

He doubted that it would be anything good, hell, it would probably be bloody and gruesome beyond any thing a horror movie could concoct.

Even with D'Ablo dead, the vampire's influence still remained.

What ever the basterd had said to em, what ever information he'd given, had her convinced that Vlad needed to die.

Vlad followed Jasik down the steps and to the front door, “will you at least help me try and look for him?” Vlad asked, slightly hopeful

“i suppose, if you'd like me too.”

Vlad nodded “yeah, an extra pair of eyes would be great.”

and maybe, he would get his courage back and tell Jasik how he felt.

Vlad looked over at the picture of his parents, their smiling expression frozen in time.

It made Vlad wonder if his mother could be out there as well, if they'd actually run to try and protect Vlad and only felt safe enough to return now.

Or, just maybe, he had really, truly, imagined everything.

  
  



	54. Chapter 54

Vlad's eyes where downcast as he slumped down on the bench, yet another night of fruitless searching for his father.

It seemed that Tomas Tod was no where to be found, at least, not in Bathery It didn't matter how hard he and the other vampires searched, they couldn't find any sign of him.

Vlad was beginning to think that Jasik had been right, that his father had been nothing more than some illusion brought on by Dorian's blood.

The young halfling squeezed his hands into fists and muttered “I'm not crazy.”

“Vlad?” the young halfling looked up and locked eyes with Jasik.

The vampire stood a few feet away, looking concerned and worried.

“hey” Vlad forced a small smile, though Jasik still looked worried.

“have you found anything?” Vlad asked, hoping that the thief had found something, anything, that would lead to Tomas

The vampire shook his head, making Vlad's shoulders slump with disappointment

“you... believe me, don't you?” Vlad asked nervously, he already knew the answer, but part of him hoped that Jasik would trust and believe him.

“I do believe you saw your father, but whether or not he was real, I don't know.”

Vlad folded his arms across his chest “i know what I saw. I'm not crazy.” Vlad counter. He wasn't cray. He just wasn't.

Jasik put his hands up in a defensive motion and said “i never said you where, Vlad.” the vampire said softly.

“but you don't believe I saw my dad.”

Jasik shook his head.

“you said it yourself, didn't you? That you were the one who saw your parents bodies.”

Vlad nods.

“yes, but... what if I was wrong? What if he managed to survive? What if my mom survived as well?” it let Vlad have a little bit of true hope. Hope that he could really have a family again, a real family.

It gave him hope that he could hear their voices again, to feel his mothers arms around him as she told Vlad how much she loved and missed him. That his father was proud of him and of the young man he'd become.

“it is incredibly rare, Vlad. Unfortunately, people, even vampires, don't just come back from the dead.”

  
“yeah, I know.” Vlad sighs “i just, hoped that I could have apologize, you know...”

“i know” Jasik puts a hand on Vlad's shoulder and smiles sadly.

“I'm sorry, Vladimir” the vampire said softly.

Vlad sighs “its not your fault, I just want things to work out better.” the halfling admits.

Really, he did. He wanted something better than the constant fear and despair he'd had to deal with over the last few years.

“i know, and it's not wrong.” Jasik's hand moved to pat the top of Vlad's head, making the young halfling blush slightly. He wished he could get the courage back to once again admit the truth to the vampire in front of him.

“but, sometimes it is just best to accept the way things are and will always be.”

Vlad nodded reluctantly, then sighed “yeah, I guess so...”

Jasik pulled back, making Vlad wish for more contact.

“now, lets get you home, it's late and you need to rest.”

Vlad nods, then smiles. Maybe rest would be best, after all, maybe the lack of sleep was getting to him even more.


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! i'm not dead yet!

Jasik rapped his knuckles against the door, then stood there quietly as the sounds of a summer evening played around him.

It took a few minutes, but the door opened slowly and Otis peered out at him. It never seemed to fail that the Frenchman seemed displeased to see him.

“is Vladimir here?” the vampire questioned softly, he hadn't seem the boy in the old belfry, nor had he seen him at his guardians house. This seemed to be the only place he could think to look.

“yes, though we are a bit busy right now.” the vampire said, glancing behind him into the house, them back to Jasik.

The thief could here the faint sounds of conversation from inside, it made him guess that Em had possibly stopped in for a visit. Perhaps coming to see how Vlad's search was going.

Or perhaps she'd decided that she wasn't going to wait and see Vlad fail to produce his dead father.

Jasik opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted when the halfling boy's face came into view He looked oddly happy and ecstatic It was as if he'd won some competition or event.

Vlad reached out, and grabbed Jasik by his hand and pulled the vampire inside past Otis.

The thief was honestly surprised, he hadn't seen this level of energy in the halfling. Though, it actually was somewhat nice.

It fit the boy fairly well, if Jasik must admit.

Jasik stopped then, bringing Vladimir to a halt as well when he saw the man sitting on the couch.

Even he knew that vampire well enough, his face had been everywhere in Elysian news sources. And on many pictures scattered across Vladimir home.

Tomas Tod.

The vampire sat there, poised perfectly on the couch with a slight smirk on his face. Though, that smile never quite reached his dark, cold eyes.

Jasik was honestly left speechless, he was in disbelief.

Even he had become convinced that the vampire, Tomas Tod, was dead; and had been for almost half a decade.

“this is the vampire I told you about.” Vlad said, gesturing to the vampire standing next to him.

“ah, yes, you mention he'd been of assistance to you and Otis some time back, if I recall correctly.”

Vlad nodded “yeah” Vlad walked back over and plopped down on the couch next to his supposed father.

“i had no idea that my son was in the company of a criminal.” Tomas looked to Otis, then to Vlad.

That was obviously not the reaction the young halfling had been expecting, given that the excited and happy expression had quickly fallen from his pale face.

“well, he and I just sorta hit it off.” Vlad said, “he's not a bad guy, even if he's a thief”

“Vladimir, I thought your mother and I raised you better.” Tomas hissed, making Vlad flinch and sink down.

“and you” Tomas turned his gaze back to Otis “I would have expected my own brother to do a better job of keeping my son out of trouble.”

Otis came over, Jasik noticed his cerulean eyes briefly looking him over before locking onto Tomas. “Vladimir is happy with him around, and Jasik has proven to be a rather good friend to Vladimir.” the thief had to blink. He was surprised to hear the Frenchman speak up for him.

Given the displeased looks he'd often given the thief when around.

“Otis” Tomas scoffed, as if he'd expected his brother to take his side “Just because Vladimir is happy, does not mean he's safe.”

Otis took in a deep breath and looked at his nephew “look, I know your concerns and I do understand them. But, I do keep an eye on Vladimir, if something happens, I would know.”

“and if Jasik wanted to hurt me, he would have tried already.” Vlad interjected.

“and I can assure you, Mr. Tod, that Vladimir is perfectly safe with me.” the vampire assured. He was used to many vampires distrusting him, he was a thief after all. And no one trusted anything, or anyone, around someone known to steal.

Jasik then looked back to Vlad, who was smiling happily.

“well, I certainly hope this 'friend' of yours can keep a secret.” a thinly veiled threat, of course. Jasik never expected anything less from a former council vice president.

“Oh, certainly, you and young Vladimir can rest easy knowing that not a word of this will get back to Em.”

of course, the vampire was sure that did little to bring Tomas's trust. In fact, Jasik was sure that the elder vampire would do what ever he thought necessary to keep him quiet.

The tension in the room seemed to dissipate slightly, Vlad and Otis both looked relaxed and pleased. Though Tomas still looked displeased, as if he was expecting his son and brother to side with him.

* * *

  
  


Vlad slowly closed the door behind him as he walked out onto the widows walk after Jasik.

“I'm so sorry.” Vlad said, the way his dad had acted had been so out of character from everything he'd remembered from his childhood. Sure, Jasik wasn't the most trustworthy of people, but Vlad could think of way worse people to be involved with.

“don't worry your self too much, I'm honestly used to that type of response from vampires.”

“i know,” Jasik had told him that before, but it didn't make his father's response all that more tolerable It made the fact that Vlad had a thing for the vampire all that harder to think about. He could only imagine the things his dad and uncle would say.

“i just thought that my dad would be happy to know I've made friends with other vampires.” and to meet someone that had been more than a little helpful in understanding Elysia and helping Vlad in general.

The halfling leaned over the old iron bar and looked down at the quiet street.

“i do suppose he is just worried for you, any good father would.”

Vlad shrugged “yeah, but it's a bit late for worry.” after all, Vlad had gone through more than enough to last a life time. Several in fact.

Vlad saw Jasik's smile fade to a frown “and I must ask, you're absolutely sure that this man is Tomas Tod?”

Vlad furrowed his brow “yeah, why?”

the thief looked away “well, it's kist a bit odd, don't you think? People don't normally come back to life, something about this just isn't right.”

“it is him, he looks, acts, and sounds just like my dad.” though, the hatred towards Jasik felt a little different. But Things weren't as they had been when Vlad was still a kid.

Time changed people. Even if Vlad didn't like to admit it.

“it's weird, yes, but he's still my dad and he's back...” Vlad sighed “even if it is for a short time.”

Vlad's shoulders slump as he recalls his promise to em. He desperately didn't want to turn himself or his father over to Em at the end of the year. But, it seemed that those were his only options.

Jasik looked sadly at Vlad.

“I'm sorry, Vlad, I am just worried that something is going on.”

Vlad's heart skipped a beat as Jasik places his hand on the top of Vlad's head.

It made him desperately wish that he could tell Jasik how he felt. But, unfortunately, the courage just seemed lost to him.

Jasik then pulled back, much to Vlad's dismay, and turned for the door again.

“now, lets get back inside, I'm sure your father thinks that I'm slowly ripping you apart right now.” he chuckles.

Vlad smirks and gives the thief a playful smile.

“yeah, maybe he has a right to worry.”

that earned him a curious look from the elder, who then started for the door, Vlad following close behind.

  
  



	56. Chapter 56

Vlad stopped and looked up at the towering structure that was Bathery's high school. While most of his classmates were excited for their last year of high school, Vlad was far more nervous.

It seems like time was going by faster and faster and summer break had come to an end far to soon for Vlad's liking.

In fact, he would much rather stay at home and spend as much time as possible with his dad. After all, their time together seemed rather limited.

But he knew there was no convincing Nelly or even Otis to let him skip out on school this year.

As the halfling searched for his locker, he spotted Meredith in a small crowd of students. They were all chatting away, seemingly happy to see each other after the long break from school.

Vlad couldn't help but recall their conversation from earlier in the summer, when Vlad was still on the fence with whether or not he should mad at his father.

Of course, the anger had eventually subsided and Vlad was happy to have his dad back in his life. No matter how short the time might be.

Now, all that remained where the lurking questions of how, or even if, he should confess his feelings to Jasik.

Part of him wondered if that would be a good idea to ask Meredith, of any one, she could probably understand.

Then again, she already thought he had a thing for Snow. Something Vlad would hopefully had put to rest after releasing Snow from the binding of Drudge.

After Vlad found his locker, he took a few note books and pens from his back back and stuffed it inside the small metal box.

Then it was off to class, hopefully this day would be over soon and he could go home.

* * *

  
  


As if in a response to Vlad's dismay of Summer ending far to quickly, the first day of school seemed to drag on for eternity.

When the bell finally rang, Vlad hurried out with the rest of the students, though he stopped at the top of the old cathedral's steps.

He surveyed the crowd around him and found Meredith easy to spot in her bright pink sundress.

Vlad bit his lip and decided to walk down the steps, he was going to ask her for help. At least, if she was upset or disgusted, Vlad could avoid her for the most part.

Though, what were the chances she'd tell everyone?

No, he needed to stop thinking like that. His nerves were just getting the best of him. Things would be just fine, he just needed to have a little courage.

Quickly, Vlad rushed down the steps and ran up to Meredith She smiled warmly at him, thought her eyes showed some confusion.

There was a moment of hesitation, then “hey, uh, I need to talk to you about something.” he paused, then added “in privet.”

Meredith blinked, then nodded “sure, walk me home and we can talk?”

Vlad nodded, that sounded fine, great actually.

About two minutes into their walk, Meredith leaned in close “so, is this about your dad?” she asked in a quite, almost conspiratorial voice.

“no, no, it's something else.” Vlad said, nervously looking around.

“oh, what is it?” Meredith asked asked.

“well... I know it's gonna be a bit weird, but...” Vlad but his bottom lip.

Meredith gave him a curious look, then leaned in closer.

“how do you tell a guy you like him?” he asked in a soft squeak

Meredith blinked “oh... Oh my god...” she mutters in shock.

“i guess that explains a lot...”

Vlad cocked his head to the side “what?” Vlad wasn't sure how to respond to that.

“i mean, everyone kinda already knew... I guess.” she shrugged.

“am I that obvious?”

“sorta, well, your sorta like those flashing lights in the night clubs.”

god, now he couldn't help but wonder if the entire town knew he was a vampire and just chose to ignore it.

Meredith stopped, her house just a few feet away.

“come on, we'll talk about this in side.” she grabbed Vlad's arm and pulled him up the steps and onto the porch

She pulled a ring of keys from her pocket with a little odd looking cat key charm.

The two opened walked in and Vlad was relieved to find the house empty. It seemed Meredith's parents were still at work. Which suited Vlad just fine, considering that he feared being ripped apart by her still very angry father.

“you know,” Meredith begin, tossing her back pack down and walking into what Vlad guessed was the kitchen “several of the teachers have a poll going on whether or not you're gay.”

“what?” okay, wow, this was all news to him.

“yeah, it started last year and I still hear them talk about it.” she came back with two glass bottles, a circle with a flower in it serving as a logo.

Vlad started to walk towards the couch, but was surprised to see Meredith heading up the steps instead.

Okay, okay, weird. Really weird. But he wasn't going to argue.

He'd never been farther then the front entrance way, her father never allowed him any further and Vlad never had the courage, or the stupidity, to try and sneak out and meet her here.

Vlad plopped himself down on her bed and set his back pack aside, Meredith's room, while somewhat pastel and cutesy, still looked a little messy. Considering how perfect she seemed to look and act every single day.

“so,” she handed one of the bottles to Vlad, and proceeded to open her own “tell me about this guy of yours.”

Vlad opened his bottle “Well, he's a pretty nice guy, hansom to... I've know him for a few years now. Helped through some pretty difficult times last year.”

Meredith took a sip from her own bottle “i really hope you aren't talking about Henry You and I both know that his barn door does not swing that way.”

Vlad vehemently shook his head “no, no it's not Henry” why would it be Henry? He'd broken up with his last girl friend over text.

There was also the fact that Vlad felt like Henry was a brother to him.

“is it someone who goes to Bathery? Or that club you go to in Stokerton?”

Vlad dared a sip from the bottle, it wasn't bad, but he probably wouldn't drink it completely.

“no, he's a bit older than me...” Vlad admitted

“how old”

“like, college aged.” V lad blushes, though he wasn't going to give the fact that Jasik was well over a hundred.

“well, I guess I can't judge.” she shrugged, “though I should ask, how old exactly?”

“like twenty, does it matter?” okay, he was well over twenty. But that's as close to it as he could guess.

Meredith didn't speak, she just shook her head.

“look, I'm not really expecting a date or anything.” sure he'd hopped for that, but even he knew that probably wasn't going to happen.

“i just think I should let him know, before the feel eats me alive.” even if it horrified him to, he felt that he should.

“then just tell him.” Meredith took another drink.

“that's easier said than done.” Vlad said, he'd tried several times before.

But each time he never got the courage or he'd been interrupted in one way or another.

“have you tried getting him alone?”

Vlad nodded “yeah, it didn't work out.”

“what about just straight up asking him on a date? Be blunt about it, if he says no, you'll know how he sees you.”

no, no, no, no, even if it seemed like it was the simplest solution. It would also make everything Vlad felt obvious.

And why would Jasik even want Vlad? After all, Jasik had a slew of other vampires who where far more experienced than Vlad could ever be.

And he'd probably want them more than he would Vlad

“i don't think that's a good idea.” Vlad says, placing his drink aside.

“at least give it a try.” his ex said, “maybe it will be worth it.”

“yeah, or he'll laugh me off and tell me he doesn't like me like that.” he huffs.

“or, maybe he feels the same.” she offered.

Vlad leaned back and sighed “i hope so, but why can't this be easier?”

“well, I'm not surprised, I can still recall all those nervous phone messages you left me.”

Vlad blushed “yeah, I've never been that great with words.”

and he still wasn't, it was something he hoped that such things would have changed as he got older.

But that didn't seem like it would happen like that.

  
  


  
  



	57. Chapter 57

Vlad shut the front door behind him, it seemed that his first day of school hadn’t gone all that bad. At least, not so far.

Vlad set his backpack down next to the front door and started heading for the living room.

He could see Tomas sitting there, his back to Vlad as if he were looking at or watching something. Though, Vlad could tell the television was off as far as Vlad could tell.

“hey, Dad, I’m home.” Vlad said carefully, it honestly felt weird if he was being honest. Vlad was so used to coming home to either Nelly, or no one at all.

And to come home to his dad, after all these years of presuming him dead, it was somewhat awkward. Though it was something he felt he could get used to.

“Vladimir, could you come in here for a moment?” Tomas asked, actually confusing Vlad. That tone hadn’t been one he wanted to hear. In fact, it was the same voice Tomas used to use when Vlad was little and had done something wrong.

Had he done something wrong?

“uh… Okay.” Vlad said tentatively as he walked over to the couch across from Tomas and sat down.

To his horror, he saw the picture of Otis and D’Ablo that he’d taken from D'Ablo’s apartment back in New York, sitting on the coffee table.

Where had his dad found it? He thought he’d hidden it pretty well. At least, well enough that it wouldn’t just be found at a moment’s glace.

Had his father gone searching through his things?

“would you mind explaining where you got this?” Tomas gestures to the photo.

Vlad bit his lip, he wasn’t sure this was even Tomas's business, even if he did worry about Vlad.

“Vladimir” his father crossed his legs and continued to stare at Vlad with visible disappointment.

“it’s nothing, just a photo I found.” Vlad didn’t like this, it wasn’t like he was doing drugs or alcohol.

“i got it from D'Ablo apartment in New York last year.” Vlad shrugs.

“what? What on earth where you even doing there?” Tomas asked, now he almost seemed angry.

Vlad shifted in his seat “well, Jasik and some other vampires took me there. We, well… trashed the place and I came across that photo during the process.” Vlad admitted, what use to lying was there. Sure, he could claim to have actually found it in his dad’s or Otis's stuff.

But given his dad’s reaction, he doubted it would be believable enough.

“and here I thought your mother and I raised you better.” a strange darkness seemed to flash over his father’s eyes. It was unlike something Vlad had ever seen before.

“to involve your self with not only a Thief, but in criminal activity as well.”

“it was just that once” Vlad countered.

“And does Otis know what you did? Or Nelly?”

Vlad shook his head “no, I never really thought to tell him.” it never seemed like a big deal to Vlad.

It wasn’t like he’d hurt anyone or been in danger. And it had been fun to get a little revenge on someone who’d caused him so much pain and anger.

And then there was the issue of the new power Vlad had discovered. He had the feeling that giving that information would only freak Otis out even more.

“we will be speaking about this later.” his father said in a low dangerous voice. The anger still burned in his dark eyes “for now, I don’t want to see you anywhere near that theif.”

Vlad balled his hands into fists.

“his name is Jasik.” the halfling said angrily.

“pardon?”

“his name is Jasik” Vlad said firmly “and he’s not just some theif, he’s my friend.”

“he’s a vampire who is centuries older than you, Vladimir. You have no idea what he could be up to.”

Vlad was dumb founded, “he’s had months, hell, it’s almost been two years. If he wanted me dead, I’d already be dead.” of that, Vlad was sure.

“i don’t get why you don’t like him. He’s been a good friend to me and I’d trust him with my life.” well, Vlad certainly wanted a little more than friendship. But he wasn’t about to admit that to his dad.

“upstairs, now” Tomas hissed.

Vlad stood and stormed up that steps, this was the worst way things could have gone with his dad coming back.

 

* * *

 

After an hour, Vlad dared to make his way down stairs.

After all, his back pack was still down stairs and he was getting hungry.

To Vlad’s relief, his dad seemed to be no where in the house.

But, Otis was sitting at the kitchen table, his head hung low as he stared at the picture.

Vlad swallowed and walked into the room “hey” Vlad said quietly.

The halfling slowly walked over to the table and sat down across from his uncle “where’s dad?”

“he left with Vikas a little while ago, Vikas wanted to calm him down.”

Vlad took in a deep breath, then looked down at the photo.

“am… I in trouble?” Vlad asked tentatively, not sure how much his dad had told Otis.

“no” Otis let out a sigh and shook his head, “but I do wish you would start telling me things.” the vampire said, looking up at Vlad.

Vlad’s shoulders slumped and he felt more guilty that ever. He’d never really put much thought into how this might be affecting Otis, after all, Vlad thought that he was being quite cleaver with his secrets and lies.

Then again, Otis knew about snow.

“i just  didn’t really think it was important.” Vlad admitted again “it was really just once and never again. And no one got hurt.” Vlad paused, then added “and D'Ablo did sorta deserve it.”

“yes” Otis smiled, no smirked. That smirk then fell quickly “but there are things that you shouldn’t be involved in.”

His uncle picked up the picture frame and seemed to caress it with something akin to sorrow.

“so… you and D’Ablo…”

Otis sighed “where once a couple, yes…” Otis responded, then slipped the picture across the table to Vlad.

“it was a long time ago, Vladimir, I was much younger back then.” Otis clucked his tongue “and much more foolish.”

“why didn’t you ever mention it?”

“i don’t like thinking about it.” Otis admitted, “things… didn’t end well between us. And this who situation didn’t make things better.”

Vlad picked up the ancient looking picture “what was D'Ablo like back then?”

“Kind, I suppose is the best way to put it.” Otis shook his head “but, he’s always been on the rather corrupt side, even back then.”

Otis then smiled “but he had a way with words, and I did fall hard for him.” Vlad could see the tears forming at the corners of Otis's eyes, as if he remembered some fond, happy memory from years long past.

“what happened?” Vlad asked, he couldn’t help but wonder how something that seemed to be so good, went so wrong.

“some people…” Otis ran a hand through his blond hair “some people change for the worst, Vladimir.” the vampire sat back “he got involved with that damned prophecy and it consumed him. Things changed and we eventually drifted apart.”

Vlad shifted in his seat “so, Elysia doesn’t seem to have a problem with that stuff?”

“for the most part, no.” the smile returns to Otis's face, but now it looks a bit more knowing.

“is there something you’d like to tell me, Vladimir?” the Frenchman asked.

Vlad looked down, wondering if now was the best time.

Then “Otis, I think I’m, well, you know, gay.” Vlad squeaked out.

His heart pounded in his chest as he waited for Otis’s response.

When his uncle didn’t speak, Vlad looked up.

Otis was still smiling and there was no sign of anger or disappointment.

“did you really think I would be upset with you for this?” the vampire asked, then he stood and walked around the table to Vlad’s side.

“I just didn’t know what to expect.” Vlad admitted quietly, “I was afraid that you would hate me or be disappointed.”

“you are like a son to me, Vladimir, more so than anything.” the vampire wrapped his arms around his nephew.

Vlad hugged back and smiled. He felt relieved, relieved to know that Otis wouldn’t hate him.

“what about dad?” Vlad asked.

That seemed to make things a little uncomfortable for Otis.

“Tomas… is a bit of a traditionalists.” his uncle seemed to say carefully.

“you’re father has, well, clung to some old ‘traditions’.” Otis takes in a deep sigh “he never did like the concept of my relation with another man, especially one who was technically his boss.”

“really?” Vlad felt his heart sink, he really had hopped that his dad, of all people, could be just as happy with what Vlad was as Otis had been.

Otis then put a hand on Vlad’s shoulder “and, if you ever have any question s, come to me and I’ll do my best to help.” the vampire promised, then stood.

“now, how about I make you some dinner, I’m sure you’re more than a little hungry by now.”

Vlad nodded “yeah, that sounds great.”

Otis walked over to the fridge and began sorting around for something to fix.

“so” Otis began, gathering vegetables from the fridge, along with some blood bags “is there any one you’ve had a particularly interested in?” Otis asked with a smile.

Vlad hesitates, of course he did. But how could he tell Otis that it was Jasik?

Otis seemed to take notice of Vlad's hesitation and he looked back at his nephew “if you are uncomfortable discussing this, then I will drop the subject.” his uncle said, then reached for a knife from the chopping block.

“well, there is, I just can’t get the courage to tell him.” Vlad leans back “I’m worried that it might change things in things between us.”

Otis nods and gets to work chopping carrots “I see, well, perhaps I can give you a little advice. Who is this young gentle man?”

Vlad tensed “I don’t know if you’ll like him.” Vlad admitted.

Otis looked back again and looked worried “please, dear god, don’t tell me it’s Joss.” Otis actually sounded like he was begging.

“no, no” Vlad said quickly, shaking his head.

While he had to admit, Joss was cute, his relation ship with Meredith was a dead give away to Vlad. Then, there was the whole, stake through the heart thing.

Yeah, that wasn’t gonna go well.

Otis seemed to visibly relax.

He muttered something in what Vlad thought was french, before returning to the meal preparation.

“to be honest, he’s… well… it’s Jasik” Vlad managed to blubber out and then blush.

“Jasik?” Otis asked “you mean the theif?”

Vlad nodded “yeah” then he waited again. Expecting a scolding and Otis trying to tell him that Jasik wasn’t safe. And that Vlad should know better.

But again, it didn’t come.

Instead, his uncle let out a soft sigh “I see, and how long have you had these feelings?”

“for several months, since late last year.”

Otis pushed the now diced carrots to the side, then moving to the potatoes.

“i suppose this shouldn’t come as a shock.” the vampire said “with the amount of time you spend with him and how quick you are to defend him.” he shook his head.

“yeah” Vlad found himself smiling “it’s just so nice to have another vampire around who isn’t out for my blood or isn’t related through family.”

Otis let out another sigh “I do still wish that I could have properly introduced you to Elysia, I feel it could have greatly benefited you to know the feeling of brotherhood like your father and I did.”

Vlad nodded, he had wished that same thing on numerous occasions. When ever he’d read his father’s journal, he’d imagine feeling at home with other vampires.

“do you ever think I could ever get to really experience Elysia?” Vlad asked.

“I do hope so.” Otis turned on the stove and continue cooking.

“and as for Jasik, it is best for you to try and build up your courage. It is complicated, yes, but I think you’ll regret it more if you never tell him.”

Vlad couldn’t help but smile.

This was it, he would work towards telling Jasik everything. But, perhaps it would still be best to wait.


	58. Chapter 58

Vlad glanced over as he places the last plate on to the table. He couldn’t help but stare at Jasik, who was standing in the kitchen, helping Nelly and Matilda in the kitchen as they finished the last of the Thanksgiving dinner.

Nelly had been the one to suggest the vampire attend, to the surprise of both Vlad and Otis. Though, Vlad was a bit pleased with the idea.

Though, that idea was more to the seeming Displeasure of Vlad’s father.

Deep down, Vlad had hopped that things would go like they had with Henry. His dad would be upset at first, but he would eventually warm up to Jasik like Vlad and Otis had.

But, it seemed like his dad was constantly against the idea of Jasik just being near Vlad. Even when Otis and Nelly had tried to reassure him that it was safe, Tomas just wouldn’t hear any of it.

Vlad let out a sigh as he stood up straight and and looked around the room.

He couldn’t help but hope that this thanksgiving dinner would go much better than it had last year.

Vlad blinked when a hand touched his shoulder.

“hey” Meredith said with a big grin, Vlad smiled back and turned to face her.

“hey, how have you been?”

“great, what about you? How’s your break been?”

Vlad shrugged “same, though I guess it could be a little better.” Vlad shrugs and looks back to the kitchen.

Meredith seemed to notice and looked over “so, is that him?” she asks, pointing to Jasik.

Vlad felt his face redden in embarrassment, he was starting to wonder if he was really that obvious.

“yeah, yeah it is…” Vlad admitted.

Meredith smirked “well, he certainly seems to be something.” Meredith said with a giggle.

Vlad nodded, Meredith didn’t even know the half of it. He really was something to Vlad, something special.

The type of special that Vlad couldn’t tell the whole story of. Only the little bits and pieces that didn’t reveal the deepest secrets that Vlad and his family had kept hidden.

Vlad felt his blush deepened, it didn’t help that Jasik glanced over to them as he picked up a platter of freshly baked rolls.

“so, have you told him yet?”

“no” Vlad looked down at his feet “I still can’t find the nerve.” Vlad sighs.

“maybe, after graduation?”

Vlad shrugged and mumbles a “maybe”.

“you need to stop putting this off, Vlad.” Meredith scolded quietly.

Vlad smiled sheepishly “I know, I know, and I want to.” Vlad glances back to Jasik “but, I’m to scared.”

Honestly, Vlad had gone up against multiple blood thirsty vampires and slayers. But it was the idea of giving his feelings to Jasik that was the thing he couldn’t handle.

“come on, it’s not gonna be that bad, I promise.”

“yeah, it could be. He might be to weirded out or hate me” Vlad says.

“come on,” Jasik playfully pushed Vlad “he seems pretty nice and he’s pretty cute.”

“yeah” Vlad smiled towards Jasik, who was speaking quietly with Otis.

The thief looked back to Vlad and smiled back.

God, Vlad loved that smile.

Maybe, just maybe, he couldn't find it with in himself to tell Jasik how he felt.

Or, maybe he’d go to his bloody grave, carrying his secret with him.


	59. Chapter 59

Vlad slumped down on his bed, the vision he’d seen at dinner replaying in his mind as conversation filled the rooms downstairs.

The actions and words of his father left him feeling more than a little sick, after all the things he’d heard and all the times he’d read his father’s journal, he’d been more than a little sure that he’d known the story of how his parent’s met.

But that vision felt like it had turned it all on it’s head and then spit on it. Vlad just couldn’t get the image of his mother crying after being forcefully made a drudge out of his head.

And his father’s demands for a child.

It all felt so disgusting, it wasn’t at all like the dad he’d come to know.

Part of Vlad begged him to ignore it, that it was nothing more than some stupid vision brought on by the influence of Dorian’s blood. Maybe it was nothing more than that.

But still, there was a nagging little voice at the back of Vlad’s head. Something that told him that it might be just as real as his dad was.

Vlad ran a hand through his hair, it seemed like he just couldn’t get enough on his plate.

As Vlad sat there, lost in thought, he didn’t hear the soft knock at his bedroom door.

So it came as a surprise when the door opened.

“hey, are you alright?” Vlad looked over to see Jasik poking his head into the room, a concerned smile on his lips.

“I noticed that you were looking a bit sick during dinner, was something wrong?”

Vlad sat up, “yeah, I’m fine, my thoughts just got the best of me.”

He watched the vampire walk inside and close the door behind him.

“Vladimir,” Jasik began before sitting down on the bed next to Vlad, “I can tell that there is definitely something wrong.”

The vampire’s closeness made Vlad's heart feel as if it were going to burst right out of his chest.

“if there is anything I can do to help, then please tell me.”

Vlad looked down and took in a deep breath. He debated whether or not he should tell Jasik about the vision.

“ I had some sort of vision during the dinner.” Vlad said with a sigh.

“a vision?” the thief asked.

“yeah”

“what did you see?”

“I saw the night my parents met.” Vlad said, that seemed to make the vampire a little more curious.

“I thought you would have liked to see such a thing?” the vampire questioned.

“yeah, me too,” Vlad sighed “but what I saw…” he choked back a soft cry.

“god, I hope that it was just some weird daydream”

Jasik reached over and placed a hand on Vlad's shoulder “what did you see?” the vampire’s voice was full of concern.

“my dad… he made my mom a drudge by force and demanded she give him a child.” Vlad felt his stomach flip and the urge to vomit.

The mere thought of what might have really happened made Vlad shiver. It was so inconceivable to the young halfling. It went against everything Vlad had known and heard about his dad.

Jasik pulled back, he seemed just as shocked as Vlad felt “you’re… sure that’s what you saw?”

Vlad nodded, there seemed to be nothing else he could have mistaken it for.

“it just isn’t right” the halfling muttered, still not sure how to process what he’d seen.

“would you like me to look into this?” the vampire asked.

Vlad sat there, he mulled it over for a moment. Maybe it would be best to know, after all, he should know the truth, what ever it was.

But then again, if it was all true, then his dad was far more of a monster than Vlad could ever have thought.

“no, not yet.” Vlad shook his head “I just don’t think I’m ready to handle the truth.”

Jasik frowned, though he didn’t press the issue further “okay, but please, do be careful.”

“I will” Vlad said, he’d at least do his best.

“now,” Jasik said, patting Vlad on the shoulder and stood up “lets go down and get some dessert.”

Vlad smiled and nodded “yeah, that sounds good.” maybe a little pumpkin pie would do him some good to help get the vision out of his head.


	60. Chapter 60

The snap of a breaking lock pick made Vlad mutter a few angry curses.

Jasik had bought him a lock pick and test locks for Christmas, much to the approval of Vlad’s family and a few family friends.

But Vlad was interested, it actually seemed like fun. And even if he wasn’t going to run around stealing valuables, it still seemed like a good skill to have. Just in case he got into a messy situation.  

“you turned the tumble far to soon” Jasik said, leaning over Vlad. This made the halfling blushed at the closeness as the vampire pulled the broken part of the lock pick from the lock.

“you need to be patient,” the vampire said, patting Vlad’s shoulder. “don’t rush this, take your time.”

Vlad nodded, while lock picking seemed easy, it was actually harder than it Jasik made it look.

“okay…” Vlad said, still blushing.

God, the closeness of the vampire made him feel breathless.

“Now, lets try this again” Jasik said, learning back and allowing Vlad more space.

Vlad nodded, then moved to grab another lock pick from the kit, but paused as his fingers brushed the metal pick.

Vlad wondered, not for the first time, if this would be the last time he’d see the vampire.

Tomorrow night would be it. He and Joss would put their plan into action, and if that failed, Vlad, his family, and everyone else in Bathery would die.

This could be Vlad's last chance to tell Jasik the truth.

“hey, Jasik” Vlad looked back at the vampire. The Nervousness practically dripping from his voice.

“yes?”

“Can we talk, some where privet?”

“of course, is there something wrong?” Jasik asked.

Vlad shook his head “no, no, there’s just… something I want to tell you.”

Jasik smiled “I see, well, shall we?” the vampire gestured towards the front door.

Vlad got up and followed him, the two paused just long enough to slip on their coats and for Vlad to grab the knitted skull scarf Nelly had given him for Christmas.

The snow drifted down around them as the two walked through the quiet streets of Bathery.

The old park came into view and Vlad thought it was as good a place as any.

And if Jasik rejected him, he could easily avoid the place and the sour memories it would dredge up.

Vlad leaned against the lamp post and took in a deep breath.

Jasik stood near by, a worried smile on his lips “so, what’s bothering you?” the thief asked.

Vlad took in a deep breath and looked down at the snow covered pathway.

“there’s something that I’ve really wanted to tell you for a while now.” Vlad played with a hem of his coat as he spoke.

“yes?”

“it’s just… Promise you won’t be mad.” Vlad glanced over.

“of course.” he smiled at the halfling.

“have you… ever been in love?” Vlad asked.

“a few times, yes.” the vampire answered.

“why do you asks?”

Vlad kicked at the icy snow, “well, I am… I have been for a while now.” Vlad forced himself to look at Jasik.

“I don’t really know how else to say this, but, I think I’m in love with you.” Vlad then moved, he wrapped his arms around Jasik and pressed his lips to the vampires.

Then, he pulled back, waiting for the rejection he was so sure would come.

To have his heart shattered into irreparable pieces.

But that didn’t didn’t come, instead, he felt the older vampire wrap his arms around Vlad.

“i know” Vlad felt his heart nearly stop.

“you… You knew?” he asked, the halfling wasn’t sure how to react. This wasn’t what he was expect at all.

“you aren’t very good at keeping secrets, Vlad.” the thief said, kissing Vlad on the to of his head.

“and… you aren’t mad?” Vlad asks.

“no” Jasik answers with a soft laugh, “but I did want to let you figure this all out before anything happened.”

Vlad laid his head against Jasik’s chest and listened to his heart beat. “if we make it past New Years, would you like to go on a date?” Vlad asked hopeful.

“yes, that would be lovely.” the vampire then placed a gentle kiss on Vlad's lips.

Perhaps, Vlad thought, this could be something of a good luck charm. For both of them.

Something to look forward to and give Vlad a reason to keep going.


	61. Chapter 61

 

Fuck, fuck, fuck, this was bad, so very bad.

Everything had gone to hell in a fucking handbasket. How could the plan fall apart like this?

At first, it seemed like Henry’s plan to fake Vlad's death had gone off perfectly.

The slayers seemed fooled, as did his dad and Otis.

But Em had seen through the ruse. And that left her very angry. Angry enough that she was willing to kill not only Vlad, but Otis and Tomas as well.

And thing had snow balled from there, leading to the little town of Bathery becoming a war zone.

Every where Vlad looked, people where either fighting, or laying dead on the streets Vlad had walked his entire life.

Many of the surrounding homes were already engulfed in roaring flames and it seemed like the Slayers were hell bent on making sure no one escaped the little town.

Vlad was left in disbelief at how horrible this was.

The people of Bathery had done nothing to deserve this.

They had no idea that Vlad and Otis were vampires. They didn’t know about vampires, they were just living their lives, never expecting to be be butchered in their own homes.

Vlad rounded a corners, his eyes falling on Enrico. He was actually surprised to see the Italian vampire, he hadn’t noticed him in the group of vampires from the clearing.

The vampire had already managed to cut down several slayers, quiet literally, with a rather wicket looking sword.

Vlad could only pounder how much closure this was bringing to the vampire for Dorian’s murder at the hands of an ‘unknown’ slayer.

“Enrico!” Vlad shouted as the vampire dealt a Grus blow to the throat of the last slayer.

“Vladimir?” the vampire turned to face Vlad, he looked worried “what are you doing out here? Where is your uncle?”

Vlad felt his stomach drop, he had been hoping that Enrico had scene or spoken to his uncle at some point.

“I was hoping you’d know” Vlad said, the last time he’d seen his uncle was during the fight in the clearing and he was now worried more than ever that his uncle may have been killed by the slayers.

Or by Em.

“Briefly, yes, but he vanished into the crowd before I could get his attention.” Vlad was about to respond when the older vampire’s eyes suddenly hardened.

He lunged at Vlad and the halfling started to duck when the tip of the sword lunged towards him.

Vlad waited for a moment, then looked up to see Eddie, his throat impaled with the razor sharp blade and a poorly made stake falling to the ground from his hand.

Vlad looked back to Enrico, his gaze hard and angry, “we do not attack our own kind.”

The halfling was confused, then he noticed the fangs in his classmates mouth. “what…” Vlad looked to Enrico again, hoping for an examination.

His vision had still come true?

How?

Vlad had made it clear that he would never turn Eddie. No matter what the little weasel tried to threaten him with.

But the Italian only glared as Eddie’s Body slacked and went limp.

“go,” the vampire jerked his head to the side, as if telling Vlad to get to safety.

Vlad licked his lips “if you see Otis, tell him to meet me at the high school.” Vlad then darted off.

The belfry was the highest point in all of Bathery, hopefully, from there, he could spot Otis in the crowd of humans and vampires.

Vlad rushed through the carnage, avoiding the stakes of angry slayers as they tried to end the boy who would be a the Pravus.

As Vlad climbed the ancient stone steps, his eyes landed on his friends from the crypt. Every one of them lay dead across the steps, crimson blood dripping down the cold stone steps.

Their dark clothing serving as enough reason for the slayers to think them blood sucking monsters.

Vlad’s hands curled into fists as the rage built inside him.

The halfling rushed up the steps and stood there, looking over the battle that had torn his hometown apart.

The senseless violence of vampires and slayers alike was to much.

“Enough!” Vlad felt the power in his voice, in his very body.

“look at me!” he demanded, his voice reverberating through the small town.

“look at me!” the command seemed to make every one stop, Slayer, vampire, and civilian alike.

Their eyes all on Vlad.

“This ends now!” the power Vlad felt inside of him was unlike anything he’d ever experienced. He felt like he was in complete control, that he could do anything at that moment.

That he could kill every single slayer with just a word.

And, for a moment, the young Pravus actually considered it.

But the thought of doing such a thing, even it justifiable, left him suck. He didn't have the right to decide who lived and died. No, he wasn’t like that, he wouldn’t use his powers that way.

No one should even have that power.

“Slayers, listen to me. Everyone but Joss go home. Forget that you ever saw vampires here in Bathery.” Vlad then took a deep breath.

“And, all vampires but my family and friends, go back to your councils. Do not seek revenge for what has happened here.” no more, no more violence. No more blood shed.

“and to the people of Bathery, turn your attention to aiding the injured and gathering the dead. When the morning comes, you will remember nothing but an earth-quack the struck the town. For get everything else you saw tonight.”

And with that, the crowd dispersed, humans and vampires moving in different directions.

Vlad was actually surprised when his feet touched the ground, had he been levitating?

As he trudged down the steps, Vlad felt so exhausted. Like all of the energy had been sucked out of him. All of the power he’d felt in his veins was suddenly gone and his head was pounding like a drum.

But he couldn’t, even if he really wanted to sleep, he had to find his family. To make sure they were safe.

And Jasik, he had to find Jasik. He worried that the vampire had found out something was going on and had come to Bathery for Vlad. He hoped that the vampire hadn’t been hurt because of Vlad.

As Vlad trudged through the street, his eyes landed on Otis. His uncle’s blue eyes looked wild and confused.

“Otis” Vlad picked up the pace, though his body begged him to just lay down and sleep.

“Vladimir, oh thank god.” the blonde rushed over to him, his arms encircling Vlad in a tight hug.

Vlad returned it, he was just as relieved to see Otis safe and sound.

“are you alright? Are you hurt?”

The halfling shook his head “not really, a few scrapes and bruises, but I don’t think it’s serious.” Vlad reassures.

Otis sighed and stepped back “good” the vampire then looked troubled.

“what about you?” Vlad noticed the blood spattering Otis’s tattered shirt and face. Though, there was a good chance that it wasn’t even his uncle’s blood.

“I'm fine” Otis then looked around “have you seen Nelly, or your father anywhere?”

Vlad shook his head, his shoulders falling.

Otis looked just as disappointed “I’ll see if they’ve headed home.” the halfling added on.

“I'll continue to search amongst the crowd, if I find them, we’ll meet you there.”

Vlad nodded before walking in the direction of his childhood home. If his dad and Nelly were there, Vlad planned to curl up and sleep.

Hell, he might do that regardless.


	62. Chapter 62

It didn’t take Vlad long to find his way home.

His head was still pounding and he wanted to just curl up and sleep for a century or more. He wondered what was going on, he’d been fine before that rush of power.

But now, he felt so weak and exhausted.

Vlad slowly opened the front door and slipped inside, locking the door behind him.

“Dad? Nelly?” he called out, wincing when the pain shot through his skull. Fuck this, no really, fuck this. Vlad started for the kitchen, where he knew there would be a bottle of pain killers.

“I’m upstairs, Vladimir.” Tomas's voice called through the house.

Vlad grabbed the bottle of pain killers, from the sound of his dad’s voice, he seemed fine. So Vlad would take something to dull the pain first, then check on his dad and go to bed.

Vlad swallowed the two pills along with a glass of water before turning towards the stairs.

Slowly, he climbed up them, his stomach twisting into a knot. Vlad didn’t know why, he was sure his dad was alright.

But still, something seemed to lurk heavily in the air.

As Vlad rounded the corner, he saw his dad standing in the door way to the master bedroom.

“Dad?” Vlad asked softly, walking closer “are you alright? Are you hurt?” Vlad walked closer.

Tomas glanced back at him, a strange coldness in his dark eyes. A coldness Vlad had never seen before.

“come inside, Vladimir, come inside and learn the truth.” Vlad watched as his father then walked into the bedroom.

Vlad hesitated, then walked into the room, his eyes glancing out the bedroom window, then back to his father.

“i…” Vlad stuttered “I managed to stop the fighting, with barely a thought…” Vlad rubbed his arm, still marveling at how much power he had. “it’s over…” he took in a deep breath “but, where have you been?”

He hadn’t seen his father since the fight in the clearing, neither had Otis or Enrico.

What had his father been doing during all of this?

“I'm so very disappointed in you, Vladimir.”

That made his heart wrench and his jaw practically hit the floor. His dad was disappointed in him?

“what? Why?” Vlad asked, completely dumbfounded.

“the slayers where attacking, they were killing people!” and Vlad had been the one to stop it all.

He’d saved countless lives. How could his dad be this disappointed in him?

“i expected so much better of you, perhaps it was my mistake for letting Otis become involved in this.” the elder vampire sighed.

“but, it is a bit late for that now.” Tomas said, walking around the bed to the side Vlad’s mother had once slept on.

“oh how patient I have been with you, but I grow tired. I really did think I’d raised you properly.” Tomas’s dark eyes locked with Vlad's.

“but, you’ve proved me wrong, so very wrong.” the vampire clicked his tongue “not only have you refused to embrace the prophecy, but you sank so low as to become romantically involved with that thief.”

Vlad felt his heart skip a beat, his entire body tenses.

How had his dad found out? Had Otis told him?

No, he wouldn’t have. Otis understood this more than anyone.

They’d both agreed that it would be best to keep Vlad's revelations under wraps for the time being.

“do you have any idea what I’ve suffered for you? What I’ve done to insure your survival and development?” Tomas’s expression remained cold and unreadable. Though, Vlad could hear the anger in his voice.

“i doubt that you even know your true purpose, my son, your destiny is to take your place as god over this world. It is your duty to right the wrongs of Elysia and put humanity in it’s proper place.”

Vlad felt horror creep up his spine and the urge to vomit grow stronger and stronger in his stomach.

“but… I’m half human…” Vlad shook his head “like mom…” Vlad then felt his heart sink “mom…”

Tomas shook his head “I did love your mother, Vladimir, Truly I did.” his father paused “Well, as much as a vampire could love a human.”

“but” Tomas looked down at the bed “she lacked loyalty towards the end.”

“what do you mean by that?” how could his dad think that Melina would ever cheat on him?

“she planned to steal you away in the night, to make everything I’ve done, all of my work, obsolete.”

Vlad trembled “what did you do?” Vlad really didn’t want to know. But he felt like he had to.

“she had to be taken care of, of course” Tomas said so simply, as if he were talking about taking out the trash and not killing Vlad's mother.

Vlad forced himself to swallow the lump in the back of his throat “please… god no, tell me you didn’t…”

“i had to” Tomas actually smiled.

“and D’Ablo? Was that you?” honestly, Vlad wouldn’t put it past his dad now. Though, he had considered that it could have been Otis or Jasik.

“D’Ablo did serve his purpose, yes, but he lost faith and developed a rather grandiose illusion that he should become the one to take your place.” Tomas scoffed and shook his head.

“but, someone else dud the rather helpful deed of dispatching him.”

Vlad’s hands balled into fists as something crossed his mind.

“who started the fire?”

“pardon?”

“who started the fire, Tomas.” he wouldn’t give this man the dignity of calling him ‘dad’.

Darkness seemed to further cloud his father’s gaze, as if he wasn’t used to this type of insubordination.

The sound of approaching foot steps drew both of their attention.

“Mahyenki Dyavol, that is no way to speak to your father.”

Vlad spun, his eyes landing on Vikas, who know stood in the open doorway.

The seconds slowly ticked by as the realization hit Vlad like a train.

“it…it was you. You started the fire…You killed my mom!” Vlad turned back to his dad “you bastard, how could you do this?!”

“i did what I had to, I couldn’t let my hard work go to waste.”

Tomas took a step closer to Vlad, Vlad took a step back.

“but… why go through all of this, just to make me…just to make the Pravus?”

Tomas grinned “not just the Pravus, but his powers.”

“i knew that all I had to do was wait for you to grow into your powers, and it seems that time has already come.”

Vlad stared in horror, the man he’d called his father, the man that had held him, comforted him during stormy nights of his childhood. Who’d taught Vlad not to hurt people and had been  the epitome of a loving husband and father, was a monster.

An utter monster.

Vlad’s face changed from horror to rage “I will never help you! Never!” he shouts.

Tomas stared down at him, looking more than a little displeased.

Vlad stood his ground, preparing for a fight.

Tomas sneered at him, as if his own son was nothing more than a cockroach.

“you will break, my son.” in a flash, Tomas was mere inches from Vlad's face “I have my ways.”

And like that, Tomas and Vikas were gone.


	63. Chapter 63

Jasik let out a quiet groan of both frustration and pain, the weight of a lamp post crushing his leg and pinning him to the ground.

He’d come to Bathery to find Vlad, only to be met with a war zone. He’d hopped to get here before the slayers attacked and to get Vlad and his family out of the town.

But he’d been to late.

And was left pinned to the ground a battle enveloped the small, quiet town.

As the vampire struggled to move his body and lift the heavy pole, a strange, eerie calm came over him.

The thief stopped moving, as did everyone around him.

The sound of a very familiar voice filled his head.

Vlad.

Jasik looked up, his gaze, as well as everyone else's was turned to the bell tower of the high school.

With each order, the people began to move. The vampire could feel the power radiating off the boy, even at the distance.

It was unbelievable, Jasik couldn’t fathom the amount of power the boy had with in him. Nor could he ever recall feeling such power in his life time.

He was left mystified, so much so that he had forgotten his predicament until someone knelt down next to him.

“are you alright?” she asked, her pink skirt and coat stained with mud and blood. It didn’t take long for Jasik to recognize her as Vladimir's former girl friend.

He couldn’t recall her name, unfortunately.

“yes, thank you.” he forced a smile “though I could use a little help getting free.”

The girl looked around, she seemed obviously troubled as it became clear that she wouldn’t be able to lift the poll on her own.

“um…I…” she looked around, before seeming to chose someone.

“hey! Hey! Can you help us?” Jasik turned his head to see Enrico making his way through the crowd.

His dark eyes landed on the girl, then on Jasik.

Quickly he walked over, a well sharpened sword strapped to his waist.

“can you help us? He’s stuck and I can’t lift this poll.” the girl looked back to Jasik, seemingly worried about his well being.

“of course” the vampire knelt down “are you injured anywhere else?” Jasik shook his head.

Enrico then started to lift the poll, letting Jasik slip his leg free.

“thank you.” the thief said, then tried to rise to his feet, he grunted and gritted his teeth as the pain shot through his leg. This would take time and blood to heal, but at least it was nothing more than a minor injury.

“here,” Enrico put his arm around the younger vampire, lifting him to his feet “lets get you to young Vladimir’s house.”

“Vlad? You know him?” the girl asked.

“yes, his uncle and I are close friends.” The Italian replied before the two vampires started off.

To Jasik’s surprise, the girl followed close behind them, “and you, weren’t you at the thanksgiving dinner back in November?” she asked.

Jasik smiled “yes, I believe you are a friend of Vlad's, are you not?”

“yeah” she blushed “we sorta dating for a little bit” the vampire nodded, this was something he’d been well aware of that for some time now.

“you know…” she paused, as if considering something “he’s got a crush on you, right?”

This made Jasik chuckle, “yes, lass, I am well aware.”

The girl smiles “so, has he told you yet?”

Jasik smiles fondly “yes, he has, though I was already well aware.” the boy truly wasn’t all that good at keeping secrets. But the vampire had wanted to let the boy figure this out on his own.

And figure it out he had.

“do you…” the vampire could hear the hesitation in Meredith's voice “do you feel the same way?” she asked.

Jasik nods “I promised him a date after the new year, if he still wants to after all of this.”

Vladimir’s house came into view, fortunately it didn’t seem all that damaged in the battle and would only need a few minor repairs.

“thank you for your help, Miss Meredith, but I think you should go home now.” the vampire’s voice then turned somber and he placed the thought in the girl’s mind.

“are you sure? I can stay, just to make sure you’re alright.”

“no, that won’t be necessary.” Enrico spoke up, giving the girl a kind smile.

“Okay, you both stay safe, if I see Vlad, I’ll tell him your here.”

The two vampires nodded as the girl ran off.

Jasik let out a sigh “have you seen Vladimir?” he asked, hopping the kid had at least gotten somewhere safe.

“briefly” Enrico stopped, letting Jasik collapse onto the sofa “but that was some time back and he said he was going to the high school.” Jasik looked back towards the Belfry.

“and Otis?”

“no since the fight in the clearing, hopefully they made it to safety.”

Jasik leaned back “yes, hopefully.” the thief closed his eyes, “there are blood bags in the kitchen, if you want one.” he then said, recalling that Vladimir's aunt tended to keep the freezer stocked with blood bags.

Time seemed the crawl by as the two vampires worked on tending their wounds and feeding enough to jump start the healing process.

Vampires could heal fast, sure, but it was always best to make sure broken bones healed correctly the fist time.

With his leg bandaged, the vampire laid down on the couch. His eyes grew heavy and he fell asleep, too exhausted to wait up for Vladimir.

 

* * *

 

The thief wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he finally awoke, though the sun was Beginning to creep over the horizon and it seemed like things had calmed down outside.

The vampire pushed himself up and looked around, it seemed Enrico had left during the night, leaving Jasik with a blanket draped over his body.

His ears suddenly picked up the sound of a slamming car door and the sounds of footsteps on the front porch.

Jasik tried to stand up, but the pain in his leg was too much and he sat back down.

It would take a few more hours before he could properly walk.

The thief glanced over as Vlad came walking in. The boy looked distressed and haunted.

His body covered in blood and scratches, his uncle didn’t look all that better. The Frenchmen blue eyes looked empty, as if he were trying his hardest not to be there at that moment.

Something had happened, something bad and something big.

When he saw Jasik, the halfling’s eyes seemed to ignite in relief, then filled with tears as he rushed over.

Jasik grunted in discomfort when Vlad wrapped his arms around him. But he wrapped his arms around the halfling and he could feel his body shaking as the boy sobbed in his arms.

With the boy so close, the vampire recognized the scent of the blood and it slowly clicked what had happened.

“I'm sorry” he whispered, placing a single kiss on top of Vlad hair “so sorry.”

 

 

 


	64. Chapter 64

Vlad sat there, his eyes vacantly looking at the pristine white coffin setting at the front of the chapel.  

He tried not to think about how Nelly was laying there, looking peaceful and like she’s just sleeping.

But, everyone knew that wasn’t the case. This wasn’t a slumber his aunt would ever wake up from.

Vlad couldn’t help but feel nothing but hate towards the man he’d called his father. This shouldn’t be happening, he should be helping Nelly get ready for her and Otis's wedding.

She should be trying on dresses and choosing cakes. She should be happy and excited, she should be here…

Not about to be buried deep in the cold ground and forgotten.

But, this was how things were.

Otis was standing next to the alter, his eyes vacantly staring the coffin. He should be happy, waiting for Nelly to come down the isle in a pretty white dress and veil.

This should be a happy occasion.

Vlad whipped the tears from his eyes, he was so sick of funerals. So many funerals followed the slayer’s cleansing of Bathery.

Countless lives, snuffed out, all because of Vlad.

Vlad look up as someone passes by, he’s somewhat surprised to see Jasik walking towards the coffin with a large bundle of white daisies.

Vlad watched as he placed the bundle with the others and then silently looked over the coffin.

Jasik turned and looked back to Vlad, he offered a kind, soft smile before walking over.

During any other moment, that smile would have made his heart flutter and his face flush.

But this wasn’t one of those situations.

The elder vampire sat down next to Vlad, the vampire opened his arms and Vlad rested against him., finding comfort in his boy friend’s arms.

“I'm so sorry, I should have gotten to you sooner.” Jasik whispered, his arm gently wrapping around Vlad.

“it’s not your fault” Vlad whispered “it’s mine. I should have listened to you when you said something was wrong.”

Vlad recalled how Jasik had mentioned that he had a bad feeling about Tomas. But Vlad hadn’t listened. He’d been so happy to have his dad back and he’d ignored all the signs.

Vlad hugs Jasik, burying his face into Jasik's chest.

Jasik kissed the top of Vlad's head and whispered words of comfort that did little to really help the halfling.

It would take time, a long time.

Jasik nuzzled him and pulled back “it will be okay, I promise.” he whispers, gently caressing Vlad’s face.

“i know, just… not for a long time.”

Jasik nodded, the halfling honestly felt better with the vampire around. Perhaps, this time, his grief would be easier.


	65. Chapter 65

Vlad looked at himself in the mirror, the black rob swishing around his body as he moved.

It looked stupid, like really stupid. And the square hat only made it look worse.

But even then, Vlad was excited. Excited to finally be out of high school. To put everything that had happened these past four years behind him.

While he wasn’t sure about what he’d do with his life from this day forward, Vlad knew that things would at least be going a lot better.

Even with what had happened during Christmas break, with his dad’s betrayal and death, Vlad wanted to keep going.

To do everything he could to make Nelly and his mom proud.

Even if part of him wanted to pretend his dad really had died in the house fire years ago. To pretend that he never found out about all the awful things tomas had done to his mother.

And to Nelly.

As well as to him and Otis.

He planned to keep going.

He’d keep his head up and walk on, he’d do better. He’d do everything to make his mom and Nelly proud.

As Vlad fidgeted with his father’s signet ring, he heard his bedroom door creak open.

He turned to see Jasik standing there, the vampire’s pale lips curled in a smile.

“well, don’t you look hansom” the thief said closing the door behind him after walking in.

Vlad blushed, “stop, I look like an idiot.” Vlad gestures to the graduation gown “this thing is so stupid, I still don’t get why we still have to wear it.”

Jasik walked over, “it’s a tradition, Vladimir, like a right of passage.”

Vlad rolls his eyes “I feel like I’ve been through more than enough ‘rights of passage’.” his entire high school career had been one big ordeal.

One terrible or terrifying thing after another.

He was ready for a break.

A long, long break.

Jasik reached up and gently pushes the black locks from Vlad's face. He pressed his lips against Vlad's forehead “I know, but this is the easy one”

Vlad smiles and nuzzles the thief “at least I have something else to look forward to tonight” Vlad whispered.

“of course” Jasik chuckles, “i have everything planned out, I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.” the vampire kissed Vlad's cheek.

Then, he pulled back “but, there is something I’m here to give you.”

Vlad blinked “think of it as an offer from my boss.” the vampire pulled a necklace from his pocket.

Vlad stares at the small silver birds, it’s wings outstretched and beak opened in song.

“what sort of offer?” Vlad asks.

“a job, if you want it. With your powers, you could be a useful ally.” Vlad takes the necklace.

He purses his lip and looks back to Jasik “you mean, a good thief?”

It didn’t sound that bad, after all, he’d enjoyed the night he’d helped trash D’Ablo’s apartment with Jasik and the other vampires.

But, there was also the fact that it was very much against the law and Otis would probably be more than a little displeased.

“well, yes.” the vampire again kissed Vlad's forehead “and it’s still just an offer, and your choice.”

“I’ll think about it” Vlad says, nuzzling the vampire.

Jasik nodded, “and don’t worry I’ll make sure you learn everything you need to know to do the job right.”

Vlad smirked “don’t tell Otis” he chuckles “or he may rethink letting you take me on our date tonight.”

Jasik smirked “well, then I’ll just have to break in and steal you away.”

Vlad chuckled and kissed his love, “speaking of Otis, I think he’s waiting downstairs. I can’t be late to graduation.”

Jasik nods and steps back “oh, of course” he put his arm around Vlad’s waist, the pair walking out of the room and down the steps.


End file.
